Os Guardiões dos Elementos: Memórias
by Ladie-chan
Summary: A missão deles estava completa: Naraku estava morto. Mas sempre há um preço, e daquela vez seriam todas as memórias sobre aventuras que envolviam o mundo que eles aprenderam a amar. Mas no caso de Kagome e Inuyasha, eles também esqueceram que se amavam.
1. Esquecer

**Capítulo I: Esquecer**

**Crys, viva por mim e por você!**

_Foi o ultimo pensamento dela antes de sentir a energia se esvair de seu corpo como a areia se esvai das mãos de alguém._

_A escuridão, o frio e a vontade de vencer se misturavam em meio às emoções que ela não distinguia._

_Naquele momento ela estava se matando._

_Não somente ela como também Inuyasha, Miroku e Sangô._

_Se matando para salvar aquele lugar, Elpard._

_Uma simples magia que selaria o fim de cinco vidas._

_Inuyasha, Miroku, Sangô, Kagome e Naraku._

_E a morte desse ultimo era a única coisa que reconfortava Kagome._

_Ela não morreria em vão._

_A sensação de seu corpo enfraquecendo, de sua mente embotando não era tão ruim como ela imaginava que seria. O que doía realmente era o fato de saber que aquelas sensações a levariam a morte e ela não poderia fazer nada._

_Mas o elo entre a alma dela e seu corpo se quebrara tão gentilmente que ela mal sentira._

_O que aconteceria a partir dali?_

_Naquele momento ela não era mais uma maga, não era mais uma guardiã elementar, não era mais uma elfa. Era somente um espírito. Um espírito possuía sentimentos?_

_Provavelmente sim, pois era tristeza que sentia naquele momento. Tudo havia acabado._

_O espírito dela olhou para trás e viu o corpo de olhar vazio despencar, tão lenta e friamente que ela teve pena de si mesma._

_Ainda avistou o olhar horrorizado de Crys, Yan, Giant e Kirara._

_O olhar triste de Sesshoumaru, a surpresa de Zack. Agora finalmente ela tinha coragem de olhar o rosto de seus amigos._

_Havia ainda Rin que começara a chorar e Fkake que arregalou os olhos de tristeza, ainda abraçando o corpo de Mailon. Será que ela encontraria Mailon? Esse pensamento a reconfortou um pouco. Apesar de desejar que ele ainda estivesse vivo. E olhou para o corpo dele._

_Amigos... Amigos deixados para trás._

_A ultima vez que os veria?_

_Sim, pelo menos nessa vida._

_Mas o que a deixou realmente triste foi ver o corpo de Inuyasha, aquele que ela amava, cair no chão. _

_Os olhos dourados sem brilho._

_Os corpos de Miroku e Sangô também despencaram._

_Miroku que não fazia dois meses havia se casado com Sangô, e Sangô que estava grávida._

_Estavam mortos, igualmente a ela._

_Depois de alguns segundos ela sentiu tudo a sua volta embaçar. Tomando formas estranhas e perdendo a cor. E ao mesmo tempo em que tudo perdia a cor ela sentia que a sensação da pele contra a terra ficava cada vez menos perceptível._

_Até ela se ver em um vazio todo branco._

_Não era possível distinguir chão, ou céu. Tudo era branco, não era possível nem mesmo distinguir o local onde estava pisando._

_Viu uma pessoa se aproximar._

_Era um homem alto, loiro e com uma roupa estranha._

_As orelhas pontudas mostravam que ele era um elfo._

_Também era um espírito?_

_Quando o homem parou a cinqüenta centímetros dela, essa se sentiu estranha. Ela o reconheceu, fora o espírito que aparecera para ela quando absorvera o poder da jóia de quatro almas._

_- Kagome... – ele falou com uma lágrima nos olhos – não deveria ter feito esse feitiço... –_

_- Eu precisava! – ela falou com voz rouca – Naraku iria vencer! –_

_Ele segurou seus braços e a puxou para um abraço._

_Tão apertado que se sentiu reconfortada._

_- Você cometeu suicídio! – ele disse – você sabe o que acontece com aqueles que cometem suicídio? – _

_- Vão para o inferno! – respondeu ela – onde estou agora? –_

_- No nada! – ele respondeu – olhe para mim! – ele pediu, e ela obedeceu – não me reconhece? –_

_- Sim, eu reconheço – ela sorriu – Roan -_

_- Isso mesmo, o antigo guardião do ar! – falou ele sorrindo – aquele que amou Midoriko, aquele que sempre olhou por vocês! –_

_Ela se afastou um pouco._

_- Por que estou aqui? –_

_– Kagome, eu não posso deixar vocês irem para o inferno! –_

_- não há saída! – falou triste._

_- Sim, há! – ele segurou o rosto dela – toda magia é um pacto, esse pacto é feito com a magia profunda que é o que governa o destino de todos! A magia que você acabou de fazer se chama Dgevu, ou seja Troca, para matar alguém você precisa dar algo em troca, e no seu caso você deu o elo entre seu corpo e sua alma, mas poderia ser outra coisa! – _

_- Agora já é tarde demais! – ela sussurrou olhando para os lados – eu já perdi meu elo! –_

_- Você não entendeu ainda? O elo entre sua alma e seu corpo é sua segunda mente! Você a perdeu, ela está morta! – _

_- Asuka está morta? – e ela se afastou mais um passo horrorizada – Asuka!? – ela estava com raiva de si mesma – você está querendo dizer... Que eu fiz ela se matar? - _

_- Infelizmente sim! – e ele se aproximou segurando as mãos dela – mas, eu me transformarei no elo entre sua alma e seu corpo! –_

_- O quê? – _

_- Eu sou um espírito, as segundas mentes são uma espécie de espírito também, só que bem mais poderosos que os dos humanos, por eu ser um guardião tenho um poder necessário para me transformar em seu elo! –_

_- Mas tudo tem um porém... – falou ela o observando._

_- Sim, infelizmente, sim! – e ele olhou para trás – Como Asuka está morta e ela que lhe dava os poderes de Elpard, controlava suas lembranças e seu corpo, quando eu me transformar em sua segunda mente você perderá tudo isso! – _

_- Como assim? – ela perguntou._

_ – O dom da magia, o fato de ser uma elfa, suas memórias sobre Elpard! – ele segurou a mão dela mais uma vez – esse é o preço para voltar a vida! –_

_- Não há outro jeito? – _

_- só resgatando Asuka, e para isso você teria que desfazer a magia profunda! – ele sorriu com tristeza – Não creio que isso seja possível! A melhor saída é essa que estou lhe oferecendo! -_

_- Mas, e os outros? – perguntou. _

_- Também estão sendo convidados a aceitarem esse feitiço pelos outros antigos guardiões... – ele comunicou._

_- E se eles não aceitarem? Eu não sei se conseguirei viver sabendo que eles não estão lá também! – _

_- E se você não aceitar? Eles viveram sem você lá? – ele perguntou – você tem que escolher! –_

_- Perder todas as memórias... E o poder de controlar o elemento do ar? – perguntou ela, já que não o ouvira mencionar isso._

_- Isso você não perderá, afinal, ser uma guardiã é um dom do SEU espírito, e não controlado por Asuka. Mas você se lembrará como controlar o elemento? – Kagome o observou pausadamente._

_O que faria?_

_Aceitaria?_

_Esqueceria de tudo?_

_- Eu aceito! – ela falou abaixando a cabeça – mas o que vai acontecer a partir daqui? –_

_- Essa parte não é comigo! – falou Roan – eu não sou tão poderoso a ponto de mandar você para sua era e fazer toda a sua família esquecer sobre Elpard... Por isso eu pedi ajuda a ela... – e apontou para trás._

_Um borrão negro apareceu em meio à imensidão branca._

_E o borrão se estendeu para cima e para baixo e depois para os lados._

_O borrão virou uma abertura, e dessa abertura saiu alguém._

_Possuía cabelos ruivos que batiam no quadril, e estavam amarrados nas pontas. Os olhos eram cinza e ela era tão linda que fez Kagome arregalar os olhos levemente. Devia ter em média de um metro e setenta e cindo. E pelas asas, estava claro que era um anjo._

_Kagome estava bestificada com a beleza dela, tão... Diferente. Era como a mulher perfeita que qualquer um montava mentalmente._

_Ela parecia brilhar sutilmente e o sorriso singelo iluminava as feições._

_O andar era firme, lento e passado._

_- Olá! – ela cumprimentou, mas Kagome estava tão embevecida que nem conseguia falar – eu sou Kallendriel, da classe dos arcanjos, terceiro anjo da casa do príncipe Gabriel! –_

_- Ela é quem fará todas as alterações para que você e os outros guardiões voltem para a outra era e não haja complicações! – disse Roan com um sorriso agradecido._

_- É melhor irmos! – falou Kallendriel começando a andar. _

_Roan fez um sinal e os dois começaram a acompanhar o anjo._

_- Posso perguntar algo? – perguntou Kagome a Kallendriel._

_- Claro! – ela respondeu olhando-a e sorrindo._

_- Miroku não é da minha era... Mas ele é casado com Sangô! – Kallendriel pareceu entender a duvida dela._

_- Miroku é da sua era sim, Kagome... Só que ele foi treinado pelos monges em Elpard - falou a anjo sorrindo - eu implantarei lembranças nos dois, fazendo com que eles se lembrem que são casado! – ela respondeu._

_- que bom! – suspirou – realmente vou esquecer tudo? – perguntou ela para Roan._

_- Sinto Muito... – respondeu Roan._

_- Vou esquecer até que... amo o Inuyasha? _

_- Você esquecerá que o ama... Mas ainda sentirá! – ela respondeu olhando para a frente._

_- Eu não consigo aceitar isso... – sussurrou Kagome – demorou tanto tempo... e agora eu vou perdê-lo? Mas eu não quero morrer, apesar de não haver outro jeito de voltar a vida,_

_- O único jeito de conseguir algo que foi feito na magia Dgevu é segredo até mesmo para a maioria dos anjos! – Kallendriel explicou._

_- Para a maioria? – ela comentou curiosa._

_- Havia um anjo, ele era o guardião do segredo da magia profunda, era o único que sabia, mas ele não está mais entre os anjos! – e Kallendriel abaixou o olhar de forma triste – Ele era meu irmão! –_

_- Seu irmão? – perguntou ela – Anjos têm irmãos? –_

_- Sim, tem. Os anjos de mesma casa são irmãos, mas eu era a irmã mais apegado a ele! – Kagome olhou para o chão branco onde não havia nem mesmo uma sombra._

_- Ele está morto? – perguntou._

_- Para a maioria dos anjos sim! – ela respondeu e parou – Aqui é o local! –_

_E Roan se aproximou de Kagome._

_- Pronta para fazer a magia? – ela acenou afirmativamente._

_- Kallendriel, qual o nome do seu irmão? – perguntou Kagome antes de fazer a magia._

_- Antes de virar humano ele se chamava Luciel, da classe dos arcanjos, segundo anjo da casa do príncipe Gabriel! – e sorriu – agora ele se chama Lucius Horaki! –_

_- Horaki? – e Kagome arregalou os olhos – LUCIUS HORAKI!? -_

_- Está na hora – falou Kallendriel abrindo as asas e abraçando tanto Roan quanto Kagome com elas – façam a magia! –_

_- Hora de reviver, Kagome! – falou Roan abraçando-a – hora de reviver! –_

_Ela pousou o olhar no rosto de Roan e depois para o rosto de Kallendrel._

_Ela parecia entender a duvida que ela sentia._

_- não se preocupe, estarei cuidando de vocês! – e ela sentiu o espírito dela e de Roan se transformando em um só._

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome abriu os olhos devagar. De primeiro ela não conseguiu enxergar direito por causa que acabara de acordar, mas quando os abriu novamente viu um teto branco.

- Esse é um teto familiar... – ela falou com a voz enrolada. Depois virou na cama – Droga, aquela luta com o Naraku me acabou... – ela estralou os dedos – Maldito, ele mereceu morrer... – e se sentou na cama.

Olhou em volta e viu que estava em seu quarto na casa da mãe, no plano da terra, mais exatamente em Tóquio no Japão.

Coçou os olhos e sorriu. Era bom estar em casa novamente.

Mas estava com saudades do Inuyasha. Onde será que ele estava?

Foi quando ela saiu da cama em um pulo.

- Eu não esqueci? – ela gritou surpresa – Céus, eu não esqueci de nada. Eu lembro sobre Elpard, Inuyasha, tudo... – e ela riu alto. Ela olhou as mãos e depois se olhou no espelho. Alguma coisa acontecera: ELA SE LEMBRAVA DE TUDO. Saiu do quarto saltitando. Como estava feliz.

Ela ainda lembrava de tudo, e estava viva. E Inuyasha e Sangô e Miroku também. Ela desceu as escadas e foi na direção da porta, iria na casa do pai de Inuyasha, deveria ser lá que ele estaria.

- Onde você vai, mocinha? – perguntou sua mãe entrando no Hall e enxugando as mãos na barra da camiseta que usava para dormir.

- Eu vou atrás do Inuyasha, Okaa-san! – ela disse sorrindo.

- Inuyasha? Não é aquele garoto que brigava muito com você no colegial? – perguntou a mãe dela.

- a senhora não lembra? Meu namorado! – e levou a mão à maçaneta.

- Seu namorado? – e a senhora Higurashi sorriu – Filha que eu me lembre você me falou que esse tal de Inuyasha estava viajando para a Austrália com pai durante todo o ano passado... Ele já voltou? –

- viajar? Ele estava em Elpard comigo! – disse Kagome estranhando o comportamento da mãe.

- Filha... Você está bem? -

- Posso dizer que sim...

- Certo, vá atrás do seu Inuyasya... Mas não se atrase no seu primeiro dia na faculdade, viu? –

- Faculdade? Que Faculdade? – e Kagome riu de estranhamento.

- A de Publicidade, Kagome... Você está realmente bem? –

- Estou... – e ela respirou – Não acredito que esqueci da faculdade... – e fez uma expressão compenetrada - Eu demoro um ano para resolver entrar na faculdade e quando entro esqueço dela... – e recomeçou a subir as escadas.

- Você não ia atrás do Inuyasha? – perguntou a mãe dela.

- O Inuyasha? Aquele babaca? Nunca! – e começou a rir enquanto subia as escadas – prefiro ter distancia dele... –

- Então, o que foi isso agorinha? –

- Sabe quando você tem um sonho que parece tão real que quando você acorda a gente acredita que realmente aconteceu? – perguntou ela se virando e sorrindo.

- Entendo, uma vez sonhei que você e o Souta tinham morrido, acordei chorando muito! –

- vou me arrumar, Mãe... –

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Um homem entrou no salão do castelo de Moh'r, e todos os rostos se viraram para ele.

Ele tinha um rosto forte e expressivo. Cabelos negros e olhos azuis, era alto e um rosto terrivelmente lindo.

Parecia ter uns vinte e cinco anos. Olhando assim era fácil imaginar que ele já fora um anjo. Tão belo ele era.

Se alguém ainda se lembra de Mailon, sabe o quanto ele é lindo.

Ou o Sesshoumaru, ah, esquenta só de imaginar.

Mas é impossível imaginar a beleza de um anjo.

É algo que fascina, que faz a pessoa se sentir fraca, que embebeda.

Apaixona.

No outro lado do salão uma moça veio na direção desse homem. Ela tinha os mesmos cabelos e olhos que ele, mas tinha o rosto da mãe. Ela era uma garota realmente linda, da qual ele adorava se gabar. Ela tinha dezoito anos. Devia ter um metro e sessenta e dois de altura e sempre um sorriso constante. Mas doeu a ele ver que ela não sorria, ao contrário, mais parecia que chorara a noite toda.

- Fkake! – ele disse abraçando-a.

- Pai... – disse ela escondendo o rosto no peito dele. Era difícil acreditar que eles eram pai e filha. Já que ele poderia passar por irmão dela. Mas um anjo nunca envelhece, mesmo que seja um anjo caído.

- Sua mãe está preocupada... – falou Lucius Horaki olhando o rosto da filha – Seu irmão atravessou o portal e disse que você precisava da minha ajuda... –

- Eu pedi para que Ohan o chamasse... – ela disse – Uma pessoa que eu conheço foi envenenada na batalha de ontem... Eu pensei que ele tivesse morrido, mas de acordo com os elfos ele não está morto, somente trancado em sua mente. Não entendi o que eles quiseram dizer. Mas, se o veneno não for retirado do corpo dele urgentemente, ele poderá morrer... Pelo que ouvi o corpo dele está quase morto! – ela começou a chorar – a purificação dos elfos não deu certo, só um anjo pode salva-lo.

- Hum... – disse Lucius – Eu vou ver o que posso fazer, agora me leve até essa pessoa... -

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome estacionou a moto na frente da faculdade. Estava um pouco nervosa. Primeiro dia sempre é algo estranho, e não importa quem seja, sempre fica nervoso.

Tudo bem que ela atrasara bastante aquele primeiro dia. Ela não se lembrava por que, mas nunca quisera entrar para a universidade. Até aquele momento.

Ela entrou se sentindo estranha.

Que estranho... Ela uma caloura.

Sempre fora Kagome a super popular da escola, a que odiava o Inuyasha.

E ser caloura era tão diferente, parecia mais com um recomeço.

Em suas mãos estava o informativo do horário de aulas e em quais salas elas ocorreriam, mas... Onde diabos ficava a sala quinze da rua F?

Um casal de namorados passou por ela, o rapaz arregalou os olhos levemente de contentamento ao vê-la, e a moça notando encarou Kagome com irritação.

- Vocês poderiam me dizer onde é a rua F? – pediu Kagome com um sorriso amigável.

- Naquela direção... – apontou a garota.

- Obrigada... – Kagome agradeceu começando a andar na direção apontada. Enquanto ela seguia a maioria dos olhares estavam cravados nela, ser caloura era realmente algo terrível.

Alguns passos a mais e logo ela viu a placa cinzenta com os dizeres: RUA F.

Um leve suspiro resignado e ela seguiu corredor adentro.

Aqueles olhares eram tão insuportáveis, sem conseguir suportar ela abaixou a cabeça.

E ainda com a cabeça baixa ela entrou na sala quinze, que já estava apinhada de gente.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Lucius olhou surpreso para aquele homem que estava deitado no leito. Mas a surpresa não era por causa dele, e sim pelo ferimento. Se ele não estivesse errado, e quase nunca estava, aquele era um ferimento feto por garra de dragão... E era impossível qualquer um conseguir manter-se vivo com veneno de dragão no corpo. Ele nunca ouvira falar de alguém que conseguisse... e ali na frente estava alguém que conseguira... Quem era aquele rapaz?

- Qual o nome dele? – perguntou Lucius para a filha.

- Mailon... – respondeu Fkake em um sussurro.

Lucius o observou, sentia que já o vira em algum lugar. Mas se o tivesse visto com certeza reconheceria, ele era um jovem diferente demais para se esquecer tão facilmente.

E era bonito demais para ser um humano normal... Ah, as orelhas. Ele era um elfo. Por isso ele era tão belo, elfos eram descendentes de anjos.

O tal Mailon tinha cabelos loiros que estavam em completo desalinho, um corpo grande e musculoso. Rosto bem feito. Aquilo estava cheirando muito mal... Juntando a beleza daquele rapaz com a preocupação da filha... QUÊÊÊ?

Ele olhou de rabo de olho para Fkake. Não podia ser possível! Não ela... Ela já fora cortejada por homens bonitos antes o que aquele homem tinha de tão raro para conseguir conquistar o coração da preciosa filha de Lucius?

- Não vou salva-lo! – falou Lucius com uma expressão de criança birrenta que não consegue ser contrariado.

- Papai... – falou Fkake em um tom que dizia não estar para brincadeiras.

Lucius rolou os olhos e colocou a mão esquerda em cima da testa de Mailon.

- Mão direita para amaldiçoar e esquerda para abençoar... – sussurrou Lucius e fechou os olhos.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- ... Geralmente na primeira semana de aula sempre temos alguma visita especial de pessoas bem sucedidas no ramo – falava o professor sorrindo – Para a turma desse ano preparamos alguém muito especial, alguém que já foi aluno dessa faculdade e hoje é dito como um dos maiores publicitários do Japão. Acho que muitos de vocês já ouviram falar dele... Ohan Horaki – o professor esperou a reação dos alunos.

As reações mais exultantes foram a das garotas. O tal Ohan deveria ser realmente alguém fera.

Kagome sentiu uma leve sensação de nostalgia. Ohan... Ohan... Onde ouvira esse nome? Bom, se ele era tão famoso assim, não era difícil de explicar aquela sensação.

- Vejo que muitos de vocês já ouviram falar dele... – falou o professor satisfeito – Infelizmente ele não poderá vir essa semana, só consegui entrar em contato com ele hoje e ele me disse que no momento ele tem problemas sérios a resol... Bom, ele só virá daqui a duas semanas. Sugiro que aproveitem essa primeira semana para procurar em qual grupo extra-curricular entrarão... –

Realmente primeiro dia era algo terrível, além do nervosismo nunca havia algo realmente de produtor a ver. Apoiou o queixo na mão e começou a desenhar algo na folha do caderno. Sim ela deveria estar olhando as pessoas com quem estudaria, mas... Algo dentro dela a estava dizendo que era melhor fica alienada.

Sentia uma sensação de perda tão grande que não sabia se seria capaz de conversar. Mas perda do quê?

Suspirou.

E olhou surpresa para o papel quando viu que tinha desenhado um cavalo com asas. De onde diabos viera a idéia daquele desenho?

Amassou o papel nas mãos.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- Ele vai sobreviver... – falou Lucius sentando em uma cadeira – Só que vai demorar muito para se recuperar, acho que só vai ficar lúcido mesmo daqui a dois meses... –

Fkake ficou calada e uma lágrima saiu de seus olhos.

- pelo menos ele vai ficar bem... – murmurou ela. E começou a chorar novamente –Eu... pensei que ele... tivesse morrido.. –

- Xiu, xiu! – falou Lucius colocando as mãos em volta das de Fkake – Agora você tem um coisa para me explicar... – e estreitou os olhos.

Fkake ficou rubra como nunca. AHHHHHHHH, então realmente havia algo entre eles????

Ele trincou os dentes.

- Isso você vai me explicar depois... – falou ele se recompondo com esforço, primeiro ele tinha que saber o que acontecera antes de aproveitar que o rapaz estava desacordado para capá-lo. Um sorriso macabro apareceu em seu rosto e perguntou: – Como aquele rapaz se feriu? –

Fkake respirou fundo.

- Houve uma batalha ontem, acho que a maior que esse plano já teve. Lembra-se que antes de eu vir para cá eu lhe disse que um tal mago Naraku estava atacando Elpard? – Lucius acenou afirmativamente – Ontem ele tentou tomar Elpard. Eu não vou dar muitos detalhes da batalha... –

- Estraga prazeres, você sabe que eu adoro essas partes da história! – e ele afundou a cabeça entre os braços.

- Pai... – falou Fkake começando a rir.

Lucius ergueu a cabeça um pouquinho. Feliz por fazê-la sorrir.

- Promete que conta os detalhes depois?

- Prometo! – falou ela – AGORA DEIXA EU TERMINAR? –

- Por mim tudo bem... – falou ele se encolhendo na cadeira.

- Obrigado... – falou ela voltando se sentar. Depois respirou fundo para voltar a narrativa – Os guardiões estavam do nosso lado nessa batalha... –

- Que honra, Os guardiões... Eles já estavam completamente despert... – ele parou sob o olhar fuzilador da filha. Limpou a garganta com uma tossidela – pode continuar! –

- No meio da guerra os guardiões conseguiram absorver o poder da jóia de quatro almas e se tornaram imortais – Lucius fez uma expressão de surpresa.

- E onde eles estão? Quero autógrafos! – e se levantou.

Fkake abaixou a cabeça.

- estão mortos...

Mortos...

Lucius voltou a se sentar. Eles eram imortais, e morreram...

- o Naraku também tinha absorvido uma jóia, não? – perguntou Lucius entendendo finalmente o que acontecera. Afinal, a história quando não se repetia como farsa se desenrolava como ironia. E não fora diferente com os guardiões – Eles usaram o feitiço de quebra dos elos... – Fkake acenou afirmativamente.

- Mas nós não encontramos os corpos deles, só do Naraku.

- Não encontraram o corpo? - Lucius riu – se eles realmente utilizaram o poder ent... – e Lucius parou.

Não... Poderia ser?

Era possível, mas... Qual dos anjos havia ido contra as regras?

- Como o seu amigo se machucou? – perguntou Lucius tentando disfarçar no que estava pensando, se Fkake descobrisse ela acabaria criando esperanças vãs, e ele não queria isso.

- A guardiã do ar era irmã dele... Ele tentou salva-la e foi machucado...

- Os guardiões... Eram seus amigos não eram? – perguntou Lucius baixinho vendo Fkake quase voltar a chorar.

- Sim... – e ela afundou o rosto nas mãos – Eles não podem ter morrido... Droga! Não eles! –

- Entendo, entendo... – os corpos não haviam sido achados. Ele estreitou os olhos.

Ele só sabia de um anjo capaz de fazer aquilo. Mas... Se ela fosse descoberta seria expulsa do céu...

- E o que a rainha pretende fazer agora que a guerra acabou? – perguntou Lucius com certo descaso.

- Não sei, formar planos para reestrurar Elpard... Só espero que ela dê um jeito do laço que se fez entre as raças não se desfaça! – disse Fkake – Sabe... Os elfos, Yokais, Sereias e Ciganos estão em rixa a bastante tempo...

- há três mil anos! – respondeu Lucius bocejando – e quem começou foram os humanos, não as outras raças! –

- O senhor estava lá?

- Nada, ouvi falar... – e olhou em volta para o salão. Em todos os lugares ele via feridos.

Como um anjo ele poderia ver facilmente a áurea das pessoas. A maioria das pessoas ali tinha a áurea laranja.

- Quanta gente fraca... – sussurrou Lucius – muitas de bom coração, mas ainda fracas –

- Pai, sei que senhor era um anjo guerreiro... Mas só consegue julgar as pessoas pela força? –

- Bom, velhos costumes não mudam, e afinal eu era um anjo da casa de Gabriel, eu lutava contra demônios, não tinha muito contato com os humanos, isso é coisa para os anjos da casa de Uriel e de Rafael! –

- Até parece! – e Fkake suspirou.

Mas olhou surpresa quando Lucius ergueu a cabeça.

Ele avistara sete pessoas no final do salão de áurea lilás, aquela era a áurea mais forte e pura que existia. Áureas bem parecidas com a daquele rapaz que ele vira quase morto em um dos quartos do andar superior.

- Quem são aquelas pessoas no final do salão? - perguntou ele estranhamente sério.

Fkake olhou e sorriu.

- Ah, Sesshoumaru é aquele de cabelo prateado, o de cabelo castanho curto é o Zack, a garota que está com roupa de cigana é a Rin, a de cabelo ruivo é a Polly, os dois abraçados são o Biondha e a mulher dele a Laymê... –

- Me deixa imaginar... São os mais fortes de toda Elpard?

- Devem ser... - sorriu Fkake olhando para eles – Sim, com certeza são –

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- Eu quero chocolate amargo com recheio de nozes... – sorriu Kagome para o atendente da loja de doces.

Era uma benção ela ter encontrado aquela loja nas redondezas da faculdade. O ruim mesmo fora só a fila que ela tivera que enfrentar para comprar os chocolates.

- Aqui está... – falou o atendente erguendo os chocolates.

- Você tem chocolate ao leite também? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Claro... Quer que eu trag...

- Poderia me dar balas B&B? – perguntou um homem enorme colocando o braço por cima de Kagome. Como se ela não estivesse ali. O atendente ficou sem saber o que fazer. Ela se virou falando entre dentes:

- Você não sabe o que é fila, não? – e ela ergueu o olhar para ver quem era aquele sujeito petulante.

A expressão dela se modificou para surpresa.

- Inuyasha? – ele lhe encarou com indiferença.

- Olá para você também... - ele falou.

- Que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ah, é! Você realmente não olha em volta, não é? – ele riu como se estivesse zombando dela.

- Olha aqui, seu arrogante, por que você não resolve sumir da minha vida? – ela falou colocando uma moeda de quinhentos yens no balcão – parece que eu nunca fico em paz de você! E quando foi que você voltou da Austrália? –

- uns dois meses atrás... – ele respondeu com descaso.

- Você ainda não me explicou o que está fazendo aqui... – ela falou rangendo os dentes.

- Querida, seus dentes estão fazendo um barulho estranho...

- DESEMBUXA LOGO!

Ele riu alto.

- Estou na faculdade, oras. E, um conselho, olhe quem são seus colegas de aula, viu? –

- QUÊ?

- Te encontro na sala... – falou ele pegando as balas que pediu e começando a andar.

- Como? - ela perguntou aturdida.

- Nós estamos estudando na mesma sala, Ka-chan! – ele acenou com as mãos – Ja

Ne!

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome entrou na sala de aula e olhou em volta. Não podia ser verdade. Não podia...

Mas lá estava ele. Com os longos cabelos negros caindo parcialmente sobre o rosto.

- Oh, não! – sussurrou ela indo para seu lugar.

Aquilo realmente poderia ser uma brincadeira sem graça. Muito sem graça.

Ela e Inuyasha eram inimigos desde que eles estudavam a quinta série. E quando ela achara que se livrara dele via que estava completamente errada.

Escondeu rosto entre as mãos. Estudar com o Inuyasha, ela podia ver o futuro que lhe esperava. A constante briga entre ela e Inuyasha, um querendo ser melhor que o outro. Os outros taxando eles dos Nerds briguentos.

Não...

Mas... Por que sentia aquele pequena felicidade dentro de si? Por quê? Ela olhou para o professor que entrava.

Se era o caso... Que começasse o inferno.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Quando ela entrou na cafeteria viu em uma das mesas Inuyasha com um livro nas mãos.

Ela se perguntava por que não tinha vontade de brigar com ele. Só naquele dia apareceram três oportunidades... A primeira na quinta aula quando ele quase atropelou ela. A segunda e a terceira quando os professores descobriam quem eles eram (apesar de tudo, eles eram famosos... Ela não sabia como, mas todos os professores sabiam quem eles eram).

Kagome fechou os olhos e entrou na cafeteria se dirigindo para o balcão.

- Capuccino – pediu ela para a atendente que sorriu e lhe entregou o pedido em um copo de papelão. Ela olhou em volta e viu que não havia nenhuma mesa vaga.

- Droga... Não! – só havia um jeito...

Hesitante ela seguiu para a mesa de Inuyasha.

No caminho ela andava insegura por causa dos olhares de várias pessoas.

- Posso sentar? – perguntou ela para Inuyasha que ergueu os olhos.

- Não...

- Quê? – ela fechou os olhos com raiva – Tem como você esquecer que um dia a gente brigava e recomeçar?

- Não...

- QUANTOS ANOS VOCÊ TEM? SETE?

- Não, seis, agora pode ir andando.

- Vai para o inferno... – e saiu andando em direção à porta com o copo de café. Enquanto ela ia andando pisando firme de tanta raiva ele se permitiu olha-la.

- Por que eu não tenho vontade de brigar com ela? – ele sussurrou para si mesmo. Depois deu de ombros e voltou a ler o seu livro: Eragon.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- Reuni os maiores guerreiros nessa sala com um propósito – falou a rainha Ônix - ...Bolar nosso plano de reestruturação. Estou agradecida senhor Horaki por ter se disponibilizado a nos ajudar – falou ela sorrindo para Lucius – Não sei se você já foi apresentado aos outros, mas farei isso formalmente. Aqui estão os guerreiros em quem eu poderia confiar minha vida – ela apontou para o rapaz de cabelos castanhos curtos e de olhos azuis brilhantes – Esse é o príncipe das sereias: Zack Dgydue. – Zack sorriu e acenou. Ela apontou para um rapaz com cabelos loiros quase brancos e olhos castanhos – Você já deve conhecer esse, Weslley Syvle, vice-lider dos Magos Montanheses e comandante do nosso exército –

- E aê Tio?

- Tio o quê moleque! – falou Lucius fazendo expressão carrancuda enquanto Weslley ria.

- Sesshoumaru Taisho – falou ela apontando para o rapaz de cabelos prateados longos – ele é filho do Supremo Principe dos Yokais e general do Exército de sua raça... -

Sesshoumaru o olhou com uma expressão de descaso e voltou a se concentrar na rainha.

- Rin Takahashi – Ônix apontou para a garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de âmbar – Futura líder dos ciganos. Polly Andrews, maga montanhesa – e a garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos violetas deu um tapa na cabeça de Fkake.

- Por que você não me disse que seu pai era tão gato?

- Eu falei, você que não acreditou...

- Garotas Garotas, tem Lucius para todas! – a rainha pigarreou e Lucius lançou um lindo sorriso para a rainha.

- Biondha Klaina, Comandante dos arqueiros de elite – e o elfo de cabelos loiros longos sorriu.

- Arqueiros de elite? – falou Lucius surpreso – Esse não é o maior e mais forte exército élfico dos planos?

Biondha coçou a cabeça encabulado.

- É sim...

- Uau! – falou Lucius sorrindo de aprovação. Aquele rapaz deveria ser realmente bem forte.

- A propósito, a Mulher do Biondha é a Laymê Omse (N/a: entre elfos eles mantêm o nome de solteiro mesmo depois de casados) – Ônix falou olhando para a moça de cabelos loiros e olhos prateados – Ela é irmã do Mailon, aquele que você curou...

Lucius estreitou os olhos. Era a sua chance de saber quem diabos era aquele rapaz.

- E ele é...

- O futuro Duque elfo – falou Ônix sorrindo. Lucius arregalou os olhos levemente. Duque? – E o general dos arqueiros de elite – Lucius engoliu em seco. GENERAL DOS ARQUEIROS DE ELITE?

DUQUE E GENERAL DOS ARQUEIROS DE ELITE?

Como?

Ele poderia impedir da filha se envolver com um cara desses?

Ele olhou para a filha inquisidor.

- Pois não é tio? Sua donzela foi conquistada! – riu Weslley.

- Cala a boca, Weslley! – rosnou Fkake, mas já era tarde demais. Lucius se levantou e puxou Fkake colocando ela debaixo do braço como se fosse um saco de farinha.

- Paiii, isso é abuso de menores!

- Só dou a palavra para aquele com mais de um metro e meio, pentelha! – falou o pai dela começando a andar.

- Acho que quando o Mailon pediu a Fkake em casamento não sabia do sogro que estava levando junto... – comentou Sesshoumaru, em um tom de brincadeira que não parecia brincadeira. (N/a: han???)

Lucius parou. E Fkake parou de rebater.

- Corre... – sussurrou Fkake.

Sesshoumaru ergueu a vista e viu o olhar torto que Lucius lhe mandou.

Muitas pessoas ali quase saíram correndo com o olhar, o próprio Sesshoumaru engoliu em seco. E ele nunca fizera nada nem parecido antes.

Lucius voltou a andar.

- Temos muito o que conversar, Fkake! – e colocou-a no chão – Não vai casar com ele! Como ele se atreve a te pedir em casamento e não falar comigo? Sabia que esse costume existe a mais de dois mil anos e meio?

- Ele me pediu em casamento ontem!

- Não importa... Mandasse sinal de fumaça, pombo correio, alugasse um papa-léguas...

- Foi no meio da batalha...

- Forçasse um dos inimigos a trazer a carta para mim... Algo assim? MAS TE PEDIR EM CASAMENTO SEM ME PEDIR! Onde está a minha honra?!

- Que honra??

Lucius estreitou os olhos.

- Qual é tio, ele é rico, bonito, inteligente, engraçado e o cara perfeito! – riu Weslley.

- Essas são características minhas... – falou ele com um gesto displicente e ao mesmo tempo charmoso, o que fez Rin arregalar os olhos de tão encantada – Não existem pessoas assim...

- Ah, existe sim, ele é!

Lucius cruzou os braços.

- Quantos anos ele tem?

- Cento e trinta e três! – respondeu Laymê, altiva.

- Cento e trinta e três?? E ele está solteiro com essa idade? – ele se virou novamente para a filha – Não acha estranho um homem dessa idade estar solteiro? Tem que haver um defeito nele!

- e o senhor pai? Você tem vinte e cinco mil anos... Estava solteiro até vinte anos atrás! – quando ela disse vinte e cinco mil anos as expressões de surpresa foram variadas.

- Eu não podia... - ele falou com um muxoxo – De qualquer forma, ele não é bom o suficiente para você... Ninguém é bom o suficiente para meus filhos...

- Ei, mas a Kagome, a irmã do Mailon quase que amarrou o Ohan... – falou Fkake e depois parou.

Ela abriu a porta.

Droga, todos aqueles que estavam ali haviam passado o dia anterior em tristeza profunda. E para esconder suas tristezas todos tinha fechado os sentimentos da morte dos amigos dentro do coração. E com aquelas palavras ela abrira todas as portas, inclusive as do próprio coração.

Lucius olhou em volta e viu os olhares vagos, as cabeças abaixadas, as mandíbulas pressionadas. Pelo jeito os guardiões eram realmente muito queridos.

Ele suspirou, ele era um anjo afinal, e se havia algo que um anjo odiava era tristeza. Enquanto ele não trouxesse alegria para um local ele não se sentia em paz.

- Você não casa com ele... – falou Lucius torcendo para que as portas se fechassem novamente – Se for para ele entrar na família... Eu caso com ele! –

Houve alguns risinhos que ele ignorou.

Mas Fkake continuou indiferente, como se já estivesse acostumado com aquele tipo de coisa vindo do pai.

- O senhor já é casado... – ela respondeu.

- Tudo Bem, o Ohan casa com ele... Você não!

- Não, pai... Eu sou irredutível. Ontem eu finalmente notei o quanto ele é importante para mim, Não vou deixar ele! – ela estava séria.

- ahhhhhh! Por que você é tão teimosa? Para quem você puxou? – ele perguntou afundando o rosto nas mãos.

- Para o senhor, oras!

- Ok, podem se casar. Mas quero quartos separados e nada de lua-de-mel! –

Weslley deu uma risada estrondosa e se levantou. Colocou as mãos no ombro de Lucius enquanto falava:

- Está atrasado, Tio. Eles passaram quase seis meses juntos, até já foram trancados no mesmo quarto!

Lucius começou a blasfemar Mailon em uma língua que ninguém entendeu. Só dava para ver que não era coisa boa por causa da expressão.

Lucius puxou a espada que estava na cintura de Weslley e saiu andando enquanto gritava:

- EU VOU APROVEITAR QUE ELE ESTÁ INCOSCIENTE E VOU CORTAR O PRECIOSO DELE!

- Volta aqui, seu Anjo Traiçoeiro!

- Ai, Meu Deus, cadê minha mãe em uma hora dessa? – choramingou Fkake.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- Ok, pessoal. Para começar que tal um trabalho em dupla sobre a primeira propaganda televisiva da história? – ele olhou na sala e foi apontando quem faria dupla com quem. Kagome odiava quando os professores faziam isso. Tentar aproximar os alunos mais distanciados – Você rapaz vai com... – ele disse para Inuyasha enquanto olhava em volta – com aquela moça lá atrás! – e apontou para a Kagome.

ERA BRINCADEIRA! Ela sabia que era.

Não... não era brincadeira?

Era possível que a originalidade tivesse sido banida até das idéias do destino? Até a vida era tosca o suficiente de coloca-la junto com o Inuyasha em UM TRABALHO. Que coisa mais anime de romance escolar.

Ela suspirou enquanto abaixava a cabeça.

Quando o sinal tocou Kagome se aproximou de Inuyasha com o queixo erguido.

Ele ergueu os olhos para ela lentamente, deixando-a mais nervosa.

- Como vamos fazer esse trabalho? – perguntou ela ríspida. E ele se levantou enquanto arrumava suas coisas.

- Amanhã vamos na sala de informática – e ele deu um sorrisinho – Se você souber o que é um computador, claro!

- Não faço idéia do que é. Acho que sua burrice está afetando o meu cérebro, sinto muito!

Ele riu enquanto soltava o ar pesadamente.

- Não dá para ter uma conversa civilizada com você

- Toma lá dá cá, querido!

Ele ficou calado e fechou a mochila, depois a colocou pendurada somente por uma alça no ombro.

- Você falou hoje mais cedo sobre recomeçar... – ele deu de ombros – topa? – ela o olhou surpresa. Recomeçar?

- Você quer dizer... Ficarmos amigos?

- Você acha que dá para a gente ser amigos?! – ele ironizou – estou falando sobre tentarmos ser... Colegas.

Ela se recompôs da surpresa.

- Se você conseguir! – atacou.

- Se você conseguir! – ele rebateu.

E os dois viraram as costas e saíram andando em direções opostas.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- Aquele idiota... Quem ele acha que é? – reclamou ela jogando a mochila no balcão da cozinha e abrindo a geladeira – Acha que eu não sou capaz de manter uma relação civilizada com ele? Com está enganado... Eu vou matá-lo na unha! – Kagome tirou um pote de sorvete de chocolate e o abriu com brusquidão jogando a tampa na mesa, pegou uma colher e provou do sorvete como se estivesse fazendo-o forçadamente.

- Droga... – gritou ela quando o sorvete triscou em seus dentes e os fez doerem, por causa da sensibilidade. Ela se acalmou e colocou a colher de lado.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, depois soltou o ar vagarosamente.

- Ok... Vamos ao sorvete! – e ela começou a saborear o creme marrom. Agora com vontade e prazer.

Quando acabou ela sorriu e passou a mão na barriga.

- Parece que não como sorvete há anos! – ela riu olhando em volta da cozinha. E viu um quadro grande de um leão feroz, erguendo as patas dianteiras como que estivesse pulando um muro.

Kagome franziu o cenho, aquela cena lhe pareceu tão familiar...

Mas... Quando fora que sua mãe comprara aquele quadro? Quando?

Ela vasculhou a sua mente, mas não conseguia se lembrar de modo algum em quando aquele quadro fora colocado ali.

Coçou o queixo, ela estava realmente mais esquecida com o normal.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Aquela era uma cena rara, no mínimo peculiar e melancólica. As paredes cinzentas do corredor em nada ajudavam para mudar aquele quadro. A noite caíra não fazia muito, mas aqueles quatro ali, deitados ao chão, nem notaram a escuridão que tomou as janelas. Guardas vieram e acenderam as tochas e saíram com reverencias demoradas. Mas eles nem ligavam.

Era verdade que eles estavam ali a mais de quatro horas, mas para eles era como se fossem alguns minutos.

Eles reconheciam que o silencio reconfortava um pouco, mas não o suficiente. Pois eles não queriam reconforto por causa do sentimento de perda, e sim para o sentimento de impotência.

Uma brisa fraca entrou pela janela aberta e bateu no fogo de umas tochas, fazendo com que a luz oscilasse e fizesse desenhos estranhos no chão.

Uma das sombras se abateu no rosto de um grande leão de pêlo dourado e juba avermelhada. Ele tinha os olhos calmos e as garras estavam estranhamente recolhidas. Mas por dentro ele estava inquieto, havia algo que queria falar, mas não sabia se era a hora certa, por isso seus olhos correram pelo corpo longo de uma égua alada de pêlo bege e crina loira, que tinha asas da mesma cor do pêlo e estando a direita levemente aberta em uma posição confortável, ela se chamava Crystal, ou Crys para os mais íntimos. Os olhos dela também encontraram os seus, e ele soube nesse momento que ela também sentira, que ela também sabia. Ele levantou a cabeça e viu a grande tartaruga chamada Giant se erguer e mexer a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Eles estão vivos... – falou Giant com um tom solene, e esperando a reação dos outros – Meu laço mental com o Miroku não foi quebrado, eu sinto que ele está vivo, mas não consigo entrar em contato com ele!

- Eu também sinto que a Sangô está viva... – falou uma gata de rabo duplo que estava em sua forma de gata gigante, Kirara. Ela estava de olhos fechados e pelo jeito não pretendia abri-los.

- Tem algo errado... – sussurrou Crys. Só havia uma pessoa que entendia Crystal melhor do que aquele leão, que tinha por apelido o nome Yan, e essa pessoa era a guardiã do ar, Kagome. A poderosa guardiã elfa guerreira imortal (quantos adjetivos) que matara o maior dos inimigos de Elpard. E ela não estava ali, ao lado de Crys.

Yan se ergueu lentamente, sentindo-se levemente entorpecido.

- Eu sei que o Inuyasha está vivo, mas não sabemos onde eles estão... Oras, - falou Yan com um ar decidido – Não há nenhuma criatura mais rápida que nós, os guardiões da Shikon no Tama... Temos que procura-los.

- Seria certo deixar todos agora? E sem eles saberem que eles estão vivos? – perguntou Crys com um ar arrogante talhado para irritar Yan.

- Eu sei que eles estão sofrendo, mas eles têm que ajudar a fazer Elpard voltar a funcionar agora... Se eles souberem que os guardiões estão vivos vão mover cada pedra que houver em Elpard para achá-los... E nós não sabemos se eles estão em Elpard!

- Nós temos que acha-los... Eu estou com um mau pressentimento! – falou Kirara finalmente se levantando e dando um olhar estranho para Yan.

- Não me olha assim que eu gamo! – falou Yan movendo os ombros.

- Procuramos primeiro em Elpard?

- Sim, vamos nos dividir, daqui a duas semanas nos encontramos aqui no palácio!

- Eu sinto como se o nosso time estivesse se despedaçando... – comentou Giant em um tom jocoso.

Yan riu e começou a andar na direção das escadas.

- Cara, nosso time começou a despedaçar a dois dias... Quando eles tentaram se matar para salvar Elpard. Estou feliz ao menos por saber que eles estão vivos...

- Ao menos!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_Olha só quem resolveu aparecer, sim sim!! EU!!!_

_Huahuahuah, aqui está a história que prometi.  
_

_Como podem ver o negocio vai ficar ruim... O que serah que acontecerah! (nem adianta me perguntar que nem eu sei)_

**Aviso de Formalidade**

**Essa fiction é a segunda da série OS GUARDIÕES DOS ELEMENTOS, se você já leu a primeira Fic (Os guardiões dos Elementos) então já deve imaginar mais ou menos o que está acontecendo aqui nesse capitulo, mas se você nunca leu a primeira fic, sinceridade, estou com pena de você, não por não ter lido a primeira fic (adoraria ver a expressão das pessoas ao lerem a frase anterior), mas por ter lido esse capitulo INTEIRINHO sem ter intendido bulhufas (eu teria desistido no meio, com certeza)... A primeira fic eh ENORME, por isso não sei se você irá começar a ler, para entender essa história bem que seria bom, mas se não quiser nada tema com Tracy não tem problema.... (Explicando a mongolice aguda, fiz hoje três provas) enquanto a historia vai se desenrolando vai tudo se explicando entao dará para entender. Mas se estiver interessado em ler a primeira fic, está lá no meu perfil.**

**Comentário Pessoal**

**_Hum... Eu vou ser sincera o MÁXIMO possível está bem? Primeiro: ATÉ HOJE EU NÃO CONSIGO ACREDITAR QUE O ULTIMO CAPITULO DE OGDE TEVE MAIS DE 60 REVIEWS. (tentando respirar)_**

**_Segundo: EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESTOU ESCREVENDO OGDE 2!_**

**_Terceiro: PROVAVELMENTE ENLOUQUECI, POIS ESTOU PENSANDO EM FAZER ATÉ OGDE3!_**

**_Parando a brincadeira... é sério, Foram MUITAS Reviews em Ogde, (a maioria com ameaças, aqui em casa a gente soh abre carta depois de passar por um raio-x). Ufa, e não dá para eu colocar as respostas aqui se não eu ia morrer respondendo! (Como eu estou me achando, mas que coisa feiaaaa) Espero que gostem da continuação. Boa Leitura!!_**

**_► Disclayme ◄  
_**

**Aos fãs de Darknesses (Eu to inclusa nesse grupo) Tenho uma novidade para Os Guardiões dos Elementos: Memórias.... Nessa história teremos a grande participação da história da Mary Aline (Fkake). Ou seja, Além dos personagens que você já estãoa costumados a partir de um determinado capitulo também teremos a participação dos lindos homens de Darknesses: Richard Grimlock (é meu, nem tasca) , Daisuke Victory (é da Polly), Cristopher Picts (é meu tb òó), Sotero (MEU), Arthur Amonster (É da Fkake), Ohan (Que por motivos óbvios de jah ter um Ohan nessa fic se chamará ENZO), Blank (Aindo roubo ele), Joe e varios outros lindos e perfeitos homens. Das garotas: Fkake Victory (essa é a Mary, depois explico tudo), Sarah Valentine (Polly, esqueci de te dizer, troquei a Pandora pela Sarah que no caso seria vc... Kake que pediu), Lucy Vannoy (Eu!! Eu!!)... (dando preguiça) Ah, eu jah falei o mais importante que eram os meninos... então. Resumindo: Essa historia serah uma mistura de OGDE com Darknesses!! **

**-  
**

_Hum... O site mudou o jeito de mandar reviews neh? Mas juro que ele não mudou a minha vontade de recebê-las... então... *-* Manda uma para mim?_


	2. Amigos?

**Capítulo II: Amigos??**

Ela sabia que matar aula era errado. E que era praticamente impossível alguém enjoar da cara de um professor nas primeiras duas semanas de aula. Mas, DROGA, ela saíra do ensino médio feliz da vida por ter se livrado da professora de Geografia que usava um microfone por causa de um problema na garganta e tinha o apelido de cantores, pois além de ter que agüentar o som, a professora ainda tinha uma voz enjoada como ninguém. Mas ela agüentara muito bem, pensando que assim que terminasse o colegial se veria livre. Ai quando ela entra na faculdade percebe que o professor de Computação Gráfica tem uma voz PIOR do que a da professora de Geografia.

Ela olhou em volta da sala de informática. Sim, ela estava cabulando aula. Mas só uma vez, ela se prometeu. Além de que aquela era a ultima aula então esperaria o Inuyasha na sala de informática logo, para depois fazerem o trabalho.

Sorriu aliviada ao ver um computador vago na sala. Era o único. Ela se aproximou dele com ar prazeroso. Mas quando segurou a cadeira outra pessoa se sentou nela. Aqueles cabelos negros eram muito conhecidos por ela.

- BA-KA! – gritou ela. Não acreditava que Inuyasha tinha lhe roubado o único computador vago – Saia daí, AGORA!

Ele olhou para trás.

- _Oxe_, que é que você está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar em aula? – ele estava genuinamente surpreso.

- Você também! – ela resmungou entre os dentes.

- Eu já sei o assunto, a irresponsável aqui é você! Volta logo para sala, pirralha!

- Sai agora daí, seu Imbecil!

- Imbecil eu seria se eu tivesse o nome Kagome no meio do meu! – ele disse entrando com a senha dos alunos.

- PORCURA OUTRO COMPUTADOR, CHEGUEI PRIMEIRO!

- PROCURA VOCÊ, EU SENTEI PRIMEIRO!

- IMBECIL, SAI AGORA DAÍ!

- Me obriga – ele disse sem olhá-la. Ela apertou o punho e com rapidez levou a mão direita ao ombro dele. Mas no meio do caminho a mão dele segurou o seu braço e girou o punho de uma forma que doesse.

O estranho era que ele não olhara pra trás e continuara digitando com a mão desocupada.

Kagome olhou surpresa.

- Dá para me soltar? – Mas ele não parecia notar que a estava segurando. Até que parou de digitar e olhou surpreso.

Parecia até que nem se tocara do reflexo que tivera.

- Me solta! – ela rosnou, mas ele estava surpreso demais para dar ouvidos. Foi quando ela sentiu uma força estranha tomar conta de seu braço e ela bateu o dedo polegar exatamente no nervo do braço dele. Quando ele a soltou assustado foi que ela notou o que havia feito.

- VOCÊ ME BATEU? - Ele gritou.

- Você... Começou... – ela balbuciou. Onde ela aprendera a fazer aquilo?

- EU comecei? 'Tá doida?

- Você estava me machucan...

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou o inspetor com um olhar ameaçador.

- Nada! – respondeu Inuyasha com raiva.

- Façam silencio! – e saiu. Inuyasha olhou para ela com os olhos violetas brilhando de raiva, mas ela não estava diferente.

- Eu vou usar esse computador e ponto final! – disse Inuyasha.

- Não vai, eu ia usá-lo para pesquisar sobre o trabalho, seu idiota!

Pararam.

Espera... Estavam brigando por um computador... Sendo que teriam que dividi-lo alguma hora?

Ficaram uns trinta segundos encarando um ao outro.

- Eu... Também ia fazer isso... – ele falou por fim.

Respirou fundo.

- Bom, é... Vamos fazer o trabalho logo! –

Ele estava envergonhado.

- 'Tá... Pega uma cadeira! – Kagome pegou uma cadeira desocupada no fim da sala e sentou ao lado dele.

Mas, o que fazer?

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Biondha sorriu e atrás dele vinha uma elfa de cabelos loiros lisos e levemente cacheados nas pontas.

Fkake levantou a cabeça.

- Fkake, o Mailon te falou algo sobre você ser uma arqueira de elite? – perguntou Biondha sério.

- Falou sim, falando nisso você viu o Klaus por ai? – ela perguntou.

- Ele voltou para a base dos Riubers (N/a: Arqueiros de elite)... – ele sorriu – sabia que o Mailon ia falar, ele me disse que não queria, mas eu o conheço bem! –

- Não roubando ele de mim pode conhecer ele bem como quiser! – ela falou sorrindo.

- Fica quieta que a Laymê ficaria morta se descobrisse do meu caso com o irmão dela! – ele cochichou, em tom de brincadeira.

- Com você eu divido, mas com o Awnore não. Ele é possessivo... E o Mailon é meu! –

- E o Awnore que é possessivo! – desdenhou Biondha – Essa é Sophie, ela é uma das melhores arqueiras de elite que conheço! – e olhou para a elfa com um certo ar de adoração.

- Explicando: Eu sou irmã dele. – falou Sophie estreitando os olhos.

- Dá para deixar eu me gabar? – ele perguntou com um gesto irritado.

- De jeito nenhum, você é exagerado, fala muito e ainda gosta de quiabo!

- E o que é que tem eu gostar de quiabo? – perguntou Biondha com expressão chorosa.

- Eu também gosto de quiabo, ainda mais quando vinha no sanduíche, com coca então... – Sophie olhou para Fkake com um sorriso nos cantos dos lábios, aquela com certeza era uma das conversas mais estranhas que já presenciara.

- Você é do plano da terra?

- Sou sim! – e Fkake sorriu.

- Você não me é estranha... Você parece... Ah, é... Com o Ohan!

- O conhece?

- Conheci na batalha contra o Naraku! – ela falou sorrindo disfarçadamente.

- Gato, não é, ainda agarro ele!

- Ele é seu namorado? – perguntou Sophie séria.

- Não, é meu futuro marido, como nossos sobrenomes são iguais ninguém vai notar que não somos casados!

- Ele é irmão dela! – explicou Biondha. Sophie fez uma expressão de entendimento.

- É, bem que dá para notar, você é doidinha que nem ele!

- Ei, eu não sou doida, só nasci em uma geração que não me deixa ser normal! – e sorriu sonsamente igual ao irmão dela, Ohan, fazia.

- Certo, certo. Vocês já se conheceram... Fkake, a Sophie que a treinará para ser um arqueira de elite daqui para frente.

- Mas o Mailon disse que me treinaria! – falou Fkake ficando séria.

- Achando ruim treinar comigo? – perguntou Sophie fazendo bico.

- Você é a maior gata, Sophie, mas já sou da Polly!

- Droga!

Biondha riu e falou:

- O Mailon só vai poder lutar normalmente daqui a uns seis meses... Não acho que é uma boa idéia ele te treinar. Ele ainda nem acordou! – falou Biondha sério.

- Acho que ainda vai demorar um pouco! – falou Fkake sorrindo, mas com o coração pesado – Então Sophie me ensinará como voar e tudo mais?

- Sim, assim que o Klaus (N/a: para quem não se lembra, cavalo alado companheiro da Fkake) voltar nós iremos começar o treinamento! – falou Sophie sorrindo – eu queria ver se nível de luta, podemos lutar mais tarde?

- Claro! – respondeu Fkake – Biondha, você viu o Cliah? (N/a: Cavalo alado do Mailon).

- Não o vejo a três dias... – respondeu Biondha coçando a sobrancelha – Ele deve estar voando por ai, para tentar se sentir melhor!

- Coitado! – falou Fkake pesarosa, e se levantou com um murmúrio – Eu vou dar uma olhada no Mailon, lutamos às três horas, Sophie! – e mandou um beijo para elfa enquanto andava em direção do arco que divisava o salão.

- Realmente Biondha... – sorriu Sophie – Ela é uma garota e tanto, perfeita para o Mailon!

- Não disse?

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Por onde diabos a gente começa? – perguntou Inuyasha digitando, depois que terminaram capa e folha de rosto do trabalho.

- Hum, não é primeira propaganda televisiva? Então devemos procurar depois que a televisão foi criada, não é? Quando foi?

- Espera.

E ele entrou no site de busca.

- No ano de 1925! – ele respondeu depois de alguns segundos. Ele era rápido, ela tinha que admitir.

- e onde? – dessa vez ela contou, vinte e cinco segundos e a resposta veio.

- Inglaterra, ah, e até já sei qual vai ser a sua próxima pergunta. Só um minuto! – ela arregalou os olhos. Talvez ele não tivesse notado, mas estava agindo como se a conhecesse. Até parece que ele a conhecia. Nunca que ele saberia que ela ia perguntar quando a televisão...

- em 1946 depois da primeira guerra mundial! – ele respondeu.

... entrara em vigor.

- quê?

- a televisão só começou a funcionar mesmo depois de 1946! – ele respondeu a olhando com um ar de contentamento.

Ele acertara?

Ela deu um sorrisinho zombeteiro. Ela duvidava ele acertar a próxima...

- Pela BBC! – ele respondeu antes mesmo dela perguntar. Ela quase caiu da cadeira – foi a primeira emissora!

Ela engoliu em seco.

Não faria aquilo novamente, estava com muito medo naquele momento.

- ok... – falou ela umedecendo os lábios – Já sabemos onde devemos procurar! -

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Fkake segurou a mão de Mailon. Céus, ele nem se mexia.

Mal dava para ver a respiração.

Ela o observou pausadamente, nem mesmo quase morto ele deixava de ser lindo. Os cabelos bagunçados davam um ar selvagem a ele que ela nunca vira em ninguém mais, os lábios estavam pálidos e entreabertos. Os olhos cerrados. E ela sabia que por debaixo daquelas pálpebras tinham os dois olhos mais belos que ela já vira.

Ela riu.

Ela precisaria realmente trancar ele no guarda-roupa quando se casassem, ou teria que bater em mulheres todo dia.

- é bom você tratar de ficar sarado logo! – ela gracejou – É impossível que o elfo mais forte de todos os elfos não consiga se recuperar rápido. Não seja fracote, bonitão! – ela sentia vontade de rir. Que coisa para se falar.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Lucius olhou para a filha que estava debruçada sobre a cama. Olhando atentamente o rosto do tratante do noivo (ele ainda não podia aceitar isso).

Droga, estava na expressão dela: Fkake estava apaixonada.

Mas ela não podia se apaixonar, ela tinha que gostar de bonecas e de paquerar garotos da idade dela. Não um lindo elfo super forte e super poderoso que era dez vezes mais maduro que ela. Pois com meninos remelentos a chance de ela casar eram mínimas, já com um elfo super forte e super poderoso (Que ódio ele sentia daquilo, quem aquele rapaz achava que era?) as chances aumentavam bastante.

E pelas informações que ele colhera aquele elfo não era só um lindo elfo super forte e super poderoso, mas também um dos homens mais inteligentes entre os elfos, tinha fama de ser um dos mais engraçados, e conseguia qualquer mulher que quisesse.

Essa ultima informação era um ponto a mais para Lucius... Aquele elfo que o esperasse.

Ele sorriu sinistramente.

E deu um passo na direção de Fkake, o plano tinha que começar. Foi quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

Era Weslley.

Esse o puxou para fora do quarto, onde estava Polly, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Biondha, Zack e uma sereia que ele conhecera que se chamava Natasha.

Weslley fechou a porta do quarto, e estava com uma expressão séria.

- Oi? – falou Lucius querendo saber o que era aquilo.

- Não interfira no romance entre o Mailon e a Fkake! – falou Weslley sem tentar enrolar no assunto.

Lucius não pareceu surpreso, aquele tipo de atitude era bem esperada de Weslley.

- E por que não?

- Por que ele a ama! – respondeu Sesshoumaru com uma voz séria e olhar carrancudo – eu o conheço a quase cem anos e o conheço melhor do que ninguém. Ele realmente a ama, como nunca amou alguém!

Lucius encarou aquele rapaz, sabia que ele estava sendo sincero...

- Eu digo o mesmo! – disse Biondha – não faça nada até conhecê-lo!

- Eu não preciso conhecê-lo para saber como ele é! – ele era um anjo afinal. Conhecera muitas, realmente MUITAS, pessoas. E era só juntar alguns fatores para saber como era a personalidade de qualquer pessoa, mesmo que não a conhecesse.

- O senhor não o conhece! – respondeu Rin, sorrindo – Não, com certeza não conhece! Se realmente soubesse como ele é entregaria a sua filha para ele sem pestanejar!

- Fkake também o ama, Lucius! – falou Zack, externando algo que Lucius já sabia.

- E... o senhor talvez se surpreenda com que vou falar: Mas ele é muito parecido com o senhor. Acho que foi principalmente por isso que ela se apaixonou por ele! – Disse Weslley. Sabendo que era verdade.

- Parecido comigo? – falou Lucius sorrindo, era praticamente impossível. Mas era Weslley que estava falando, então Lucius deveria pensar mais um pouco.

- Está bem, vocês têm a minha palavra que não vou interferir até conhecê-lo! – respondeu Lucius, e estava falando sério.

- Jura? – falou Weslley sorrindo.

Lucius colocou as mãos nos bolsos, e começou a andar.

- Um anjo não jura, Weslley. Ele tem a honra para servir como crédito! – E olhou por sobre o ombro. Depois recomeçou a andar.

- Caramba... – suspirou Polly – isso sim é um homem... –

- ANJO! – gritou Lucius, que inevitavelmente ouvira o que ela falara.

Polly ficou vermelha e Weslley começou a rir.

Quando Lucius desapareceu no corredor Weslley suspirou satisfeito.

- Nosso trabalho está feito. Eu conheço Tio Lucius, ele sempre cumpre o que promete! -

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Era tarde, bem mais tarde do que parecia. Talvez umas nove horas.

As ruas estavam meio desertas, mas eles andavam sem se importar. Estavam cansados demais.

- Não acredito que passamos três horas pesquisando e não achamos nada! – falou Kagome com raiva.

- Quando chegar em casa vou procurar mais! – replicou Inuyasha massageando a testa.

- E como diabos é que você vai achar? –

- Eu posso achar qualquer coisa na internet!

- Deu para notar nas ultimas três horas! – ela ironizou. E esperou a resposta ferina dele.

Mas o que ouviu foi um riso.

- Foi um pouco decepcionante hoje!

- Um pouco? – e ela começou a rir também.

Oh, cristo! Ela estava rindo com o Inuyasha? E por que parecia tão fácil?

- Logo hoje eu resolvo vir de táxi para a faculdade... – reclamou Inuyasha. Com ela não fora diferente já que ela somente pegara carona com a mãe.

- Essas ruas são estranhas – ela comentou.

- Pelo menos não está chovendo!

_Meia hora depois._

- Você tinha que abrir sua boca, não é? – ela reclamou com raiva, já que estava embaixo de um toldo de alguma loja por causa da garoa que começara a cair.

Ele estava quieto.

Ela suspirou resignada.

- e parece que a cidade ficou mais deserta do que já estava! – reclamou ela – Quem diria, Tóquio deserta as dez da noite! –

- Estranho mesmo!

- E você fica quieto!

Ela viu quando os cantos dos lábios dele se ergueram.

- Vamos procurar um táxi por ai! – falou ela saindo debaixo do toldo – não está chovendo tanto!

Ele deu de ombros e começou a segui-la.

Realmente não estava chovendo tanto assim, mas os pingos infiltravam no suéter pouco a pouco e iam molhando a pele, fazendo com que arrepios subissem pela espinha.

- Ei, olha ali um táxi! – ele disse apressando o passo.

Foi quando ele parou em uma rapidez estranha e virou-se para o beco em que passavam na frente naquele momento.

Virou-se para olhar quando o viu acertando um chute no meio do rosto de um homem. A faca dele saiu raspando pelo chão.

Faca?

Um assaltante?

Inuyasha se aproximou dele com rapidez estrondosa e pousou o pé em sua garganta.

- O que está tentando fazer? – e apareceram mais quatro homens do beco.

Alguns desarmados e outros com facas nas mãos.

Inuyasha se virou para ela. Foi quando ela notou que havia algo estranho com ele...

- Está fazendo o quê ai, Kagome? Esqueceu como é que luta é? Vou ter que te salvar de novo? – ele disse se adiantando para um dos homens.

Salvá-la de novo? Do que diabos ele estava falando?

Com susto ela o viu dar um salto por cima de um homem e lhe chutar as costas. Depois um soco em outro e em um segundo ele derrubou o que faltava.

Ele se ergueu exultante.

- Onde está a tessaiga quando preciso dela? – ele resmungou e começou a lutar com um dos homens que se levantara.

Ela começou a andar para trás. O que estava acontecendo? O que era o Inuyasha, para estar lutando daquele jeito?

Respirando pesadamente ela observou um dos homens levar a mão a faca e ergue-la para as costas de Inuyasha.

Ele iria matá-lo, tinha certeza.

Sentiu uma força estranha tomar conta de si.

Deu um passo a frente e com rapidez bateu no braço do homem fazendo a faca ir para cima, deu um murro no rosto dele e depois um chute no estomago. Ele caiu para trás assustado. E ela pegou a faca que começava a cair e empurrou-o de encontro a parede.

Com um gesto rápido, encostou a faca em seu pescoço. Uma inexplicável vontade de matá-lo se apossou dela. O que estava...

O ar saiu de sua garganta como se tivesse recebido um golpe.

Elpard...

Inuyasha...

Mailon...

Crystal...

Sorriu com cinismo.

E jogou a faca longe dando uma joelhada nas partes intimas daquele homem.

Por um milésimo de segundos ela se lembrou do sonho que tivera uns dias atrás. Mas depois ele se dissipou em sua mente com rapidez.

Quando o homem estava no chão ela nem se lembrava que lembrara do sonho.

Olhou para Inuyasha que se virou lentamente para ela.

- Estava com saudades das lutas! – ele falou sorrindo.

- Que lutas? – perguntou surpresa – Por que seus olhos estão dourados?

- Meus olhos estão dourados por que... Espera, meus olhos estão dourados? – e ele riu, ela só podia estar maluca – Deve ser a luminosidade por que eu estou vendo seus olhos prata... Ah, estão azuis mesmo. Eu que achei que estavam prata!

- E eu que sou a ce...

_Kagome... _

Aquela voz angustiada e surpresa soou em sua mente. Era uma voz feminina.

Ela arregalou os olhos e sentiu tudo em volta ficar turvo.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Crystal pousou no chão com brusquidão.

Ela sentira, tinha certeza que sentira Kagome e a vira lutando com um homem.

Tentara entrar em contato, mas o elo voltou a se fechar.

Ela desmoronou no chão.

- Droga!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Yan abriu os olhos levemente. Ou aquilo fora um sonho ou realmente acontecera... Nas duas hipóteses havia algo de preocupante!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Ei, Kagome... Você está bem? – perguntou Inuyasha, e ele parecia preocupado.

- Eu... Acho que sim! –

- Estamos na sua casa, sua mãe foi pegar um pouco de água! –

- Como... – ela se sentou no sofá – ...você sabe o endereço da minha casa?

- Não sei...

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Em qual nível devo lutar, Fkake? – perguntou Sophie segurando as duas espadas em forma de combate.

- Não sei... Quando começarmos a lutar você resolve! – Fkake estralou o pescoço – Me empresta a espada, Weslley?

- Claramente, comandante! – falou Weslley com ar sério e tirou a espada da bainha.

- Obrigada! – falou ela segurando a espada de Weslley – é uma pena que minha espada tenha se quebrado na batalha! – e a expressão de Fkake se modificou no momento em que ela passou os dedos na lamina.

Era sempre assim, no momento em que ela começava a lutar era como se ela se transformasse em outra.

- Vamos, começar! – falou Sophie.

Em volta da área de treino estavam em média umas cinqüenta pessoas, elas não perderiam um combate de Fkake por nada no mundo. Ela era uma das melhores espadachins de Elpard. Não era a toa que ela fora convidada pela rainha para participar da Sgudo, a legião criada a menos de cinco dias pela rainha com os mais fortes e poderosos guerreiros de Elpard.

Sophie girou a espada na mão ao mesmo tempo que girava o corpo. Fkake ficou parada e no momento que as espadas de Sophie iam lhe ferir se defendeu com a espada que tinha em mãos.

Sophie girou novamente e cruzou as duas espadas como se formassem uma tesoura, e lançou na direção da barriga de Fkake. Essa deu um mortal para trás no momento em que ela fechou a "tesoura".

Sophie girou as espadas novamente, parando em posição de combate.

- Você é muito melhor do que eu imaginava! – falou Sophie sorrindo – Pelo jeito é tão boa quanto o seu irmão!

- Ele é melhor do que eu! – sorriu Fkake – além de gato é fodão, adoro ele!

- Ele é melhor do que você? Bom, pelo nível que o vi lutando acho que posso vencer você! –

- Quem sabe!

E Sophie partiu para cima de Fkake novamente atacando o pescoço, Fkake se abaixou.

- É bom parar de se esquivar! – falou Sophie abaixando a ponta da espada com intenção de perfurar Fkake enquanto ela estivesse abaixada.

- Se você quer! – Fkake apoiou-se no chão com a mão esquerda e girou o corpo com a perna estendida, derrubando Sophie.

Fkake e Sophie se levantaram no mesmo instante.

- Sabia que o Ohan é quase do nível do meu pai? – perguntou/afirmou Fkake.

- Então seu pai é bem forte! –

Fkake sorriu.

- E sabia... Que meu irmão nunca luta com todos os poderes dele?

- O que?

- E sinto em dizer que você não viu o meu irmão lutando nem com um décimo do poder dele!

- Está falando sério?

- Estou, e está na hora de eu começar a lutar do mesmo jeito! – e os olhos de Fkake começaram a ficar prateados.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Sesshoumaru estava no primeiro andar do castelo. Sentado no peitoral de uma janela, vendo uma incrível luta entre Fkake e Sophie se desenrolar no campo de treinamento.

Ele sentiu o cheiro de violetas se aproximar, era ela.

- O que quer? – perguntou ele.

- Eu... Fiquei sabendo que você vai embora amanhã! – falou Rin, em um tom complacente que nunca vira na voz dela antes.

- Meu exército já voltou para a floresta de Sangue a um bom tempo, e o que é do exército sem seu General?

- Eu sei... Também estarei indo embora amanhã, meu avô disse que já está na hora de eu me tornar a líder dos ciganos...

Ele resmungou algo.

E ela inclinou a cabeça levemente com um sorriso.

- Acho que nunca mais nos encontraremos, não é? – perguntou Rin.

- Talvez... – Ele respondeu sem olhá-la.

Como ele era frio, pensou ela, e não podia acreditar que era exatamente isso que a atraia nele, aquela frieza que guardava mistérios.

Ela começou a se afastar ao ver que ele nada mais falaria.

- Rin... – ele chamou.

Ela se voltou.

- Vai voltar sozinha amanhã? – ele olhou para ela de rabo de olho.

- Provavelmente!

- Importa-se de eu acompanhá-la? – ele voltou a olhar para a luta que acontecia lá em baixo.

Ela estava surpresa.

- Não, acho que não! – ela sorriu – E... Sesshoumaru... – ele a olhou novamente – você precisa se soltar mais!

Ele arregalou os olhos levemente, e Rin se surpreendeu quando o viu sorrir.

Quando ela se afastou ele voltou-se para a janela, mas não prestava atenção a luta.

Só se lembrava que só havia uma pessoa que conseguia entende-lo como ele realmente era, e era uma pena que essa pessoa que ele tanto amava estivesse morta.

- Kagome... – sussurrou ele – Não consigo acreditar ainda que você morreu!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Fkake bateu no rosto de Sophie com o braço e as duas caíram no chão com brusquidão. Sophie segurava o pescoço de Fkake, como se fosse quebra-lo.

Fkake lançou o pé esquerdo para trás e enganchou na perna de Sophie, puxando com força.

Elas caíram novamente e Fkake girou para o lado para sair do aperto da adversária.

As duas se levantaram ofegantes.

- Hora de acabar com isso? – perguntou Fkake.

- Se você conseguir!

Fkake apareceu atrás de Sophie.

- Você ainda duvida? – e acertou um chute no meio das costas de Sophie. Que caiu para frente, atordoada.

Fkake colocou os dois pés ao lado o corpo de Sophie e girou-a, fazendo com que a olha-se.

- Venci! – e parou o punho a menos de dois centímetros do rosto de Sophie.

Essa olhou assustada para a mão de Fkake.

Ela perdera e nem vira quando havia perdido.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Fkake se afastou com uma expressão tão séria que dava medo.

Sophie fechou os olhos, como perdera?

- Deixe-me ajuda-la a levantar! – falou uma voz máscula. Sophie abriu os olhos e olhou para aquele homem que estava a sua frente.

Ele era lindo, mas ele já sabia quem era, era o pai de Fkake.

- Você luta muito bem! – elogiou ele quando a viu se levantar.

- Não sou tão boa, perdi para a sua filha! – falou Sophie, que por incrível que parecesse, estava feliz por saber que Fkake era tão forte.

- Eu a treinei para isso! – falou Lucius sorrindo – posso fazer o favor de tirar aquele sorriso presunçoso dela...

Sophie olhou para Fkake e não viu sorriso algum.

- Que sorriso? – perguntou Sophie sem entender – Ela não está sorrindo!

- Está sim, internamente, mas está! – Lucius sorriu – eu vou vingar a sua morte, querida!

Sophie arregalou os olhos.

- Ele é doido? – perguntou Sophie para Weslley.

- Não, só está tentando achar alguma desculpa para mostrar algo para Fkake! – Weslley sorriu – Tio, mostra para ela quem é que manda! – gritou Weslley.

Lucius se virou calmamente.

- Se você me chamar de Tio de novo, eu te dou uma surra!

- Quer que eu chame de quê? De Tia?

- Melhorou! – Lucius respondeu piscando, o que fez Weslley e Biondha começarem a rir.

- Pai, - começou Fkake – não vai ser tão fácil me vencer como antigamente!

- Notei que você está muito mais forte que antes. Admito que fiquei surpreso! – respondeu Lucius – Ohan havia comentado para mim que você estava incrivelmente forte...

- Tudo graças ao Mailon!

- Mas não se esqueça que seu pai sou eu!

- Quê? – ela perguntou sem entender o comentário dele.

- Nada, me ignore! – riu ele.

- Vai mesmo querer lutar comigo? – perguntou Fkake. Mas não era um comentário arrogante, por que ela se encolheu levemente.

- Estou enferrujado, tenho que treinar um pouco! – e flexionou os ombros – pode começar!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome coçou a bochecha.

Era um intervalo de aulas e ela estava sentada no meio fio, na frente da faculdade.

Ela tentava entender o que acontecia consigo mesma. Estava se sentindo angustiada, e sem causa alguma.

Como se tivesse algo errado, mas não tinha nada que pudesse deixa-la daquele jeito.

Sem notar ela começou a viajar.

Com aquele olhar de quem não estava presente, mas sua mente não parava.

Depois de alguns minutos ela se resignou e tomou um gole da latinha de coca-cola que tinha em sua mão.

Mas... Espera!

Ela olhou surpresa para a latinha de coca-cola. Quando aquilo fora parar em sua mão?

Ela não se lembrava de ter comprado nem recebido aquilo.

- Sabia que agradecer quando se recebe algo é pura educação? – perguntou Inuyasha. Ela olhou para o lado e viu que Inuyasha estava sentado ao lado dela, tomando um gole de sua própria coca.

Ela estava surpresa. Ele que dera aquele refrigerante para ela, e ela nem percebera algo daquele tipo.

- E por que eu agradeceria a um verme como você?

- Para que eu não ache que você é um hipócrita! – ele falou bocejando.

Desde o ataque dos ladrões, que acontecera cinco dias atrás, eles estavam um pouco mais unidos. Mas não eram amigos. Isso nunca! Ela não poderia ser amiga de um idiota como ele.

- Imbecil!

- Tosco!

- Bruxa!

- Baka!

- Energúmeno!

- Gambá!

- TROGLODITA!

- CABEÇA DE VENTO!

- CÉREBRO DE MINHOCA!

Eles pararam quando ouviram um grito ao lado deles.

- Vocês... – falou a garota que gritara – Estão vivos?

- Quê?

E a garota saiu correndo.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Inuyasha com uma careta esquisita.

- Não faço idéia! – falou Kagome tão ou mais surpresa que ele.

- Que maluca! Por que saiu correndo?

Ela arregalou os olhos. As pessoas só podiam ter enlouquecido. Pois a dois dias um homem a vira na rua e se ajoelhara sem mais nem menos, gritando que estava feliz por saber que eles estava bem. Depois um idoso passou por ela e inclinou a cabeça, sendo que ela nunca o vira na vida. Mas isso não importava, e por isso olhou para Inuyasha e resolveu esquecer o assunto.

- Vai saber! – e ela sorriu – já sei, deve ser por causa desse seu cabelo!

- Como?

- Por que você usa ele tão grande, e parece que você não cuida dele!

Ele parecia surpreso.

- Sei lá, gosto de cabelo grande!

- Você parece um samurai. Eu posso ver facilmente você com uma espada na mão, uma roupa vermelha berrante e um leão do lado!

Hum?

- A parte da espada até entendi por quê... Mas, por que o vermelho berrante e o leão?

Nem ela sabia responder aquilo.

- Hum... Acho que é por que esse seu cabelo preto parece com o do Goku do Dragon Ball, e ele usa uma roupa vermelha!

- Laranja!

- Mesma coisa!

- E meu cabelo não se parece em nada com o dele!

- É preto! – ela argumentou.

- E o Goku não era um samurai!

- Ele lutava, para mim é a mesma coisa!

- Você é uma completa maluca. E, afinal, por que mesmo o leão?

- Lembrei do Simba!

- Simba? Do Rei Leão?

- Isso! – ela sorriu.

- E o que tem haver?

- Ele tinha cabelo grande!

- E? – ele perguntou apoiando os braços nos joelhos.

- Tinha cabelo vermelho! – ela falou pensando.

- Ai, Meu Deus! – ele resmungou batendo na própria cara.

- E lutava!

- Então, se seguirmos a sua teoria o Goku e o Simba são farinha do mesmo saco? – ele riu.

- Não... – ela falou veemente.

- Graças a Kami-sama um pouco de sanidade!

- O Simba teve uma filha, e o Goku dois filhos muito gostosos!

- É sério, Kasome, você tem que procurar um especialista!

- Meu nome é Kagome!

- Fica sozinha ai com a sua loucura! – quando ele entrou novamente na faculdade ela começou a rir.

Conseguira afugenta-lo.

Olhou para a frente e viu um casal passando do outro lado da rua.

O que chamou atenção neles ela não soube, mas lhe pareceram familiares.

A mulher tinha cabelos castanhos longos com uma franja reta e separada no meio. O homem sorria e tinha cabelos negros que estavam amarrados na nuca.

A mulher olhou para ela.

De onde a conhecia?

Ela sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar. Por isso, com medo de fazer algo que magoasse aquela conhecida 'desconhecida' Kagome acenou e sorriu.

A mulher franziu a testa e acenou de volta.

O marido dessa mulher notou e olhou para Kagome. Ela também o conhecia, tinha certeza. E retribuiu quando ele sorriu.

Ela ainda o viu perguntando para a esposa 'de onde a conhecemos?' E sumiram na próxima esquina.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Já disse que é para você lutar para matar, não disse? – perguntou Lucius desviando de trigésimo quarto golpe consecutivo.

- Eu estou lutando para matar!

- Não está, não! – ele reclamou atingindo o estomago dela com as costas da mão – Você baixa a guarda muito facilmente!

Ela rosnou e começou a lutar com mais habilidade.

Mas eram esforços vãos. Lucius desviava tão facilmente que nem parecia que realmente lutava.

- Olha a guarda aberta! – e deu um soco no rosto da filha. Que caiu para trás.

Deitada de barriga para baixo ela começou a arranhar o chão, por causa da dor.

Ela respirou fundo quando já podia suportar. E tentou se levantar, mas Lucius sentou nas costas dela.

- Fkake, você está realmente muito forte! – e cruzou os braços.

- Sai de cima, pai!

- Só saio se me prometer que vai abrir um portal para terra e vai comprar chocolate para mim!

- Seu mala! Pode ficar ai, tenho paciência!

- Vamos testar sua paciência, então!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Fkake, vim me despedir! – falou Zack sentando no chão bem perto do rosto dela.

Pois Lucius estava sentado nas costas dela a no mínimo três horas.

- Ah, Zack, você também vai embora? – Reclamou Fkake – Não deveria... Ah, faz um favor para mim? Bate no meu pai?

- Cla... – e olhou para Lucius que lançou outro de seus olhares tortos para Zack – Pensando melhor, acho melhor eu ir embora!

- Ow! – Fkake encostou a cabeça na terra novamente.

- Ah, Fkake, você sabe se tem algum rio aqui por perto? De preferência que deságüe no rio Toark...

- Tem sim, a uns quinze quilômetros ao noroeste... Por quê?

- Por que eu sou um tritão... – e começou a rir – apesar de eu estar na forma humana, eu preciso de água, e sou muito mais rápido viajando pela água. Sem falar que odeio essas pernas. Não sei como vocês agüentam!

- Elas são bem versáteis... – respondeu Fkake – Eu é que não sei como vocês agüentam aquela cauda de peixe!

- Ela é bem versátil... – replicou ele ainda rindo – Acho que já vou! Vá me visitar qualquer dia desses!

- Eu não consigo passar mais que um minuto debaixo d'água, então acho que pode esquecer!

- Eu dou um jeito! – e se levantou indo na direção de Natasha, sua noiva.

- Tchau, NATASHA! – gritou Fkake.

- Dvjua **[Tchau]** – respondeu ela.

Quando eles desapareceram Fkake virou o pescoço para olhar para o pai.

- Está bem, eu vou buscar chocolate para o senhor! – disse Fkake, desistindo – Mas não hoje que está muito tarde!

- Amanhã, não se esqueça!

- Prometo! – E Lucius se levantou.

- Sabia que o senhor é muito malvado? – falou ela massageando o rosto.

- Sabia!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Pai? – chamou Fkake abrindo a porta do quarto.

- Então você os salvou? – falava Lucius dentro do quarto – Você sabe que isso é contra as regras... Se descobrirem...

- Já sabem! – falou uma voz feminina – Eu vou ser banida em doze meses!

- Kallen... Como você pôde? – a voz estava em uma mistura de arrependimento e angustia - Eles são só humanos...

- Humanos? Lucius, eles não tinham mais do que vinte anos... Morreram para salvar esse mundo. Eles não deveriam morrer!

- Desculpe, mas pense no que está acontecendo... Você demorou dez mil anos para chegar ao seu posto, agora vai perdê-lo. Vai se tornar um ser aetéreo... – Fkake abriu a porta, curiosa para saber com quem o pai estava falando.

E se surpreendeu ao não ver ninguém.

- Você nunca reclamou de ter perdido as asas. Não deve ser tão ruim...

- Por que o amor que sinto por Stacy é o suficiente para me fazer esquecer minha perda. Mas o amor que lhe fez perder as asas foi o amor por aqueles jovens. Esse tipo de amor vai fazer com que você se amargure depois... E não posso aceitar isso para você! – Lucius estava sentado em cima da cama em uma posição confortável.

E falava para algo ao lado dele.

Fkake ficou quieta para não atrapalhá-lo.

- Eu não vou me amargurar. Estou feliz por eles estarem vivos... Mas... Queria que eles recuperassem suas memórias... – Fkake não entendia nada do que eles estavam falando. E também não queria entender, já que estaria invadindo a privacidade do pai.

- Kallen... – gemeu o pai de Fkake.

- Por favor, Lucius... Você sabe como reviver as segundas mentes deles, não sabe?

- Sei, mas é impossível que consigamos. Já que para isso precisaríamos da mão de Deus e do Diabo para nos ajudar.

- Não acredito... Então... Podemos esquecer de reviver as memórias deles?

- Sim, infelizmente. Pelo menos eles estão... Fkake? – e ele olhava para a filha que tinha o olhar vago.

- Desculpe por interrompê-lo, pai!

- Não se desculpe! – falou ele sorrindo sinceramente.

- Então... Ela é sua filha? – perguntou a voz – Ela é linda!

- Puxou a mãe! – Sorriu Lucius mais ainda.

- Desculpe estar perguntando esse tipo de coisa... Mas, de quem é essa voz?

- Ah, verdade! Kallendriel... Se torne visível para ela, por favor! – Fkake esperou com a barriga em leve rebuliço.

E se surpreendeu quando um lindo anjo apareceu ao lado da cama de Lucius.

Ela era tão linda... A figura feminina mais bela que já vira na vida. Era de certeza.

- Quem é você?

- É sua tia Kallendriel, Fkake!

- Fkake? Espera... Você cumpriu mesmo sua promessa de colocar esse nome em sua filha? Mas aquela promessa era uma brincadeira!

- Era uma promessa, não importa se era brincadeira!

- Tia? – perguntou Fkake surpresa – eu tenho uma tia que é um anjo?

- Você tem um pai que é um anjo, imagine uma tia, seu nome não é Fkake Karen Horaki a toa! – sorriu Lucius se levantando. Ele estava sem camisa e tinha uma toalha no ombro.

- Então é dela que vem o meu nome Karen? E o Fkake?

- Não é de um anjo, é de um antigo amigo meu!

- Ah, e do que você estavam falando?

- E o que importa? É a primeira vez que vejo minha sobrinha e quer que eu fale do que estava falando. Vem cá muleca quero te dar um abraço!

- Tia, sinto muito, mas eu conheço os abraços do meu pai, e geralmente ele me leva pro banheiro e faz eu tomar banho com ele, não quero nem imaginar o que a senhora vai fazer!

- Leva ela para tomar banho com você? Lucius, mas os humanos não têm vergonha disso?

- Tem sim, por isso a gente toma banho de roupa, não se preocupe! – Riu Lucius – Sem roupa só com a Stacy!

- Só para esplicar, Tia, é que o fogo desses dois não se apaga!

- Eu imagino! – sorriu Kallendriel – Agora, preciso ir. Até que eu perca as asas ainda tenho que trabalhar, não é? –

Fkake ficou olhando enquanto Kallen ficava transparente. Logo havia sumido.

- Até mais! – Falou Kallendriel.

- Ela é bem bonita! – falou Fkake surpresa.

Lucius riu vigorosamente e disse:

- Vamos tomar banho!

- Pai, o senhor acabou de sair do banho!

- Para tomar banho com minha filha não há hora, nem ocasião, nem circunstancias... Vamos!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Aquela era uma situação estranha. Kagome estava de camisola no meio de um campo sem plantas. Em sua mão havia uma espada e ela não sabia o que fazer. Não entendia o que estava fazendo ali.

- Xeque-mate? – falava uma voz masculina que parecia não ter dono – Quem você acha que é para achar que pode me vencer? Você é só uma maguinha de quinta!

- O... quê? Quem está ai? – ela não conseguiu imaginar uma frase menos clichê a se dizer.

- Aqui em cima! – e ela olhou para o céu cinzento – Ou seria aqui em baixo? – ela olhou para o chão tentando entender.

Kagome gritou desesperada.

Naquele campo sem vida agora jaziam corpos. Todos sem vida, de olhos vidrados, olhando para ela.

- Quem você acha que salvou? – riu mais uma vez a voz – Eles? Eu acho que não!

- O que está acontecendo?

- Os conselheiros reais foram mortos... Mas acha que estou satisfeito? – aquela voz estava arrepiando todo o corpo dela – E agora? Com você fará para salvar aqueles que ficaram em seu mundo? Você não consegue lembrar, não é?

- QUEM... é você?

- Fraca... Você é fraca. Falhou em seu dever... Eles estão mortos... e vão continuar mortos... – e os corpos continuavam a encarar ela, acusando-a de um crime que ela não se lembrava.

- Você falhou...

- PARE! – ela gritou.

- Você... Falhou!

Ela caiu no chão aos prantos.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- PARE! – gritou Kagome se sentando na cama.

Puxou o ar, mas não conseguia respirar direito.

- Foi... Um sonho... Um pesadelo! – e ela voltou a se deitar. Mas dessa vez ela começou a chorar para tentar aliviar a angustia que estava em seu coração.

Ela sentia que já tivera aquele tipo de sonho antes... Mas também sentia que tivera algum conforto no sonho anterior que não tinha naquele momento.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- OHAN! – gritou Fkake dentro da casa.

Como prometera que iria comprar chocolate para o pai resolvera dar uma passada em casa e ver o irmão e a mãe.

- Fkake... – falou uma voz feminina e surpresa.

Logo ela viu a mulher que aparentava ter no máximo vinte e cinco anos. Essa mulher era a mãe de Fkake, que por ter se juntado a um anjo não envelhecia.

Mas a mãe de Fkake era linda, cabelos castanhos longos, olhos verdes.

Antes de casar com o pai de Fkake ela fora modelo...

- Mãe! – e abraçou Stacy com força. A mãe arfava de felicidade e ao se afastarem começou a passar as mãos nos cabelos de Fkake emocionada.

- Que bom que voltou. E quando vai me apresentar àquele gato do seu noivo? – perguntou Stacy entrando na sala abraçada com a filha – Quando eu vi a foto dele nem acreditei que você tinha conseguido agarrar um homem daquele... Ele é realmente muito bonito, acho que tão bonito quanto seu pai!

- De que foto está falando? – perguntou Fkake com os olhos arregalados.

- Ah, espera um pouco! – e saiu correndo pelo corredor.

Depois voltou com dois porta-retratos.

- O Ohan tirou umas fotos enquanto estava em Elpard e quando voltou revelou algumas... Olha essas... – Fkake olhou e ficou vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos.

Uma delas era a foto do beijo que Mailon dera nela um dia antes da batalha... O outro era de Mailon ao lado de Fkake depois do treinamento com o Ohan.

A primeira foto ela até sabia que ele tirara, a segunda ela também vira, se não se enganara. E na segunda, apesar de Mailon estar com um ferimento no braço e sem camisa, ele continuava lindo, alto e forte como sempre.

- Mãe... Por que essas fotos estão em porta-retratos? – perguntou Fkake se sentando no sofá.

- Um homem lindo desses, como eu não vou colocar em porta-retratos... – Fkake revirou os olhos.

- E eu achando que era por causa de lembranças de sua linda filha... – Fkake sorriu – E se fosse a senhora dava fim nessas fotos... Papai está com vontade de matar o Mailon a duas semanas!

- Claro que está, deve estar achando que o posto de herói vai ser dado a outro. E com um homem desses qualquer se sentiria ameaçado!

- Mãe, a senhora é uma tarada!

- Eu? Por que você acha isso?

- Por que a senhora não desgruda o olho do Mailon a cinco minutos... A senhora já tem seu macho, largue o meu de mão!

- Mas tudo que é meu é seu... Tudo que é seu é meu. Empresta-me ele por uns dez dias?

- É só me dá o Ohan definitivamente e assinar um contrato de que aceita incestos aqui dentro de casa!

- De jeito nenhum. Seu irmão é meu e somente meu! – e Stacy se levantou – Mande um beijo para seu pai e diga que minha cama está muito fria, que ele volte logo!

- A senhora já tem o Ohan, então deixa o papai comigo por um tempo! – pediu Fkake fazendo bico.

- Só seu pai dá conta do recado... – Fkake arregalou os olhos e Stacy continuou andando na direção da porta – Estou indo para Tsuyoi... Cuide-se!

- Onde está o Ohan, hem?

- No quarto dele... Vai lá, já já ele vai sair acho!

Fkake sorriu e subiu as escadas assim que sua mãe saiu.

Abriu o quarto do irmão com cuidado, e o viu na frente do espelho colocando uma camiseta preta. Ohan era um homem realmente muito bonito, um verdadeiro orgulho em beleza. Tinha cabelos negros levemente arrepiados, olhos azuis com estrias negras iguais aos da irmã. Quase um metro e oitenta e cinco de altura, o que contrastava bastante em contrapartida ao um metro e sessenta de Fkake.

- Ohan? – ela chamou. E ele se virou imediatamente.

- Fkake? – ele gritou correndo para abraçá-la. Ele tirou a irmã do chão com o abraço – Meu pastel de brigadeiro, veio me visitar?

- Vim comprar chocolate pro papai, sanduíche de gengibre!

- Estava com tantas saudades de você... E como está o nosso bebê que ainda não concebemos?

- No vácuo! – ela respondeu sorrindo.

Ele começou a rir, se sentando na cama com ela ainda no colo.

- E aquele idiota do Mailon? Papai conseguiu salvá-lo? – perguntou Ohan levemente preocupado.

- Conseguiu, mas ele ainda não acordou!

- Ele está tão ruim assim? – Ohan parecia mais preocupado que na pergunta anterior.

- Está pior do que você imagina! – ela falou passando a mão no pescoço – E para onde você está indo tão bonito assim?

- o professor Mikael pediu para eu ir dar uma palestra para o pessoal da nova turma de Publicidade! – ele disse sério.

- Verdade, era para você ter feito essa palestra ano passado, não era? – ela disse se levantando e começando a olhar as coisas do irmão.

- Era sim...

- Essa foto! – Fkake arregalou os olhos. E pegou uma foto que estava em cima da mesinha do computador.

Ela estava assustada, e ele sabia disso.

- Eu... Estava com saudades deles... E resolvi imprimir essa foto... – e ele se aproximou dela olhando por cima do ombro.

Aquela foto também fora tirada no dia do treinamento. Ela se lembrava até das palavras de Ohan: Mostrem as cáries.

Nela estavam Fkake, Mailon, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Zack, Ohan, Weslley, Polly, Miroku, Sangô, Inuyasha e Kagome.

Todos rindo alegres.

- E pensar que no dia seguinte eles estariam mortos... – ela murmurou.

- Eu não gosto nem de lembrar... – Falou Ohan se afastando dela – Acho melhor eu ir, se não vou me atrasar! – ele se aproximou e beijou o rosto de Fkake.

- Tchau, Pizza de Pasta de Dente... –

- Até logo, Empadinha de Massa de Modelar!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome estava sentada novamente no meio fio na frente da faculdade.

Ainda faltava quinze minutos para a aula começar, então não via necessidade de entrar na sala de aula.

O sol da manhã estava de frente para ela e ofuscava seus olhos levemente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou uma voz conhecida. Ela olhou para cima, mas quem lhe falava era um rapaz de cabelos curtos, e não longos como os de Inuyasha.

- Como? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- Você deveria estar na aula, tosca! – só havia uma pessoa que lhe chamava assim.

Ela arregalou os olhos e se levantou para ver melhor.

Era realmente o Inuyasha. E DE CABELO CURTO.

- O que você fez com seu cabelo, imbecil? – ela perguntou quase aos berros.

- Cortei, estava enjoado de cabelo longo, dá trabalho demais cuidar! – e ele passou a mão nos cabelos. Não estavam extremamente curtos, o corte era meio desigual como estava na moda e estava levemente arrepiado.

Ela engoliu em seco.

Ela sempre admitira que o Inuyasha era um gato, mas nunca imaginara que ele podia ficar mais lindo ainda.

Que engano... Ele estava tão perfeito...

Ela engoliu em seco novamente.

- Que foi? Ficou feio? – ele disse com um olhar de desdém.

- Você não ficaria bonito nem com plástica, querido! – mentiu ela. E entrou na faculdade.

Ele a acompanhou.

- Sabia que você mente muito mal, Kagome? – ela olhou de rabo de olho para ele e voltou a andar.

Eles andavam em silencio quando de repente...

BLAFF!

Algo caiu em cima deles.

Era um liquido esbranquiçado parecido com cola que encharcara tanto Inuyasha quanto Kagome. Depois de chingarem a mãe do desgraçado que havia feito aquilo com eles, olharam para cima. E viram três garotos da turma de Publicidade que estava terminando o curso.

- Eu sabia que estava estranho demais a gente não ter pego o trote até agora! – resmungou Inuyasha.

- O que é isso que jogaram na gente? – Gritou Kagome com raiva.

- Cola caseira de farinha de amido (N/a: Maizena) – gritou um dos rapazes – Agora não saiam daí que é a vez das penas! –

- Penas? – gritaram Inuyasha e Kagome ao mesmo tempo.

E começaram a correr faculdade adentro.

- O que diabos significa isso, Inuyasha? – gritou ela enquanto atropelava as pessoas.

- Deve ser o trote da faculdade! Nós éramos os únicos da sala que não havíamos pego trotes... – Ela gritou algo e continuou a correr, escorregando pelo chão de cerâmica por causa da cola.

- Logo hoje que é o dia da palestra... Não podemos perder ela! – ela reclamou.

- A palestra já começou, ninguém te avisou que ia começar mais cedo?

- NÃO!

- Parem... As penas são lindass! – gritava um dos garotos que estava correndo atrás deles.

- Vamos ter que perder a palestra!

- Inferno!

E continuaram a correr feito loucos.

- Espera, Kagome, aqui! – e ele a puxou para uma porta que havia do lado de uns armários. Ele abriu-a e a empurrou para dentro.

Depois entrou e fechou a porta.

Era um armário de vassouras muito apertado. E quando ele entrou teve que esbarrar nela para caber.

- Que droga de idéia foi essa? – ela reclamou.

- Se continuássemos correndo eles iam acabar nos pegando - ele respondeu.

- Mas aqui é escuro demais e apertado! – ela reclamou mais uma vez.

- Cavalo dado não se olha os dentes...

- Foda-se você e sua cultura de realejo!

- Fiquei quieta! – ele mandou abruptamente, e ela se calou. Ouviam lá fora vozes perguntando aonde eles haviam ido.

- Você está grudando... – falou ela vendo que sua roupa havia se colado com a dele.

- Já mandei ficar quieta! – ele mandou a encarando. Depois que a visão se acostumou com a escuridão era fácil distinguir as feições um do outro.

- Dá para afastar? – ela pediu baixinho – Você está em cima de mim!

- E vou me afastar para onde, Sabichona? – ele disse a encarando.

- Idiota! – ela continuou falando baixinha.

- Otária!

- Onitorrinco!

- Samambaia!

E a voz dos dois estavam ficando cada vez mais baixas. Alguma coisa estava impulsionando Kagome a se aproximar do rosto dele, o que ela não sabia.

Apesar de estar tentando resistir, ela se viu ficando nas pontas dos pés.

Ele parou de falar e a encarava.

Ele ia beijá-la, e ela queria isso. Mais que tudo na vida...

Quando estavam a centímetros um do outro a porta se abriu.

- Ai estão vocês! E... Uh! – e as penas caíram em cima deles.

Kagome começou a gritar de raiva enquanto um garoto a puxava para fora do armário.

Inuyasha era puxado por dois.

- Me soltem! – ele gritou – Eu vou matar vocês!

- Calma, valentão. Só temos que terminar o trote!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Como todos devem saber, a publicidade é a arte da dinamização. Eu sinceramente adoro meu trabalho e acredito que o nome certo para ele é 'quebra-gelo'. Pois esse é o trabalho da publicidade. Quebrar o gelo e envolver para aquilo que está em foco. Então, para pôr em pratica o que quero lhes dizer vamos... Quebrar o gelo! Mas para isso vamos esperar que os alunos o façam por mim... – Ohan sorriu para as pessoas.

A porta da sala se abriu e dois jovens cobertos de penas entraram empurrados por outros três. Ohan conseguia notar quem era a garota e quem era o rapaz. Mas não podia distinguir nada deles.

- Ah, Olá! – falou Ohan sorrindo – Estava esperando por vocês!

**ooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Ufa, finalmente consegui terminar esse capitulo... Pois estava sem Pc ateh terça, e estou sem internet até hoje (To em um Cyber)**

**Espero que me perdoem por não poder responder às Reviews, O que eu mais queria era responder as reviews desse primeiro capitulo (Que não foram poucas, 42, Nunca recebi tantas reviews assim em um primeiro capitulo)**

**Adorei todas as reviews, foi bom saber que muitos dos meus amigos de antigas historias estaram comigo acompanhando essa daqui tb!!!**

**Ludy**

**Você me falou que quer desenhar um desenho de OGDE... E pediu detalhes. Vamos ver... Faz um do Mailon com a Fkake???**

**Mailon: Loiro, alto, forte (preciso dizer que extremamante lindo?), Calça de couro marrom e folgada, camisa branca de mangas longas e botões com os dois primeiro botões do pescoço para baixo abertos, se quiser pode fazer um colete de couro para ele. Arco nas costas, espada em bainha. **

**Fkake: Não muito alta, cabelos negros e olhos azuis, muito bonita. Calça Jeans surrada e camiseta preta. Espada na mão seria legal....**

**Se quiser outros detalhes entra em contato comigo pelo orkut!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Não sei se mereço, mas se puder, me deixa uma review??_


	3. Vivos

**Capítulo III: Vivos**

- O que significa isso? – perguntou a garota. Ohan se encolheu levemente. Ela parecia com raiva, e ele não entendia aquele sensação extrema de que deveria ter medo dela.

Os alunos da turma riam feito loucos ao vê-los daquele jeito, totalmente cobertos pelas penas.

- Vocês deveriam estar agradecidos por fazerem esse trote com vocês... – falou Ohan sorrindo.

- Como? – perguntou Inuyasha adiantando um passo, Ohan via os punhos fechados dele.

- Como posso explicar... Vamos ver... – Ohan coçou a bochecha pensando em um jeito de explicar aquele ato insolente - Bom, os alunos da ultima turma de publicidade sonda a turma que acabou de entrar e descobre qual é o casal mais popular da nova turma. Descoberto isso, eles jogam cola a base de amido de milho e penas nessas pessoas, depois as empurram no meio da palestra do ano... – explicou Ohan, enquanto coçava uma sobrancelha – Então, isso significa que vocês dois são as pessoas mais populares da sala! – sorriu genuinamente. Vendo os dois a sua frente rangerem os dentes de raiva.

- E como você sabe tanto desse trote? – perguntou a garota com raiva.

Ohan sorriu mais uma vez.

- Por que fui eu que inventei esse trote quando ainda estudava aqui! –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome arregalou os olhos com raiva.

Ele inventara aquele trote!

- Deixe-me me apresentar... Eu sou Ohan Horaki! – E se aproximou dela, pegando a sua mão.

Então ele era o tal Ohan que faria a palestra? Ela arregalou os olhos.

Ele era tão... Novinho para ser o tal grande publicitário. E tão... Lindo!

Ela tinha certeza que o conhecia de algum lugar... Ela sabia que conhecia.

- Para continuar o trote de vocês, acho que eu poderia pedir para a senhorita tentar imitar a voz do professor de Computação Gráfica, mas tenho a impressão que você me mataria se eu pedisse isso! – Kagome arregalou os olhos. Era o tal professor que tinha a voz terrível. Então ele realmente estudara naquela faculdade! – E então, como bom palestrante que sou... – e ele sorriu mais uma vez – Queria que vocês se sentassem para que eu pudesse terminar de falar!

- Mas... Nós estamos desse jeito! – reclamou Inuyasha, olhando par abaixo analisando o estado em que estava.

- Não se preocupem, daqui a uns quinze minutos tanto a cola quanto as penas cairão... Por isso que a cola é feita de amido de milho... Agora, podem se sentar ali!

Kagome lançou um olhar enviesado para Ohan e foi se sentar em uma das duas cadeiras que ele indicara.

Ohan virou de costas e segurou o riso, hora de trabalhar e mostrar profissionalismo.

_Vinte minutos depois._

- ... Por isso que a criatividade é a questão chave. Um bom publicitário consegue transformar até aquilo que é clichê em algo inovador. Eu tenho uma filosofia própria de que não usar clichês é clichê, por isso eu uso o clichê contra ele mesmo... É bom tentarem fazer isso de vez em quando, conseguimos surpreender qualquer um com isso.

Kagome o ouvia falar com eloqüência, ela tinha que admitir que se sentia no mínimo bastante atraída por aquele homem. Havia algo no jeito que ele falava que encantava, e o modo como ele olhava para cada um dos alunos.

- Eu tenho um amigo que já fez uma propaganda da maior besteira que já vi em minha vida... Ele me disse que teve essa idéia quando minha antiga professora de TCC disse que não gostava de falar a palavra Aluno por que o 'A' dava idéia de negação... – a expressão dele fez toda a sala cair em risos. E era realmente engraçado... Dizer que o A de Aluno dava alusão de negação era idiotice, tudo bem que o prefixo **a** significava **não** em grego, mas falar uma idiotice dessas?

O único que não riu foi o Inuyasha, que tinha a expressão compenetrada, como se estivesse querendo entender algo.

- Inuyasha! – resmungou Kagome – Por acaso você não está conseguindo entender a palestra, é?! Eu já imaginava que você fosse lento, mas não tanto assim!

- Nem estou prestando atenção no que esse idiota está falando! – resmungou ele de volta.

Ela se limitou a sorrir e olhar novamente para Ohan.

E não era verdade o que Ohan dissera? As penas já haviam caído e agora a cola se transformara em uma crosta branca que rachara e caia aos pedaços. Kagome começou a arrancar as camadas do rosto, passando a camisa. O cabelo devia estar armado, mas pelo menos o rosto estava livre da cola.

-... Então estamos cientes que além do fator que falei também está incluso o reaproveitamento, não é? – e enquanto falava ele corria os olhos pelos alunos. E andava naquele pequeno palco – Tirar idéias de coisas sim... – e ele interrompeu quando seus olhos chegaram ao rosto de Kagome e de Inuyasha. Ele ficou pálido, e a respiração dele foi interrompida.

A expressão de horror dele foi tão grande que toda a sala se inquietou.

Ele mal conseguia respirar de surpresa e horror.

- Vieram para puxar meu pé! – sussurrou ele para si mesmo.

Ohan não podia acreditar no que via. Não... Era ela... Era Kagome... E Inuyasha.

Ele realmente não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo.

Engoliu em seco.

Como aquilo era possível???

-... simples é uma... arte! – continuou ele se recompondo. Mas seus olhos não desgrudavam dos de Kagome. Tinha que ter certeza. Mas seus olhos não o enganavam, realmente eram eles. Inuyasha estava com o cabelo curto, mas eram eles.

Seus lábios continuaram a se abrir e sua voz eloquentemente ecoou pela sala, mas... sua cabeça não estava ali. A verdade é que ele estava tão zonzo que continuou dando a palestra de modo automático, sem prestar atenção ao que estava falando.

Ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa não ser aquilo: ELES ESTAVAM VIVOS!

Tentou de toda forma fazer sua concentração voltar, e a palestra continuou, mas a todo momento Ohan olhava para Kagome e para Inuyasha como que para se certificar que não estava sonhando.

- Kagome... – chamou o professor que supervisionava a palestra – Inuyasha... se quiserem ir ao vestiário, podem ir! – falou ele ao ver que Ohan agora começava a se despedir.

Kagome e Inuyasha se levantaram e Kagome saiu da sala olhando para o Ohan que também não parava de olhá-la.

- Palestra estranha! – comentou Inuyasha.

- Hum...

- Kagome! – ouviu o chamado atrás de si. Kagome se virou com o chamado. Era o tal Ohan. Ele vinha em sua direção com passos apressados e expressão decidida.

- Oi! – falou ela sem entender como ele sabia seu nome.

Quando ele se aproximou dela, ela se viu puxada para um abraço completamente inesperado.

Ohan a segurava tão fortemente que ela não conseguia entender.

Confusa, Kagome tentava entender o por quê de ele a abraçar.

- Eu... Não acredito... Vocês estão vivos! – falou Ohan respirando com dificuldade e começando a rir, se afastou de Kagome segurando seu rosto gentilmente – O que aconteceu? Por que vocês sumiram de Elpard? – Kagome arregalou os olhos.

- Como?

- Estamos todos preocupados com o fato de não termos achado os corpos de vocês só suas armas, e ai... Vocês estavam aqui? – ele estava tão feliz enquanto falava que nem a expressão de Kagome o fez parar – Decidiram fugir para se casar depois que a guerra acabou, foi Inuyasha? – riu Ohan.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Kagome tentando se afastar. E lançou um olhar suplicante para Inuyasha, que fez um gesto de quem não entendia nada.

Ele parou para respirar e aproveitou para observá-la.

– Por que seus olhos mudaram de cor? E você Inuyasha, seu cabelo está preto e curto, quase não o reconheci!

Kagome se afastou dele a duras penas. Estava com medo, tinha que admitir.

Do que diabos ele estava falando?

- Tosca, você o conhece? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- É claro que não, Imbecil! – ela respondeu rispidamente.

Ohan parou.

- Tosca? Imbecil? Por que vocês estão se tratando assim?

- Era para nos tratarmos de outro jeito? – perguntou Kagome, rindo nervosamente.

- Eu não passei muito tempo com vocês em Elpard, mas não acredito que seja assim que namorados se comportem um com o outro!

- Namorados? Você está maluco? Eu nem conheço você!

- Não me reconhece? Kagome... Sou eu... irmão da Fkake!

- Fkake? – e começou a rir. O nome era familiar, mas não sabia do que ele estava falando.

- Kagome, o que está acontecendo? Você é a guardiã de Elpard, por que não está lembrando?

- Guardiã do quê?

- Pare de pregar peças, por favor! – pediu ele parando de sorrir. Estava mais assustado que antes agora.

- Não estou pregando peça nenhuma! – ela disse se afastando para o lado de Inuyasha – Acho que você é que está!

Ohan tentou se aproximar dela, mas ela se afastou novamente.

- Vocês... realmente não lembram?

- Lembrar do quê? – falou ela começando a ficar irritada.

Ohan ficou parado tentando raciocinar e entender o que estava acontecendo.

Eles não se lembravam... Tinha algo errado ali...

Mas por que... Não conseguira entender. Eram eles tinha certeza... Mas...

Com olhos arregalados e boca entreaberta ele olhou em volta sem nada ver, o que significava aquilo, Inferno?

Foi quando ele viu o braço protetor que Inuyasha colocou sobre os ombros de Kagome, como que por instinto.

Ohan sorriu, enquanto seu estômago esfriava.

Não importava o que estivesse acontecendo, mas iria descobrir.

- Desculpe-me Kagome... – ele falou sorrindo – eu não queria assustá-la... Isso que acabou de acontecer... Também fazia parte do trote! – mentiu ele, agradecido por ser ótimo em mentiras.

Ela suspirou aliviada.

- Então era o trote? – perguntou Inuyasha.

Ohan acenou afirmativamente.

- Espero que não achem que sou algum louco ou algo do tipo! – e Kagome acreditou nele, era impossível não acreditar em uma pessoa que tinha olhos tão azuis – a verdade é que eu lhe achei muito bonita, senhorita Kagome. E queria perguntar se você aceitaria sair comigo... –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Ohan abriu o portal para Elpard assim que se viu em um local onde não poderia ser visto.

Passou pela janela esbranquiçada e se viu em um lugar que antes fora um jardim, mas, enquanto aconteciam as batalhas, fora completamente destruído para que os soldados pudessem levantar acampamento perto do palácio.

Ohan olhou em volta com ares de observação, aquele lugar não tinha mais aquele sentimento tenso que tinha na ultima vez que ele estivera ali.

Fechou os olhos e quando voltou a abri-los começou a andar na direção de uma das entradas laterais. Um guarda olhou para ele e pelo sorriso deve tê-lo reconhecido.

- Senhor Horaki! – falou o soldado, fazendo uma leve reverencia.

Ohan se surpreendeu, ele não passara mais do que quatro dias junto daquela gente e ainda tinha aqueles que o reconheciam?

- Olá! – respondeu Ohan com um sorriso – Você poderia me dizer onde está minha irmã, a comandante Fkake...

- Ela viajou para a base dos arqueiros de elite para treinar, senhor! Ela estará de volta em duas semanas. Quem se encontra no palácio é seu pai!

Ohan coçou o queixo, de nada adiantava explicar a situação para seu pai, já que ele nem conhecia os guardiões. Apesar que Lucius com certeza seria de grande ajuda, mas... Ele não poderia falar para o pai e agir sem Fkake saber...

- Poderia me fazer um favor? – pediu Ohan.

- Claramente, senhor – respondeu o soldado.

- Diga a minha irmã que assim que ela chegar ela vá falar comigo no plano da Terra, esse assunto é importante demais para deixar recados!

- Sim, senhor!

- Até mais, e obrigada! – e voltou para o local onde o portal ainda estava aberto. Assim que ele passou pelo portal ele tateou pelas bordas da janela, assim que as encontrou as puxou uma por uma até o centro. Logo o portal estava fechado.

- E agora o que vou fazer? – indagou ele respirando fundo – Terei que dar um jeito para entender o que está acontecendo! E não é saindo com ela que eu vou conseguir... Bom, mas pelo menos estarei saindo com ela! – e ele sorriu – Agora que ela não lembra mais que era namorada do Inuyasha fica mais fácil conquista-la! – e enquanto andava de volta para dentro de casa ele lembrou da cena que acontecera naquela manhã, e da resposta dela:

_"- Mas o você mal me conhece! – ela falou com um olhar surpreso._

_- Sim, é verdade. E é exatamente por isso que estou tentando remediar a situação... Deixe-me pelo menos me desculpar pelo trote! _

_- Eu... Bem..._

_- Ela não foi a única que passou pelo trote! – Disse Inuyasha, obviamente irritado pelo pedido de Ohan para sair com Kagome.._

_- Você quer sair comigo também, por acaso? – Ohan falou com um sorriso irônico, e viu um sorriso aparecer na face de Kagome. Inuyasha revirou os olhos – Vejo que não faço seu tipo, não precisa se preocupar, qualquer dia desses trago uma goiabada de consolação para você!_

_- FEH! Quer saber, deveria sair com ele Kagome, a primeira regra para achar seu par ideal não é sair com alguém do mesmo nível mental do seu? Esse cara parece ser tão idiota quanto você! – e saiu andando na direção dos vestiários. _

_- Que coisa gay. De onde você tirou essa regra? De algum livro do tipo "Ache sua alma gêmea em dez dias"? E não sabia que você lia esse tipo de 'literatura'! – alfinetou Kagome. E viu-o fazer um gesto obsceno com a mão._

_Ela voltou-se para Ohan, rindo._

_Esse ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_- E então? – perguntou Ohan. E viu-a ficar levemente vermelha. _

_- Tudo bem!"_

- Será possível que eles não lembram de nada? E... – falou ele pensando em algo que não pensara antes – Será que são eles mesmos? É uma chance mínima, mas é uma chance! Tenho que descobrir isso!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Rin acordou no meio da noite e viu Sesshoumaru acordado, sentado com as costas encostada a uma árvore.

O olhar dele estava vago e parecia ver algo muito além daquele céu nublado.

Ela tentou não se mexer para que ele não notasse que ela estava acordada.

Ele parecia tão solitário...

- Vai ficar olhando para mim por mais tempo? – perguntou ele sem tirar os olhos do céu. Ela fez um ruído, se martirizando por ter sido pega em flagrante. E quando voltou a olhá-lo viu seu olhar cravado nela.

- Imbecil... – xingou com raiva - Como você soube que eu estava acordada? – resmungou ela irritada, se sentando.

- Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido! – ele disse, voltando a olhar para cima.

- Ah, quer dizer que você estava prestando atenção nas batidas do meu coração!? Você só pode ser um tarado mesmo!

Ela teve a impressão de vê-lo crispar os lábios levemente.

- Um bom guerreiro sempre está atento a tudo a sua volta... Mas isso não é algo que você entende!

- Um exímio guerreiro sempre presta atenção a tudo a sua volta... Não um bom guerreiro. Um bom guerreiro sabe demonstrar seus sentimentos e receber os sentimentos das pessoas ao seu redor! – ela disse voltando a se deitar e virando de costas para ele.

Depois de muito tempo teve a impressão de ouvi-lo sussurrar: "Mas os sentimentos geralmente trazem dor!"

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Você só pode estar brincando! – falou a mãe de Kagome, depois dessa lhe contar sobre o que acontecera naquela manhã, do trote ao pedido de Ohan.

- Não...

- E como você pôde aceitar sair com ele? – falou a mãe preocupada – você mal o conhece!

- Eu sei... Mas ele não parecia ser má pessoa!

- Nunca confie nas pessoas pela aparência! – ralhou a mãe – É a mesma coisa que aquele negócio de internet. Filha, é sério, eu não vou deixar você sair com ele! Espero que você tenha tido o bom senso de não dizer seu nome e ter dado o endereço!

- Ele já sabia meu nome! – falou Kagome com descaso – E eu dei o nosso endereço sim, ele vem me pegar amanhã a noite para sairmos!

- QUÊ? Ele sabia seu nome? – ela estava pálida – E se ele for algum seqüestrador ou só queria nosso endereço para nos roubar!

Kagome começou a rir.

- Se ele teve o trabalho de pesquisar o meu nome acho que saber meu endereço ou me seqüestrar não daria mais trabalho! – e ela começou a rir mais ainda.

- Não ria, Kagome! Você não o conhece!

- Mas... – e Kagome apoiou o queixo na mão – é como se eu o conhecesse de algum lugar! Eu sinto, do fundo do meu coração, que posso confiar nele!

- Por favor, filha! Eu gostaria que você pensasse melhor!

- Mãe, ele é um publicitário renomado, é herdeiro de uma das maiores empresas de mineração de Tóquio, e é formado na Universidade de Tóquio!

- Eu não me importo com quão importante ele é... E de qualquer forma nós também somos... E isso me preocupa... Ah, e não se esqueça que VOCÊ está estudando na Universidade de Tóquio... – A mãe de Kagome se levantou – Eu vou buscar o Souta na escola...

- Mãe... – chamou Kagome, vendo a mãe se virar – Vamos fazer um acordo, quando ele vier me buscar amanhã... Eu só saio com ele se a senhora gostar dele!

- E como nós vamos fazer isso? – falou a senhora estreitando os olhos de forma levemente irritada.

- Eu fico no meu quarto, e quando ele chegar a senhora diz que eu estou me arrumando. Converse com ele um pouco e depois vá ao meu quarto dizer o que achou. Se a senhora não gostar dele... Simplesmente digo que estou doente!

- Esses seus planos quase nunca dão certo... Está bem... Kagome-chan, isso é pelo seu bem!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Lucius olhava pela janela do quarto de Mailon. Ao seu lado estava Kallendriel, que ouvia com atenção suas palavras.

- Eu estive pensando... Acho que posso tentar ajudar aqueles quatro guardiões!

- Realmente, Lucius? – perguntou Kallendriel surpresa.

- Tenho pensado, e ontem me lembrei de algo que pode realmente ajudar. Não tenho certeza se vai dar certo, afinal faz mais de cento e trinta anos que ele deixou de ser um... Bom, nada!

- Quem deixou de ser o que?

- Você saberá com o tempo...

- Está bem... Bom... O que fez você mudar de idéia? – perguntou o anjo se afastando da janela.

- A Fkake me falou algo antes de ontem sobre a segunda-mente dela que estava deprimida... Parece que a segunda-mente chamada Richard era namorado da segunda mente de um dos guardiões...- Lucius suspirou – Isso me parece ridículo, mas você sabe que segundas-mentes influenciam muito na personalidade das pessoas! – E ele fez uma expressão de cachorro sem dono – E não quero ver minha linda e perfeita filha deprimida!

- Mas, Lu, você sabe que o feitiço que eles usaram foi o Dguve, a segunda mente desse guardião morreu.

- É verdade. Mas se conseguirmos fazer o que estou pensando, talvez possamos reviver essas segundas-mentes, e consequentemente, trazer as memórias deles de volta! – Lucius se virou e viu Kallen olhar para Mailon curiosa. Ignorando o fato, ouviu-a:

- Isso é possível? – e ela olhou para Lucius brevemente – Então temos que trazer os guardiões aqui!

- Espere... Acho melhor eles descobrirem por conta própria... Vamos ver... Primeiro: Não interfira mais nas memórias das pessoas, deixe elas se lembrarem de quem eles são.

- Fácil!

- Como sei que remodificar memórias dá um pouco de trabalho, daqui a duas semanas mude as memórias dos familiares dos guardiões novamente. Faça eles se lembrarem de quem os guardiões são. Quando chegar a hora, eles virão até nós!

- Isso é cruel!

- Não... É deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente... – E ele crispou os lábios – Dá para parar de olhar tanto para esse cara? O que você e a Fkake viram tanto nele?

Kallendriel começou a rir. Pois estava completamente envergada, enquanto olhava para aquele rapaz que estava inconsciente.

- Eu nunca vi nenhum ser aetéreo que fosse tão bonito. Ele parece ser um anjo legitimo, você não acha?

- Não, não acho! – resmungou, emburrado.

- E... há algo diferente na áurea dele... Parece com a áurea de um Deus, você não acha não?

Lucius não teve resposta para aquilo. Ele já havia notado que tinha algo de errado com aquele rapaz, e, lá no fundo, ele sabia o que era. Mas não tinha coragem de admitir a si mesmo que aquele homem era mais especial do que parecia.

- Mas por aqui eu já encontrei mais umas sete pessoas com áureas parecidas com as de Deuses, algo raro, mas não impossível... Mas realmente esse cara ai, bom...

- Acho melhor eu ir! – falou Kallendriel, beijando o rosto do irmão – Até mais!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome se olhou no espelho, ela sabia admitir quando estava bonita. E aquela era uma dessas vezes. O cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, lápis e delineador nos olhos. Uma blusa de um cinza envelhecido, com um dos ombros da camisa pendendo pelo braço de Kagome. A calça preta jeans e o salto alto preto.

- Está bom! – sussurrou ela.

Olhou pela janela e viu o carro esporte preto na calçada, muito além dos portões. Kagome estava ansiosa, fazia meia hora que Ohan chegara e nada de sua mãe vir chamá-la, ou a mandar ficar.

Ouviu leves batidas na porta. Abriu-a e viu a expressão séria de sua mãe.

- Okaa-san? O que foi?

Com os olhos levemente arregalados ela viu a mãe puxar o ar com força.

- Kagome! – falou ela – Eu sinto muito... Pelo o que falei!

- Como?

Kagome nunca pensou que veria a mãe fazendo algo daquele tipo, colocar as duas mãos no rosto e dar pulinhos de felicidade.

- Ele é muito lindo! – Olhos brilhando – Como você conseguiu achar um homem desses? – mãos juntas na frente do peito – Encantador, charmoso, inteligente! HAAI! Ele é perfeito!

- Okaa... san?

- Agarra! O quanto antes melhor! – e ela puxou a garota para fora do quarto – Você já tem quase vinte anos, já está na hora de você se casar!

- Casar?

- Sim! O quanto antes melhor! Um homem lindo daqueles não pode ficar dando sopa por ai! – Kagome estava bestificada, já esperava que sua mãe fosse gostar dele... Mas não imaginava algo daquele tipo. Ah, isso não!

Completamente atordoada, Kagome foi arrastada escadaria abaixo até a cozinha. Onde encontrou Ohan, vestido em uma camiseta preta de mangas dobradas até o meio do ante-braço.

Ela arregalou os olhos, ele estava muito bonito.

- Kagome-san! – falou Ohan, sorrindo e mostrando um biscoito que tinha na mão esquerda – Estou feliz em saber que a Oba-san faz biscoitos tão bons!

Kagome olhou para a mãe e a viu ficar levemente vermelha.

- Oba-san, a senhora poderia me adotar! – gracejou Ohan.

Com susto, Kagome viu a mãe dar uma risada sinistra, daquelas de quem tem pensamentos com segundas intenções.

- Isso só depende de você, Horaki-kun!

- Bom, se a senhora me der licença, eu vou levar a sua filha agora. Ela está bonita demais e eu tenho que fazer inveja para uns marmanjos ali!

- Cuide bem dela!

- Hai! Já mata ne, Oba-san!

Ohan segurou a mão de Kagome a puxou para fora da cozinha.

- O que... você fez para minha mãe? – perguntou Kagome, mal se agüentando em não rir.

- Eu a adorei! Agora descobri por que você é tão bonita!

Aquele tipo de comentário era típico dele... Espera... E era?

Ela entrou no carro dele, e o viu ligar o carro e maneja-lo com perícia.

- Para onde vamos? – perguntou Kagome.

- Estava pensando em assistir um filme! – e ele sorriu.

- Hum... Não está muito cedo? A próxima sessão vai ser só oito e meia!

Ele lançou um olhar penetrante para ela, daqueles que transbordavam confiança.

- Prometo que não ficará entediada durante esse tempo! – Ela se sentia enrubescer, e agradeceu a escuridão do carro.

As ruas estavam bem movimentadas e o transito estava difícil. Ele ligou o GPS do carro.

- Ah, entendo... Tem um engarrafamento mais acima! É melhor irmos por outra rua! – e virou na esquina seguinte.

Tranquilamente ela se deixou observar os rostos e carros aos quais eles passavam. Nenhum rosto familiar, mas era bom fazer isso... Sim, era bom observar aquilo que acontecia a sua volta.

- Eu não sei quase nada sobre você, Ohan! – falou Kagome em um impulso.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- O que você quer saber? – perguntou Ohan, gentilmente.

- Não sei, só queria saber mais sobre onde eu estou me metendo! – falou ela em tom jocoso, gracejando.

- Ah... Entendo, entendo! Vamos ver... Sobre a minha família: Eu tenho um pai que é mais bonito que eu...

- Isso é possível? – pensou ela... Pelo menos ela achava que só pensara até ouvir a risada dele.

- Sim... – agora sim ela estava vermelha – Mas sabe... Eu tenho uma certa mágoa quanto ao meu pai!

- Mágoa?

- Sim! Eu o odeio por causa disso!

- O que foi que aconteceu? Gomen, eu não queria me intrometer!

- Ah, aquele safado tirou a virgindade da minha mãe, não posso perdoar isso! – Ah, ele estava brincando. E Kagome riu também – Não, estou brincando... Eu o adoro, quando você... quer dizer, se você conhece-lo um dia você vai entender. Minha mãe é uma mulher e tanto, linda, inteligente, se meu pai não tivesse aparecido antes eu agarrava a nega!

- Se seu pai não tivesse aparecido antes você não teria como fazer isso!

- É verdade, acho que posso perdoá-lo, então!

- Você tem irmãos?

- Ah... Tenho só uma irmã pentelha! Vou me casar com ela um dia... Ah, dela eu tenho TOTAL certeza de que você irá gostar!

- Hum, família interessante!

- E você, Kagome?

- Como? – ela exclamou, pois não entendera ao todo o que ele falara.

- Sua família...

- Eu tenho um avô que é louco por amuletos da sorte, um irmão na pré-adolescência que se tranca no quarto para jogar vídeo-game e a minha mãe... – Vazio... Foi o que ela sentiu ao explicar aquilo. Algo estava incompleto!

- Hum... Opa, chegamos! – E ela notou que ele estava entrando no estacionamento do Shopping.

- Vamos fazer o que antes de irmos ver filme?

- Andar olhando as vitrines! – e piscando ele saiu do carro.

Kagome meio que se assustou quando Ohan pegou em sua mão para saírem do estacionamento.

- O que mais você gostaria de saber de mim?

Kagome olhou para ele e analisou suas feições, e o que passou pela cabeça dela era o quanto ele era lindo.

- Foi... você que inventou aquele trote?

- Ah... Foi sim! Infelizmente fui pego no trote que eu mesmo criei! – ela começou a rir enquanto ele fazia uma careta estranha.

- Você devia ser bem popular na universidade!

- Eu lembro que eu tinha um fã-clube! – ele comentou sucinto – Bom, Já escolheu se vai entrar em algum clube na faculdade?

- Não sei, se eu fosse entrar acho que nem sei qual escolheria! – a primeira loja do shopping era de animais, e na vitrine haviam lindos cachorrinhos que se amontoavam um em cima dos outros para terem lugar na vitrine.

- Por que não tenta o de Kendo? Tenho certeza que você se sairia bem nesse clube! – ela ergueu o rosto para olhar para ele.

- EU? Em um clube de artes marciais?

- Pode confiar em mim, você vai aprender fácil! Vai se sair melhor do que acha! – "Afinal, você lutava praticamente no mesmo nível que eu", pensou ele.

Rindo baixinho, comentou:

- Está bem, vou pensar seriamente!

E voltaram a andar.

- Por acaso você sabe qual é o filme que está em sessão hoje? – perguntou Kagome.

- Não faço idéia... Espero que seja de terror!

- Ótimo!

- Hum... Uma menina que gosta de filme de terror, você não é nenhuma Nakahara Sunako, não né? (N/a: personagem do anime Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge, muito engraçado esse anime, vale a pena dar uma olhada)

- Ih, você é viciado em anime, é?

- Levemente!

- Hum... Está bem, então com qual personagem de anime você acha que eu me pareço?

- Valendo personalidade ou só aparência?

- Você que sabe! –

Ele coçou o queixo.

- Kaoru-dono, do Samurai X (N/a: Vamos ignorar a existência do anime do Inuyasha tah?) –

- Não pareço tanto com ela!

- Parece!

- Ah, eu nem sei com quem que você parece! – falou ela sorrindo.

- Hum... Que tal o Gohan do Dragon Ball?

- Nada haver, só o nome que parece!

- Está bem... Hum, eu conheço uma pessoa que é igual ao Gino Weinberg do anime Code Geass, só que mais musculoso! – ele a analisou de rabo-de-olho.

- Sério? Deve ser bonito!

- Pior que é, oh! Maior gato! Pena que minha irmã agarrou primeiro! – e fez um jóia com a mão.

- É o namorado da sua irmã? – perguntou Kagome sem muita curiosidade.

- Hum... é o noivo dela! – "e seu irmão" – Ah, vamos pela escada rolante!

- Mas a gente vai sair no andar do fliperama! – ela advertiu.

- Só uma passada, vamos! – Quando subiram pela escada rolante viram uma pequena multidão em volta da máquina de dança.

- Quer dar uma olhada? – perguntou Ohan.

- Ainda temos tempo antes do filme! – e seguiram para lá. Viram que haviam duas pessoas competindo na máquina de dança, e imaginem só: uma delas era Inuyasha.

- GRANDE INUYASHA! – gritou um garoto quando viram que ele havia ganhado. O rapaz que competia com ele colocou a mão no peito tentando respirar, depois sorriu e bateu na mão de Inuyasha.

- Onde diabos é que você aprendeu a dançar assim? – perguntou o rapaz arfante.

- Vai saber! – e saiu da máquina para o próximo. Foi quando ele viu Ohan e Kagome.

O sorriso dele se apagou. De fato Kagome não entendia o que ele faria.

Com certa naturalidade, ele se aproximou dos dois.

- Hum... Estão naquele encontro que eu ouvi? – perguntou Inuyasha, em um sorriso levemente forçado.

Já Ohan sorriu com graça.

- Estamos sim, vamos assistir o filme que vai passar na próxima sessão!

- Eu ia assistir, mas agora me lembrei que tenho algumas coisas para fazer em casa... – Não parecia que ele estava mentindo, mas Kagome soube que era o que ele estava fazendo.

- Claro... – murmurou Ohan estreitando os olhos – Bom, você é realmente muito bom no Pump It Up!

- Participei do campeonato nacional dois anos atrás! – disse Inuyasha voltando a olhar para a nova pessoa que dançava.

- Eu vinha aqui com minha irmã quando éramos menores... Quer competir comigo? – perguntou Ohan sorrindo.

Inuyasha encarou Ohan por alguns segundos.

- Por mim tudo bem, mas só vou se dançarmos Faep-Full no Crazy!

- Eu dançava a Faep-2-2, nunca ouvi falar dessa Full, não! Mas tudo bem! – E olhou em volta – vou comprar minha ficha! – e saiu andando pelo fliperama.

Inuyasha e Kagome ficaram parados em silencio, até que ele se voltou para ela.

- Não pensava que você ia aceitar sair com ele! – ele lhe pareceu parcialmente frio ao falar aquilo.

- Você disse que era para sair com ele! – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha – Bom, ele é um bom homem!

- Me parece que sim! Bom, só não deixe as coisas irem muito longe!

- Ih... Está preocupado comigo, Inuyasha? – falou ela em um tom ressabiado.

Inuyasha riu enquanto enxugava a testa com as costas da mão.

- Não... Estou preocupado com ele. Não posso deixar que uma víbora como você acabe com o coração de um bom homem!

- Seu tirano sem-coração! – ela resmungou com raiva. O que fez ele rir ainda mais.

Quando Ohan se aproximou dele, Inuyasha o chamou para irem para a máquina de dança. Kagome se posicionou em um local onde podia ver os rostos dos dois enquanto dançavam.

- Está pronto?! – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Não, e você está?

- Também não, essa música além de ser longa é uma das mais rápidas que já vi! Então... Nunca a dancei antes!

- Vamos logo! – e apertou duas vezes o espaço no meio do estepe da máquina.

A música começou. Nos primeiros cinco segundo eles nem se moveram, pelo jeito os passos ainda não haviam começado. Foi quando eles deram um pulo para a frente pisando em dois espaços ao mesmo tempo... E assim começou a música.

Vamos dizer que Kagome tentou manter a boca fechada... Não sabe se conseguiu.

Ela mal podia ver os pés deles... Teve um momento até que eles tiveram que se segurar na barra de apoio para não cair.

Ela piscou surpresa, quem diabos eram eles?

A blusa regata de Inuyasha já estava um pouco suada quando ele começou a dançar, mas agora estava quase ensopada. Ohan não suava tanto, talvez por ele não ter dançado antes, mas criara-se um nó em meio as suas sobrancelhas que parecia impossível de se dissipar.

Logo os dois estavam dançando de boca aberta para poderem respirar.

Já fazia quatro minutos e nada da música acabar, Kagome arregalou os olhos.

Viu que as pessoas em volta estavam tão pasmas quanto ela.

Voltou a olhar para os rostos de Inuyasha e de Ohan e sua respiração parou.

Estava com aquela impressão de novo de que os olhos de Inuyasha haviam passado do violeta para o dourado. O que... estava acontecendo?

Olhou para Ohan e ai sim teve vontade de sair correndo! Estava com algum problema era certeza, será que ela estava ficando daltônica ou algo parecido? Pois os olhos de Ohan, que eram de um azul-escuro, estavam prateados, dando a impressão de estarem quase transparentes.

Kagome voltou a respirar quando sentiu o peito doer.

Sentia-se levemente em pânico. Fechou os olhos com força, e foi o meio tempo em que a música acabou. Abriu os olhos novamente para ver quem havia ganhado. E viu tanto Ohan quanto Inuyasha despencarem sentados no estepe.

- Mal... dito! – resmungou Ohan, arfando – Até humano... você é desgraçado!

- Quê?

- Esquece!

Inuyasha ergueu a cabeça para ver qual dos dois havia ganhado. Mas na tela só estava passando a propaganda do próximo concurso que haveria.

- Quem foi que ganhou? – perguntou Inuyasha para Ohan, na esperança de que ele tivesse visto.

- Não faço idéia! – disse Ohan se levantando.

- Só pode estar brincando! – reclamou Inuyasha – Tsk... Vamos considerar como empate, está bem?

- Por mim tudo bem! – e saiu da máquina para outras pessoas dançarem. Inuyasha e Ohan se aproximaram dela.

Os dois estavam suados, respirando fundo e alertas.

- Eu acho que estou enlouquecendo – reclamou ela – Já é a segunda vez que eu acho que o Inuyasha têm olhos dourados!

Inuyasha começou a rir.

- É por que você é uma maluca!

- Não ria! – ela reclamou.

- Dourados... Você disse? – perguntou Ohan, sério.

- Sim... E... Eu também vi seus olhos prateados!

- Não estou dizendo que você está doida?! – falou Inuyasha, tirando sarro.

- Cale a boca! – ela reclamou fazendo bico.

- Bom, deve ser a iluminação. – tranqüilizou Ohan, sorrindo meigamente – É uma pena, esqueci completamente que eu ficaria suado com a competição!

- Nesse frio? Nós nem estamos suados! – Falou Inuyasha – Bom, acho que é hora de eu ir! E... Ohan, posso te dar o conselho? Foge da Kasome o mais rápido possível!

- Eu não vou fazer o que você deseja assim tão fácil! – e sorriu – Sayonara, Taisho-kun!

- Ja, Horaki-senpai! – rosnou Inuyasha entre os dentes e se foi.

- Bom... Agora vamos ao cinema!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Se lascou! – sussurrou Kagome.

- Que mulherzinha insensível! – reclamou Ohan. Eles estavam sentados nas ultimas cadeiras da sala de cinema. O filme era um de terror/suspense onde havia mais sangue que qualquer outra coisa – Hum... O bom de assistir filme de terror é por que as mulheres se agarram na gente! Você é a única que conheço que vê alguém sendo degolado e fica rindo!

- Mas ele bem que mereceu... – falou ela se encostando ao encosto novamente. Virou-se para ele sorrindo – Sinto Muito, sou meio insensível quanto a filmes sem realismo!

- Entendo! – ele sorriu também. "Para quem já viu uma matança de verdade esse filme é fichinha, não?".

Voltaram a assistir o filme. Ohan estava um pouco entediado com o filme, ou será que era a presença dela que o deixava inquieto?

Ele colocou o braço no encosto da cadeira dela. Em uma posição bem intima.

Podia parecer que não, mas ele fez aquilo sem malicia. Foi o olhar que ela lhe lançou que lhe deixou cônscio do gesto.

Continuou prestando atenção ao filme.

Ohan começou a tamborilar os dedos, aquele filme era muito longo, e apelava tanto para o drama que parecia filme francês.

- Você também está entediado com o filme, não? – murmurou Kagome olhando-o, com um sorriso cúmplice nos cantos dos lábios.

- Terrivelmente! – ele sussurrou segurando o riso.

- O diretor do filme quis fazer a pessoa sentir pena da personagem principal, esta me fazendo ter nojo! – ela riu.

- Xiu! – fez o cara da frente, olhando para trás, irritado.

Kagome deu a língua para as costas dele.

Depois olhou para Ohan, que se inclinou um pouco para o lado dela.

- Nesse caso, vamos acabar com o tédio! – e segurando o queixo dela, ele aproximou seus rostos.

Com os olhos vidrados nos dele, ela o viu fechar os olhos.

E quando ela fechou os seus, sentiu os lábios dele sobre os dela.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Lucius entrou no quarto de Mailon. Tivera a impressão de ouvir algum barulho de dentro do quarto. Ao abrir a porta constatou não haver mais ninguém ali.

Com um movimento de ombros voltou-se para a porta, até que viu que Mailon estava completamente suado.

Um pouco cuidadoso se aproximou da cama. Os olhos do rapaz estavam apertados, como que estivesse fazendo esforço para se mexer.

Os lábios dele se entreabriram e uma palavra entrecortada foi ouvida:

- Ka... Gome! –

Lucius cruzou os braços.

- Mas é um filho da mãe, noivo da minha filha e fica chamando o nome de outra mulher? – Mas apesar das palavras ácidas ele não podia deixar de reconhecer o esforço e determinação de Mailon.

Colocou a mão no ombro do elfo e disse:

- Ainda não é a hora de você acordar... Seu corpo está longe de estar preparado para receber seu espírito de volta! Descanse um pouco mais! – e viu os olhos de Mailon ficarem calmos novamente. Apesar da respiração estar acelerada – Quando seu corpo estiver bom, eu o chamarei de volta! – e com isso ele se normalizou.

Lucius sentia muito por ele... A técnica que usara para salva-lo era realmente dolorosa.

O corpo de Mailon estava praticamente destruído, e por essa causa Lucius tivera que separar o espírito de Mailon de seu corpo por um tempo, para que o corpo se curasse sem destruir a alma do rapaz.

Mas ficar em um estado de espírito em que não se sabia se estava morto ou se estava vivo era muito pior do que a morte em si.

Lucius se ergueu novamente indo para a porta.

Não queria sentir aquilo, mas ele sentia que estava começando a gostar daquele maldito General.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

O dia todo, em nenhum momento Inuyasha fora falar com ela.

Olhara de rabo de olho algumas vezes e o vira com aquela expressão carrancuda de sempre. Agora já era hora de ir embora e ela se sentia inquieta.

Qual foi sua surpresa ao se encontrar com Inuyasha no portão da faculdade.

Ela parou.

- Yo! – falou Inuyasha se aproximando – E então,como foi o encontro com o Ohan?

Kagome nada respondeu, só sentiu suas faces esquentarem.

Inuyasha estreitou os olhos.

- Pela sua reação deve ter sido realmente muito bom! – e ele deu de ombros – Estou indo na lanchonete da esquina, quer vir?

- E por que eu iria? – resmungou Kagome, irritadiça.

- Por que eu pago um X-Bacon para você!

- Mas eu odeio X-Bacon! – ela reclamou.

Sorrindo Inuyasha respondeu:

- Por que você acha que eu disse que pagava?! – e saiu andando. Sabendo que ela o seguiria.

A verdade era que ela adorava X-bacon's, e ele sabia disso.

Mas aquela era a única forma de eles conviverem sem admitirem que conheciam um ao outro mais do que queriam.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Ohan entrou naquela sala estreitando os olhos para tentar enxergar melhor na escuridão.

- O que você quer aqui, Ohan? – perguntou uma voz masculina de algum lugar da sala.

- Gabriel, como você consegue viver nesse escuro? – perguntou Ohan procurando o interruptor de luz.

- Eu não enxergo, por que precisaria de luz? – Ohan viu uma sombra no fim da sala, que estava clareada pela tela do computador.

- Você é o cara mais esquisito que conheço... Às vezes esqueço que você é um dragão e que não precisa enxergar para ver o mundo! – e Ohan suspirou ruidosamente.

- Por favor, não me compare à um dragão qualquer... – falou Gabriel digitando rapidamente algo no teclado – E eu sinceramente estou pouco me importando com o que você acha de mim... Fale logo o que quer ou vá embora!

- Hum... Onde fica o interruptor de luz? – perguntou Ohan.

- Não faço a mínima idéia! Nunca o procurei! – Gabriel parou de digitar e se virou para Ohan.

- Está bem, vou achá-lo sozinho! – depois de alguns minutos tateando na escuridão, Ohan achara o interruptor, e sentiu certo desconforto com a luminosidade repentina.

- Pronto! – falou Ohan se aproximando de Gabriel, se surpreendendo ao ver que aquela sala estava em completa organização.

Gabriel parecia ter a aparência de um homem de vinte e sete anos, cabelos brancos que batiam no meio do pescoço, e olhos cinzas. Suas feições eram sérias e algo em seus olhos evidenciava o fato de ele ser cego.

- Gabriel, você pode fazer um favor para mim? – perguntou Ohan se sentando em uma cadeira.

- Não! – falou Gabriel rigidamente voltando-se para o computador.

Ohan gemeu.

- Por favor??? Pelos velhos tempos!

- Agora é que não faço mesmo!

- Então está bem, não me importo de dormir aqui essa noite! – falou Ohan se levantando e olhando em volta.

Gabriel suspirou.

- Está bem, o que você quer? – perguntou Gabriel cruzando os braços.

- Você é melhor amigo que existe! – podia não parecer, mas eles dois eram amigos de longa data - Descubra o paradeiro de duas pessoas para mim...

- Nomes!

- Miroku e Sangô!

- Você poderia me dizer os sobrenomes também! – reclamou o outro.

- Eu não sei os sobrenomes deles, mas tenho uma foto! – e tirou a foto do bolso.

- Eu já disse que não enxergo, do que vai me servir? – reclamou Gabriel se levantando e andando pela sala com uma firmeza que parecia desmentir suas palavras anteriores. De alguma forma, Gabriel conseguia sentir o mundo sem precisar enxergar, mas não era nada surpreendente, já que ele era um Dragão-do-vácuo.

- Hum... Posso dar descrição! – falou Ohan de forma animada.

- Sinceramente, não vou fazer isso! – Gabriel falou enquanto pegava um livro em uma estante.

- Heee! Mas você não é um espião? – reclamou Ohan.

- Sim, mas sou um espião de Elpard no plano da Terra, e não faço meu ofício para fins particulares! – ele suspirou – sem falar que não tenho tempo, já que a Banda está tendo muitos Shows ultimamente!

- Seu Baixista idiota! – resmungou Ohan – e quem disse que é para fins particulares?

- Vindo de você? – e Gabriel começou a rir.

- Estou em uma missão por Elpard, pode-se dizer!

- Explique-se melhor! – pediu Gabriel tentando conter o riso.

- Estou procurando os Guardiões dos Elementos que sumiram na batalha que aconteceu há três semanas! Só faltam esses dois que eu lhe falei! – e olhou para a foto que repousava no móvel do computador.

- Eles são realmente importantes para Elpard? – perguntou Gabriel voltando a ficar sério.

- Bem mais do que você imagina!

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo****OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Oo, eu demorei tudo isso para escrewver esse capitulo?? Oo, Caraca!!**

**Esses bloqueios mentais saum terriveis, alguem sabe o que fazer quando se estah com esse tipo de problema?(Eu fui comentar com aminha mãe que naum estava conseguindo escrever e ela me mandou plantar bananeira, LITERALMENTE! Oo, quando pergutei ela disse que a gravidade vai ajudar as ideias irem para minha cabeça!! Onde eh que estah o juizo dessa pessoa, pelamor? Será que tb foi escoado pela gravidade?? ¬¬ , Gomen estou a rainha do sarcasmo hoje)**

**Ok, eu tentei achar algo para deixar esse capitulo mais interessante, infelizmente naum consegui imaginar nada, entaum por favor, Me Desculpem pelo cpaitulo tedioso, tah?? Como podem ver temos um novo personagem na área... Ele é o personagem de um amigo meu, o Anibal... ^^**

**Ah, gente e dia trinta eh meu aniversario?? Que vou ganhar de presente!!**

**Calma eh brincadeira!!**

**UIAUAHUAHUHA  
**

**Agora... **

Maah. **  
**

**Correndo e escrevendo como louca par apostar o mais rapido possivel!!**

**NAUM MORRE, EU ESTOU ME APRESSANDO O MAXIMO QUE POSSSSSOOOOOOOOOO!!**

shirlaine 

**(Vc jah assistiu Fruits Basket?? Se naum vou lhe falar um negocio, tem uma mulher nesse desnho que ela eh doida achando que tudo eh culpa dela... E quand ela acha que eh culpa dela ela começa a pedir desculpas de um jeito super esquisito.... Vou imitar ela agora)**

**GOMMEEEEEEEEEEN NNNAAAZAAAAI, ONEGAI, GOMMMMEEEMMM NAZZZAIII!! (NaZai, eh pq o S tem som de z quando ela fala)....**

**TossindO***

**Desculpa, tah?? (pela besteira ai em cima, e por ter demorado tanto)**

**^^ Bjsss  
**

Lexis-chan

**As memorias realmente vai demorar muito para eles recuperarem!!**

**Mas eles vaum tipo... saber quem saum logo logo!**

Gisele n.n 

**E entaum??? **

**Que achou desse capitulo??**

**Uma droga, neh???? **

**Pode falar, eu sou forte.. aguento... esse tipo... de coisaaaaaaaaaa!! (Começa a chorar)**

**Ok, tudo bem, seja sincera tah??**

**Bjss**

danda jabur

**Oi Danda!!**

**Acho que essa eh a primeira vez que falo com vc... Vi que vc deixou Reviews em quase todas as minhas fics!!**

**Vc eh minha idolo agora... Para vc ter ideia essa semana eu me botei para ler as minhas fic e imagina soh, naum consegui!!!**

**Oo, na verade eu fui reler por sua causa, vc deixou tantos elogios em OGDE que eu li e pensei: Vou reler para ver se acho o que ela falou! (Naum achei T.T)... Ai desisti no capitulo XXI, fic cansativa da peste!! Eu mesmo tenho que admitir.. Como diabos eh que alguem consegue ler uma fic daquela?? Bom.. Tanto faz, to me esforçando agora para corrigir meus erros nessa fic (Se vc notar meu estilo tah um pouco diferente)... Bom, acho que vou nessa!**

dreza 

**Valeuuuuuuuu!!  
Bate colega, De novo colega, beijinho colega, quebrou!!**

**(Aparece seis homens de branco e colocam camisa de força em Ladie-chan)**

**- EEEIIIIIIIIII, ME SOLTEM!! EU TENHO QUE FALAR COM ELA!!! **

**- São ordens de seus pais, senhorita! Temos que levá-la ao seu ANALISTA!**

**- SHIGAUUUUUUUUUUUU!! DREZA, BRIGADO PELA REVI... (jogam em uma furgão e fecham a porta)**

KiraBella 

**(Entrando na sala limpando a roupa) **

**Acabei de fugir, desculpa a demora! (leia a revi anterior)**

**Como vc naum gosta de Inuyasha?? T.T, ele eh lindo, baixinho, fofinho, tem orelhas de cachorro, e o MELHOR, tem um irmão que eh lindo de MORRER!**

**Nota: Lembrar de sequestrar o Sesshy!**

**(Desculpa pelo jeito retardado, eh que minhas ferias taum acabando e eu tenho que aproveitar elas bem *-*)  
**

**[Voltando ao normal]**

**Bom... Eu adoro o Inuyasha naum eh nem pela historia, mas foi pq ele que me salvou do mundinho de desenhos americanos!! **

**Bom... Oo, vc leu Casamento Arranjado??**

**Coragem a sua... CA eh muito melosa, aff, mas tb... escrevi quando tinha apenas doze anos... neh para menos!**

**Bom, pq naum tenta ler Paixão Repentina? Ou Adoração Selvagem? Acho que vc vai gostar!!**

**^^(eu as adoro!! Bom, Ja Mata Ne!  
**

HarunoLara 

**Continua taum bom quanto o capitulo anterior????**

**(olhos brilhando)**

K-Dani 

**Vontade de chorar lendo OGDE2!!**

**Oo, acho que tenho que colocar mais comedia entaum... Que vc acha??  
**

**Desculpa a demora para postar um novo capitulo... tava meio que com bloqueio criativo... ^^ **

**Eu? Ser escritora?? Bom, pod eateh ser, mas ainda tenho um grande caminho a trilhar antes de alcançar meu sonho! (Falei que nem gente grande agora, Kowaai)**

.br 

**Eu lembrei do Harry Potter quando estava escrevendo aquela cena... Do povo reconhecendo ele e tudo mais!!**

**Verdade, familia totalmente pirada a do Ohan... ela eh meio que baseada na minha... Para vc ter ideia um dia um amigo meu veio aqui em casa me procurar e eu naum tava, soh meus pais... no outro dia ele chegou perto de mim e falou:**

**- Tracy, eu tinha medo de vc, agora tenho medo da sua familia tb!**

**- Pq?**

**- Por que quando eu fui lá na sua casa sua mãe disse que eu era gostoso e começou a dar em cima de mim!**

**- Ah, normal! Ela faz isso até com meu irmão! - falei sorrindo.**

**- O problema eh que depois seu pai começou a dar em cima de mim tb!! **

**Imagina o quanto eu naum ri quando ele falou isso!!**

**kkk, bom, Ja!**

Amai Hana 

**AMAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!**

**(Exagerada naum...)**

**Como ce tah?????**

Annie-chan 

**Obrigado!!**

**Apesar de tudo eu demorei pacas para terminar isso aqui!!**

**Gomen Nasai!!**

**Já mata Ne!**

Yonessaki Nahiki-chan

**Era taum fácil!!**

**Era só ir na minha conta dar uma olhada!!**

**^^ Mas ainda bem que vc estah gostando dessa historia!1**

**Bjss**

kinha

**Ateh eu fiquei triste com o fim e olha que fui eu que escrevi ele!!**

**Que bom que estah gostando da continuação, eu to achando ela meio sem sal! Tah achando tb naum??**

**bjss**

Nina

**Nunca deixou um review?? Tudo bem! Acho que posso perdoar!**

**Naum se preocupa!**

**Ahhhh, eu chorei bastante enquanto escrevia o final de OGDE, naum tem na ultima frase? Crys... Viva por mim e por você?**

**Pronto, quando terminei de escrever ela chorei mais umas duas hrass!!**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**Ah, se eu for fazer um capitulo soh do Miroku e da Sangô acho que vai ser o proximo, mas naum tenho certeza se vou fazer, vou pensar seriamente!**

**Bjsssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Polly

**AMIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

**(chorando enquanto abraça Polly)**

**Estava com tantas saudades!! Como vc me some assim???**

**Hum... vai vir aqui em casa me fazer escrever por vinte e quatro horas direto?? E ainda com chicotinho??**

**Hum... sado-maso!**

**(Aléxius: Vem Polly que a mãe da Tracy tem algemas aqui...)**

**Eu reamente mereço, tenho na minha cabeça um pervertido de plantão!!!!!! **

**Mas eu gostei da parte de soh parar para reabastecer com coca e Rufles!!!! Eu escrevo por 48 horas seguidas se a Rufles for de churrascos!! *-***

**Ah, a Fkake me falou que tuh eh maluca pelo Daisuke e me pediu para criar a Sarah e dá-lo para vc!!**

**Ai como naum nego nada para oce e para Fkake!! Uhauhauah Bjss!!**

Luna Caelliam

**Eu te surpreendo sempre??**

**Fala isso naum se naum eu choro!!! T.T**

**A verdade eh que eu to tentando melhorar no jeito que escrevo, soh naum sei se estou conseguindo! **

**Vai entender!! Ah, as coisas de flashes... Eu tenho muito isso, a sensação de que já fiz aquilo ou que jah conheço!!**

**Vai entender!!!! (Serah que eu tb fui uma guardião em uma vida passada??? MEDO, Mãe me salvaaaaaaaaaaaaa)**

**Bom, mas me diga, minha garande poetisa, como vai o livro??**

**Bem fico por aqui... até o próximo..**

**Fico por aqui!!! ^^ Bjsss**

Stra. Dark Nat 

**Familia da Fkake eh cmpletamente maluca!!**

**Oo**

**Mas tb para ela ser do jeito que eh!!!**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**Sim T.T o Zack eh seu!! Lah se vai mais um dos meus lindos gostosos e pereitos homens!1**

**Mas se eh para vc, entaum! Eu me conformor!!!! BjssMas mas mas eu aparecii =D..  
ate o proximo capitulo!!**

**Bjss**

Kaoro Yumi 

**Os misterios da fic estaum realmente estranhos neh??? **

**Tipo, eu passo horas pensando neles, juntando pontas soltas da historia!!**

**Acaba que fica meio complicado tudo isso!!!!  
**

**Ah... Vc disse:**

"Já estava imaginando (e rindo muito) da cena...Ele totalmente  
surpreso,caindo pra trás e ainda pensando algo do tipo,  
agora que ela não lembra que é namorada dele, eu pego ela  
pra miim k"

**E quem disse que isso naum aconteceu!! Uhuahuahuahauh**

**Bjss Kaoro!!**

Brenda

**Desculpa a demora!!**

**Odeio quando tenho esses bloqueios criativos!!**

**Oo, bom, mas to de volta MEU AMOR! (com sono, por isso a idiotice)**

Katryna Greenleaf Black 

S**uas unhas ficaram bem?? Eh que tipo, eu tab tenho nervosismo e fico roendo as unhas, por isso que as minhas saum tudo rente a carne!!**

**Oo, vai entender a minha mente!!!!  
**

**Mas eu achei super legal esses flashs de memória que eles têm de vez em quando... E as lutinhas básicas super dahora!!**

**Tipo, eu ainda anum decidi se a Sangô está gravida ou naum... tipo, se ela estiver vai me dar alguns problemas, mas tb naum vou matat o coitado do bebê!!!!!**

Aislyn Matsumoto 

**Oi Aislynnnnnnnnn!!**

**Como tah?? e o Blog?? Qualquer dia desses vou dar uma passada lah para ver algumas fics, adorei aquela das fofuras que queriam ser herois! Ri abessa!!!! Pena que naum tem mais sobre a fic!! EU QUERO LER ELA!!  
**

***-***

**Bjsssssssssssss**

Yumi Ishiyama Stern s2

**Mas, confesse, o Trote aumentou ainda mais a tensão!!!**

***fazendo pose***

serenety 

**Tipo, ateh pensei em fazero Naraku voltar... Mas desisti, o Naraku jah deu tanto problema na fic passada, aguentar ele nessa seria um carma!!!**

Mandyy 

**Apelidos estranhos??**

**Uhahuaha,a eu tipo que me baseei em mim e no meu irmão mais velho!!**

**Tem que ver a gente na rua, ele vira para mim e fala:**

**- Vamos logo, minha rapariga! - e me puxa pela mão.**

**- Fala baixo, vai que meu namorado descobre?? - quem ouve fica encarando a gente durante uma meia hora,eh muito engraçado.**

**Teve uma vez que ele esqueceu de avisar para namorada dele que eu era irmã dele e ela quiz me bater!! KKK, ele deveria ter avisado para ela que eu era faixa roxa em Caratê!!!!**

**  
Inuyasha de cabelo curto?? Realmente sempre quiz ver ele assim!! *-***

**Imagino como é o Sesshoumaru de cabelo curto!  
**

**Esse sim deve ser uma tentação!  
**

carolshuxa 

**Os ciumes do Lucius eh realmente uma onda!!**

**O massa vai ser quando o Mailon acordar, ele vai perguntar pela Fkake e vai ateh o quarto dela, chega lah ela tah tomando banho com o Lucius!!**

**KKK, nem vai dar briga!!  
**

**Hum... vc me deu idéia... Rin e Sesshy... uahuahuahuaa**

**(sorriso maligno) vou ver o que posso fazer!!  
**

**Sabe, eu tb estou gostando dessa "quase" amizade da Kagome e do Inuyasha... Tipo, ficaria muito sem noção se sem mais nem menos eles ficassem amiguissimos, naum eh??**

**Pois eh,por isso to indo devagar!!  
**

**Ah, eu vi um farnat do Inuyasha com o cabelo curto e naum aguentei, mandei brasa e cortei o cabelo dele!!**

**  
uahauha, mas vai crescer! Quando ele se tornar Yokai acho que vou fazer ele crescer de novo!!**

**Ah, o cabelo fica bem parecido com o do Lelouch sim!! (adoro aquele homem.... (babando), MAIS LINDO QUE ELE SOH O GINO!! gino e kallen sempre)  
**

**Bjss Carol!! Espero receber o revi sua logo logo!! Bjssss  
**

Nika Valliere 

**Eu sou criativa?? As vezes acho esses meus espantos de criatividades bem clichés, mas se vc diz, obrigada!!! **

**uhauhauauahua Hum... Obrigada e me diz o que achou desse capitulo!! Prometo que ou caprichar no quarto capitulo!!**

**Bjsss**

Yashamaru Kotohime

**UHuhauhauauha, tah falando serio??? Sua mae falou isso mesmo que drogas faz mal??**

**Oo, que medo!!**

**Lembrei que o meu irmão disse para minha mãe ontem que achava que eu estava fumando maconha... ai eu virei para ele e disse: - Deixe de ser idiota, eu nem trisquei nas ervas que tem lá no seu quarto!**

**Minha mãe começou a correr atras da gente, deu medo!!!**

**Essa histria eh seu refugio??? **

**Bom, ela sempre foi isso pra mim... Sabe aquela velha historia de um mundo só seu onde soh o que você quer acontece! Foi por isso que eu comecei a escrever!!**

**Mas nunca imaginei que algum dia ela seria isso para alguem!! Estou feliz por isso!!**

**Bjss**

Lari Taisho 

**Huhuhuhuuhuh (risada maligna do Naraku)**

**Desculpa, mas prometo te deixar mais curiosa ainda!!**

**huuhuuuhuhuhu (Spme no vácuo**)

Lilermen 

**Engraçado, agora que notei, o Mailon mesmo desacordado naum deixa de ser gostoso... Perguntar para Fkake se ela me empresta ele por dez dias!!  
**

**Ahh! A familia da Fkake, comeplatemente maluca, verdade a Tia eh a mais normal, e vai continuar assim! Tuh vai ver o tanto que ela pode ser louca quando contrariada!! Kkkkkk. **

**Verade, Kagome e Inuyasha saum lerdinhos!! KKK, fazer asbrigas deles eh o melhor, o Inuyasha tem mostrado seu lado inteligente!!**

**kkkkkkkkkk... Ah, outra fic tipo Casamento Arranjado ou Adoração Selvagem?? EU tenho a Paixão Repentina, mas eh com Sesshy e Rin, mas eu tenho algumas ideias aqui para Inuyasha e Kagome!!**

**UHuhuauauhuahau (Mente Perva em ação)**

LeticiaM

**Familia da Fkake eh toda doida, todos uns doidos varridos!! Quem vê nem imagina que o Lucius era um dos anjos mais fortes, que a Fkake eh uma elfa poderosissima, e que o Ohan eh filho da puta que luta melhor que a Fkake, neh?? Soh falta a mãe, o que será que ela pode ser??**

**Verdade, o trote atrapalhou bastante!! KKK, deu um baita trabalho aquilo tudo!!  
**

**Bjss**

Fkake

**Verdade!! Inuyasha de cabeçlo curto eh o maximo!! AHHHHH, como seria o Sesshoumaru de cabelo curto, hem??**

**To imaginando agora!! Deve fica muito GOSTOSO!!**

**uiahuaha, que acha???**

**Hum... Ei, desculpa naum ter mandado a carta ateh agora?? Eh que eu to em Marabá e naum sei onde diabos eh que fica o Correio por aqui... Ah, Fkake, tuh jah assistiu o anime Blassreiter, Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge e Special A? Se naum to pensando em te mandar! que acha??** ^^ **Bjsss**

**(RELENDO E VENDO QUE JAH FALOU ISSO PLEO ORKUT)**

**Fkake, adorei o Gorki!**

**Deixa eu morder ele tb???  
**

**Perfeitooooooooooooooooooooo!!  
**

kagome (sami)

**Meus personagens saum os melhores?? Posso dizer que estava bem inspirada quando criei eles... Mailon eh minha Criação-mor!**

**Ficou furiosa de como eles vão conseguir as memórias???**

**KKK, tah por fora do que eles vaum ter que enfrentar primeiro eles vaum ter que atravessar Elpard inteira para poder chegar a um portal que leva para Erase, um plano ligado com o da terra e Elpard, depois eles vão ter que virar Erase de cabeça para baixo atrás do Aléxius, que eh um demonio que deixou de ser demonio (Isso vai ser explicado com o tempo), depois que eles acham o Aléxius o Lucius vai ter que convence-lo a ajuda-lo! Depois que ele for convencido eles vaum ter que voltar para Elpard para ir para o mundo dos mortos de Elpard, depois eles vão ter que entrar no mundo dos mortos e enfrentar As Valkirias, criaturas que protegem os portões. Depois de vencerem a luta eles tem que procurar as segundas mentes do pessoal e para reviver eles o Aléxius (que é o demonio oposto a Kallendriel) e a Kallen vaum ter que se juntar para conseguir reviver as segundas-mentes e THADAN! Memorias de volta!!**

**Muito neh?? Claro que vai ter muita coisa dentro disso ai, mas a nata eh isso!!**

Sophie-sama 

**  
Eu sempre tive vontado de ver o Inuyasha de cabelo curto, bom, naum deu para ver agora, mas deu para imaginar!!**

**^^, Ah, Sophie, infelizmente eles soh podem se lembrar definitivamente com aquilo que o Lucius falou, se naum eles soh vaum ficar tendo flashs a vida inteira!!!**

**Tava lembrando da parte do X'Bacon agora, faz tempo que tava pensando em algo parecido. Tipo, eu estou me controlando para ir com calma... Imagina se de repente eles de inimigos passam para amigos, seria tosco... Entaum to fazendo devagar!

* * *

P**_ois é gente, dia trinta eu faço aniversário, então que tal uma review como presente?? Naum custa nada!!_**!   
**

**Vai... aperta aqui!**

**!  
**

**\/  
**


	4. O Sequestro

**Capítulo IV: O Sequestro**

**- **Bom dia! – falou o homem se inclinando sobre o corpo da esposa, que abriu os olhos sonolentamente e passou a mão no rosto enquanto despertava apropriadamente.

- Ohayo! – falou ela fazendo com que um sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto. O rapaz voltou a se deitar, mas dessa vez trouxe consigo a mulher que acabara de acordar.

- Sonhou comigo? – ele perguntou beijando a bochecha dela com carinho.

- Não... – respondeu ela, escondendo o rosto no peito dele – Eu tive um sonho tão estranho, e... Sabe aquela mulher que vimos semana passada na frente da Universidade de Tóquio? Tenho a impressão que ela estava no sonho...

- Estou magoado por não ter sonhado comigo! – falou ele apertando as nádegas da esposa de forma sensual.

- Você é um tarado mesmo, Miroku! – riu ela – Eu mal acordei!

Ele riu e se levantou da cama.

- Vou me arrumar para ir trabalhar! – ele se virou para ver ela deitada na cama – Sangô, por que você não descansa pelo resto da manhã? Uma mulher grávida tem que descansar bastante!

- Eu mal estou grávida de um mês, Miroku! – falou ela se sentando – Eu não imaginava que um pervertido como você seria um marido coruja assim!

- Eu estou preocupado e sou coruja? Obrigada! – e foi para o banheiro enquanto Sangô ria na cama.

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****O**

Rin aproveitava a lua cheia para tomar banho no rio que ficava nas imediações do "acampamento" deles.

Nua, ela aproveitava a água fria para lhe refrescar em uma noite quente.

Com as mãos ela esfregava o corpo com fervor enquanto a outra mão com o sabonete (que ela trouxera em caixas do plano da Terra) passava após a mão que esfregava.

Era verdade que ela estava bem energética naquela noite, poderia se dizer que ela estava mais irritada do que realmente com energia... Aquele Yokai maldito era mais frio do que ela imaginava, era um idiota que parecia uma pedra.

"Uma pedra muito bonita"

- Sua segunda mente idiota, se acha ele tão lindo assim guarde sua opinião somente para você! – e jogou o sabonete para a margem, vendo a bolinha branca cair exatamente em cima de sua roupa.

Passou a mão nos cabelos molhados enquanto olhava em volta, aquele era um rio bem pequeno, dava mais ou menos dez metros de distancia de uma margem a outra, e pelo fato de ser tão pequeno a água era translúcida ao ponto que só a luz da lua era suficiente para iluminar o fundo. Enquanto no rio tudo era visível, nas margens as árvores densas davam um ar assustador, dando a impressão que havia coisas à espreita.

Ela suspirou audivelmente e começou a nadar na direção da margem oposta a que estavam suas roupas. A correnteza fraca era perfeita para ela nadar.

Um arrepio na espinha a fez parar e ficar de pé, alerta, ela olhou em volta para entender o que causara aquele arrepio.

Foi quando viu Sesshoumaru na margem, ao lado de suas roupas, olhando para ela como se nada visse...

MAS ELA ESTAVA NUA!

Ruborizada, Rin olhou para baixo e viu que como parara muito perto da margem oposta ao ficar de pé a água mal batia em sua cintura. Ela gritou e colocou uma das mãos na frente dos seios enquanto a outra apontava para ele, acusadora.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – e ele continuou a ignorá-la – Saia daqui agora ou eu juro que eu lhe faço se arrepender de ter vindo até aqui!

Ela o viu dar um passo a frente e se preparou para entrar na mente dele e destruir qualquer coisa que houvesse lá. Foi quando ela viu a água espirrar para todo lado. E quando notou, viu que Sesshoumaru a apertava contra o peito.

Por um momento ela ficou paralisada, depois começou a bater no peito dele com toda a força enquanto gritava.

- Cale a boca! – ele rosnou. Não fora o que ele falara que a fez calar, mas a raiva que havia na voz dele. Sesshoumaru não era do tipo que se irritava tão facilmente. Mas ele também não era do tipo que tentava agarrar moças enquanto elas tomavam banho!!!! Rin começou a esmurrá-lo novamente.

- Dá para parar? Eu não estou conseguindo... – e ele parou. E ela também. Foi nesse momento que ela entendeu o que estava acontecendo, ao sentir a presença de um projétil vir na direção das costas de Sesshoumaru.

Eles estavam sendo atacados!

Em um movimento que não levou mais que um milésimo de segundo ela se apoiou nos ombros dele e impulsionou o corpo para cima, dando uma cambalhota por cima dele, e chutando a flecha que vinha em sua direção. Quando caiu na água novamente, sentiu a presença de três seres na margem.

Ignorando completamente o fato de estar nua ela foi para a margem atrás daqueles três seres, mas eles já estavam fugindo.

- Acha que vou deixar você fugir tão fácil assim? – ela gritou enquanto entrava na mente dos três simultaneamente e os controlava para não fugirem. Mas eles tinham mente fortes e deu certo trabalho para ela, mas o tempo que conseguira fora suficiente para achá-los. Três Vanvorins, esses eram seus atacantes. Lançando o corpo para a frente ela deu um mortal e, ainda no ar, chutou o pescoço de um dos Vanvorins que se quebrou quase que automaticamente.

Mal pousou no chão ela conjurou um punhal e pulou na direção do outro Vanvorin, ao parar, estava em cima do Vanvorin com os dois pés nos ombros dele. Quando o Vanvorin olhou para cima (N/a: que visão ele não teve õÕ) ela falou um "adeus" e cravou o punhal em seu pescoço, e quando ele começou a cair ela se impulsionou para cima, para pular longe dele.

Em um daqueles momentos quando o tempo pára, ainda no ar, ela viu um chicote de cor verde brilhante cortar o Vanvorin que restava no meio. E ao olhar viu ser Sesshoumaru que o matara, e sua feição voltara a ficar fria novamente.

Ela caiu no chão de pé e se virou para Sesshoumaru, que observava os três Vanvorins mortos.

- E pensar que ainda tinham Vanvorins em Elpard! – comentou ele, com a longa cabeleira prateada pingando água, pois se molhara quando entrara no rio para salvar Rin. A roupa dele então estava encharcada.

Ele olhou para ela de cima a baixo.

- Acho que fui um tolo ao achar que você precisava de proteção! – ele disse com desdém.

- Seu idiota! – falou ela fechando os punhos e dando um passo a frente para descontar sua raiva naquela cara imutável dele.

Foi quando se lembrou que estava nua.

Rin gritou alto e virou de costas. Sentia sua pele esquentar.

Ela lutara todo tempo nua, como pudera????

Ela ouviu o tilintar de metal, mas estava mais preocupada em seu amaldiçoar.

Foi quando sentiu algo úmido bater com força em suas costas, fazendo com que ela se desequilibrasse levemente. Ao se virar viu ser a parte de cima do Quimono de Sesshoumaru, que por sua vez se abaixara para pegar a armadura que tivera que tirar para aquele fim.

Ela segurou o quimono dele fortemente contra o peito, engolindo em seco por ver Sesshoumaru de peito nu.

Ele lançou um olhar torto para ela e disse:

- Está molhado, mas pelo menos você vai poder se cobrir até chegarmos ao rio! – e saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Grr... Imbecil!

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****O**

Ohan estava deitado em uma grande cama com uma linda mulher do lado. Mas apesar disso ele estava pensativo demais, e a mulher se irritou pelo fato de ele não estar prestando atenção ao programa deles.

- No que é que você tanto está pensando? – reclamou ela irritada, para depois falar com voz mais doce – está perdendo a melhor parte!

- Qual é, mãe! A senhora sabe que odeio novela! – reclamou ele ignorando completamente a televisão.

Stacy fez muxoxo.

- Mas a minha filha não está aqui comigo, se ela estivesse eu assistiria com ela! – ela reclamou com voz manhosa – Então como ela não está você assiste comigo!

- Se ela estivesse aqui vocês já teriam entrado na porrada, é claro, se ela não conseguisse se esconder antes! –

- Então por que você também não vem tentar me bater? – chamou Stacy, fechando os punhos.

- Eu não, vai outro apanhar da senhora! – e virou de costas.

Stacy voltou a prestar atenção na novela.

Mas não agüentou de curiosidade e olhou novamente para o filho.

- Por que você está tão cabisbaixo assim? – perguntou ela colocando a mão no ombro de Ohan.

- Eu? Cabisbaixo? Só estou cansado! – ele falou enquanto olhava a decoração daquele grande quarto.

- Quem não te conhece que te compra! – ela falou agora se sentando na cama e encostando as costas no travesseiro – Fale logo o que aconteceu! Por que essa garota está te deixando assim?

- Garota?

- Eu acredito que seja uma garota que esteja fazendo isso, apesar que eu nunca vi você assim por uma antes! – ela sorriu para o rapaz que se virou.

- Eu... Não sei!

- Fale... – ela pediu, pegando o controle e desligando a televisão.

- A senhora não vai entender quase nada, mas tudo bem! – ele respirou fundo – Bom, eu conheço uma garota que ama um cara de um jeito que eu nunca vi antes...

- Isso é um problema para você?

- Não sei ao certo. Acontece que essa garota perdeu... As memórias sobre amar ele! Impossível, não é?

- Não deveria falar a palavra impossível para uma mulher que é casada com um anjo! – e ela sorriu – Ou seja, essa garota não lembra que ama esse cara...

- Isso! Quando descobri que ela tinha perdido as memórias eu a chamei para sair. Eu queria entender o que estava acontecendo. Sabe aquela história de mantenha seus amigos perto e seus inimigos mais perto ainda?

- E ela é seu inimigo? – perguntou Stacy, um pouco incrédula.

- Não, a falta de memória dela é meu inimigo! – ele explicou – Eu sempre gostei dela, sempre a achei linda e forte como ninguém. Mas sempre respeitei o fato de ela amar o tal cara!

- Fato que agora não tem importância já que ela se esqueceu que ama ele!

- Bom, ela se esqueceu, mas ainda o ama. Dá para notar que eles ainda se amam claramente! E isso está me matando! Quando eu a chamei para sair eu não estava realmente pensando em sair com ela, eu só queria entender o que estava acontecendo! Mas o fato de ela ainda amar ele, e eu não poder contar para ela está me sufocando!

Stacy ficou calada por alguns segundos, até que perguntou com as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas:

- Você a ama, Ohan?

Imediatamente Ohan olhou para ela. A pergunta dela o fez parar por alguns segundos, como que pensando no que responder.

- Não... – falou ele sinceramente. O que fez Stacy sorrir, Ohan nunca deixaria de ser Ohan. Pois, apesar de ele ser um namorador, ele nunca diria que ama alguém sem antes ter ABSOLUTA certeza disso. Não era a toa que ele nunca dissera essas palavras para uma namorada.

- E o que você sente por ela? – perguntou Stacy voltando a se deitar, e apoiando o rosto no braço.

- Ela me intriga. De um jeito que nunca pensei que uma garota conseguiria. Ela é tão... Natural, ela não usa de subterfúgios para me conquistar como as outras garotas. Ao contrário, até parece que ela não está nem ai para o que eu acho dela. Ela é ela mesma! E o jeito como ela se entrega aos momentos... – ele começou a sorrir abobalhado – Sabe aquele tipo de pessoa que faz você estremecer cada vez que olha para você? Ah, e a boca dela é perfeita, ela tem um biquinho que...

Stacy deu um tapa no ombro de Ohan.

Depois suspirou.

- Sem falar que eu nunca consigo saber no que ela está pensando! – comentou Ohan enquanto massageava o ombro.

- OH! – exclamou Stacy surpresa - Logo você que se gaba tanto de sempre saber o que os outros pensam! – e ela sorriu para o filho – Isso é meio inédito, não?

- Nem tanto... Quando eu estava em Elpard eu conheci uma garota que me deixou louco, eu nunca conseguia entender no que ela estava pensando! – ele reclamou – Mas pense numa mulher linda... Mas eu tinha a leve impressão que ela estava sempre me esnobando! – Ele sorriu – A senhora iria gostar de conhecer a Sophie e a Kagome!

- Que interessante, meu filho está no meio do caminho para se apaixonar por duas mulheres diferentes! No que será que isso tudo vai dar?

- Nem eu sei, mãe!

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****O**

Era engraçado como o destino as vezes se repetia de formas estranhas. Kagome sempre fora popular e admirada, e ao mesmo tempo sempre brigara incessantemente com o Inuyasha desde que eles estudavam o Junior. E agora... Ela estava na faculdade, onde era caloura. Ao que tudo indicava tudo seria diferente, gente nova, lugar novo, vida nova. E o que acontece? Simplesmente ela se torna popular e admirada, e continua a interminável guerra com Inuyasha. Resumidamente, ela podia dizer que QUASE nada havia mudado.

E aquele era o assunto naquele momento, naquela mesa na cafeteria da faculdade. Onde Kagome e mais três garotas conversavam.

- Ah, Kagome-chan! Você é tão linda e inteligente! – falou Yume sorrindo, enquanto Kagome ficava cada vez mais encabulada.

- Todos os garotos dizem que você é a mulher perfeita! Rica e charmosa... – Eiri disse segurando a mão de Kagome – Você tem tanta sorte!

- Garotas, por favor! Não é preciso tudo isso!

- Os garotos dizem também que te adoram por que você é a única garota que não se derrete pelo Inuyasha! – falou a outra garota, Kana, meio indiferente – Sinceramente, esses garotos só tem inveja!

- Mas pior que é verdade... Kagome, por que você e o Inuyasha brigam tanto? – perguntou Eiri tomando um pouco de seu café com leite.

- Ah, essa é uma rixa bem antiga! – sorriu Kagome, sem entender por que estava ali, conversando com aquelas meninas – Bom, vamos dizer que eu e o Inuyasha não nos damos muito bem!

- Hum... – falou Kana – Eu já acho que é o contrário, que vocês se dão até bem demais. E que brigam só por diversão!

- Diversão? Desde quando alguém joga ácido sulfúrico na outra só por diversão? – perguntou Yume, incrédula. Lembrando do dia anterior quando Inuyasha e Kagome começaram e brigar perto do laboratório da área médica. E no meio da briga Kagome jogara um dos tubos de ensaio que passavam em uma espécie de maca em Inuyasha.

- Aquilo não era ácido, era Fenolftaleina! – explicou Kagome, que apesar de não fazer parte do departamento médico sabia muito bem o que era que tinha no tubo – Era só um indicador de ácido-base!

- E era? – surpreendeu-se Yume – o comentário que 'tá na faculdade é que era ácido!

- Kagome, você soube que estão criando um fã-clube para o Inuyasha? – Kagome engasgou com seu próprio café.

- Fã... clube?

- Umhum!

- Não, não sabia! Eles criam muitos fã-clubes aqui, não? O... - tossidela -...Falaram-me que o Ohan Horaki também tinha um fã-clube! – ela ajeitou a roupa para disfarçar o comentário estúpido.

- Ohan, hem? Bom, agora que você tocou no assunto... – falou Eiri mordendo o lábio inferior para conter um sorriso – Fiquei sabendo que você está saindo com o Horaki-senpai!

Kagome ficou vermelha imediatamente.

- Falaram é? – ela sorriu para disfarçar o constrangimento.

- Então é verdade? Que lindo! Mas também, uma mulher como você não merecia menos que ele! – falou Eiri, batendo as mãos de contentamento.

Kagome se limitou a beber seu café.

- E então, ele beija bem?

Kagome se engasgou novamente.

- Dá para você parar de vagabundear, Kagome? – reclamou Inuyasha, que estava de pé, exatamente atrás da cadeira de Kagome – Por causa daquela besteira que você fez ontem a gente tem que fazer um maldito dossiê sobre ética e responsabilidade. Sinceramente, você só me dá problemas!

As garotas ficaram paradas, olhando para Inuyasha, enquanto Kagome calmamente terminava de beber o café. Quando ela pousou o copo de papelão na mesa se virou para ele com um sorriso zombeteiro – A culpa foi sua por ter me chamado de víbora!

- E por acaso menti? – ele disse jogando um portifólio em cima da mesa – Aqui está a minha parte do Dossiê, se vire e faça o resto!

- Quem disse?

- Eu estou dizendo... Ou será que está muito ocupada em ir sair com aquele seu namoradozinho? – ele disse dando um daqueles sorrisos sarcásticos.

- Bom, a companhia dele é bem melhor que a sua, seu cachorro! – ela disse se levantando e colocando a pasta embaixo do braço – Venha comigo, vou terminar essa droga de Dossiê e assim me vejo livre da sua cara! – e os dois saíram andando para fora da cafeteria. As garotas na mesa se entreolharam.

- O quê que foi isso?

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****O**

Enquanto andavam pelos corredores Kagome e Inuyasha pararam.

Ela se virou para ele, e o viu cair na risada.

- Baka! – reclamou ela, e falou a contra-gosto: - Arigatou!

- Não ouvi direito! - ele disse erguendo os olhos.

- ARIGATOU! – ela bufou. O que o fez rir ainda mais.

- Se não consegue lidar com a conversa das meninas é só não conversar com elas, oras! – ele disse cruzando os braços enquanto ria – Não precisava ficar lá, com cara de "corram se não eu mordo".

- Arrgh! É que elas... São tão irritantes com aquelas conversinhas de "você é isso, você é aquilo". -

- Está me devendo uma! – ele disse recomeçando a andar – agora me dê meu trabalho de desenvolvimento artístico... Tenho que entregar para o professor ainda!

- Adeus e vê se morre logo!

- Não antes de você, querida!

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****O**

Kagome desceu as escadas balançando a chave da Kawasaki entre os dedos.

Estava arrumada, cabelos soltos pelas costas, calça clara e blusa preta colada.

- Vai sair com o Ohan de novo? – sorriu a mãe de Kagome ao vê-la arrumada.

- Sim, abriu um motel novo na cidade, estávamos pensando em dar uma passada lá! – ela disse andando na direção da porta.

- Entendo... QUÊÊÊ? – gritou a mulher pulando do sofá e tropeçando.

- é brincadeira, calma! A gente só vai a um restaurante comer comida italiana! – e abriu a porta da frente.

- Toma juízo nessa sua cabeça, Kagome! – ela ouviu a mãe gritar de dentro da casa. E quase se dobrando de rir seguiu para a garagem.

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****O**

A aula havia acabado de terminar. Kagome seguia despreocupada para o portão, sentindo o cheiro forte das flores que começavam a desabrochar por causa do começo da primavera. O vento então fazia até com que algumas flores de cerejeiras voassem. Ela começou a andar mais devagar quando viu quem estava no portão.

- Esse exibido! – ela rosnou. Era Inuyasha. Ele olhava para cima, como que observando algo muito além do céu. O cabelo negro curto (N/a: Estilo o do Lelouch de Code Geass) emoldurando o rosto perfeito. O corpo esguio vestido em uma roupa simples de camiseta de mangas longas branca e um colete preto que o deixava ainda mais sexy do que já era, se é que isso era possível.

Kagome suspirou ruidosamente, como aquele maldito se atrevia a ser tão bonito?

Ao se aproximar mais do portão viu uma garota que parou ao lado de Inuyasha.

- Taisho-kun! – falou a garota um pouco cabisbaixa – Eu... Bom...

Inuyasha não respondeu nada, só olhou para baixo (a menina mal batia em seu ombro) e esperou ela lhe dizer o que queria.

- Eu queria saber se... Você aceitaria sair comigo! – pediu a garota erguendo lindos olhos castanhos para ele.

Kagome diminuiu ainda mais a velocidade das passadas.

- Feh! – falou Inuyasha, em um murmúrio de desdém. Depois saiu andando ignorando completamente a garota que pedira para sair com ele.

Kagome arregalou os olhos! Desde quando o Inuyasha era tão frio assim?

E onde ele aprendera a ser daquele jeito?

Kagome parou ao lado da menina inconscientemente e se surpreendeu ao ouvir o soluço ao seu lado.

A garota começara a chorar, e de um jeito que Kagome se perguntou se ela conseguiria parar.

- Ei... Calma, por que isso? Você acha mesmo que ele merece que você chore por ele? – perguntou Kagome colocando a mão no ombro dela.

Mas a menina chorava mais, chamando atenção.

- Aquele... idiota! – reclamou a menina recomeçando a chorar – Ele... realmente não merece... Eu vou... – e enxugou as lágrimas, que logo depois eram repostas por outras.

Kagome ficou em silencio enquanto ela chorava. Não era que simpatizava com ela ou qualquer coisa assim, só achava que deveria ficar ali.

– Eu vou... destruí-lo...

- Como é que é? – perguntou Kagome atônita. Não fazia dez minutos ela pedira para sair com o Inuyasha e agora de repente dizia que ia destruí-lo? Aquilo sim era rapidez em mudança de sentimentos.

A garota levantou os olhos para ela, foi quando Kagome reconhecera como uma das senpais do departamento de ciências, uma garota bastante popular entre os garotos. Ela disse com voz amargurada:

- Agora entendo você, Higurashi-san! Agora entendo por que você vive brigando com aquele tolo. Eu certamente vou destruir esse idiota! – e começou a chorar mais, ao mesmo tempo que uma carranca de raiva se formava pela rejeição.

Kagome rangeu os dentes, e antes que notasse o que estava fazendo havia metido um tapa na cara da outra.

Não se sabia quem estava mais surpresa, ela, a garota, ou as pessoas em volta que pararam sem entender nada.

Kagome engoliu em seco enquanto encarava os olhos horrorizados a sua frente.

- Por que... você fez isso?

- Eu... – Nem mesmo Kagome entendia, e por causa dessa divisão de sentimentos sua cabeça começou a latejar um pouco – Se... Se recomponha, senpai! – falou Kagome.

As duas ficaram se encarando, até que a menina entendera o que ela quisera dizer.

- Se recomponha? – gritou a outra – Você me bateu? Até parece que estava protegendo ele! Como você se atreve? EU VOU DETRUIR VOCÊS DOIS! –

Kagome ficou parada. Como diabos aquilo fora parar naquele ponto?

"Eu estava protegendo ele?"

Um sorriso irônico apareceu no rosto de Kagome.

- Eu estava tentando te proteger da humilhação que o Inuyasha faria você passar se você tentasse algo contra ele! Não sei se você sabe, mas ele ficou três vezes em primeiro lugar no exame nacional do ginasial – e se aproximou da garota, sussurrando – Se você acha que pode destruir ou a ele ou a mim, tente!

Os olhos da outra se arregalaram mais. E Kagome teve certeza que ela desistira da idéia idiota.

Ainda com um sorriso irônico, Kagome se afastou dali.

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****O**

Lucius fechou a porta do banheiro e se aproximou da cama. Tudo estava escuro ali, mas ele, por ser um anjo, podia saber exatamente para onde ir.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama e ficou parado, com os olhos vagos. Algumas gotas de água escorriam pelo peito nu e sem pêlos dele. Enquanto seu cabelo estava arrepiado pelo modo como ele os enxugara. (N/a:Oh homenzinho gostoso!! *AGARRA LUCIUS*)

Enquanto ele se perdia em seus pensamentos, ele meio que reconhecia algumas coisas sobre si mesmo. Em como era sábio e forte, em como era engraçado e inteligente. Mas apesar de toda a sabedoria, ele pensava em como sua personalidade nunca mudara naqueles vinte e cinco mil anos. Talvez esse fator estivesse ligado ao fato de ele, apesar dos milhares de anos se passarem, ter a aparência de um homem de vinte e cinco anos. Talvez aquele fosse o único martírio dos anjos, ter que viver eternamente naquela inconfundível fase da vida. Bom, não que aquilo realmente importasse, mas Lucius surpreendeu-se ao notar que nunca havia pensado nisso antes... E aquela era a prova de que a personalidade dele estava cada vez mais "humanificada".

Lucius se deitou na cama e soltou um suspiro. Ele sabia o que fazer, mas não tinha certeza se devia. Ficara sabendo no dia anterior por Kallendriel que Dolphymalus estava morto.

Se havia um humano, além de Stacy, ao qual Lucius era ligado era com aquele homem. Algum tempo atrás, em uma guerra entre demônios e anjos, ele conhecera Dolphymalus Victory.

Dolphymalus não devia ter mais que vinte anos, e era filho do Chefe do Conselho de Condor, o conselho que controlava as criaturas mágicas no **plano de Erase**, um plano um pouco parecido com Elpard que era ligado ao da terra.

Ele sempre se surpreendera com Dolphymalus e o jeito sincero e engraçado dele, foi a primeira vez que aquele anjo, que estava deitado na cama, soube o que era se relacionar realmente com humanos.

E agora Dolphy estava morto, pelo que parecia fora assassinado a uns cinco anos, e a assassina dele já fora morta pelo filho mais velho de Dolphy.

- Vamos ver se eu consigo entrar em contato com ele... - sussurrou Lucius fechando os olhos. Um anjo, se soubesse exatamente a áurea e força da alma de uma pessoa, poderia chamá-la para o Nada e entrar em contato com ela. Era uma técnica que gastava bastante energia e nem todos os anjos conseguiam fazer. Mas ele precisava saber...

Demorou um pouco para ele finalmente conseguir. Era estranho, fazia muito tempo que ele se acostumara em ter um corpo carnal, e de repente voltar a ser só um espírito fazia com que se sentisse esquisito, com uma liberdade que não queria.

Abriu os olhos e viu aquele lugar imensamente branco. Olhou ao seu redor procurando Dolphymalus, o viu com os braços esticados parecendo procurar equilíbrio.

- Que esta fazendo Dolphymalus? - perguntou Lucius, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Dolphymalus ergueu os olhos e os arregalou de contentamento ao ver Lucius. Depois sorriu e respondeu:

- Me equilibrando!

- Você não precisa disso, homem. - Falou se aproximando do homem semi-careca e um pouco gordo, sua barba para fazer e uma roupa um tanto larga.

Mas Lucius, que o conhecera quando ele tinha vinte anos, sabia que na juventude ele fora um exímio guerreiro de um metro e noventa, altura que até ali não deixava de ter.

- Meu pai me disse que é preciso prevenir sempre!

- Seu pai também disse para você não fazer aquelas experiências com pó de mico, e você fez mesmo assim.

- Vai negar que não foi engraçado ver o meu tutor saindo coçando os países baixos?

- Nunca disse que não foi - e os dois começaram a rir.

- Eu não me lembrava de você ser tão velho! - comentou Lucius coçando o queixo.

- O amigo ingrato é você, a gente não se vê a uns quarenta anos! - e sorriu - Como anda o mundo dos anjos guerreiros?!

Lucius ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos.

- Eu deixei de ser um guerreiro dos céus a uns trinta anos! - explicou Lucius, sorrindo.

- Hum... Interessante! - Dolphymalus observou Lucius por alguns momentos - Você não mudou nada!

Lucius fechou os olhos e passou as mãos nos cabelos negros, enquanto soltava um suspiro ensaiado.

- É bom saber que estou tão gostoso quanto antes!

- Sim, sempre muito gostoso... E tão arrogante quanto antes também! - Disse Dolphy com ares de riso.

Lucius deixou a mão cair e as costas encurvarem.

- Você é cruel! - reclamou Lucius.

- E então, Lu, por que você me chamou aqui? Estava tendo uma festa tão boa no mundo dos mortos!

- Se eu não conhecesse aquele lugar até que eu poderia acreditar! - falou Lucius.

- Ih rapaz, eu elevei o nível daquele lugar... Achei uma parentada morta e começamos a fazer aquela dança da cordinha... Eu ganhei!

- E conseguiu com esse barrigão?

- Isso, meu filho... É minha arma secreta... Ninguém acredita no gordinho... Mas o gordinho aqui mostra que é um excelente bailarino! - Disse sorrindo com pose de herói.

- Esta com dor nas costas, né?

- Sim, se eu não estivesse morto eu diria que estão me matando!

Lucius começou a rir, Dolphy nunca deixara de ser quem era.

- Está bem, eu preciso de sua ajuda Dolphy... - começou Lucius.

- Bom, não há muito o que posso fazer agora que estou morto! - mas fez um gesto com as mãos para que Lucius começasse a falar.

- Você lembra daquela guerra que aconteceu anos atrás, não? Entre anjos e demônios! - começou Lucius. Dolphy coçou o queixo.

- Não era contra aqueles demônios da área de Isis? - Dolphy estreitou os olhos como que tentando se lembrar - Isso, foi contra os demônios da área de Isis mesmo.

- Se lembra daquele demônio chamado Aléxius, aquele que deixou de ter direito a permanecer em Isis...

- Você está falando... Do Aléxius? Aquele Aléxius? - Dolphymalus estava surpreso.

- Esse mesmo! - falou Lucius sério.

- O que você quer com ele? Sabe, eu sei que ele deixou de ser um Lorde, mas você também deixou de ser um Anjo guerreiro, se vocês se encontrarem vocês podem se matar!

- Eu sei, aquele filho da mãe foi o único demônio que eu não consegui vencer... Mas só ele serve...

- Serve para o quê? - Dolphy estreitou os olhos, levemente preocupado.

Lucius suspirou. E começou a contar para Dolphymalus toda a situação, sobre os guardiões e sobre fato de eles perderem as memórias. Também explicou seu plano para trazer as segundas mentes de volta.

- Lucius, você só pode ter enlouquecido! Eu até entendo o porquê de ir atrás do Aléxius, mas entrar no mundo dos mortos estando vivo é loucura! Você sabe melhor que ninguém que aquelas malditas Valkirias não deixam ninguém entrar em paz! Meu Deus, se você entrar lá se prepare para lutar bastante, uma batalha contra aquelas malditas é pior do que mil batalhas no mundo dos vivos!

- E você acha que não sei? Mesmo se o Aléxius aceitar nos ajudar ainda não vai ser o suficiente, além de mim ainda tem a Kallendriel, mas mesmo assim...

- Por que você está tentando fazer algo assim se sabe que é perigoso? Você é um dos seres mais fortes que existem, mas não sei se será suficiente!

- A vida anda muito pacata ultimamente! Quero diversão... – e sorriu.

Dolphy ergueu uma sobrancelha, dizendo que queria uma resposta sincera.

Lucius ficou calado por uns dois segundos.

- Sabe... – começou como se estivesse pensando nas palavras que usaria - os guardiões, pelo que me parece são realmente muito fortes, e além deles, eu conheci alguns guerreiros... Dolphy, você ficaria surpreso em como eles são fortes. Eu mesmo fiquei bestificado... -

- É, isso faz a coisa mudar um pouco de figura... Mas mesmo assim, é arriscado!

- E... - Lucius fechou os olhos por um momento, se martirizando por admitir algo - O namorado da minha filha... bom... ele...

- Espera... Você tem uma filha? - Dolphy estava boquiaberto.

- Sim, um filho de vinte e seis anos e uma filha de dezoito! - admitiu Lucius.

- Espera... Você foi banido do céu por que se apaixonou? - riu Dolphy - Sabia que você tinha um fraco por um rabo de saia!

Lucius começou a rir.

- Se você visse o rabo de saia pelo qual eu tive o tal fraco você entenderia! – Dolphy assobiou baixinho, entendendo – E até anjos tem seu fraco, meu querido! Mas quem disse que meu fraco são só por saias? – e piscou afeminadamente para Dolphy, que começou a rir.

- Eu também tenho uma filha, queria que um dia você a conhecesse. A _Fkake_ é linda, puxou a mim! - Disse_ Dolphy_ fazendo pose novamente.

- Fkake?! - e Lucius começou a rir - Você... Realmente colocou o nome da sua filha de Fkake? - e começou a rir mais ainda.

- Sim... Por q... **Espera, você também prometeu que colocaria o nome da sua filha de Fkake! **- Dolphymalus olhou indagador para Lucius - Não me diga que...

Lucius acenou afirmativamente enquanto ria. Dolphy começou a rir logo depois.

- Quer dizer que nós dois temos filhas que se chamam Fkake? - (N/a: vou explicar tudo diretinho ao seu tempo).

- Aquela promessa foi uma loucura!

- De certo! - Lucius sorriu.

- Agora... Você ia falar algo sobre o namorado da sua filha!

- Hum...

- Ciumento! Vamos, fale logo! - Dolphy pediu.

Lucius ficou quieto pensando direito no que iria falar.

- Bem... Ele... Eu tenho quase certeza que ele é um sucessor ou um próprio ascendente! - explicou Lucius.

- Calma, filho. Eu 'tô morto, mas ainda não entendo essas línguas técnicas não, explique-se melhor!

- Você sabe da lenda dos deuses, não? A própria Erase também foi assim. Quando os deuses principais escolhiam seres terrenos para se tornarem Deuses...

- Sim, sim! Sei...

- Elpard é bem mais nova que Erase, então não tem o seu grupo de deuses formados. Somente os deuses principais que no momento são Anascliva e Luiomew... - ele coçou as têmporas - Bom, eu tenho certeza que o namorado da minha filha foi escolhido pelos deuses principais para se tornar um Deus...

(N/a: Sim, sim, gente! O Mailon é um Deus, na verdade Semi-Deus, ainda. Mas naum importa. Tudo ao seu tempo)

- QUÊ? - falou Dolphy surpreso - O rapaz... É um Deus? Como você sabe disso?

- A áurea dele é muito diferente! Há algo nele que me diz isso! - e soltou o ar rapidamente.

- Hum... Você vai ter um Deus na família, é isso? - e Dolphy sorriu - Mas já entendi onde você quer chegar, você acha que pode vencer as Valkirias por que você tem guerreiros fortes ao seu lado?

- Isso! - disse Lucius.

Dolphymalus e Lucius pararam de conversar, como que refletindo sobre o que acabaram de falar.

- Lucius... - chamou Dolphy - Já entendi por que me chamou aqui. Quer saber se Aléxius ainda se encontra em Erase?

- Sim! - afirmou Lucius.

- Hum... Sim, ele se encontra. Mas a muito tempo o Conselho de Condor perdeu o contato com ele. Por isso não faço idéia de onde exatamente ele está!

- Nesse caso teremos que ir para Erase... - sussurrou Lucius - Qual o portal mais próximo para lá?

- Aquele que criamos a quarenta anos! - disse Dolphy - Ah, e sei o que você está pensando. Nem adianta tentar abrir um portal para lá, houve um problema alguns anos atrás com os portais e somente aquele que criamos sobreviveu. E se você tentar abrir um portal para lá vai ser barrado pelo feitiço de isolamento do conselho. É melhor usar o portal que já está criado!

- Então é melhor partir amanhã para lá, se eu quiser ir atrás do Aléxius!

- Não... - comentou Dolphymalus - Sabe, você vai ter que levar os guardiões a Erase de qualquer jeito, lembre-se que ELpard não tem Deuses definidos ainda, então não tem Deus da Morte em Elpard. Ou seja, como vocês vão para o mundo dos mortos estando vivos se em Elpard não tem Deus da Morte?

- Você está dizendo... Para eu levar eles comigo quando eu for atrás do Aléxius?

- Isso... Você tem uma sorte das grandes, meu camarada! - falou Dolphy tirando um colar de dentro da camisa - Meu filho é o Deus da Morte de Erase!

Lucius deixou o queixo cair e deu um passo atrás.

- O seu... Filho? É o Deus da Morte de Erase?

- Umhum...

- Caraca!

- Mas eu acho que ainda posso te ajudar mais ainda! - falou Dolphy colocando o colar nas mãos de Lucius. No colar havia um pingente em forma da letra V, era o brasão da família Victory - Minha filha é quem manda no Conselho de Condor, entregue isso a ela e explique a situação.

- No que você está pensando?

- Você me falou que conhece guerreiros incrivelmente fortes, não? - e Dolphy sorriu abrindo os braços - Eu também conheço alguns. Com certeza você encontrará guerreiros que serão de grande ajuda para você em Erase!

Lucius olhou para o colar em suas mãos.

- Obrigada, Dolphy!

- Qual é, Lucius! - e sorriu batendo no ombro do amigo - Só não vá morrer! Você sabe bem o que acontece quando um anjo morre!

- A gente se vê quando eu for no mundos dos mortos!

- Oh, sim! - e Lucius viu que tudo começou a ficar embaçado. Depois de alguns segundos viu que estava de volta ao quarto.

Sua cabeça doía um pouco por causa do esforço, mas a dor logo passou depois de alguns instantes.

Quando se sentiu melhor ergueu o braço e observou com atenção o colar que estava em sua mão direita.

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****O**

Fkake entrou em sua casa achando estranho ela estar tão silenciosa.

Depois ouviu o barulho da televisão em algum lugar. Ah, era da sala de televisão. Por isso que a casa estava toda fechada e escura.

Ela entrou na sala de televisão sorrateiramente, mas nem precisava de tanto cuidado já que o Home Theater fazia um barulho estrondoso na sala. (Ela não ouvira antes por que a sala de televisão era isolada de sons).

Na televisão de 42 polegadas ela viu que passava um filme de terror. Ao observar o sofá viu que era sua mãe quem assistia ao filme, com um saco de pipocas no colo.

Ela não parecia estar com medo, mas parecia estar concentrada.

Fkake sorriu macabramente e saiu da sala, voltando depois de alguns minutos com um pote de Ketchup. Fkake colocou um pouco de Ketchup nas mãos e um pouco no rosto. Depois se aproximou da mãe e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

Stacy, assustada, se virou para trás de supetão. Foi quando Fkake começou a falar em sussurros:

- Mããããeee! Mãããe, me ajuda! - quando Stacy viu o "sangue" no rosto da filha, pulou do sofá fazendo com que a pipoca espalha-se pelo tapete.

Stacy começou a gritar como que estivesse competindo com o Home Theater.

Fkake não agüentou e caiu no chão de tanto rir, enquanto Stacy ainda gritava.

- FILHA! FILHA, O QUE HOUVE? OH, MEU DEUS! TEMOS QUE IR PRUM HOSPITAL! - e colocou a mão na filha ao ver que ela estava tremendo - Fkake, fala comigo - pediu quase chorando.

Foi quando notou que a filha na verdade estava rindo.

- Quê?... Espera... Isso é... - e cheirou a mão que estava melada de Ketchup - FKAKE, CORRE SE NÃO VOCÊ APANHA!

- Desculpa, mãe... Desculpa! - mas não se agüentava e começava a rir mais depois.

Demorou quinze minutos para Stacy se acalmar.

- Desculpa, mãe. Mas eu não agüentei! - falou Fkake sorrindo, já com o rosto limpo.

- Você quase me matou de susto, sua filha ingrata! - e colocou a mão no coração.

- Desculpa, a senhora supera! - e abraçou a mãe - Mãe, onde é que está o Ohan? Ele deixou um recado no palácio que precisava falar urgentemente comigo!

- Acho que ele foi ver a namorada misteriosa dele...

- Ele já está namorando, o maldito...? Mas eu preciso mesmo falar com ele...

- Hum... Eu sei onde ele foi vê-la, se quiser mesmo falar com ele é só ir na Universidade de Tóquio! - Informou Stacy.

- Universidade de Tóquio, é? Mãe, me empresta o carro? - pediu Fkake.

- Você não tem carteira! - acusou a mãe.

- Putz, pensei que a senhora já teria esquecido disso! - e deu de ombros - Vou de Táxi, _Ciao_, mãe!

- E tem aquele trabalho de Comportamento Humano Social, lembre-se que é para entregar na próxima sexta! - ralhava Inuyasha.

- Que eu saiba não está só eu e você no grupo para fazer o trabalho, e as outras pessoas?

- Deixaram tudo nas nossas costas! - ele disse irritado - O que já era de se esperar, aqueles filhos da...! - e enquanto ele rogava pragas eles saíram andando na direção dos portões.

- Vê se faz a introdução do trabalho que eu vejo o que posso fazer! - disse Kagome.

- Eu já fiz isso, achei que você ia jogar a bomba para mim! - e procurou dentro do caderno a folha onde estava a introdução do trabalho, mas parou de procurar quando uma menina, Eiri, se aproximou deles e falou cheia de risinhos:

- Kagome, ele está ai! - e passou por eles.

Kagome não entendeu e se virou, perguntando:

- Ele quem?

- Seu namorado! - e se foi.

Kagome tinha a testa franzida. Seu namorado? Que namorado?

Ao sair da faculdade foi que ela entendeu... era Ohan. Eles não eram namorados, só estavam saindo juntos a umas duas semanas!

Ao vê-la junto com Inuyasha, Ohan deu um sorrisinho bem malicioso.

Aquele desgraçado.

Ela lembrou com isso da conversa que eles haviam tido no dia anterior:

_"- Kagome, se eu te dissesse algo que você não espera, o que você faria? - perguntou ele enquanto bebia um pouco mais de conhaque._

_- Hum... Ficaria surpresa? - ela respondeu._

_- Engraçadinha! - resmungou ele, enquanto ela começava a rir._

_- Mas o que é essa coisa que eu não espero? - ela perguntou, evidentemente curiosa._

_- Você quer mesmo saber?_

_Ela acenou._

_Ohan a observou pacientemente, depois apoiou o braço na mesa, e o rosto em uma das mãos._

_- E se eu dissesse que o Inuyasha gosta de você? - perguntou Ohan, estreitando os olhos levemente. Ele não queria contar aquilo para ela, mas ele sabia o que era certo e o que era errado. E sentia que era errado esconder aquilo dela._

_- Eu diria que você ou é burro ou é louco! - ela disse ficando levemente irritada, sem nem ao menos levar em consideração o que ele falara._

_- Então vou ter que provar! - sussurrou ele."_

- Oi amor! - falou Ohan se aproximando dela e a puxando pela cintura. Depois se abaixou e lhe beijou.

Kagome estava surpresa, pois depois daquele dia no cinema eles nunca mais tinham se beijado, mas retribuiu. (N/a: Quem em sã consciência naum faria isso??? *_*)

Inuyasha bufou ao lado deles e reclamou:

- Não sei se você sabem, mas aqui é uma universidade, se vocês querem um motel tem um a menos de cinco quilômetros!

Ohan se afastou de Kagome e a encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Está vendo? – ele comentou.

- Isso não prova nada! – ela retrucou.

Ele a soltou e se virou para Inuyasha.

- Olá, Inuyasha, como você está? – perguntou Ohan polidamente.

- Bem, e você?

- Bem...

Kagome olhou de um para outro sem entender a hostilidade entre eles.

- Meu Deus, que sonho de consumo! – Falou uma garota que passava ao lado deles, para uma outra garota.

- Isso é realmente prazeroso, ver o Taisho-kun e o Horaki-senpai juntos! – Kagome ignorou as duas meninas e voltou a sua atenção para o diálogo mono-silábico dos dois a sua frente.

- Acho que é melhor eu ir! – falou Inuyasha – Já está na hora! Até mais ver!

- Ja!

E seguiu na direção da G7 dele. Kagome o olhou se afastar, com seu andado firme.

- Ele está louco por você! – sussurrou Ohan.

- Você deveria parar de falar essas besteiras! – ela reclamou fazendo bico.

- Oh, Meu Deus! Você fica tão fofinha quando está abusada! – e a abraçou, fazendo com que ela risse.

Ainda abraçada com ela eles começaram a conversar, fazendo com que algumas garotas falassem besteiras. Mas eles nem ouviam, ignoravam completamente.

Até que ouviram algo que os fez parar de conversar e olhar.

- It... Itai! – falou uma garota no chão. Ela tinha batido num poste que ficava na frente da escola.

A garota era bonita e massageava a testa.

Ohan se afastou de Kagome completamente pálido. Depois correu para a garota surpreso. Enquanto isso Kagome tentava entender de onde conhecia aquela mulher.

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****O**

Ohan se aproximou de Fkake.

- Fkake? O que você está fazendo aqui? – e ele a ajudou a se levantar. Ela não respondeu nada, assim que ficou de pé ela olhou para Kagome.

Ele nunca vira Fkake daquele jeito antes, sem fala, pasma e pálida.

- Ohan... Aque... Aquela é a Kagome? – perguntou num fio de voz.

- É sim! – ele respondeu. E viu que os olhos dela ficaram mais brilhantes, como se fosse começar a chorar. Mas ele sabia que ela não faria isso.

Ele a viu dar um passo a frente, na direção de Kagome. Mas ele a segurou.

- Calma, Fkake! Tem algo que você deve saber...

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****O**

Kagome queria ouvir o que eles conversavam, mas se limitava a só olhar.

O que realmente deixava ela inquieta era o fato daquela garota olhar tanto para ela.

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****O**

- Mas...

- Eu vou explicar direito quando chegarmos em casa! Mas por enquanto finja que não a conhece! – pediu Ohan – Ela vai ficar muito confusa!

- Eu não sei se vou conseguir, Ohan! Ela... esqueceu de tudo?

Ohan se limitou a acenar afirmativamente.

- Puxa vida, logo hoje que eu esqueci meu repelente anti-morto?

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****O**

O celular de Kagome tocou.

Ela atendeu.

- Moshi-moshi? –

_- Ka-chan, minha linda! Você não imagina! – falou o avô de Kagome – Chegou novos amuletos para o templo... Tem alguns pés de Karppa! _

- Ai, Meu Deus! – reclamou Kagome.

_- Eu sabia que você ia adorar... – _e passou os próximos quinze minutos falando sobre os tais amuletos, e como estava pensando em fazer uma pequena festa familiar para trazer boa sorte.

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****O**

No momento em que Kagome desligou o celular notou que Ohan e a garota se aproximavam.

Havia algo terrivelmente familiar nela, algo que a fazia ter sensações de nostalgia.

Mas Kagome tinha certeza de nunca tê-la visto antes, afinal, ela era uma garota incrivelmente linda, seria difícil esquecê-la.

Quando ela se aproximou mais foi que entendeu, os olhos dela eram iguais aos de Ohan, a cor do cabelo e também o formato da boca. De pronto Kagome conseguiu reconhece-la.

Assim que elas ficaram frente a frente, Kagome pensou em algo para falar. Mas não conseguia, se sentia petrificada! Por que estava assim?

A garota a sua frente não parecia diferente, pois ela engoliu em seco. Até que sorriu.

- Antes de tudo, - falou a garota com uma voz harmoniosa – um teste de ciúmes! –e se inclinou para o lado, apoiando as mãos nos ombros de Ohan. Depois deu um beijo leve nos lábios do homem, que não parecia nenhum pouco surpreso.

Kagome não tinha uma reação exata, com calma guardou o celular no bolso e sorriu para ela, que arregalou os olhos.

- Vixi, não vai tentar me matar ou coisa parecida?

- Não! – e riu – Não têm por que ter ciúmes da irmã dele!

Fkake arregalou os olhos, depois os comprimiu enquanto sorria.

- A mesma... – e estendeu a mão – Meu nome é Fkake Horaki!

Kagome também estendeu a sua e apertou-a.

- Kagome Higurashi...

- Eu sei!

- Como?

- Eu... sei! O Ohan me falou de você! – mentiu e Kagome olhou para Ohan inquiridora.

Ohan sorriu indulgentemente, tentando disfarçar ao máximo o nervosismo que sentia.

- Ele não tem jeito! – e Kagome abriu a bolsa procurando a chave da Kawasaki – Eu tenho que ir agora, meu avô inventou uma festa da Karppa e quer que eu vá! Foi um prazer te conhecer, Horaki-san!

- O mesmo... – Kagome teve a impressão da voz de Fkake sair levemente rouca. Olhou para ela por alguns segundos e se despediu de Ohan com um beijo no rosto.

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****O**

- Isso é inacreditável! – exclamou Fkake assim que o irmão terminou de lhe explicar tudo o que sabia – Eu... É...

- Eu sei, eu sei! Também fiquei assim quando descobri! Juro, eles não se lembram de nada...

- E o Inuyasha está na mesma faculdade que ela? – Fkake falou, sem acreditar – Isso é muito estranho para ser coincidência. Coisas assim não acontecem!

- Pior é o Miroku que virou gerente de um banco e a Sangô que virou editora de uma revista de moda! – Ohan falou abrindo a geladeira e procurando algo dentro – Eu me pergunto quem modificou as memórias e organizou a vida deles para que eles pudessem viver tranquilamente! – Ohan sorriu tirando um pote de iorgute caseiro de chocolate que Stacy sempre fazia e guardava na geladeira para Ohan.

Fkake apoiou o queixo no balcão da cozinha, ali era o refugio de Ohan e de Fkake, sempre que queriam conversar escondido eles iam para ali.

- Eu também queria saber... – sussurrou Fkake, mas depois sorriu – Mas não me importo tanto, eu estou é muito feliz por saber que eles estão vivos! Oh, Ohan, eu pensava que nunca mais poderia ver eles! – ele parou de mexer nas gavetas e sorriu para ela, voltando a procura logo depois.

Ela estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha, pensando longe, quando ele se sentou no banco e estendeu uma colher de sopa para Fkake, que sorriu em entendimento e a pegou. Logo depois os dois tiravam o iorgute do pote e comiam com a colher.

Enquanto eles comiam em silencio Fkake não parava de pensar, até que se lembrou de algo:

_"- Humanos? Lucius, eles não tinham mais do que vinte anos... Morreram para salvar esse mundo. Eles não deveriam morrer! _

_- Desculpe, mas pense no que está acontecendo... Você demorou dez mil anos para chegar ao seu posto, agora vai perdê-lo. Vai se tornar um ser aetéreo... – Fkake abriu a porta, curiosa para saber com quem o pai estava falando._

_E se surpreendeu ao não ver ninguém._

_- Você nunca reclamou de ter perdido as asas. Não deve ser tão ruim... _

_- Por que o amor que sinto por Stacy é o suficiente para me fazer esquecer minha perda. Mas o amor que lhe fez perder as asas foi o amor por aqueles jovens. Esse tipo de amor vai fazer com que você se amargure depois... E não posso aceitar isso para você! – Lucius estava sentado em cima da cama em uma posição confortável._

_- Eu não vou me amargurar. Estou feliz por eles estarem vivos... Mas... Queria que eles recuperassem suas memórias... –_

_- Kallen... – gemeu o pai de Fkake._

_- Por favor, Lucius... Você sabe como reviver as segundas mentes deles, não sabe?"_

- OH, MEU DEUS! – gritou Fkake repentinamente soltando a colher.

- O que foi, mulher? – perguntou Ohan assustado.

- FOI A TIA!

- Tia? Que tia? – Ohan parecia terrivelmente confuso. Fkake pulou do banco.

- Nós temos que falar agora com o papai, Ohan. AGORA! – e puxou a mão de Ohan, levando-o para a porta. Mas ele parou de repente.

- Espera, espera! – e correu para o balcão.

Ohan fechou o pote de iorgute, colocou debaixo de braço e gritou.

- Agora podemos ir, vamos, vamos!

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****O**

- Qualquer dia desses vou trazer uns stripers para você! – piscou a mãe de Kagome.

- Como é que é, mãe?

- Você está tão abatida ultimamente. Talvez uns três caras sarados e gostosos dêem conta do recado! – Kagome arregalou os olhos e colocou a mão na testa da mãe.

- Quem é você e o que fez com a minha mãe? – ela falou, surpresa. Noriko somente riu e se afastou.

- Você é que está estranha ultimamente! – falou a mãe – Eu vou tomar banho, não me atrapalhem por nada nesse mundo! – e saiu da sala.

Kagome ficou olhando a mãe se afastar. Deitou no sofá, e depois de se cansar de ficar deitada ela subiu as escadas na direção do quarto. Ao entrar, ela se aproximou da mesa de estudo e se sentou na cadeira estofada.

Ela era uma garota responsável às vezes e tinha que estudar.

Uma teoria aqui, uma paráfrase ali e os estudos dela foram se seguindo.

Até que ela ouviu a campanhinha tocando.

- VAI LÁ ATENDER, SOUTA! – gritou ela, para que o irmão ouvisse do quarto dele, que era ao lado do seu.

- VAI VOCÊ! – gritou ele de volta.

- EU ESTOU ESTUDANDO, VAI LOGO!

- VAI VOCÊ, O CLOLD ESTÁ JÁ GANHANDO A BRIGA! – (N/a: Clold, personagem de Final Fantasy VII)

- LARGA ESSE VIDEO-GAME E VAI ATENDER A PORTA!

- ESTÁ BEM!

Kagome suspirou aliviada por poder continuar seus estudos. Cinco minutos depois e a campanhinha voltou a tocar.

- Não acredito! – ela murmurou irritada – SOUTA SEU IMBECIL, VOCÊ AINDA NÃO FOI ATENDER A PORTA!

- DAQUI A POUCO EU VOU, AGORA DEIXA EU JOGAR!

Kagome se levantou irritada e saiu do quarto batendo a porta com a maior força que tinha.

- Souta seu imbecil, por que tu não morre logo, desgraça ruim! Só atrapalha minha vida! – (N/a: cena totalmente baseada entre meu irmão mais novo e eu). E Kagome abriu a porta de supetão.

- Que é?! – ela falou rude. Até que viu que quem estava na porta era Inuyasha. Vestido em um sobre-tudo marrom, por causa do frio da noite. Do outro lado do portão estava um carro esporte prateado e conversível.

Inuyasha olhou para ela dos pés a cabeça. O que fez Kagome se olhar.

- Droga! – ela reclamou. Pois por estar em casa ela estava vestida em um short de educação física da escola do ginásio, e esse short mal cobria quatro dedos da coxa dela, sem falar que era de um tecido maleável que se colava aos seus quadris. A blusa era uma regata simples que também envolvia suas curvas como se fosse uma segunda pele. – Droga, droga! – ela xingou mais uma vez – O que você quer aqui?

- Eu... Eu... – gaguejou ele, piscando. Depois desviou o olhar e deu uma tossidela – Vim trazer a introdução daquele trabalho de hoje cedo, eu fui embora e esqueci de te dar ele! – e estendeu as folhas de papel.

Ela olhou para a mão dele, suspensa no ar. E depois de alguns segundos estendeu a sua própria para pegar o trabalho.

- Acho que vim numa má hora, não? – ele sorriu ironicamente, parecendo já refeito da surpresa de vÊ-la vestida daquele jeito – O que você tem? Está tendo problema em ligar a telvisão? É bem capaz, a sua mentalidade deve te impedir de ler o On/Off do controle!

- Nem de noite você deixa de ser imbecil – ela resmungou.

- E por acaso as pessoas mudam de humor de acordo com a hora? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- No seu caso acho que não, sua burrice deve ser crônica! – e deu língua para ele.

- Mas é muit...

- Menino Cachorro! – ouviu-se o grito dentro de casa.

Kagome e Inuyasha se viraram assustados ao verem que quem havia gritado havia sido o irmão de Kagome.

- Menino o quê? – Inuyasha perguntou com uma careta.

- Quando você vem aqui em casa de novo para jogar vídeo-game? – perguntou Souta se aproximando as pressas.

- Vir aqui? Eu só vim aqui uma vez, e foi quando a Kagome desmaiou... Eu... Não me lembro de ter jogado vídeo-game! – e sorriu – Acho que você está me confundindo com alguém!

- Não estou não... Não é, Mãe? – perguntou o garoto para a mulher que se aproximava da porta.

- Oh! – Falou ela sorrindo – Como está Inuyasha? Faz um bom tempo que não te vejo! Está diferente com esse cabelo preto e sem as orelhas kawaiis! – Faz um bom tempo que eu não te vejo? Mas ela não vira ele não fazia duas semanas?!

- Orelhas Kawaiis? – e olhou para Kagome que estava com o queixo caído – Acho melhor eu ir, vê se faz o resto do trabalho! – E lançou para ela um olhar de quem não estava entendendo nada.

- Tchau, Inuyasha! – despediu-se Noriko. E fechou a porta. Aquele momento ficou suspenso, todos parados, olhando para a porta fechada. Até que Noriko se virou sorrindo para Kagome – Eu estava mesmo querendo perguntar para você Kagome... Por que que você terminou o namoro com o Inuyasha?

Kagome deu um passo atrás.

- O quê? NAMORO?

- Ah é! – lembrou Souta – Agora me lembrei daquele dia que peguei vocês no maior amasso no sofá!

- AMASSO NO SOFÁ?

- Esses meninos tem tanta energia! – sorriu a mulher mais velha – Não fique envergonhada querida, eu sei que esse tipo de coisa é normal para jovens vigorosos!

- VOCÊS POR ACASO ESTÃO RINDO DA MINHA CARA? – Gritou Kagome, praticamente descontrolada. Tanto Souta quando Noriko pararam sem entender e nem compreender toda aquela irritação – ESTÃO ACHANDO QUE ESSE TIPO DE BRINCADEIRA É ENGRAÇADA? ISSO É RIDÍCULO! – e subiu as escadas pisando firme, tentando entender como sua família havia tido uma idéia tão idiota quando aquela.

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****O**

- O senhor sabia de tudo e não me falou nada? – gritou Fkake.

Lucius não parecia abalado com o fato de Fkake estar exaltada.

- Você é muito precipitada, Cake! – falou Lucius usando o apelido da filha – Se eu falasse você iria atrás deles, e isso só atrapalharia!

Fkake respirava rápido. Ohan estava calado, só observando a conversa e absorvendo as informações.

- Esse plano que o senhor falou, pai! – Começou Ohan – ele pode mesmo dar certo?

- Se os amigos de vocês ajudarem...

- É claro que eles vão ajudar, pai! – falou Fkake, ainda alto – A maioria deles são irmãos dos guardiões, ou amigos muito íntimos!

- Isso melhora muito mais a situação! – e Lucius sorriu – Agora é esperar que eles percebam o que está acontecendo...

- De jeito nenhum, eu vou na casa da Kagome agora e se ela não acreditar em mim eu bato na bunda dela até que ela acredite! – e se virou para a porta.

- Fkake! – ralhou Ohan – Mais calma...

- Está vendo o que disse? Você é muito precipitada! – sorriu Lucius. O que fez Fkake ficar ainda mais irritada – Espere só algumas semanas...

Fkake puxou ar, como que tentando se acalmar.

- Papai, eu não posso esperar! Eles são heróis! Eles merecem saber quem são... – e ela olhou para o lado, pensando em como faria para contar para Kagome e os outros. Os olhos dela se iluminaram de repente, mostrando que ela tivera uma ideia. (N/a: ideia mesmo, gente!)

Lucius olhou para ela e riu.

- Fkake... Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que o que você está pensando vai dar errado. Primeiro nós temos que deixar as pessoas notarem que tem um problema antes de mostrar a solução. – ela arregalou os olhos, ao ver que ele tinha adivinhado.

- Eu sei, mas eu tenho que tentar! – ela estava para dizer o que tinha em mente quando alguém bateu na porta do quarto de Lucius.

- Entre! – gritou ele.

Um soldado entrou e bateu continência.

- Comandante Fkake, pediram para avisar que os Guardiões da Shikon No Tama acabaram de chegar!

- Crystal e os outros chegaram? – ela bateu uma mão com a outra - Isso vai ser de grande ajuda. Ah, e agora que lembrei que alguns soldados de Mailon vieram comigo!

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****O**

Saehara Taisho, o pai de Inuyasha, olhava com curiosidade para o filho. Os dois estavam na sala de jantar da mansão deles, uma sala enorme com paredes que haviam sido pintadas por pintores famosos e com o teto coberto de desenhos de um céu estrelado.

Mas tanto Inuyasha quanto Saehara estavam tão acostumados com aquela sala que nem notavam mais as peculiaridades dela.

E sem falar que havia algo realmente inquietante e misterioso que desviava totalmente a atenção de Saehara.

- O que você tem, Inuyasha? – perguntou o homem de cabelos negros curtos.

- Eu? Por quê está perguntando isso? – Perguntou Inuyasha com uma expressão diversa.

- Por que geralmente na hora do jantar você sempre trava uma guerra incansável com a comida, mesmo que ela sempre ganhe... E bom, agora você mal tocou na comida do seu prato! – Saehara apontou com o garfo o prato quase intocado de Inuyasha.

- Correção: As _verduras_ do meu prato estão intocadas. Essas cozinheiras acham que eu tenho cara de coelho?

- Coelho não, mas cachorro... – Inuyasha lançou um olhar enviesado para o pai. Mas a expressão de Saehara não mostrava que ele estava brincando.

- Feh! – e voltou a mexer a comida no prato.

- Quem é a garota?

- Que garota?

- Essa garota que está te deixando assim?

- 'Tá fumando a erva do mal, é pai?

- Se for aquela que tem no seu quarto, sim!

- Mala... – e calou-se novamente, dessa vez comendo um pouco da comida como desculpa para não falar nada.

- Então quem é a garota?

- Essa conversa de novo?

- Fale logo que eu deixo você em paz!

- Desencana! – dessa vez ele entornou o copo de vinho.

- Hum... Quer dizer que não é uma garota!

- Não, já disse! – disse Inuyasha, enfezado.

- Então é um garoto?! Não é a toa que você está tão pensativo assim!

Inuyasha se engasgou com o vinho.

- Quê? – depois de respirar ele começou a reclamar.

Saehara desviou o olhar e ficou observando uma taça de cristal fino. Depois molhou os dedos com água e passou na borda do copo de Cristal, fazendo um barulho fino e com uma freqüência tão alta que só ouvidos muito sensíveis podiam sentir. E os de Inuyasha eram terrivelmente sensíveis.

Demorou alguns segundos para que Inuyasha notasse. Mas quando notou foi com uma reação espantosa.

- PÁRA! – gritou colocando as mãos no ouvido e rangendo os dentes.

- Fala... – disse Saehara calmamente.

- NUNCA!

- Fala.

- NEM QUE EU MORRA!

Saehara molhou os dedos da outra mão e começou a passar em outra taça.

- NÃÃÃO! DUAS SÃO DEMAIS PARA MIM! EU CONTO! – gritou. Saehara parou. E aliviado Inuyasha deixou-se cair na cadeira.

- Então quem é a garota...

- Me deixa respirar!!

- Tudo bem, enquanto você respira eu toco a taça!

- É UMA GAROTA DA FACULDADE! – respondeu Inuyasha antes que pai resolvesse fazer o que tinha prometido.

- Continue...

- Isso é ditadura! – reclamou Inuyasha.

- Sim, sim! Chame do que quiser! Agora fala logo...

- Não tenho vontade!

- Hum...

- NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE SUA OPNIÃO SEJA OUTORGADA!

- Hum...

- Está bem eu falo... – se entregou Inuyasha com um gesto cansado.

Saehara sorriu, como que animando o filho a contar.

- É uma garota que estuda comigo... – começou. Depois parou.

Saehara ergueu uma sobrancelha. Depois de um resmungo ele continuou:

- A menina é irritante, uma víbora em pessoa, se faz de boba, mas é uma sonsa! Mas...

- Ela é linda?!

- Sim, é lin... Quer dizer... – Calou-se quando o pai começou a rir.

- e o que mais?

- ...

- ...

- Ah, é espirituosa, e tão inteligente! – admitiu – Mas nunca que vou falar isso para ela, o ego dela é enorme o suficiente!

- Parece uma garota interessante! – E sorriu para Inuyasha – Mas eu ainda gosto mais daquela sua antiga namorada, a Kagome, ela sim era uma garota para você! Falando nisso, como ela está?

(N/a: o resto da cena eu deixo a cargo da imaginação de vocês ^^)

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****O**

Rin abriu os olhos com toda a força que tinha. Não se lembrava direito o que acontecera.

Fazendo força para respirar ela observava em volta, mas nada conseguia ver, só coisas embaçadas, como se estivesse no meio de uma neblina. Logo ela conseguiu ver melhor, e se lembrou do por que de estar amarrada a uma árvore.

Na noite anterior eles haviam sido atacados por um bando de ladrões que queriam roubar o que eles tinham. Apesar de eles serem muitos, somente Sesshoumaru e Rin seriam mais que o suficiente para acabar com eles em pouquíssimo tempo. Mas no meio da luta Sesshoumaru se afastara floresta adentro para atacar alguns que fugiam, e, sem ela notar, um dos ladrões colocaram um pano em seu nariz. Se ela não estava enganada o pano estava encharcado com essência de Winlhäi, a planta do sono. Ela desmaiara, e quando acordara, estava ali.

Com um gosto amargo na boca Rin olhou em volta. E viu uns quinze homens sentados em volta de uma fogueira. Eles ainda não haviam notado que ela estava acordada, por isso ela mexeu as mãos para tentar se soltar. Mas viu que elas estavam primordialmente amarradas. Seus pés então, as cordas estavam tão apertadas que ela mal os sentia.

Gemeu ao sentir a dor nos punhos, foi quando os ladrões notaram que ela estava desperta.

Rin, estática, viu a risada maliciosa deles e o jeito como eles se levantaram lhe mostravam que eles queriam bem mais do que roubar.

Um dos ladrões lhe tocou o rosto, a mão suja dando nojo em Rin.

- Mas olha só que moça bonita você é acordada! – disse ele em uma voz enrolada, como se estivesse bêbado.

- Idiota! – falou ela cuspindo na cara dele.

Ele deu um tapa nela.

- E bem difícil também! – falou um outro ladrão, esse era um pouco mais bonito e mais jovem, mas ainda dava nojo nela. Esse ladrão se aproximou dela e ficou praticamente colado com ela. – Adoro mulheres difíceis! – Rin sentiu vontade de chorar quando o sentiu tocar sua coxa.

- Se você acha que estou me fazendo de difícil deveria se olhar no espelho, ai você vai ver que eu estou é com nojo mesmo! – ela rosnou tentando se mover. Ela estava se sentindo impotente, pois a essência de Winlhäi ainda a estava deixando sonolenta, incapacitando assim de Rin entrar na mente deles.

O ladrão segurou o rosto de Rin e falou em seu ouvido.

- Que bom, nesse caso você não é difícil e sim briosa! – ele riu, agora pousando a mão no seio esquerdo de Rin – Sabe, gosto de mulheres briosas mais do que de mulheres difíceis! – alguns sons foram ouvidos atrás do ladrão e depois tudo ficou em silencio, quando ele se virou para ver o que estava acontecendo viu um Yokai com uma espada na mão, o rosto do Yokai estava sombreado pelo cabelo, e em volta dele todos os homens estavam mortos.

Rin se sentiu feliz ao ver Sesshoumaru, e aquele homem, que ainda mantinha mão em cima do seio de Rin, notou isso.

O ladrão olhou pasmo para os homens mortos no chão, e com a voz e olhos transbordando raiva, falou:

- Os homens me disseram mesmo que tinha um Yokai com essa humana! – e ele se afastou de Rin – O que ela é para você? Sua serva? Sua vadia? – e riu arrogantemente. Foi quando Sesshoumaru ergueu o rosto, que estava irreconhecível de raiva.

- Uma... meia-lua na testa? Você não poderia ser...? – o ladrão não teve tempo de terminar sua indagação, pois Sesshoumaru o ergueu segurando pela garganta.

- Se você se atrever a chamá-la de vadia mais uma vez eu juro que eu arranco todos os seus órgãos! –

O ladrão arregalou os olhos.

Depois de alguns segundos Sesshoumaru baixou o homem.

- Pensando melhor, acho que não vai ser eu a fazer isso com você! – e com a espada cortou todas as cordas que prendiam Rin – ele é todo seu, Rin!

Rin esfregou os punhos enquanto se aproximava do ladrão. Com brutalidade o puxou pela gola do quimono e lhe falou no ouvido:

- Primeiro: Eu não sou uma serva! Segundo: Eu sou a futura líder dos ciganos, acho melhor se preparar para apanhar!

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****O**

Era sábado a noite e Kagome aproveitava o final de semana para assistir uns filmes que ela havia alugado. Ela estava sozinha em casa, já que a mãe viajara com Souta para a casa do avô de Kagome, e nesse dias nada melhor que assistir filme comendo besteiras.

E um desses filmes foi interrompido pela campanhinha.

- Nem no sábado? –

Kagome pausou o filme. É claro que passou pela cabeça dela que poderia ser o Inuyasha novamente, aliás, ultimamente ela, intimamente, não desejava outra coisa.

Um pouco apressada, mas sem entender a pressa, se dirigiu para a porta e a abriu.

Ela observou quem estava na porta, mas teve que levantar um pouco a cabeça já que os dois homens a sua frente eram muito altos.

Eles eram loiros e tinham olhos prateados, um deles tinha cabelos batendo no ombro e o outro um cabelo tão longo que ela se perguntou quanto tempo levou para ele ficar daquele tamanho.

- Sim? – ela perguntou, se perguntando quem eram eles.

- Então é verdade? – falou o de cabelos mais curtos – Agletan-sama, você deixou de ser uma elfa.

- Agletan o que? – ela perguntou. Mais uma vez observou eles.

Ela tinha que admitir: EITA HOMENS LINDOS!

Um deles sorriu.

- Não nos importa, estamos felizes por vocês estarem vivos!

- Hã?

Além de altos eles tinham corpos e rostos perfeitos. Ela estranhou um pouco as orelhas pontudas, mas estava mais preocupada em babar.

Os dois usavam roupas muito estranhas, espécies de calças de malha de ferro e uma blusa que mais se parecia um colete de couro. Um deles estava descalço e o outro usava uma bota de ferro.

- Quem vocês são?

- Riubers, Aglentan! – respondeu um dos elfos.

- Riu o quê? – foi quando ela lembrou da conversa da mãe dela sobre mandar dois stripers para animá-la. Não... Podia ser coincidência!

- Nos mandaram aqui para levá-la ao mundo de Elpard! –

Kagome estava sem fala. Em sua cabeça aquelas duas figuras deliciosas só podiam ser stripers, mas sua mãe não teria coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas... TERIA?

- Mundo do quê? – Elpard? Elpard? Será que era algo relacio... Ela parou, estava tendo pensamentos realmente pervertidos.

- Venha conosco, senhorita! – sorriu o elfo estendendo a mão – Nossos cavalos alados estão nos esperando!

- Pára tudo! Você são realmente stripers? – ela perguntou, vendo-os franzirem a testa – Mas... Que tema vocês estão usando? Senhor dos Anéis! – (N/a: Meu irmão leu isso e disse que esse negócio de senhor dos anéis está muito duplo sentido... Oo, naum entendi. Mas se tiver vcs me desculpem .mente perva.)

Eles não responderam nada, já que eles não entenderam.

- Foi minha mãe que mandou vocês aqui? – perguntou tentando fechar a porta – Eu não tenho nada haver com isso, vão embora!

O de cabelos longos segurou a porta.

- Nós temos que ir! – ele disse entrando.

- Ei, Ei! – ela disse vendo a porta ser aberta – Eu sei... Eu sei Kung Fu. Mantenham-se longe ou eu bato em vocês dois! – ela se assustou ao ver que seu blefe tinha funcionado. Pois eles pararam no vão da porta, hesitando.

- Nós, certamente, perderíamos se lutássemos contra um guardião. Ainda mais um guardião elfo... – disse um deles dando um passo atrás.

- Gied, nós fomos advertidos que ela poderia resistir! – Falou o elfo de cabelos longos, em uma língua que Kagome nunca ouvira, mas mesmo assim entendera completamente o que eles falaram. Sua mente travou com isso.

- Eu é que não vou lutar contra ela, Shiro! Se com aqueles dois guardiões de ontem quase nos mataram, imagine um elfa!

- Do que você estão falando? – gritou Kagome. – Saiam da minha casa AGORA!

- Argletan!

- AGORA!

- Há pessoas lhe esperando! – disse Gied.

- Ainda tem mais stipers? Quem minha mãe acha que sou! – e deu dois passos atrás.

- O senhor Ohan disse que a gente teria problemas... – suspirou Gied.

- Até o Ohan está envolvido nisso?

Aquele que se chamava Shiro suspirou.

- Espero que me perdoe! – Kagome arregalou os olhos e quando se deu conta o homem não estava mais a sua frente.

Sentiu uma mão em seu pescoço.

- _Feke _**[Magia do sono] – **Kagome ouviu aquelas palavras sussurradas perto do seu ouvido e estremeceu, sentindo uma onda gelada percorrer seu corpo.

De repente parou de sentir as pernas e... aos poucos... ela perdeu... os sentidos.

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo****OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_E como a fênix, OGDEM renasce das cinzas. (Brincadeira super hiper mega tosca sobre o fato de hoje ser quarta feira de cinzas)_

_Agora que estou com o Note Book reformatado é só alegria!!!_

_Hihihihihihi_

_Bendito seja o Backup_

_Vamos ver... Alguma coisa para falar??_

_Deixa eu só reler aqui o capitulo e relembro (ou seja, daqui a duas horas volto)(Não li o capitulo inteiro mas só demorou meia hora)_

_Bom, o que eu tenho que falar..._

_Se vocês notaram, houve a aparição de um novo personagem na história (Além do Aléxius), O Dolphymalus... Primeiro: Esse personagem não me perternce, ele é da Mary Aline Pinto de Moraes (Ou Fkake) A autora de **Darknesses** uma história pela qual eu sou completamente apaixonada. Em **Darknesses** a trama se passa em um Plano ligado ao da terra: **Erase**. (A mesma coisa que Elpard.... Sei o que estão imaginando! Só para esclarecer, nós duas já tinhamos criado nossas histórias quando nos conhecemos. Sim, Coincidencias existem). Esse plano chamado Erase é bastante diferente de Elpard, mas também tem elfos, magos, dragões... E, para controlar essas criaturas, existe o Conselho de Condor, que é o conselhos de magos mais fortes. Esse conselho é quem praticamente gere Erase. Quanto ao conselho: o líder desse conselho é sempre um Victory, pois esse cargo é herditário. Sim, o Dolphymalus foi um líder do conselho, mas depois que morreu esse dever passou para a sua filha, Fkake (Eu, sei, nome igualzinho a Fkake daqui, mas depois o Lucius vai explicar o por que)._

_Bom, eu vou dar mais spoilers (revelações sobre o enredo) de Darknesses. Mas se você estiver enteressado em ler a história (Que no momento ainda está sendo escrita, quer dizer, Darknesses 2 está sendo escrita, a primeira história está completa) é só mandar seu e-mail da review desse jeito tracyane3(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com. _

_Acho que a Cake não vai se importar se eu divulgar a história! Afinal, eu sou a garota propaganda dela!! *-*_

_AH, Capitulo dedicada ao Gaara (Segunda mente do Gabriel) ele me ajudou em uns ajustes no final do capitulo!_

_Ah, dedicado ao Learco tb, me deu inspiração coma roupa de marinheiro!! *-*  
_

_Mas vamos as reviews (sabia que vcs me fazem muito feliz quando me mandam reviews?!)_:

**Brenda **

Problema cardiaco??

Calma, bren! Por favor!!

Ah, eu num entendi o recado lah na comu! Uma segunda mente novato?? Oo

Bjssss

**Jéssica**

Eu acho que nunc ateria coragem de matar eles definitivamente!!!!

UHAUAUH

Bom, vamos ver o que acontece para a frente!

uhuhuhuhhuhuuhuhu (sou malvda neh?) Bjss

**Annie-chan**

Vc jah leu OGDE tres vezes?? (eu sou perseguida pelo numero três)

Tuh sabe quantas paginas tem OGDE? Tem quase 700!!

Como tuh conseguiu ler tres vezes????

que medo!!

Uhauhauha[Bjsss

**DarkAngel16694 **

Não vou mentir... Lembro vagamente de vc sm... Mas naum muito bem! (to me sentindo mal, geralmente eu lembro)

Ah... se vc acompanha OGDE então está desculpada por naum ter deixado uma review antes!!!!!!!!

Eu estava imaginando jah no Awnore atormentando o Inu!! (ideias aparecendo) Uuahuahuaha Coitado do Inu! Estava pensando em arrumar uma namorada para o Inu... tipo, eh sempre ele que morre de ciumes! Tah na hora de ela sofrer isso tb!

**Cah-chan**

O que o Mailon tem de especial?? Oo

Ele eh lindo! Forte, inteligente, engraçado, poderosissimo, gostoso, é um duque, é elfo, é amigo do Sesshoumaru...

uahuahua, calma eu soh estou enchendo o saco... O que o Mailon tem de especial eh soh o fato de ele seu um Deus!! Oo

Que tal??????

**Nina **

"Btw, parabens pra voce nessa data querida! Muitas felicidades e muitos homens na vida!! :)"

*-*

Adorei esse feliz aniversario!! Acrescenta no seu desejo que sejam homens como o Sesshoumaru, ou o Mailon, Ou o Lucius?????

Please!!

Mas eu ainda deixo o cabelo do Inuyasha crescer de novo!! Muahahahahahahah

**Agome chan **

Tati, amor! Como vc estah!

...

Olha eu não sei pq mas o Aléxius acabou de me dizer que você está triste por eu ter demorado tanto... Ele por acaso tem ido ai?????

(alexius eh uma das minhas segundas mentes)

Agora eh certeza, ele andou indo ai! Ele mandou um beijo para a Marine e disse que ela é a maior gostosa!!!!

Uhuahauh, pronto começou a briga aqui! A Elize tah gritando a plenos pulmões que se existe outra garota mais gostosa que ela então que ele fosse pra outa cama, na dela ele naum deita mais!! (Calma, a Elize é a filha de outra segunda mente minha. É quase uma sobrinha pro Aléxius, eh soh que eles gostam de brincar assim ^^)

Mas então o que achou desse capitulo?? Demorado neh??

Ah, sim! As fotos realmente ajudaram muito!!!! *-*

Vc nem imagina como!!!!

A sua faz isso?? Diz que vc tem que casar???

Caraca!! Eh dificil a minha mae chegar para mim e dizer isso! Ao contrario ela diz que naum quer saber de eu casar logo!

Bom, bjssss!!

**Meyllin **

Vi que gostou de OGDE!

Uhuahauuahauh, tem coragem viu! Ler aquela historia enorme... eh preciso perserverança!

Garota perseverante!! Gostei!!  
Uuahuahuah

Bjssssssss**  
**

**Luna Caelliam**

Olá!

Realmente! Naum vou mentir... estou meio insegura!

Sei lah ta tudo muito morto, muito parado! Tenho que agitar isso aqui! Mas eu não faço ideia de como!!! T.T

Ah tua mãe correu e naum corrigiu?? Que mãe má!!!!!

UAHUAHUH

Provavelmente a minha faria a mesma coisa!!

Um diário sobre a personagem elfa???

Quero ler!!!! *-*

Quero mesmo!!!

fico por aqui bjinhus

**danda jabur**

Não tenha raiva do Ohan!! Ele é tão lindo!!!!!!! *-*

Eu tb naum reclamaria no lugar dela!!!! *-*

Ela soh agarra homem lindo!

uahauha, eu tb faço algo parecido! EU leio mais ou menos um livro de trezentas paginas por dia. Sem falar que eu estudoo terceiro ano, tenho que estudar de manhã e de tarde (escola integral) tirando as horas que estudo par ao vestibular, tenho que escrever fic, ler os livros do vestibular alem dos que eu gosto, assistir animes (naum consigo largar o vicio) mexer na internet... e detalhe: eu moro em uma cidade e estudo em outra! uahuaha

Deu para notar que vida agitada eu tenho, neh???

OGDE tah taum bom assim??? YADDDAAAA!!

uahuhauhahauhah

Eu naum consigo abandonar uma fic! Eu jah tentei mas acabo me sentindo mal e acabo continuando! Fazer o que neh???

Eu faço isso tb! Começo a ler e se eu naum etiver gostando muito eu separo ela para ler depois! Acaba que eu nunca leio!!  
AKKKK

Vc quer mesmo conhecer minha familia??? Sabe... ateh eu tenho medo deles!! Juro!! Meu irmão mais velho então...

Nesse carnaval a gente foi para Fazenda da gente. Sabe, em vez de ir para festa a gente foi para lá achando que ia dormir durante quatro dias! Ai foi toda a cambada, alem da minha familia (eu meus dois irmãos meu pai e minha mãe) foi meu tio, a esposa dele as tres filhas deles. Sem falar de dois amigos dos meus pais.

Juro, no domingo de tarde começou a chover. Eu tava assistindo filme de terror com o Bruno e a Ivanna (tres viciados em filme de terror) quando de repente o Bruno vira para mim e diz: Bora tomar banho na chuva?

Eu: Vamos!

Trocamos de roupa e fomos tomar banho na chuva! Nem me lembro como foi que começou, acho que foi a Ivanna que jogou areia no bruno... soh sei que começamos uma guerra de lama no meio do terreiro. E chovendo para caramba! Depois de cinco minutos entraram minha mãe (sim, minha mãe, acredita?) e minha tia. Depois ela melaram o quiosque e a piscina tentando melar meu pai e meu tio (e conseguiram). Soh sei que entrou todo mundo na loucura.

Quando parou de choveu eu pensei que ia parar a doideira! Que nada, pegaram uma corda e fomos brincar daquela brincadeira para ver quem eh mais forte, puxando de um lado e do outro (esqueci o nome da brincadeira). Os homens perderam, ai quiseram de novo!! Quiseram um terceira vez... Ai nessa vez o Bruno sai do lado deles vem para o nosso lado e grita que trocou de sexo. Foi risada geral! Ninguem aguentou!

Acha que parou por ai? Quando todo mundo se cansou o Bruno me chamou para lutar Karatê na lama!! Serio!! KARATE NA LAMA!

(to toda roxa, maldito). No meio da brincadeira acabou virando judô, depois a gente tava brincando de sumô!

Ai ontem, meu pai, para se vingar da guerra de lama, quando deu meia noite, fez um boneco de isopor e colocou uma vela dentro, e deixou na cerca.

A gente tava assistindo filme de terro no quiosque com o Data show quando a gente ve aquele rosto brilhando! Eu e o Bruno, dando umas de machões, resolvemos ir lá para ver o que era. Ai quando eu tava chegando perto eu naum sabia que meu pai tava atras do boneco e ele fez um barulho estranho de um porco do mato e mexeu no boneco. Na hora eu gritei de medo e agarrei o braço do Bruno! Ele começou a gritar: Não me agarrar assim que eu me esqueço que você é minha irmã!

Eu: Cala a boca! Não viu que tava se mexendo! -

- Dá para soltar meu braço?

- Vai fazer o que? me bater??

- EU vou é te agarrar, tuh é gostosa demais minina!

- EI, ISSO EH OECADO!! - gritou meu pai detras do boneco! Quando eu vi que era ele! Serio, deu vontade de matar!

Imagina soh como foi o final de semana!! Putz, muito louco!!!!!

**dreza **

Tantas pessoas assim que gostam de Os Guardões dos Elementos???

Uia!!!

Olha soh!! uahuahuahuah

Bjsssss Dreza (falando nisso, Dreza eh nome ou apelido)

**Nika Valliere **

Totalmente injusto!!!!! *-*

Eu queria beijar o Matthew (o que faz o senhor Darcy em Orgulho e Preconceito) Diga que ele naum eh gostoso!!!

O CARA EH PERFEITO! (Deu vontade de assistir Orgulho e Preconceito) Ai droga! Olhei por cima do Note Book e vi o Orgulho e Preconceito na estante!! Eu vou aguentar a tentação!

uhauhauha

eu quero o um X-Bacon tb!!!!!!! ¬¬

Eu quero! Vou fazer o Lucius dah um pra mim!!!!!!

Bjsss

**kagome (sami) **

Uhuahuahha

Verdade... Nada de mais ver a Kagome dando uns amassos no Ohan, neh????

Mas ela jah pegou muito gostoso nessa fic!!!!

Nam... ela pode escolher o que quiser! Parece a Juliet de Romeo X Juliet, Faz o Francisco se apaixonar por ela, faz o Kurio se apaixonar por ela, o Romeo e ateh Tybalt....

Esse eh o X da questão, a familia lembra, mas eles naum!! HAHAHA

;*

**Isabela**

Feliz Aniversario atrasado, tah???

Desculpa pela demora!! T.T

Desculpa??? Vai!!!!!!!

Sim, tirei a ideia de fechar portais da luneta ambar sim!! *-* Perfeito aquele livro! e a ideia do mundo dos mortos vai ser igualzinha a do livro!!! uhauahuahahha

Bjsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Yonessaki Nahiki-chan**

Uhuahuahuahha

Seu pai diz isso?? A frase que meu pai mais gosta de falar é "eu amarrei o bode"

Seu pai eh mais inteligente!! T.T

uhauahua, bom, ele realmente fala muito isso, nem parece que ele é quem é!

**estrelinha negra **

*-*

Miroku de cabelo comprido...Deve ficar gostoso sim!! UHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUH

(pensando)

Bom, vamos parar de pensar nisso! Que achou desse cap???

Bjss

**Maah.**

MAAH!! AMOR DA MINHA VIDA!!!

como tah em????

Ei... O pessoal lah na comu tah pedindo fic!! Oo

**K-Dani **

Acho que a gravidade naum ajudou nas minhas ideias naum!!!

Oo

ahuahuahauhauhahaua

Pois eh! Mundo cruel!

Bom, bjsss!!

**patilion **

E naum foi que a sua dica ajudou??

Eu fui rever uns animes que me fazem ter vontade de escrever! E comecei a ler o livro das torres negras do David! Muito bom!!!!!!

Ainda bem que a sua dica funcionou! Eu naum queria tentar plantar bananeira por ai!

**Amai Hana**

Serah que a Rin alegrou o Sesshoumaru nesse capitulo????

uahuahuahuahaha

A K-chan beijou o Ohan?!O.õ

Eh, mas ele falou aquilo tudo pq ele naum sabia que eles haviam se esquecido de tudo!

Oo, eu tb to assustada Amai!

Soh nesse capitulo recebi umas quarenta reviews!

**Gabriel Oliveira**

Ei... Adorei aquele video que vc pedu para gente ver lah no e-mail!!!

Serio! PERFEITO!!

ah, esqueci de te falar! eu tava conversando com Michelle Nogueira, e ela falou que adora tuas historias!!

Ela eh gente boa,adorei ela! (a historia dela eh linda, viciei)

Hum... Tenho que terminar de ler suas historias falando nisso! To taum por fora ltimamente.... Ah, Alam mandou perguntar se o Inner vem aqui hj! Ela disse que se ele não vir ela vai ai!! Oo

Ah... Gaara, fiz o prometido, viu lá em cima?????

Como eu prometi, capitulo dedicado a vc! Bjss

**Yumi Ishiyama Stern **

Jah te desejei feliz aniversario no orkut! Mas vou desejar de novo!

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO ATRASADO!

**Mille **

Millee!!!

Tava com saudades de vc!!! *-*

Deu uma vontade de conversar contigo ultimamente!!

Falando nisso, como ta hem?????

Bom, o sequestro aconteceu no final desse capitulo! Mas foi soh o começo!! MUAHHAAA!

**Polly **

Polly!!!

Eh serio! Vou instalar o msn nessa budega pra conversar contigo! Ficar sem falar contigo faz mal a minha saude!

Verdade! JOE GOSTOSO!!!!!!!! *-*

Pois eh... Eh sinto mesmo em relação ao Richard Grimlock!!! *-* Homem perfeito!!!

Ainda vu achar umc ara igualzinho ele!! Ai eu caso com ele a força! E viveremos felizes para sempre!!!!

**Katryna Greenleaf Black**

16 anos... ^^ Novinha eu sou naum???

uhauahuaaahuhaha

Eh verdade! Se o Mailon naum fosse irmão da Kagome ela com certeza agarrava!! E quem não agarraria?????

Eh, verdade! Ela naum estah traindo ele!! Uhuahua, eu estou pensando em como eu vou fazer a revanche do Inuyasha, eu to pensando em nessa historia me concentrar mais no Inuyasha do que na Kagome!

Eu jah nem deixo minhas unhas crescerem... naum adianta! Elas nunca crescem!!!!! T.T

Beijinhos!

**Fkake **

Eu fiquei imaginando Ohan e Fkake embaixo dos lençois fazendo promessa para fazer trote em todo mundo!! Medo!!!!!!

_"Depois de muito tempo teve a impressão de ouvi-lo sussurrar: "Mas os sentimentos geralmente trazem dor!""  
não tema Sesshy... eu curo a sua dor... e a Tracy tb, a Polly tb... *olha pra trás vendo fila de mulher para curar Sesshy* A momentos como esse na vida que uma garota como eu só pode falar uma coisa que será que realmente explicara tudo que sente... Porra! O_o (Não me culpe!!... a Mila falou e eu escrevi XD)_

Sim, Sesshy! Eu curo a sua dor!!!!!! *-*

Daisuke deus da morte! Começo a babar toda vez que lembro isso!!! AHHAHHAHA

Achando que a sua mãe eh ruim?? A minha mãe eh coviteira, fica querendo que eu agarre tudo que eh menino! Mas vai naum vai ela diz: Naum casa naum, filha! Homem naum presta! Vai estudar!

To com saudades do Learco!!!!!! Apesar que ele veio aqui domingo! Bem na hora da guerra de lama com a minha familia... Oo... Ele ficava gritando: NÃO DEIXA ELES TE PEGAREM NAUM DEIXA!! vixi, vc deixou!!!

uhuahuahuhahahahauhauhauahah... Kendo... Quem dah o que???? Otima!! Eh que nem eu! Viro para minha mae e fala Arigatou Gozaimazu... ela? Gozou onde??

Pior que isso soh quando eu fico falando em intaliano para ela! Mas eu me esqueço que a maldita sabe frances e que as duas linguas se parecem bastante! Ai jah viu! Ela entende bastante do que falo!

Kagome parecida com a Saya??? Pior!! KKKKKK

Humf... Gosta de homem suado gostoso te agarrando??

KK, lembrei agora do Marcelo! Quando ele vai dançar Pump it Up ele sai todo suado! Ai ele vem para cima de mim e me abraça!! Maldito!! ¬¬

_"- Se lascou! – sussurrou Kagome.  
- Que mulherzinha insensível! – reclamou Ohan. Eles estavam sentados nas ultimas cadeiras da sala de cinema. O filme era um de terror/suspense onde havia mais sangue que qualquer outra coisa – Hum... O bom de assistir filme de terror é por que as mulheres se agarram na gente! Você é a única que conheço que vê alguém sendo degolado e fica rindo!"_

Lembrei de algo! Ontem fizeram cine lah na fazenda! Minha mae levou o data Show e a gente foi assistir! Eu pedi para botarem o filme Espelhos do medo (otimo filme, vou te mandar naquela carta que ateh hj tenho que mandar), no começo do ilme o cara eh degolado! Eu comecei a rir! Minha mae olhou para mim e começou a falar que eu precisava de um psicanalista (o pior foi que ela falou sério).

Bom.... Vou Nessa, Cake! (teu novo apelido jah notou?? de Fkake foi para bolo)

Marlon: Mary *-* Você é meu bolo de carne, né??

Hum....

**Lory Higurashi**

Hum...

Ohan eh lasca mesmo!!

Mas ele sabe o que estah fazendo!!

Muahhhaahaha

**Lilermen **

Oi Alineeeeee!!!!

Realmente... eh muito facil escrever as brigas do Inuyasha com a Kagome!! uhauhauauhauahuahua  
Sei lá, acho que o Sesshoumaru não é lá o tipo de cara que se apaixona fácil, sabe? Acho que Rin e Sesshoumaru ainda vão ralar muitas cabeça antes de começarem a realmente gostar um do outro! De fato eles estão meio balançados! Mas dai a ser amor...

Realmente, destaque para o Ohan! uhuhuahhaa, tirando casquinha na cara dura!! uahuahuahuahhauaha

Hum.... Realmente, a relação do Inuyasha com a Kagome está hilária....

Vamos ver como isso tudo vai terminar...

**tataa' **

Uhuahuahah, oh familia cheias de trotes hem???

Esse ai no final desse capitulo foi mais um!!!!!

Abuso de propriedade privada???

Oh!! Gostei!! Tah bom!!

o lUCIUS EH PROPRIEDADE PRIVADA MINHA!!! NINGUEM TASCA!

Sim, para mim o Mailon tb eh como um Deus! O nproblema eh que ele REALMENTE é um Deus!

Hilario neh??? ¬¬

Eu tb plantava bananeira no travesseiro! Soh conseguia dor de cabeça!!!

uhauah

o Novo personagem eh o Gabriel, no passado! Nesse eh o Dolphy e o Aléxius (outro eh que propriedade privada minha! O Aléxiu eh uma segunda mente minha... O Mailon tb... O Lucius tb... Hum.. Ohan eh segunda mente da Fkake! Putz, todos os personagens gostosos saum segundas mentes??)

**carolshuxa **

Eh claro que o Lucius faria isso!!!

uahuahuaha

Figiria que era namorado da Fkake e ainda mandaria o Mailon embora!!  
KKk

Ah!! A ideia que vc deu?? Aquela lah do começo do Sesshy e da Rin!!

MUAHHAAAAA!!

Gino...

Falou a palavra magica! Comcei a babar!

**Jen Valentine **

"Ohan Lovers! *-*

Lucius Licius! *-*

Sesshy Sexy Licius!

Mailon Super Sexy Licius!"

Aunatas perfeições da natureza em um lugar soh, hem Jen?

**thata **

Tudo bem!!

O Bom eh que mandou uma review agora neh????

Bjssss

**NAMA **

Uhuahuah

Eu tava imaginando pro final algo mais ou menos assim: (eu jah to imaginando no final, e mal comecei a fic)

Kagome Inuyasha meio que se estranham depois que eles descobrem que naum eram namorados. Tipo: cada um vai pro seu lado!

Ai o Inuyasha aparece na casa dela.

Imagino uma chuva fina caindo, ele de cabeça abaixada. Ela abre a porta e se assusta.

- Inuyasha? O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntaria ela.

Ele ergue a cabeça devagar e a fita.

- Eu não sei... Imaginando talvez...

- Imaginando? Como?

- Imaginando que eu sou um ser imortal! - ele diria ficando ereto (lembra que eles saum imortais por causa da jóia de quatro almas?).

- E você veio aqui só para imaginar isso?

- Não... Eu me lembrei que se eu sou um ser imortal, significa que vou ter que trocar de mulher a cada cem anos...

- Hum...

- Ai imaginei na dor de cabeça que isso causaria...

- Hum...

- Ai depois me lembrei que há uma solução...

- E qual seria?

- Me casar com alguém que também seja imortal...

Kagome ergueria uma sbrancelha e faria seu sorriso se apagar propositalmente.

- E onde você quer chegar?

- Não há muitas solteiras, lindas e imortais por ai, não?

...

Que tal?? Estranho não é?? Bom, deixa para lah!

**Lari Taisho**

Lari amor!!

Como tah, hem???????

Eu fiz vc ir pro hospital?? Agora entendi a conta de hospital que chegou em casa ontem! (jah deu paa notar que eu to zuando neh??)

**Aislyn Matsumoto **

Eu ateh pensei em fazer mais cenas Ohan e Kagome... Mas o povo naum aprovou tanto assim a ideia naum!! Bom! Ohan eh gato! Vai agarrar a Sophie!  
KD o segundo capitulo de As Fofuras Querem Ser Heróis?

T.T

E como ce tah hem???? lendo muitas fics???

**Belle Lune's **

Exatamente por isso que naum fiz o Inuyasha competir na maquina de dança com a Ká... Pois eu jah tinha feito isso!!

Mas bele! Ohan deu show tb!!!!!!!

*-*

**Mandyy **

Sim, eu e meu irmão mais velhos somos bem criativos. Posso dizer que tah meio que na familia sabe, minha mãe é escritora, meu pai é um super esmpresário, sendo que ele começou do zero a mais ou menos vinte anos... Então, dah para notar que na minha familia há muito disso...

Sesshoumaru de cabelo curto!!!! *-* Sim, Sim! Fico imaginan isso e babando!!!

Eu ateh poderia te dar o Ohan se eu já tivesse dado ele para Sophie!! T.T Mas te dou qualquer outro que esteja solteiro, eh soh pedir! Se naum tiver muitos disponiveis eu crio um....

Se a mãe da Kagome jah era doida no capitulo passado imagino do que é a reputação dela nesse capitulo!!

Lucius vai ajudar as segundas mentes dos guardioes ressucitarem, eba, eba, eba *-*

A Kallendriel eh safada mesmo!! UHAUHAUHA, eh naum, eh que o Mailon eh gato mesmo! u vou dar para ela o Aléxius, então acho que ela não pode reclamar que o noivo da sobrinha dela é mais gato que o dela!

Deveria tentar escrever!!! Deveria mesmo!!

Bom, vou indo!! Bjsssss

* * *

**Só um aviso, eu estou com uma doença rara e quase incurável! A unica cura é Review's... Me ajudam?? (apelei neh?)  
**


	5. Desculpe, quem eu sou?

**Capítulo V: Desculpe, quem eu sou?**

Era horrível acordar com aquele fulgor desesperado.

Não acontecia sempre, mas aquela era uma ocasião "especial": ela fora seqüestrada.

Desorientada, Kagome se sentou naquela grande cama. Piscou de forma confusa e se arrastou até a beirada.

Apoiando-se com as mãos na cama ela olhou em volta.

Onde estava?

Nunca vira aquele quarto antes... Ao mesmo tempo tinha a impressão que passara toda a vida nele, e que assim conhecia tudo dele.

Era um quarto incomum. Paredes de pedra avermelhada, com teto alto. Janelas de madeira, que estavam abertas e por isso iluminavam o quarto. A cama em que estava era de dossel e não havia tapetes no chão. Algumas cadeiras e escrivaninhas pelo enorme quarto. Nada muito estranho, a não ser aqueles objetos que estavam em uma das escrivaninhas.

Ela colocou um pé no chão, sentindo a pedra fria lhe causar arrepios.

Ao ficar de pé sentiu que seus membros ainda estavam entorpecidos pelo sono. Mas isso não a impediu de andar até aqueles objetos.

Aqueles objetos eram armas e equipamentos de guerra. Ao lado havia uma armadura pequena e feminina, que tinha um leve brilho rosa. No móvel havia uma espada embainhada, um arco, uma aljava e um pequeno punhal. Também havia um anel estranho.

Ela ergueu o arco, pois foi aquilo que mais lhe chamou atenção. O arco era pequeno, perfeito para ela, o cabo estava envolto de um tecido aveludado que lhe acariciava a mão, e nesse tecido negro havia desenhos estranhos em linha prateada. Era estranho segurar aquele arco, era como se sentisse que estava voltando para casa.

Ela soltou o arco com amabilidade e passou a mão pela aljava de couro marrom, na aljava tinha em média cem flechas guarnecidas com penas de cisne.

Depois Kagome segurou a espada. Estava preparada para brandir algo pesado e inóspito. Mas o que ergueu foi uma espada leve e brilhante. Tirou-a da bainha, e sentiu como se aquela peça de aço fosse uma extensão de seu braço.

Por ultimo segurou o anel e o observou, no anel havia a figura de um cavalo com asas. Que coisa estranha.

A porta se abriu no exato momento em que ela estudava com mais atento o anel.

Ela teve um sobressalto e se virou para a porta.

Ela deu um passo atrás de forma instantânea ao ver que quem estava na porta era aquele homem que a fizera dormir na noite passada.

- Argletan-sama! – falou ele se inclinando, com um estranho tom de respeito – Desejo infinitamente que me perdoe pelo o que aconteceu na noite passada.

Ela engoliu a saliva que havia se acumulado em sua boca e apertou com força o anel que estava escondido em sua palma.

- Onde eu estou? – ela perguntou com receio, mais pelo medo de ele descobrir que ela estivera mexendo nos objetos do que por ele em si. Ela temia que o que estivesse fazendo fosse errôneo.

- Estão lhe esperando na biblioteca, poderia me acompanhar?

- O q... O que está acontecendo? – Ela perguntou, ela se sentia indiscutivelmente confusa. E até certo temerosa.

- Por favor... – ele pediu fazendo uma leve reverencia – Acredito que irão lhe explicar tudo!

Com os passos um pouco em falso ela se dirigiu para a porta. Ele se afastou do vão para dar passagem a ela.

Kagome não se dignou a falar algo para ele. Ela estava um pouco amedrontada, tinha medo, admitia.

Ela não sabia onde estava, quem era aquele homem, o que queriam com ela... Nada!

A mãe dela era uma grande empresária... Será que aquilo era um seqüestro? Ou tudo aquilo fazia parte do mirabolante plano " Vamos animar a Kagome" de sua mãe?

Hum... Era bom que fosse a segunda opção, pois assim era só ela explodir e pronto.

Ela notou então que seguia por um corredor relativamente longo e indiscutivelmente cinza, por causa das pedras de ar envernizado que cobriam as paredes. Por sorte haviam quadros e peças bonitas que tiravam a atmosfera fria dali.

- Que lugar é esse? – ela perguntou ao passar por uma abertura alta na parede que ela achava ser uma janela. E por essa janela ela vira um grande campo de terra batida com homens lutando, e mais ao fundo vários prédios que pareciam alojamentos.

- Nós estamos no castelo de Moh'r! – respondeu o belo (agora ela o observava melhor) guia – Regido pela Rainha Ionexmera – Ele lançou um olhar suave para ela.

Kagome começou a simpatizar um pouco mais com ele. Mas não sabia ao certo por que.

- Por que você continua com essas roupas? – ela perguntou se referindo a calça de malha de ferro e o colete.

- É meu uniforme do exército! – ele respondeu sem pestanejar.

- Exército? Desse castelo? – Ela tinha certeza que era um castelo por que ela podia ver as torres de uma das laterais do castelo pelas fendas-janelas.

Ela se perguntou o motivo de estar tão calma... Era para ela estar desesperada, não?

- Nunca... – riu o homem – Eu sou do exército élfico, sou fiel ao general Mailon.

- Hum... Exércitos... Generais... – ela grunhiu. – O que diabos estou pensando? – ela se voltou para ele, finalmente mostrando alguma sanidade (na forma de desespero) – Você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? Afinal, você é striper ou não?

Ele fez um bico de quem pensava sabiamente na resposta.

- Acho que não... – ele respondeu cautelosamente.

- É bom saber disso! – ela respondeu suspirando – E então... Por que estou aqui? Eu nem sabia que havia castelos Europeus perto de Tóquio.

- A comandante Fkake irá lhe explicar tudo!

- Comandante Fkake? Poderia ser? Não, é impossível... – ela parou ao ver uma criada saindo de uma das portas e entrar no corredor.

Essa criada a olhou com surpresa, e depois colocou a mão na boca para começar a chorar logo depois.

Kagome olhou para trás surpresa, procurando entender o porquê de a criada começar a chorar. Por que aquilo? Um nervosismo estranho começou a se formar em seu ser. Não era forte, mas a deixava inquieta. Ela sentia que havia algo errado ali.

O soldado parou na frente de uma grande porta e esperou ela se aproximar.

Quando ele abriu aquela porta, pareceu a ela que uma lufada enorme de sons a rodearam e a afogaram, atrasando um pouco a percepção do grande salão que se abriu a sua frente. O salão deveria ter uns 1000 m², as paredes em nada mudavam do resto do castelo, mas estavam cheias de quadros de vastas campinas e nesse salão as janelas ficavam mais altas nas paredes. Haviam mesas espalhadas pelo salão, mesas que deveriam comportar de vinte a vinte e cinco pessoas.

O guarda parou no vão da porta, ela se aproximou para observar melhor o lugar.

Ele estava cheio de pessoas. A maioria soldados com elmos prateados que saiam e entravam em portas, como se aquele salão fosse um acesso intermediário. Mas também haviam criadas ali. Vestidas em blusas de variados tons de terra e calças folgadas e até meio estilosas. Ao observar melhor notou que haviam outros tipos de soldados no salão (deveriam ser, não havia outra explicação para as espadas presas por cintas em cinturas, quadris, costas, coxas...), esses estavam vestidos com calças de couro justas, camisas de mangas longas de linho branco e por cima da camisa coletes de couro de mesma cor das calças. E o mais surpreendente foi que não haviam só homens no grupo, mas também mulheres.

- Quem são eles? – ela perguntou, se referindo aos soldados vestidos em roupas de couro.

- Os magos montanheses... – o rosto dele parecia indiferente ao informar aquilo.

- Magos... – ela sussurrou enquanto mexia a cabeça vagarosamente de um lado para o outro – que lugar é esse? Algum tipo de parque temático?

Ele não fez menção de responder a pergunta, apesar de ela ficar ali, esperando a resposta por mais tempo do que seria o viável.

- Por aqui... – chamou o guia, lhe chamando para entrar no salão.

Susto!

Foi o que ela sentiu quando as lufadas de sons de repente... cessaram. E ao mesmo tempo todos os olhos se viraram para ela. E, estupefata, ela viu os soldados com elmos e as criadas se ajoelharem, com uma mão na frente do peito.

- O q... – ela perdeu a voz por alguns segundos, e seus pés continuaram a lhe movimentar para a frente de forma automática.

Os passos do homem a sua frente eram os únicos sons que cortavam o silêncio. Silencio que fez aquele _pac pac_ das botas de metal ecoarem como tambores em seus ouvidos. E os mesmos passos a despertaram do torpor imediato que as ações das pessoas do salão causaram.

E eles seguiam na direção dos únicos que ainda se mantinham de pé... Os tais magos montanheses.

Kagome apressou os passos ao notar que começava a ficar para trás, aquele lugar estava começando a lhe dar arrepios de dúvida.

Ela observou os "magos" montanheses novamente e notou o sorriso acalorado deles, quase como se tivessem acabado de receber a melhor notícia do ano.

- Não acredito... – sussurrou um deles.

Uma garota se adiantou daquele grupo de pessoas tão distintas, aquela mulher era linda. Cabelos castanhos... Não, eram ruivos. Os olhos violetas brilharam marotamente. Atrás dela vinha um homem loiro, alto e de olhos castanho-esverdeados.

- Comandante Syvle! – falou o guia de Kagome para o homem loiro – Aqui está ela!

- Obrigado, Shiiro! – falou o "comandante Syvle", com uma voz grave e que transparecia ser dona de um humor contagiante – Vamos ficar lhe devendo essa!

Shiiro (agora ela sabia o nome dele) virou-se para ela.

- É a irmão do General Mailon... – disse como se explicasse tudo – E eu não poderia negar um favor a noiva do general!

- Será que seu eu virar amante do Mailon vocês também fazem esses favores para mim? – Perguntou a garota ruiva, com um sorriso encantador.

Kagome franziu as sobrancelhas, aquela conversa estava começando a ficar estranha.

- Srta. Andrews, da minha parte a senhorita não precisa ser amante do general para ter um favor meu – E Shiiro deu uma piscadela para ela.

Kagome deu um passo atrás.

- Ihhh, tira o olho que a mulher é minha! – disse o tal comandante Syvle colocando a mão no ombro da ruiva.

- Desde quando você é ciumento assim, Weslley? – ela perguntou, fazendo beicinho.

- Não lembro... – ele respondeu casualmente.

Shiiro começou a rir.

- Bom, agora tenho que ir, tenho que levar notícias à duquesa e à Laymê! – ele inclinou a cabeça – Até mais, Polly, Weslley! – Ele se virou para Kagome, com um sorriso lindo esculpido no rosto de mármore – Nos encontraremos novamente, Argletan-sama!

Sem conseguir proferir uma palavra ela viu aquele homem girar nos calcanhares e voltar pelo caminho que eles vieram.

Ela só se tocou que ficara "sozinha" quando ele saiu por aquela mesma porta por onde haviam entrado. Ela deu um passo a frente como se fosse correr atrás dele, mas uma palavra fez ela parar.

- Kagome... – foi o chamado em sussurros. Ela se virou lentamente, surpresa por aquele homem saber seu nome.

Ela se acalmou com o sorriso dele e da ruiva ao seu lado.

- Você deve estar confusa... – falou a garota – Meu nome é Polly Andrews, sou terceira oficial dos Magos Montanheses – ela virou-se para o homem loiro – Esse é o comandante do exército real Weslley Syvle!

Kagome respirou fundo, prometendo a si mesma que só iria em frente para ver até onde aquela loucura iria ir... Gritos histéricos só na hora certa.

- Peça para eles se levantarem... – pediu, se referindo aos soldados e as criadas ainda ajoelhados, todos virados para ela.

- É uma honra para eles fazerem isso... – disse Weslley – Como é para nós também! – e ela se amuou ao vê-lo se inclinar para frente, colocando a mão na frente do peito. Ela agradeceu por ele não se ajoelhar. Mas voltou a se inquietar quando Polly e os magos montanheses trás deles também fizeram o mesmo.

- O que... Por que tudo isso? – ela estava realmente assustada. E sua voz transmitia isso.

Weslley se ergueu.

- Por enquanto, venha comigo! – chamou Weslley, Polly acenou e sorriu enquanto ela se afastava mais uma vez como um lindo homem como guia.

Ela agora mais calma notou o quanto estava com sorte naquele dia (enquanto não sabia o que estava acontecendo podia se considerar com sorte, não?), primeiro o tal de Shiiro e agora esse Weslley! Os dois eram realmente LINDOS.

Não eram como qualquer homem "bonito" que ela via por ai. Eram dois homens que realmente beiravam a perfeição... Quantos homens ela conhecia com aquelas características? Será que dava para montar uma lista?

Vejamos... (N/a: Lembrem que ela não se lembra de nada)

Tentou lembrar os homens lindos que ela conhecia, sempre fazendo uma encabeçar a lista e mudando quando achava um mais bonito, ou então descartava outro da lista ao ver que ele era inferior comparado aos outros.

No final a lista estava feita, sendo que não havia como dizer qual deles era os mais bonito... E a lista era:

- Shiiro

- Weslley

- Ohan

Vergonhoso!

Era impossível que com os seus quase vinte anos de idade ela só conhecesse três homens que fossem verdadeiramente e indiscutivelmente lindos.

... Ela tinha a sensação que aquela lista era mentirosa.

Ela crispou os lábios... Só ia admitir para si mesma. Para mais ninguém.

Remodelando a lista, ficou:

- Shiiro

- Weslley

- Ohan

- Inuyasha

Mesmo assim, nada mudava o fato de que em **vinte anos ela só conhecesse quatro homens lindos** e o pior de tudo era: **dois deles ela conhecera nas ultimas vinte e quatro horas!**

Realmente, ela só podia ser uma anti-social mesmo. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa para mudar aquele quadro.

- Aqui... – falou Weslley parando, fazendo com que a atenção de Kagome fosse reivindicada – Essa é a biblioteca real, só soldados de alta patente podem entrar aqui...

- Então... Eu não posso entrar?! – ela se limitou a sorrir com os cantos dos lábios.

- Não serão perturbados aqui! – e sorrindo ele abriu a porta – Por favor... – chamou ele entrando na biblioteca e dando espaço para ela passar.

- Até mais! – se despediu com outro sorriso, se voltando para a porta – Espero vê-la em breve! – Ele fechou a porta, deixando-a sozinha naquela grande sala lotada de livros.

Com gestos nervosos ela se aproximou da área a onde se podia ver algumas cadeiras, mas não havia ninguém ali.

Ela respirou fundo, frustrada.

A porta atrás de si abriu-se. Um arrepio passou por sua espinha e a fez virar-se de imediato. Uma reação bastante exagerada, mas compreensível. O confuso foi o modo como ela estacou, talvez de surpresa, talvez de alívio, seria difícil distinguir as duas sensações.

Ma o fato era: Ohan e Fkake estavam parados a sua frente, orgulhosos, sorridentes.

- Oi!

Kagome piscou, para ter certeza que eles estavam a sua frente.

Os observou.

Fkake vestia a mesma roupa estranha que os soldados que estavam no salão usavam. Ohan estava em uma roupa costumeira, camisa azul escura regata e calça jeans de tecido esbranquiçado.

Kagome deveria sentir surpresa? Provavelmente. Mas a única coisa que sentia era uma leve inquietação de curiosidade. Queria realmente saber o que estava fazendo ali.

- Yo, Ka-chan! – sorriu Ohan se aproximando e a abraçando – como passou a noite?

- Não posso dizer, já que não lembro nada dela! – Kagome respondeu, repentinamente fria.

- Hum... Por acaso você tomou um pileque? – perguntou Fkake, sorrindo angelicalmente.

Kagome estreitou os olhos, sabendo que Fkake estava a par da situação e que ela não estava de ressaca.

- Provavelmente, por que só posso estar bêbada! Isso explicaria tudo isso que está acontecendo! – Kagome disse, virando-se para Ohan. Os olhos reivindicando uma explicação.

- Não olhe para mim, a idéia foi dela! – Ohan se defendeu, apontando para Fkake.

Foi a vez de Fkake de estreitar os olhos.

- Traíra!

Ohan deu de ombros.

Vendo que não seria Ohan a lhe dizer o que estava acontecendo, virou-se para Fkake. Encarando-a com a maior paciência aparente que poderia ter naquele momento.

- Acho melhor a gente ir se sentar! – disse Ohan se aproximando das cadeiras vazias no meio da biblioteca.

Obedientes, elas se sentaram. Fkake e Ohan de frente para Kagome. Fazendo com que ela se sentisse em um interrogatório, o que a fez ficar na defensiva. As posições estavam invertidas ali.

Ela os olhou, irritadiça.

- Comecem a falar! – Kagome inquiriu.

Fkake suspirou ruidosamente.

- Bah... Lá vamos nós de novo! – cruzou as pernas, inclinou-se um pouco na cadeira e apoiou o rosto na mão.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, ao que pareceu para Kagome, Ohan estava ali só como apoio moral. O que Fkake então tinha que lhe falar?

- Kagome, o que você faria se alguém te falasse que você é uma heroína de um mundo paralelo com o da terra em que existe magia e criaturas dos livros de ficção? – falou Fkake olhando seu rosto seriamente.

- Eu perguntaria onde está a câmera! – respondeu Kagome – Por que, você vai me falar algo assim?

- Era essa a idéia! – Fkake sorriu.

- Legal, a piada já foi feita. Agora me explica o que está acontecendo!

- Eu disse que isso não iria funcionar! – resmungou Ohan.

- Eu tinha que tentar o modo mais fácil primeiro! – Respondeu Fkake.

Kagome pigarreou.

E eles voltaram a atenção para ela.

- Está bem, está bem! É que depois do que o Miroku e a Sangô fizeram ontem estou meio receosa! Mas se eu tenho que explicar, eu vou tentar não deixar sua mente confusa, Kagome!

- Obrigado por se importar! – ironizou ela, deixando claro que ela já estava confusa a muito tempo.

- Primeiro vou explicar onde estamos! – ela puxou o ar profundamente – Esse lugar, - ela gesticulou com o braço – é o Castelo de Moh'r, o lugar onde a rainha Ionexmera rege o reino de Elpard...

- Como? Nós estamos fora do Japão? – Kagome arregalou os olhos.

- Sim e não! – respondeu Fkake. Kagome pressionou as sobrancelhas. – Ah, isso vai ser tão difícil!

Outro momento de silêncio aconteceu.

- Está bem, está bem... Vamos ver! – Fkake coçou o queixo – Hum... Vou contar uma historinha para você está bem?

Kagome se limitou a fazer uma careta.

- Era uma vez... – começou Fkake. Ohan começou a rir como se estivesse engasgado. O que fez a garota parar e o encarar indagadora.

- O que significa isso? – perguntou Ohan.

- Estou tentando fazer do jeito tradicional, oras! – ela disse sorrindo – Sempre tive vontade de fazer que nem nos filmes...

- Maluca... – sussurrou Kagome.

- Agora me deixa continuar... – pigarreou Fkake.

- Fkake, leva a sério, se não a Kagome vai dar piti! – alertou Ohan. Fkake fez bico e acenou a contra gosto.

O olhar de Fkake mudou um pouco, agora ela encarou Kagome seriamente.

- Então está bem... – O modo como Fkake fechou os olhos fez Kagome lembrar de alguém que se preparava para uma tarefa árdua – Nós não estamos no Japão! Nem mesmo estamos no nosso mundo! – Ela esperou para ver a reação que aquelas palavras causariam.

- Não estamos no nosso mundo? – Kagome arregalou os olhos – Fomos abduzidos?

Fkake encarou Ohan.

- E você quer que eu leve a sério com ela fazendo esse tipo de comentários? – ela indagou. Ohan se limitou a rir.

- Não, nada de abdução alienígena! – sorriu Ohan.

- Que pena... – sussurrou Kagome, brincando.

- Vou bater no seu traseiro! – Ameaçou Fkake.

Kagome se calou.

- Nós estamos no mesmo planeta, mas não no mesmo mundo! – havia um leve sorriso nos lábios de Kagome – Pode parecer loucura, mas é verdade! Esse mundo em que estamos é um mundo paralelo com o da terra... Você sabe o que é isso, não é?

- Umhum... – murmurou Kagome. O murmúrio foi acompanhado com todo o sarcasmo que merecia. Ela não estava acreditando em um pingo da história que ela estava falando.

- O lugar onde estamos nesse mundo, é o reino de Elpard, que tem as mesmas dimensões do japão. Acreditamos que esse seja o único lugar civilizado desse plano... – O ar de Fkake era sério demais, o que fez Kagome ficar séria também – Eu sei que para você parece que eu estou contando a maior mentira da história... Mas não é! Espero que você me ouça pela próxima hora! – Fkake pediu.

- Você... Não está brincando?

- Gostaria de estar! – ela sorriu.

- Está querendo me dizer que estamos em um Plano ligado ao da Terra? Que estamos em um mudo paralelo? – perguntou Kagome, incrédula.

Fkake e Ohan acenaram afirmativamente.

- Vocês só podem estar rindo as minhas custas! – Ela sussurrou, agora se sentindo ultrajada.

- Rir as suas custas nunca foi difícil! – brincou Fkake – Você sempre foi desastrada!

- Como?

- Nós não estamos mentindo, brincando ou fazendo qualquer coisa do tipo! – acrescentou Ohan rapidamente.

- Vocês realmente acham que eu vou acreditar nisso?

- Sim, achamos! – exclamou Fkake, risonha.

- Fkake, você não está ajudando nada! – resmungou Ohan entre os dentes.

Os dois irmãos a encararam enquanto analisavam sua expressão.

- Está bem... – Kagome disse se acalmando – Se realmente estamos em um mundo paralelo como é que vocês fazem para passar desse plano para o outro? – ela sorriu vitoriosa. Iria colocar aquele jogo contra eles.

- Magia! – respondeu Fkake imediatamente.

Kagome caiu na risada.

- Agora nesse mundo paralelo existe magia? Existe o que mais? Elfos? Dragões? Lobisomens? – Depois de falar aquilo lembrou dos homens de orelhas pontudas que haviam seqüestrado ela. Pensando melhor... Shiiro parecia mesmo um elfo... Isso a abalou um pouco, mas logo imaginou que aquilo fazia parte do plano.

- Não sei quanto aos lobisomens, mas elfos e dragões tem sim! – explicou Fkake, seriamente – Como você adivinhou?

Kagome recomeçou a rir. Enquanto Ohan escondia o rosto entre as mãos.

- Certo, Certo... – disse Kagome entre risos – então me mostrem alguma mágica se realmente é verdade! – ela desafiou.

- Mas não vou mesmo! – disse Fkake.

- Jura? Por quê? – o ar de Kagome estava mais vitorioso.

- Tentei fazer isso ontem e demorei quase uma hora para fazer a Sangô se acalmar! – E quem diabos era Sangô?

- Desculpe, Ohan, Fkake! Mas eu estou cansada disso!

Fkake bufou.

- Ou você me ouve ou eu coloco fotos de você nua na internet! – Ameaçou Fkake.

Kagome parou, mais confusa do que surpresa.

- Você tem fotos da Kagome nua? – engasgou-se Ohan, se inclinando na cadeira – Por que você nunca me mostrou elas antes! Sua traidora!

- É claro que não tenho, mas ela não sabe disso! – Sussurrou Fkake, sabendo que Kagome ouviria.

Kagome suspirou e se sentou. Iria ver até onde aquela história dos dois levaria. Afinal era domingo, não havia nada que fosse realmente interessante para fazer... Se é que aquilo era interessante.

Admitia que queria saber o por quê daquilo tudo, deveria ser algo importante para valer todo aquele esforço. Todos os atores e o castelo...

Ohan notou a concordância muda de Kagome e fez um sinal para que Fkake continuasse.

- Vou tentar fazer do jeito certo... – Ela prometeu – Esse mundo em que estamos é governado pela magia sim, magia essa que também governava todos os planos, mas no caso do plano em que nascemos, Kagome, a magia foi esquecida e em seu lugar foi desenvolvida a tecnologia. Há planos em que a magia ainda existe e é utilizada, planos que também tem tecnologia. Mas não é o caso de Elpard, esse plano é completamente medieval.

Kagome passou a mão nas têmporas.

- Exatamente por ser medieval que há muitas lendas e profecias por aqui. E uma das mais antigas é a que diz "quando a terra estiver para se ferir, os elementos escolherão seus representantes para proteger o acordo que tomaram..."

- É muita loucura para uma história só... - suspirou Kagome, com um frio na barriga.

- Também acho! – sussurrou Ohan.

- Calados! – rosnou Fkake – Em um resumo, quando Elpard está em perigo, os elementos escolhem quatro magos para proteger Elpard e dão a eles poderes imagináveis, é dever desses quatro guardiões unir Elpard para protegê-la... – Fkake parou para respirar e mudar de posição na cadeira – Há mil anos Elpard passou por uma guerra civil, e os quatro guardiões da época foram revelados – O frio na barriga aumentou. Um rosto apareceu em sua mente de repente. Um rosto feminino... Mas a imagem se dissipou em tão pouco tempo que não passou de um _Dejá vù _– eles morreram para salvar Elpard, os quatro guardiões... Deixaram uma herança para os guardiões que viessem depois. Midoriko, ao morrer, purificou sua alma a transformou em uma jóia, a _jóia de quatro almas, _uma jóia poderosa que daria poderes incríveis para aqueles que a absorvesse, - Fkake mordeu o lábio inferior – Essa jóia foi dividida em quatro pedaços iguais e cada parte foi dada aos cuidados dos quatro animais indomáveis de Elpard, para que fosse passada de geração em geração até que chegasse nas mãos dos guardiões seguintes...

- Animais indomáveis?

- É, cavalos-alados, esfinges, dugdugarufs e gatos de rabo-duplo.

- Ai meu! – gemeu Kagome.

- Eu sei, e olha que nem chegou na parte cabeluda da história...

Um gemido involuntário escapou dos lábios de Kagome.

- Como eu te falei antes, é possível passar de um mundo para o outro através de magia. Com essa possibilidade, muitas pessoas preferem o conforto que a outra era oferece, ou a seguranças de outros planos. Bom, há muitas pessoas descendentes de Elpard no plano da Terra, e às vezes eles descobrem involuntariamente que são magos. Para organizar os magos daqui e os de lá, foi criada uma organização em Elpard, onde os sacerdotes cuidam de novos magos, nos casos dos magos do outro plano são mandados mestres para lhes ensinar tudo o que é preciso.

- Está querendo me dizer que existem magos no nosso plano também... – aquilo era mais um afirmação com ar de pergunta do que o contrário.

- Sim... Agora eu vou lhe contar a história da atual Elpard... – Kagome rolou os olhos – Sem gracinhas, mocinha!

- Você deve ser da mesma idade que eu, Fkake! – resmungou Kagome.

- Isso é verdade! – Fkake deu de ombros – Mas eu bem que não poderia ser!

- Quê?

- Nada, esquece! – sorriu Fkake – Todas essas explicações que estou fazendo é para chegar em um ponto. Mas antes de eu explicar o crucial, há outra coisa que você deve saber:A rainha Ionexmera tinha, até um tempo atrás, dez conselheiros reais que orientavam a rainha. Um desse conselheiros, Naraku, era apaixonado pela filha da rainha, Lorena. Ele era uma mago poderosíssimo e ela uma sacerdotisa incrível – Ela parecia que estava se perdendo um pouco na história, por isso ela parou, e parou para respirar, enquanto pensava em como continuaria – Os conselheiros eram corruptos e achavam que os magos eram uma ameaça para eles. Pois poderiam induzir a rainha a se virar contra os conselheiros se usassem necromancia e revelassem seus atos pútridos. Por essa causa eles apresentaram um plano de eliminação dos magos, com a desculpa de eles estarem tentando fazer uma rebelião contra a rainha. O único conselheiro que foi contra esse plano foi o Naraku, que revelou para a rainha que eles pretendiam matar os magos sem ela saber. A rainha impediu que eles fizessem algo. Para se vingar, esses mesmos conselheiros, forjaram uma situação que fizesse parecer que o Naraku estava armando contra Elpard. Quando Naraku foi pego e ele acusou os conselheiros, esses disseram que ele estava louco. Que deveria ser exilado de Elpard. E isso foi feito. Ele foi mandado para as terras dos Vanvorins, o maior erro dos conselheiros. Pois os Vanvorins são inimigos dos magos por que esses dominaram suas terras, mas eles não haviam se virado contra os magos por que não tinham conhecimento suficiente sobre os magos para isso. Mas o mago conselheiro da rainha foi exilado para as terras deles. Um mago que sabia sobre tudo de Elpard, e que ainda era considerado um dos homens mais inteligentes desse lugar...

- Havia rumores que ele participava de uma competição interna dos deuses... – Disse Ohan.

- Dessa eu não sabia! – comentou Fkake, surpresa – Como você soube disso?

- Tenho meus contatos entre os guardas... – Kagome pigarreou, lembrando de voltarem a atenção para o resto da história. Podia ser mentira, mas a história estava interessante.

- Então, o que aconteceu com o Naraku?

- Bom... essa é a parte principal da história. E provavelmente vai ser a mais demorada. Lembra-se da jóia de quatro almas? Aquela que se originou da transformação da alma de Midoriko – Kagome acenou afirmativamente – Naraku começou a procurar essa jóia, mandando Vanvorins para procurá-la dentro de Elpard.

- E por que ele estava procurando a jóia?

- Ele estava começando uma guerra contra Elpard, sabe-se lá se era por vingança ou amor. O que importa é que ele queria estar forte para enfrentar a batalha. E se a jóia dá poderes enormes para quem a absorvesse... – ela deixou que Kagome entendesse o resto. E ela entendeu.

- Quando Elpard se tocou do que estava acontecendo, viu que só haveria uma saída para terem chance de vitória. Descobrir quem eram os quatro guardiões daquela geração e fazê-los entrar na batalha. Os quatro guardiões foram revelados. Dois garotos e duas garotas. A guardiã do ar tinha dezessete anos na época – Outro dejá vu – o da terra dezoito, a do fogo dezenove, e o da água vinte. Eram apenas garotos, todos eles do outro plano. Magos que mal haviam deixado de ser aprendizes. Nessa história que vou lhe contar agora vou me concentrar somente em um personagem: **na guardiã do ar**. Ela era do outro plano, como lhe falei. Dezessete anos e muito bonita. Uma maga normal. Quando descobriu que era uma guardiã, se negou a aceitar. Mas viu ser verdade quando fizeram um ritual e nela foi tatuada a marca do elemento. Essa maga foi separada de sua família, dos seus amigos, do seu mundo, para seguir por Elpard em treinamento. Junto com os outros três guardiões.

- Treinamento? – Sussurrou Kagome.

- Sim... Hum... Em Elpard, existem cinco raças que são distintas. Os humanos, a maioria deles magos. As sereias, seres do mar, que vivem na costa oeste de Elpard, são uma raça carismática e de grande força. Os elfos, descendentes dos anjos, vivem na montanha Maolinguur, são exímios arqueiros e tem sabedoria infindável. Yokais, os demônios da terra, vivem na floresta de sangue, são estrategistas incríveis e os melhores guerreiros de Elpard. E há os ciganos, seres do deserto, são os melhores espiões que existem, leitores de mentes, são líderes natos. – Kagome sentia vontade de revirar os olhos, mas aquela sensação não deixava. Aquela sensação de estar lembrando de algo que acontecera em um sonho, mas quando tentava agarrar aquela lembrança, ela se perdia de tal modo que ela se perguntava se aquela lembrança realmente existira – os quatro guardiões tinham uma missão de um ano. Passar três meses com cada uma das raças inimigas. Eles tinham que treinar com essas raças, e além disso, era com essas raças que cada animal selvagem estava. A medida que eles iam passando por cada raça, elas lhe entregavam um pedaço da jóia. Sem falar que o animal e o guardião do elemento daquela raça faziam um pacto, eles criavam uma ligação entre si. Ou seja, se tornavam parceiros.

- Não entendi nada! – salientou Kagome.

- Desculpe, vou explicar melhor! Depois de se conhecerem, os guardiões seguiram para o penhasco Siriukillah – Fkake torceu o nariz, como se aquele penhasco lhe trouxesse más lembranças – Nesse penhasco eles se encontraram com as sereias, as sereias lhe ensinaram o poder mais importante para eles. O de controlar os elementos. Cada guardião aprendeu a controlar o elemento do qual era guardião. A guardiã do ar aprendeu a controlar, por exemplo, o elemento do ar.

- Sinistro... – sussurrou Kagome, meio ironicamente.

- E depois de aprenderem isso, eles seguiram para uma ilha, onde se encontraram com Giant, uma Dugdugaruf, uma tartaruga gigante... É bem louco, não? As dugdugarufs são raríssimas e muito rápidas... Bom, depois que a encontraram, ela fez um pacto com o guardião da água. Nesse pacto eles se tornavam companheiros. Um poderia ler os pensamentos um do outro, e teriam que enfrentar o que viesse pela frente juntos. Além desse pacto, houve o ritual de sangue. Onde a rainha das sereias transformou o guardião da água em um meio-tritão. O guardião da água se tornou filho da rainha, se tornou uma outra raça, um descendente das sereias. – Kagome estava parada, mal conseguia respirar. Como deveria agir em uma situação com aquela? Correr? Chamá-los de doidos? **Acreditar? **– Ah, isso me fez lembrar! Esqueci de te dizer, Ohan! Mas sabe o que o Yan me falou? Que a... Guardiã do ar já beijou o Zack! – Ohan paralisou e olhou para Kagome de rabo de olho.

- Só pode estar brincando!

- Não estou não! Fonte segura, você sabe!

- Ei... Vocês não podem mudar de assunto assim tão de repente! E quem diabos é Zack? – especulou Kagome.

- Ah, ele é o príncipe das sereias! Pense em um cara lindo! – Kagome rangeu os dentes. Parecia que havia um limite para ela ficar ali sentada ouvindo, e o limite era _acreditar que aquela história era mentira._ Se Fkake dava a entender que a história era verdadeira, parecia que um estremecimento percorria seus braços. Ela só continuava mostrando calma por causa da curiosidade. – Continuando. Das sereias eles foram para os elfos. Os elfos são as criaturas mais belas que existem...

- Há um lado presunçoso nessa frase! - comentou Ohan.

- Calado!

- Retiro o que eu disse! Há um lado presunçoso em dobro na frase! Você sabe o que nós somos...

- Vai, cala a matraca e eu te dô chocolate! – Ohan fez um gesto de quem trancava a boca e jogava a chave fora.

- Essa raça era a responsável pela guardiã do ar... Ainda bem que conversei com Crys e ela sabe de tudo o que aconteceu... Bom, com os elfos eles aprenderam a atirar com arco e flecha e a falar a língua dos animais. Depois de aprender isso eles foram atrás de Crystal, uma égua-alada... Entre os elfos, há um exército chamado Riubers, ou arqueiros de elite, eles são muito preparados e têm como companheiros cavalos-alados. O que aumenta ainda mais o poder deles. O animal indomável da guardiã estava entre eles. Houve uma batalha contra os Vanvorins e nessa batalha a guardiã descobriu quem era o cavalo-alado que escondia o segredo. Depois disso, eles voltaram para a cidade suspensa e foi feito o pacto. Onde a guardiã do ar fez sua ligação com a égua-alada Crystal. E no ritual de Sangue a guardiã se tornou uma meio-elfa. Filha da rainha Zouniakle, irmã de Laymê e de Mailon.

Parecia para Kagome que ela já ouvira aquela história antes, será que era um livro? Um filme?

Estava ansiosa para saber o final. Suspirou, ela sempre se relacionava demais com os personagens principais dos livros que lia. Talvez estivesse acontecendo isso novamente. Por que não havia motivo para aquela sensação de acidez no estômago.

- Depois de se despedirem dos elfos, seguiram para a floresta de sangue para encontrar os Yokais. Esses lhes ensinaram o segredo da luta corpo-a-corpo. Tanto de luta com espadas como sem. Ah, a guardiã do ar começou a namorar com o príncipe do Yokais, Sesshoumaru... – Ela sorriu de forma sacana.

- Outro? – surpreendeu-se Ohan – Por que você não me contou isso antes?

- Pensei que já soubesse!

- Vem cá, me fala alguém que não se apaixonou por ela... – ele parecia meio irritado.

- Ah... Han... Ah, o Mailon!

- Ele é irmão dela!

- Verdade... Bom, então eu não sei não!

Kagome deu uma tossidela novamente.

- Certo, depois que eles aprenderam a lutar foram atrás de Yan, a esfinge. E quando voltaram aconteceu o de sempre. O guardião da terra fez um pacto com Yan e Blá Blá Blá!

- Qual é, Fkake! Para de "budejar" e conta de uma vez, mulher! – reclamou Ohan.

- Bud o quê? Está bem! Que seja! Os três meses com os Yokais se acabaram e eles foram até o deserto de Urulac, para encontrar os ciganos. Eles aprenderam a ler mentes e a aumentar a agilidade corporal. A guardiã do fogo fez um pacto com a gata de rabo-duplo, Kirara, e se tornou uma meio-cigana. Com isso eles terminaram o um ano de treinamento em Elpard... E finalmente entraram na guerra...

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome tinha a respiração suspensa, enquanto ouvia Fkake contar cada pormenor, cada detalhe e estratégia da guerra. Onde acamparam, com quem os guardiões estavam.

Os segredos que envolviam a jóia de quatro almas, os antigos guardiões. Tudo. Até a última batalha, onde Naraku havia perdido.

Kagome ouvira com atenção ela explicar como os exércitos funcionavam. Dos Riubers, guerreiros elfos, até os Magos montanheses, o exército de magos mais fortes de Elpard (Kagome ficara interessada por essa história).

Quando Fkake lhe explicou o último fato, parecia que seu coração começara a pesar. Os guardiões tinham morrido por causa de um feitiço que quebrara o laço das almas com o plano carnal.

Por que se sentia tão mal por saber que simples personagens de história haviam tido seu fim?

O coração estava pesado. Já ouvira aquilo, com certeza. Mas onde? Quem lhe contara? Quando?

Kagome fechou os olhos, já deveria fazer algumas horas que estava ali... Queria entender... Ela respirou fundo e abriu os olhos.

- Bela história – Disse com certo desdém, que estava sendo usado para disfarçar aquela inquietação que a dominava – Agora quero ir embora...

_Você não pode ir... _Foi a voz masculina que soou em sua mente. Assustada, ela apertou os braços da cadeira.

Olhos arregalados, respiração ofegante....

Estava enlouquecendo... tinha certeza que estava...

Oh, céus! Ela estava ouvido vozes.

- Kagome, está bem? – Perguntou Ohan, preocupado.

- Eu... – conseguiu – Quero... ir embora!

-Ainda não! – Falou Fkake – Há ainda algo que não falei. Os guardiões não morreram, Kagome – Alívio? Era isso que sentia? – Quando fizeram o feitiço de quebra do laço do elo da alma, eles mataram as suas próprias segunda-mentes (que é um espírito). Por isso teriam que morrer, por estarem incapacitados de manter sua alma ligada ao corpo. Mas, os espíritos dos antigos guardiões vieram em auxílio deles. E eles foram salvos com algumas conseqüências. Além de perder os poderes que possuíam (exceto os de controlar os elementos) eles também perderam suas memórias. Foram enviados ao nosso mundo, onde tiveram suas vidas refeitas, sem lembrar de nada do que aconteceu. Esqueceram-se que eram heróis de um mundo que lhes deve a paz que possuem agora. Não lembram que foram eles que salvaram toda uma era – Kagome continuou calada, ainda estava assustada demais por causa da voz que ouvira para poder esboçar reação.

Fkake e Ohan se calaram de vez, como se estivessem absortos nos próprios sentimentos conflitantes, e o silêncio reinou por uns cinco minutos.

- Vocês têm algo mais para me dizer? – perguntou Kagome, louca para sair daquele lugar que a incomodava tanto.

- Garota esperta! – Sorriu Fkake – Sabe a guardiã do ar, aquela que virou meio-elfa, que sabia controlar os ventos, que tinha como companheira a égua-alada, Crystal?

- Umhum...

- Pois é, essa garota, na verdade... é você, Kagome!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Oi! Eu sou o Wateru (caaalma, a ladie-chan não foi transmutada e nem o perfil dela foi hackeado, vocês AINDA terão atualizações nas fics daqui, eu tenho o meu próprio perfil), e fiquei encarregado de postar o quinto capítulo, o PC da dona do perfil tá sem internet! Aí, vocês sabem, é nessas horas que as pessoas recorrem aos amigos! =D**

**Bem, agora você deve estar se perguntando: e as respostas das reviews? NÃO se preocupe, você deve conhecer a Tracy, ela NUNCA deixa de responder reviews - acabo de colocá-la em maus lençóis - e estou certo de que ela irá responder... Aliás, ela já respondeu, não sei por quê me pediu para exclui-las (CAAAALMA, ela as tem salvas no computador!).**

**Ah! Quando terminar de ler o cap. 05, visite o meu perfil! Quer dizer, não visite, não tem lada lá (por enquanto ^^)...**


	6. Aceitar

**Capítulo VI: Aceitar**

**

* * *

**

_"As vezes, aceitar a si mesmo é mais difícil que aceitar os outros"._

* * *

_- Pois é, essa garota, na verdade... é você, Kagome! _

As palavras ecoaram sem sentido na mente de Kagome.

... Kagome.

... é você, Kagome.

... na verdade... é você, Kagome.

... Essa garota, na verdade... é você, Kagome.

Foi quando fez sentido.

FKAKE ESTAVA DIZENDO QUE AQUELA GUARDIÃ DAQUELA HISTÓRIA SEM NOÇÃO ERA ELA?...?!

...

...?!

... HAN?!

- Está... brincando, não? - sussurrou.

- Não - respondeu Fkake, muito séria.

A reação imediata dela foi se levantar, mas o fez tão bruscamente que derrubou a cadeira em que estava sentada.

O barulho soou mais alto que o normal, o que a fez dar um passo atrás e tropeçar na cadeira que havia caído.

Caída, ela finalmente entendeu o que haviam lhe falado.

- Kagome! – Chamou Ohan, preocupado.

Oh, Céus! Cristo! CRISTO, CRISTO!

Ela se levantou rapidamente e correu para a porta, assustada.

Quando foi que Ohan havia chegado na porta?

- Kagome! Ouça-me! - Ele pediu.

- Não! – ela gritou – vocês enlouqueceram? Acham que eu também sou louca? Deixe-me ir embora!

- Por favor!

- NÃO! – O que era aquilo? Desespero? Por que estava desesperada? Não seria mais fácil parar e mostrar como eram insanos?

Mas não conseguia parar. Do que tinha medo?

- Nós não estamos mentindo!

- Pare! – ela pediu.

Ele segurou seu braço quando ela passou. Quase que por instinto ela apertou o pulso dele e o torceu, mas ele deu um mortal de lado para evitar a torção.

Ele segurou o braço dela e a puxou de encontro ao peito.

Ela encarou o rosto dele, atordoada. E notou que os olhos dele estavam prateados.

- Está vendo? Seu corpo ainda tem os reflexos de quando era uma guardiã.

- Já pedi para você parar! – ela resmungou, quase chorando. O coração não parava de bater cento e vinte vezes por minuto.

Ohan segurou seu rosto.

- Acredite em mim, Kagome!

Ela fechou os olhos. Não podia se deixar envolver.

- Já estava difícil acreditar antes... Imagine agora!

- Tente!

Kagome sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Nós não iríamos ter todo esse trabalho somente para enganar você, Kagome! – ainda presa nos braços de Ohan, ela virou o rosto para olhar Fkake – Quando pensamos que você tinha morrido, todos nós ficamos muito abalados.

- Todos nós?

- Você tem muitos amigos por aqui, Kagome. Amigos que ainda não sabem que você está viva!

Não! Não era verdade! Gritava para si mesma. Não ia deixar que fosse enganada.

- Quem é você, Fkake? – ela perguntou. Tentando entender por que estavam fazendo aquilo com ela.

- Eu sou a comandante dos magos montanheses! – revelou Fkake.

Kagome parou... Ela era comandante do exército mago mais forte de Elpard? Ela deveria ser muito forte mes... ONDE ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA?

- Solte-me, Ohan!

- Kagome! – a voz dele saiu um pouco magoada.

- Ah, Ohan! – ela reclamou – vocês acham que eu sou idiota? Querem realmente que eu acredite que eu sou a guardiã elementar de um mundo paralelo ao da terra? Que eu era uma meio-elfa que falava com animais, que era fera em arco-e-flecha, que eu sabia ler mentes e controlar os ventos? Que eu morri e revivi no mundo em que nasci, com a conveniência de não me lembrar de nada?

- Quando você coloca dessa forma realmente parece sem noção! – admitiu Fkake.

- Poupem-me! – e tentou se desvencilhar novamente dos braços de Ohan.

- Kagome! – ele reclamou mais uma vez – Você por acaso quer provas? Esse anel que você tanto aperta foi a duquesa elfa que lhe deu. É um presente de sua mãe.

Havia se esquecido completamente que ainda estava com o anel que observara no quarto em que acordara. O mesmo anel que tinha um cavalo com asas gravado.

- Isso não prova nada! – ela reclamou enquanto apertava mais o anel.

- Ah, não?! Quer outra? Ótimo! – Ohan começou a arrastá-la porta afora. Com Fkake os acompanhado de perto.

- Ohan, me solta! – gritou Kagome enquanto passava por uma assustada criada.

- Fica quieta, se não eu te beijo para calar a sua boca! – ele ameaçou, sério.

Kagome se manteve calada enquanto apressava o passo para acompanhar as passadas largas dele. E enquanto isso ele a puxava por corredores, escadas e mais corredores.

De tanto andar, até se assustou quando eles pararam na frente de uma grande porta de mogno escuro.

A mão de Ohan segurava seu braço com firmeza.

Ele abriu a porta com um cuidado atípico, e Kagome foi empurrada para dentro da sala.

O que haveria ali dentro? O coração voltou a bater descompassado, e ela olhou em volta.

Era um quarto grande e igual ao quarto em que ela acordara.

A diferença: Havia um homem na cama.

- Ele está vivo! – sussurrou Ohan.

Kagome sorriu ironicamente. Por que ele precisaria fazer uma declaração dessas? Por que ela acharia que o homem estaria morto?

Ela se aproximou da cama, para observar. O homem parecia estar dormindo profundamente.

Ele era loiro e tinha os traços do rosto perfeitos, nariz romano, boca delineada e perfeita. Ele parecia ser bem alto, e, apesar de esguio, ele era forte. O que ficava evidenciado pelo tamanho dos ombros.

Aquele homem era... Perfeito.

Parecia que havia uma áurea de beleza em volta dele.

Como um Deus Eros da Mitologia Grega. Lindo, perfeito, irradiando uma energia que não seria normal a ninguém.

O coração dela parecia cheio de felicidade.

Aquele homem estava na sua lista de homens lindo, com toda certeza. Poderia até mesmo encabeçá-la.

- Shiiro

- Weslley

- Ohan

- Inuyasha

- "Eros"

Ela voltou-se para Ohan.

- Quem é ele? – perguntou.

- Mailon Omse – Mailon... – Filho da duquesa elfa, General dos Riubers, ele é seu irmão, Kagome!

...

- O quê?

Ele esperou alguns segundos para responder.

- Você fez o feitiço de quebra de alma achando que ele estava morto. Felizmente ele estava vivo.

- Está me dizendo que ele é meu irmão?

- Ele é seu irmão!

- Você acha que vou acreditar nisso?! – Ela estava determinada a não se deixar enganar – Pois não acredito! Isso não é verdade!

- Ah, é? – ele se aproximou dela – Então por que você está chorando?

Estava chorando? Levou a mão ao rosto e notou que ele estava falando a verdade. Seu rosto estava encharcado. Mas por quê??

Por que estava chorando?

Notou que soluçava, que a felicidade que sentira era alívio.

Não podia ser verdade, não podia!

Colocou a mão na frente da boca para impedir que os soluços saíssem.

Fkake se aproximou dela e a abraçou. Sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Queria ter lhe falado que ele estava vivo no momento em que te encontrei na frente da faculdade. – as palavras eram sinceras – Não saía da minha cabeça a expressão que você fez quando achou que ele estava morto.

Ela se afastou lentamente.

- Por favor, deixem-me ir embora! – ela pediu, quase chorando.

Ohan segurou a mão dela.

- Antes tenho que lhe mostrar outra pessoa! – explicou Ohan.

- Eu vou ficar aqui! – Fkake disse olhando para o homem na cama.

- Entendo! Até mais, bolo! – Dessa vez Kagome nem notou que estava sendo levada pelo castelo, tão absorvida estava em controlar seu choro.

Ela pedira para ir embora, mas sentia vontade de voltar para aquele quarto onde estava aquele homem...

Não, ele não era nada seu.

_Sim, ele é! _ Aquela Voz novamente.

Não, não! Estava enlouquecendo!

- Ohan... Deixe-me... – pediu.

Ele parecia sério, muito sério.

- Ainda não, Kagome! – e continuou puxando-a.

Eles saíram em um hall espaçoso e ele abriu uma gigantesca porta de madeira. E viu ser uma saída lateral do castelo.

O som dos homens treinando, não muito longe, a fizeram tremer por alguns segundos. Os sons das espadas se chocando faziam com que pulsos de adrenalina percorressem seu corpo.

Ohan deu um assobio longo e alto. E se voltou para o lado de Kagome, puxando-a pela cintura.

Ela se sentiu mais confiante, mas ainda sentia apreensão.

- Se quiser, ela pode lhe levar em casa! – Ohan falou, sorrindo.

- Ela? – e olhou por cima do ombro de Ohan.

- Ela, Crystal! –

Foi quando sentiu aquela pressão em seus ouvidos. Aquilo era... Bater de asas... Mas...

O coração de Kagome parou, literalmente. Ela sentiu quando a dor lhe avisou isso.

A sua frente estava um cavalo enorme, lindo, bege... E tinha asas.

Kagome tentou dar um passo atrás, mas Ohan a parou.

Os olhos de Kagome estavam vidrados, o queixo tremia.

Medo?

Insegurança?

Vai saber!

Ela não sabia, nem imaginava o que sentia.

O que aquilo realmente significava?

Que o que Ohan e Fkake falaram era verdade?

Que toda aquela loucura sobre ela ser uma guardiã era realmente real?

NÃO ERA MENTIRA?

Não...

- Kagome... – chamou a égua-alada. Ai, Kami-sama! Agora ela falava!

A voz ficara presa em sua garganta. Queria sair dali.

A égua se aproximou dela com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

Não... Não podia ser verdade... Não podia!

- NÃO! – gritou Kagome.

O som de desespero irrompeu em sua garganta.

- Deixe-me ir embora! – pediu ela, a voz fraca.

Ohan a abraçou.

- Desculpe-me! Acho que peguei pesado com você! – Ele virou-se para Crystal – Crys...

- Mas...

- Por favor! – O olhar que a égua-alada lançou fora magoado. Magoado com Kagome.

Kagome abriu a boca para impedir que ela fosse. Mas ela alçou vôo, indo na direção da floresta.

Kagome sentiu como se tivessem tirando algo seu. Ficou olhando a floresta como se pudesse fazer esse algo que perdeu voltar.

Foi quando viu um par de olhos a encarar. E notou ser os olhos de um leão.

Havia... Um leão... na floreta.

Suspirou aliviada. Fora só impressão.

Escondeu o rosto no peito de Ohan. Queria acordar... Queria acordar.

- Vou levá-la para nosso mundo! – ela não ousou se mexer ou responder.

- Nós iremos pelo portal que você abriu muitos anos atrás, que leva até sua casa!

- O quê?

Ela nunca sentira sua mente tão entorpecida ou tão confusa. Ohan a puxou mais uma vez, levando-a por uma trilha na floresta.

- Eu sei que é difícil acreditar! Mas faça um esforço. – ele pediu.

Ela não respondeu. E deixou-se levar pelos passos ritmados dele.

Andaram muito, muito mesmo.

Até que chegaram a uma rústica cabana. Ele contornou-a e depois tomou outra trilha. Levando-a na direção de um poço velho.

- É aqui! – ele disse olhando dentro do poço.

- Aqui onde? – E Ohan a empurrou dentro do poço.

Iria morrer!

Iria MORRER!

Ia se espatifar no barro escuro que conseguia ver no fundo do poço.

Fechou os olhos.

Mas os abriu assustada quando se sentiu envolta de uma sensação gelada e límpida.

Aquele não era o poço, era?

Por que a água (se é que aquilo era água) estava tão iluminada?

Sentiu-se novamente em terra firme. Deitada no chão do fundo do poço. Completamente seca.

Sua mente resolvera parar de raciocinar.

Se Ohan não a tivesse puxado do poço, provavelmente ela passaria muito tempo ali, em estado de choque.

Ohan segurou seu rosto e a encarou.

- Você sabe que o que falamos para você é verdade! Já demos provas para isso. Mas sei que você não está preparada para enfrentar essa verdade que lhe mostramos. Nem mesmo sei se um dia você estará preparada. Mas se por acaso você quiser descobrir por si mesma o seu passado... Bom, já sabe em que lugar deve pular! – e olhou para o poço.

Ela se sentia vazia.

Não que não tivesse sentimentos, mas não sabia como demonstrá-los. Eram tantos que as ações seriam contraditórias se fossem guiadas pelos sentimentos.

- Ohan... – ela falou baixinho, e ele esperou que ela terminasse – Por favor... Vá embora!

Ela queria ficar sozinha, ela tinha que ficar sozinha.

Ohan não pareceu magoado com o pedido dela. Apenas beijou sua testa e pulou de volta no poço.

A única coisa da qual Kagome tinha consciência era da poeira que se acumulara na casa do poço. Desde que o avô de Kagome resolvera viajar para Veneza aquele lugar nunca mais fora visitado.

E pensar que naquele lugar havia algo tão monstruoso como um... Rrrr. Ela não queria lembrar, não devia.

Saiu dali com passos entorpecidos, e viu que já era quase a hora do pôr-do-sol.

Entrou em casa como se estivesse fazendo tudo mecanicamente.

Como deveria reagir?

Essa era a pergunta que rondava sua mente. Ela estava muito assustada para seguir impulsos, e também estava muito atordoada para pensar em como agir.

O que deveria fazer?

- K-chan! – chamou a mãe.

- Mãe... – sussurrou Kagome. A mulher mais velha a abraçou com força.

- Estava preocupada com você. Quase entrei em pânico quando vi o recado de Ohan, em que ele dizia que iria lhe contar a verdade.

- A verdade?!

A mãe a estudou com calma.

- Ele te falou, não foi?

- Então a senhora sabia?

A mãe de Kagome acenou afirmativamente.

- Desde quando? – Kagome estava começando a demonstrar alguma reação: indignação.

- Não sei ao certo, um dia eu fui dormir de um modo, e acordei me lembrando de algo que não me lembrava na noite anterior. Era como se as lembranças estivessem encobertas por outras, mas que eram falsas. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de quem você era, e que passara os últimos dois anos em Elpard. E comecei a me perguntar do por que de você não lembrar de nada...

Kagome fechou os olhos.

Não! NÃO!

Aquilo tudo era mentira!

_Não, não é!_

Nunca aconteceu!

_Você sabe que é verdade!_

Todos estavam enganando ela.

_Eles a amam demais para fazer algo do tipo._

- Por que, Mãe? Por que estão fazendo isso comigo?

- Kagome!

E a garota saiu correndo pela casa, até a garagem.

O que estava fazendo?

Por que estava correndo?

Ela sabia o por quê.

Sua própria casa fora invadida por aquela mentira. Sua casa não era mais um refúgio.

Pegou a chave de sua moto no gancho e montou-a.

- KAGOME! – gritou a mãe dela, tentando pará-la.

Ligou a moto rapidamente e apertou o botão de abertura da porta da garagem. Sabia que sua mãe iria atrás dela, mas também sabia que ela nunca a alcançaria.

Saiu em disparada no exato momento em que a mãe botava os pés na garagem.

Ganhou a rua em questão de segundos.

Para onde iria?

E O QUE IMPORTAVA?

Ela não iria se deixar pegar por mentiras.

_Não são mentiras!_

- Mentiras... Mentiras... – por que tentava se convencer daquilo? Por que não aceitava? – Mentiras... Tudo mentira!

A história que Fkake lhe contara começava a rodar em sua mente como se fosse um filme.

Não! Não!

NÃO PODIA DEIXAR!

Tinha que impedir aqueles pensamentos, qualquer coisa... Uma música, uma história, uma frase... Qualquer coisa que a fizesse esquecer aquilo.

Será que era...

- Uma música... vamos!

Podia ser...

- Por favor! – e começou a chorar.

Ela era...

Começou a cantar a única música que passou por sua mente:

- EU SOU UM BOLINHO DE ARROZ...

**Será que ela era quem eles diziam que era?**

- MEUS BRACINHOS VIERAM SÓ DEPOIS...

**Será que vivera em outro mundo?**

**­- **MINHAS PERNINHAS AINDA ESTÃO POR VIR...

**Será que ela fora uma maga? Uma elfa?**

**-** E EU NÃO TENHO UMA BOQUINHA PARA SORRIR.

**SERÁ QUE ELA ERA UMA GUARDIÃ?**

O choque a fez guiar a moto para o acostamento e parar.

A respiração estava ofegante.

Precisava pensar. Precisava ficar realmente sozinha. Mas para qualquer lugar que fosse sua mãe a acharia, a conhecia bem demais.

Ela olhou para uma placa... Havia um lugar em que sua mãe nunca procuraria... Um lugar que seria o último escolhido para ficar sozinha.

Voltou a ligar a moto e seguiu para a direita. Parando no estacionamento do Shopping.

Apesar de ter tanta gente naquele lugar... Ela estaria sozinha.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Os olhos de Kagome seguiram para aquela área no andar do fliperama: a máquina de dança.

Mas o que pretendia ao olhar para lá?

Achar o Inuyasha?

Desabafar com ele?

Ter um conforto ilusório daquele homem?

Balançou a cabeça por pensar em tamanha idiotice e voltou a andar.

Perambulado pelo enorme Shopping Center ela pensava sobre o que acontecera naquele dia. Tudo era surreal demais para acreditar.

O que outra pessoa faria no lugar dela? O que ELA deveria fazer realmente?

Oh, céus! Por que aquilo estava acontecendo?! Que idiotice era aquela que o destino estava fazendo?

Ao menos... Era possível?

As provas foram jogadas na sua cara. Primeiro aquele lindo Eros que diziam ser seu irmão. Aquilo não provava nada, mas sim os sentimentos que a atormentaram. O que fora aquela felicidade que a inundara? Aquela vontade de ficar naquele quarto e cuidar daquele rapaz?! A vontade de acariciar seu rosto e lhe dizer que ficaria tudo bem!

Depois veio aquele cavalo a alado. Tão lindo – na verdade, linda! – que a encarara com aqueles grandes olhos azuis. CAVALOS ALADOS! Oh, céus! Aquilo era realmente verdade? Cavalos alados existiam?

E depois! Aquele poço... Ela passara por ele! Ela entrara nele, e quando se deu conta estava em casa.

Magia existia também?

Mas... Como era possível? Por que?

Ela...

Sentiu uma sensação estranha, como se suas pernas não conseguissem lhe suportar. As costas ficaram moles e ela se viu caindo para trás.

Iria cair no chão!

Mas não conseguia se firmar.

Fechou os olhos para se preparar para suportar a dor.

Foi quando um par de mãos a segurou e ela foi apertada contra um peito forte.

A zonzeira a impediu de pensar direito, mas tinha a leve consciência de que fora arrastada até um dos bancos que ficava no shopping.

- Ei, moça... Você está bem? – foi a voz máscula que a chamava.

Ela abriu os olhos, havia uma dor idiota atrás de seus olhos que a impedia de enxergar direito.

– Estou... bem! – sussurrou.

- Tem certeza? Não é o que me parece! – As mãos ainda a seguravam. Ela afastou-o e passou a mão esquerda no rosto.

O que estava acontecendo? Ela quase desmaiara.

Esperou alguns segundos para que conseguisse olhar para quem a socorrera.

**Apolo.**

"Meu Grande Deus! Hoje é o dia!"

Aquele homem era lindo! Muito, muito lindo!

Não deveria ter muito mais que vinte anos. Tinha cabelos negros levemente arrepiados e olhos que chegavam ao ponto de ser divinos. O rosto completamente simétrico e perfeito. O nariz reto dava a ele um ar aristocrático.

Um verdadeiro Apolo... O segundo Deus Grego que ela conhecia naquele dia.

O quinto sexto homem de sua lista:

- Shiiro

- Weslley

- Ohan

- Inuyasha

- Mailon "Eros"

- Apolo

- Você por acaso está se sentindo mal? – ele perguntou juntando as sobrancelhas.

Ela estava sem fala. O que o fez arquear as sobrancelhas.

- Acho que nem tanto! – ele comentou, e sorriu.

Agora ela ficara sem fôlego.

Balançou a cabeça e se afastou.

- Estou bem! – ela o encarou – Obrigado por me segurar! – ela sussurrou.

- Você caiu praticamente em cima de mim! Deveria agradecer ao destino! – se não fosse o sorriso gentil em seu rosto provavelmente ela teria lhe dado uma resposta ferina.

Ela virou o rosto.

- Não estou com muitos motivos para agradecer o destino hoje! – cruzou as pernas e ergueu o rosto, para lhe mostrar que estava bem.

Ele já podia ir embora, já estava melhor!

Um minuto se passou e ele não se levantou.

- Eu ouvi um tom rancoroso? – ele perguntou, também olhando para a frente – Sei que não tenho nada haver com isso, mas pelo jeito algo de muito sério aconteceu para você estar assim...

Ele estava querendo saber o que a estava atormentando, era isso?

Ela olhou o perfil daquele homem lindo e se resignou. Pois sentia vontade de lhe contar algo. Mas o que? Contaria a ele como fora suas últimas vinte e quatro horas?

- Acho que sim! – ela respondeu, tentando parecer indiferente. Ele era um completo estranho, por que deveria contar alguma coisa para ele?

- Hum... Algo realmente tão sério?

- Como?

- Você parece estar tentando esquecer algo!

- Eu não estou tentando esquecer nada!

- Tem certeza? – agora aqueles olhos a encaravam. E a enfraqueceram. Como dois olhos poderiam ser daquele jeito? Como poderiam envolvê-la com aquela sensação de felicidade tão pura?

A verdade era que ela se sentia bem só em olhar para ele.

- Sim, tenho!

- Não é o que parece!

- Não há nada que deva aparecer! – ela sussurrou.

- Então me explique como essa sua confusão é tão aparente! – ela abriu a boca para negar aquela afirmação. Mas não teve forças.

Ela não conseguia entender o que havia naquele rapaz, ele não deveria exercer todo aquele fascínio somente por ser lindo.

- Vamos dizer que havia algo sobre mim mesma que eu não sabia. E que finalmente me revelaram sobre esse... desconhecimento. Mas o que me contaram parece ser tão irreal, apesar do que me mostraram, que me faz ter vontade de gritar! – aquilo era o mais perto da verdade que aquele desconhecido conseguiria tirar dela.

- Hum... E por que é difícil acreditar?

- Há motivos para alguém não acreditar em algo? - ela perguntou suavemente.

- Acho que sim! – ele lhe sorriu, incitando-a a continuar.

Suspirou.

- Bem... É que... O que fiquei sabendo está muito longe da minha realidade!

- Realidades sofrem mutações.

- Mas o que está acontecendo na minha realidade é muito mais que uma mutação.

- O destino não gosta de rotinas!

- E o que é que o destino pretende ao fazer isso comigo? Enlouquecer-me?!

- Talvez... Ou, simplesmente, você seja a única pessoa capaz da missão que o destino lhe propõe! – agora ele estava completamente virado para ela. A camiseta regata branca evidenciando os braços musculosos e o peito largo.

Ela ficou sem ar novamente.

- E quem sou eu para ser a única capaz de realizar algo? Eu não tenho poder para ser uma escolhida para qualquer coisa! – ela lamentou. Quem diabos era ela para ganhar alguma responsabilidade como aquela? Talvez fosse isso que a atormentasse. O fato de não ser ninguém, de achar que não podia ser verdade por não saber quem era.

- Vou usar uma frase de Einstein que talvez faça você entender: "Deus não escolhe os capacitados, capacita os escolhidos".

Ela se calou.

O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Que se ela era realmente escolhida Deus iria lhe dar o poder para realizar qualquer coisa?

Virou o rosto, fugindo daqueles olhos que pareciam ler sua alma.

Por que se sentia balançada?

Por que se sentia inclinada a acreditar na loucura que lhe contaram?

NÃO! Era mentira!

- Não pode ser verdade! Eu não posso ser quem eles dizem que eu sou! – aquilo era mais para si mesma do que para ele.

O rapaz deu de ombros e murmurou:

- Mesmo que fosse mentira, se eu estivesse em seu lugar, eu iria querer ter certeza! Eu iria querer descobrir quem eu sou!

Aquilo também parecia ser uma fala pessoal. Mas ela o encarou, assustada!

Aquelas palavras a atingiram como um raio.

Descobrir quem era ela!

Sua realidade fora posta a prova. Deveria descobrir qual era verdadeira?

- Entendo... – sussurrou ela. Por que aquele sussurro lhe pareceu tão agradecido?

Ele também pareceu notar e por essa causa sorriu.

Ficaram em silêncio, algo que foi bastante acolhedor.

Ela aproveitou para olhá-lo mais uma vez. Ele era tão lindo, parecia que seu olhar era puxado para o rosto dele como uma abelha para uma flor.

Fechou os olhos com força, decidida a não demonstrar o quanto a beleza dele a abalava.

- Bom... Desculpe-me por ter te atrapalhado! – ela falou, depois de uma tossidela – O que você iria fazer antes de eu "despencar" em cima de você?

- Estava esperando alguém...

- Alguém?

- Sim, a minha esposa! – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Você é casado? – ela falou arregalando os olhos. Ele não deveria ser mais velho que ela e já era casado!

- Sim... – e olhou para frente, enquanto observava as pessoas que andavam apressadas.

Foi quando ela notou que algo fazia aquelas pessoas hesitarem e olharem alguém passar entre eles.

Aquelas pessoas eram como um grande cardume de peixes que paravam para ver um peixe solitário passar.

E que peixe solitário!

Era uma linda garota que passava. Ela tinha cabelos castanho longos e olhos claros (ela não conseguia identificar ao certo a cor), o corpo curvilíneo estava coberto por um vestido rosa bebê. O que ela era? Uma supermodelo?

A garota era realmente MUITO linda.

Kagome viu a garota se virar para ela, e sorrir.

Arregalou os olhos. Ela estava sorrindo para ela? Será que a conhecia e não se lembrava?

Oh, Deus! Agora ela estava vindo em sua direção.

Ela devia conhecê-la. Mas por que nenhum nome vinha em sua mente?

Qual seria?

Yume...

Yuuki...

Yui...

Ai, Cristo! Seria impossível tentar descobrir desse jeito.

Esboçou um sorriso que nem indicaria reconhecimento nem desgosto e esperou.

Foi quando notou que o rapaz ao seu lado se levantou, sorrindo.

Bestificada, Kagome viu a garota se pendurar nos braços do rapaz e o beijar com tanto ardor que sentiu suas próprias faces esquentarem.

Normalmente Kagome teria afastado o olhar, mas algo a fez ficar olhando. Suspirando.

Eles eram lindos juntos, e o modo como se beijavam era fascinante...

A garota se afastou e colou a testa com a dele.

Os olhos brilhavam como se ela estivesse prestes a chorar.

- Seu idiota, estava com saudades de você! – ela murmurou, com a voz um pouco embargada.

- Esse idiota veio passar um tempo com você para lhe esquentar a cama! – ele sorriu e beijou-lhe os lábios levemente.

- Eu realmente te amo, sabia? – ela disse dando um beliscão no braço dele.

- Quer mesmo me espancar em público? – ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não dê idéias!

Ele riu e se virou para Kagome.

- Essa é a minha esposa! – ele disse, sorrindo.

- Imaginei! – sorriu Kagome.

A garota se afastou do "Apolo" e se aproximou de Kagome, observando o seu rosto com um dedo no queixo.

- Você não está me traindo, está? – ela perguntou para o marido.

- Queria que eu estivesse?

- Se fosse com essa garota até que poderia aceitar. Por acaso você é modelo?

Kagome arregalou os olhos.

- Não... Imaginava que _você_ fosse!

- Eu sou! – e sorriu – Eu não te conheço de algum lugar? – a mulher perguntou.

- Não faço idéia! Do jeito que andam as coisas ultimamente, é bem provável! – A risada do homem foi alta.

- Temos que ir! – falou ele, estendendo a mão para a esposa. Ela segurou a mão dele com certa devoção e carinho. – Boa Sorte, Kagome!

Kagome observou aquele casal magnífico se afastar de mãos dadas.

Suspirou. O amor que havia entre eles parecia ser latente.

E... Espera!

- Eu não me lembro de ter dito meu nome para ele! – ela exclamou, com os olhos vidrados.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Na grande televisão passava algum filme de terror antigo e horrendo. Mas ninguém realmente o assistia. Pois a única coisa que a televisão fazia era emitir uma luz parca que sombreava o grande quarto com figuras obsoletas e disformes.

Na cama, um casal trocava um beijo calmo e lento, quase como se estivessem aproveitando um ao outro, e não o beijo.

Os corpos suados estavam cobertos apenas por um fino lençol de algodão bege. Que delineava com fidelidade as linhas e formas perfeitas do corpo masculino que estava sobre o daquela garota.

Os lábios dele roçaram com leveza a bochecha rosada dela, e desceram para o ouvido para incitar os mais íntimos desejos.

Ela gemeu baixinho. Passando a mão pelas costas largas dele, descendo de forma ousada pela espinha em direção às nádegas.

Ele riu baixinho, indulgente, e tomou o lóbulo da orelha entre os lábios. Causando arrepios. Depois beijou o pescoço e o queixo dela.

Ela segurou o rosto perfeito dele entre as mãos, em uma contemplação apaixonada.

Só eles sabiam o porquê daquele amor ser tão forte. Só eles sabiam o quanto haviam sofrido para poder ficar juntos.

Ele pensava a mesma coisa enquanto a observava. Ela era a criatura mais linda que ele já vira. Os olhos verdes pareciam sempre desvendá-lo apenas com um olhar. Mas sempre fora assim, desde quando ela o vira, naquela faculdade, disfarçado de velho.

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura, e girou o corpo. Invertendo parcialmente as posições. Agora era ela que se encontrava sobre ele.

Com uma mão ela acariciou os cabelos da nuca dele, e com a outra ela equilibrou seu próprio rosto para poder beijá-lo com gestos leves.

Ele fechou os olhos, saboreando o carinho dela.

- Lucius... – ela chamou baixinho, beijando os olhos fechados dele – Você não vai poder demorar muito aqui, não é?

Ele abriu os olhos para observá-la.

- Sim, só vou poder ficar no máximo por dois dias.

- Eu sinto tanto sua falta! – ela sussurrou – mas os garotos precisam de você, não?

Ele acenou afirmativamente.

- Acabei me envolvendo demais com toda essa confusão. Só vou conseguir ficar em paz quando fazer com que os guardiões recuperem as memórias! – ele sussurrou, colocando o rosto entre o pescoço e o ombro dela, respirando a fragrância de camomila que exalava de sua pele.

- Vai ser difícil para vocês!

- Muito, Muito difícil!

- Prometa que vai se cuidar! – pediu ela.

- Prometo que voltarei para você... Eu sempre volto! – comentou ele, fazendo uma brincadeira antiga que os remetia ao passado.

Ela sorriu, cúmplice.

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela.

- Mas eu vou viajar para Erase, daqui a algumas semanas. E começo a me preocupar com a sua segurança! – ele disse, sério.

- Eu consigo me cuidar! – ela garantiu.

- Não, Stacy! Eu nunca fiquei por tanto tempo longe de você. Eles podem descobrir que você está sem a minha proteção e virão para lhe levar... E eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça! – Ele estava tão sério que ela sentiu que deveria pensar com cuidado sobre o que falaria para ele.

- Não acho que eu adiantaria de alguma coisa para eles, já que Aléxius prometeu a você que não aceitaria voltar. – Stacy comentou, enfática - E você sabe que eles sentem tanto medo de mim quanto me desejam!

- Eles não são os tipos de criatura que sabem lidar com o desejo. Tudo que eles fazem é movido por esse sentimento. – ele acariciou-lhe a testa com carinho – Eu vou pedir que Ohan fique e cuide de você!

- Não... Você vai precisar do poder dele para vencer as Valkírias! Não me deixe mais angustiada do que já estou!

- Mas não posso deixar você sozinha! – ele exclamou. O coração começava a se apertar ao imaginar o que poderia acontecer se...

- Você sabe que eu não sou tão fraca!

- Mas serei eu que não ficarei em paz se você ficar sozinha! – ele se sentou na cama, fazendo-a se sentar também. – Por favor, querida!

- Ohan vai ficar um porre se ficar preso aqui! – ela tentou argumentar.

- Ele sabe que precisa ficar com você! – garantiu Lucius.

- Não posso fazer isso ao meu filho! – ela passou os braços pelo ombro dele – Se esse é o caso, daqui a um mês eu irei para a casa do Gabriel... (N/a: Gabriel Dragão-do-vácuo, não o anjo)

- Eu levarei o Gabriel comigo para essa missão. – explicou Lucius.

- Mas lembre-se que não estou falando da casa dele aqui, mas sim na casa dele na floresta. Onde os três irmãos dele moram...

Lucius olhou surpreso.

- Bom, acho que três dragões-do-vácuo podem protegê-la por uns três meses. Mas você vai ficar desprotegida durante o mês que levará antes de você viajar para lá?

- Bom... – ela arranhou levemente as costas dele enquanto pensava.

Ele a observou esvaziar os olhos enquanto pensava. Lucius sorriu, como ela o encantava. Lembrava-se de anos atrás quando ele a conhecera. Ela, por ser tão linda, era sarcástica e fria. Ninguém conseguia notar que ela era tão meiga e que só precisava de alguém em quem confiasse para mostrar seus sentimentos.

Enquanto ele era o anjo guerreiro que fora mandado à Terra para proteger uma humana. Uma reles humana! Quem imaginaria que o grande Lucius acabaria louco por ela? Que a fragilidade e ao mesmo tempo a força dela seriam capaz de domá-lo?

Quando ele voltou a atenção para ela, notou que ela ainda pensava em uma saída para o dilema discutido anteriormente. Mas quem primeiro achou a resposta foi ele.

- Tudo bem, Stacy! Já sei como farei para que Ohan me ajude na luta com as Valkírias! – ele gemeu baixinho e se aproximou dela – Agora me beija logo que você está me enlouquecendo.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome encarava aquele poço do mesmo modo que se encara um inimigo.

As palavras daquele rapaz não saiam de sua cabeça:_ Mesmo que fosse mentira, se eu estivesse em seu lugar, eu iria querer ter certeza! Eu iria querer descobrir quem eu sou!_

Ele queria descobrir quem era. Ela queria saber se era verdade.

Não... Ela TINHA que saber se era verdade.

Com uma decisão muda ela voltou para casa e arrumou a mochila com roupas e suprimentos com gestos efusivos e largos.

Fez um bilhete rápido e ilegível para a mãe e se dirigiu para a casa do poço antes que sua determinação se esvaísse.

- Obrigado, "Apolo", se não fosse você, eu nunca teria coragem! – e pulou dentro do poço.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Depois anos e mais anos sem postar, aqui estou eu!**

**Desculpem a demora pessoal, é por que estou trabalhando em outro projeto no momento, e vamos dizer que estou me esforçando bastante nele!**

**Quando estiver pronto prometo que mostrarei a vocês!**

**Por enquanto, o que acharam do capítulo? Coitada da Kagome, não? **

**Bom, vamos ver no que vai dar!**

**P.s.: Desculpem não ter respondido as Reviews no capítulo anterior - Sim, Eduardo, você me deixou em maus lençóis. **

**Quase ia esquecendo! A CAROL FEZ UM DESENHO DO MAILON E DA FKAKE! QUEM QUISER VÊ-LO EH SOH ENTRAR NO MEU ORKUT NO ALBUM DE BABOSEIRAS².  
**

**Até o capítulo que vem, por enquanto, leiam isso e me digam o que acham:**

"

_**Missão 1: Eliminar**_

_Há uma lição que aprendi enquanto estudava os humanos. Essa lição ensinava que o passado nunca ficava para trás, e que um passado mal resolvido sempre voltaria para lhe assombrar._

_Ao menos eu tinha consciência que esse dia chegaria. O dia em que eu teria que terminar aquilo que comecei há muito, muito tempo. A única missão que não completei com êxito em toda a minha longa existência._

_Acho que não gosto muito de relembrar aquele dia. Sou do tipo orgulhoso, odeio o sentimento de frustração. E aquele era um dos raros momentos onde eu me deixava ser tomado pelas lembranças._

_Acontecera em uma época em que o mundo estava sendo aterrorizado por uma doença mortal, a peste bubônica._

_Não faço idéia de que lugar era aquele, só consigo me recordar que o pôr-do-sol fizera com que o céu tomasse um tom pálido de vermelho, uma cor bastante apropriada para a ocasião._

_O lugar inóspito estava cheio de criaturas desprezíveis, todas me olhando como se quisessem arrancar meus olhos. Mesmo assim, eles não davam nem um passo em minha direção. Ao contrário, conforme eu ia avançando, eles se afastavam, abrindo um caminho na direção de um pequeno morro, onde se encontrava um cavaleiro de rosto sombreado montado em um corcel negro._

_Aquele cavaleiro era o centro dos problemas daquela época, e, provavelmente, dos meus também._

_Parei a quinze metros dele, e pude ver seu rosto._

_Cabelos loiros que balançavam por causa do vento. Olhos verdes que brilhavam de divertimento. Era difícil de acreditar que um ser tão bonito e sereno fosse um demônio. Ou melhor, um dos demônios mais fortes do inferno, o Lorde da área de Ísis, o demônio que até eu tenho receio de enfrentar: Aléxius._

_Senti o capuz de tecido puído roçar o meu rosto quando o vento se intensificou, parecendo acompanhar o aumento da tensão que se alojava entre nós_."

**Quero opniões sinceras! Agora, às Reviews:**

**Aki-chan**

Oi, Kazuhiro!

Mailon é o melhor?!

Eu sei! =O

Adoro ele! Ele é meu xodó! O amor da minha vida!

^^ (Que a Fkake não me ouça falando isso)

Mas amo tb o Lucius!! (Que a Stacy tb naum me ouça falando isso)

**laari **

Olá, garota!

Depois de ler 43 (Sim, li todas!) as suas reviews, finalmente estou aqui lhe dando uma resposta!

Admito que fiquei muito feliz com suas reviews, foi realmente ótimo lê-las e ficar relembrando dos capítulos de OGDE!

Tb fiquei feliz pela sua preocupação em me dizer o que achou capítulo após capítulo!

Ah, acho que vc achou que a história acabou no capítulo passada!! HoHoHoHoHoHo Nananinanão garota! Você ainda vai ter que aguentar por mais alguns capítulos!

Bom, até o próximo capítulo Laari! Ah, dei uma olhada em seus livros preferidos! Deveria ler a Faca Sutil e a Luneta Âmbar! Vale a Pena!

Bjsssss

**'-'MaRiAnA-ChAn lol'-'**

Oi Mariana!!

Sua curiosidade será um pouco mais aguçada!! Hehehe

**danda jabur**

Que bom qu vc gota de OGDE.

Eu estava relendo um dia desses! Achei meio mal escrita!

Sei lá... Acho que tava trocando muito as bolas e fazendo coisas sem noção!

Mas vou tentar dar um jeito nisso nessa fic! (Se eh que naum estou fazendo coisas sem noção agora)

Beijos Danda!

** Baby **

Sua lista de homens lindos é perfeita!! *-*

Uuhauha

A minha é mais ou menos assim:

- Kaname Kuran

- Gino Weinberg

- Mailon Omse

- Lucius Horaki

- Li Ren Fang

- Jimmy Pendleton

- Mrs. Darcy

- Irie Naoki

- Suou Tamaki

- Solomon Goldsmith

- Ren Marker

- Leonard Testarossa

- Tybalt Capulet

- Roy Mustang

Lista pequena neh?? Kkkkkkk

Bjss, Baby!

**Dreza**

Juro que aviso se eu escrever um livro sobre Os Guardiões dos Elementos!!

Uhuahuah

Bjss

**Anna Campestrini**

Tentei me apressar!

Acho que naum consegui!!

Uhauhauh

Bjss, Anna!

**Agome Chan**

TUH QUEBROU O PC DO TEU PRIMO!!!!!

Maluca!!!

Vou quebrar o d meu primo tb!! Crash!

Desculpa por ter demorado tanto Tati, eu te enrolei por bem umas duas semanas!!

Kkkk

vc disse:

"Ah é, espero que o próximo capitulo não demore, afinal eu já estou com as fotos do HP e do Dean do jeitinho que vieram ao mundo *-*  
(baba)"

EU QUERO ESSAS FOTOS! (pára para respirar)

**Katryna Greenleaf**

Sim, vai ser divertido daqui para frente! Ainda mais quando a Kagome descobrir que o Apolo eh...

Cof Cof!

Bom, ateh mais!! Nanana!

**Yuuki no Hanna**

Vc leu a OGDE??

Que bom que gostou!

Eh por causa de pessoas como vc que eu continuo a escrever!

Tipo, as vezes fico meio chateada comigo mesma quando as pessoas pedem para eu me apressar e nau consigo!

Vc deve saber, eh autora tb!

Ao mesmo tempo que isso ajuda a gente a escrever!

...

O que diabos é que eu to falando, hem?

Esquece! Obrigada por ler a história, Yuuki!

**Fkake**

Então, bolo!

O que achou desse capitulo!!

(Ti Lucius eh o máximo)

Ah, algum pedido para a história você sabe que sou toda ouvidos as suas sugestões!

Ah, convença a sua mãe a colocar o nome do guri de André!

Falando nisso a sua mãe eh muito gata memso, tava vendo as fotos no seu orkut!

Espero que o teu irmão seja lindinho que nem o Diego ou que nem o Daisuke!! *-*

Bjss, Cake!

**Brenda**

Finalmente postei esse capitulo!! Uhauhauhaha

Te enrolei pouquinho neh???

Bom, espero que tenha gostado Bren!

Bjss

**Chokomela**

Ainda bem que vc gostou!! /lalalala

Bom, vamos ver como essa fic irah continuar!

Naum perca o proximo episódio do as voltas dos que não foram.

**Yeash**

Eh, resumo da fic no ultimo capitulo!!

Neh!!! Neh!!

Naum demorei par voltar! (tah brincando?!)

To!

Bjss Moon!

**Tatiane Carvalho**

Tratamento para não morrer??

Oo

Ah, coitada de vc!!!! T.T

Bom, naum demorei muito demorei? Por favor, não responda!

Um abraço!

**K-Dani**

~.^

**Nika Valliere**

Obrigada!

Fiquei muito feliz quando vc disse que eu estou escrevendo bem melhor!! Serio serio!

Eh gratificante saber que todo o meu esforço dos ultimos meses estah valendo a pena!

Mas eu espero melhorar ainda mais!!

Bjsssss!

**Stra. Dark Nat**

Olá senhorita Dona do Kohaku e do Zack!

Como andam as coisas, han??

Prometo que todo mundo vai estar junto de novo no proximo capitulo!

Capitulo que pode demorar!

Mas o que importa?? (Tracy sendo assassinada)

Bjss minha linda sereia que me roubou o Zack!

**Luna Caeliam**

Oi minha poeta!

Como estah?? Trabalhando muito para lançar o livro?

E o namorado? Como tah? (Ele jah virou marido?)

Bom... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Espero sua opnião! Bjss!

**Polly**

Lendo a sua review:

"homo: eu mando bjs e abraços  
joe: eu mando bjs, abraços e mordidas  
homo: eu bjs, abraços, mordidas e apertões e selinhus e td o q ela quiser...  
joe: eu mando..."

Cof, Cof!!!

Garotos eu aceito tudo o que vcs quiserem me dar!!

E Polly minha linda, espero conversar contigo em breve! Bjsss

**Kagome (Sami)**

Verdade!  
A reação do Ohan quando soube do Zack e do Sesshy foi engraçada!!

Ele acha que eh o unico eh???

Ihihihih

Bom, teh mais!

**Bela**

Eu agradeci ao Eduardo (Wateru) Por você!

Eu adoro o Eduardo! Ele eh meu salvador!! *-*

Bom, desculpa por ter demorado tanto!! Bom, agora eh melhor eu correr!

Como vc acabou de me avisar falta soh meia hora! Bjss

**-x-Aline-x-**

Tudo o que vc esperava par aver no capitulo passado acontceu nesses!

Espero que vc tenha gostado!!!

Uhauhuaha Bjss Aline!

**Jéssica**

(se ajoelhando)

Desculpa por ter feito um final daquees para OGDE!

Eu juro que vou tentar me apressar mais daqui para frente!

Tchau Jessica! Obrigado por ler a história e esperar ansiosamente por novos capitulos!

Por qenquanto vou escrever mais! Xau!

**Sophie-sama**

Olá minha conterrânea!

Quando diabos eh que eu vou te conhecer, hem??

Nã, Nã!!

Vou marcar nessas férias lah no Timbira!

Vc naum me escapa!

Ah., o Wateru tb eh de Imperatriz!

Eh o Eduardo! O gênio! Sehrio, ele alem de lindo eh o cara mais inteligente da escola inteira!! *-*

**Drika Veres**

Bom, nosso querido Aplo foi quem sakvou a Kagome de naum descobrir quem eh!!!

Vamos ver no que vai dar essa bagunça toda!

* * *

**Ei, novas reviews podem acelerar a entrega da pizz... quer dizer, capítulo.**


	7. SURPRESA!

**Capítulo VII: SURPRESA!! **

Kagome se sentiu mais que estranha ao chegar na frente do palácio de Moh'r. Sua vontade fraquejou pela primeira vez em _quinze minutos._ E começou a se perguntar se seu impulso fora somente uma resposta da excitação... Talvez fosse melhor voltar.

Sim, sim, tudo aquilo era loucura.

Tentando não chamar a atenção dos três guardas que conversavam no portão do palácio, deu meia volta.

- Kagome! – ela nunca ouvira aquela voz antes, mas, de alguma forma, sabia que seria errado ignorá-la.

Um dos guardas a chamara. Através do elmo, ela só conseguia ver os olhos verdes brilhantes, mas sagazes.

Ele se aproximou dela e tirou o elmo, ele era um rapaz de seus dezenove anos, cabelos negros e olhos sérios, a boca parecia dificilmente sorrir.

- Estava falando para os soldados nesse momento que você logo chegaria! – ele respondeu – Que bom que chegou nesse momento, isso me poupou de ter de voltar mais tarde para acompanhá-la até o palácio.

_Lindo, mas irritante._

- Acompanha-me? - ele perguntou. Ela se viu forçada a ir com ele. Acenou afirmativamente.

Ao passar pelos soldados, ele disse:

- Mantenham seus postos!

- Sim, general! – Disseram os soldados em uníssono.

Kagome se viu encarando aquele jovem rapaz com surpresa. Ele, um General? Que loucura.

- Você foi a última a chegar, Kagome!

- Eu tinha que colocar as ideias no lugar. – sussurrou, um pouco constrangida.

- Claro! – ele resmungou.

Enquanto eles andavam pelo enorme e, em alguns lugares, pisado jardim, ele se viu obrigado a lhe mostrar as dependências do palácio.

- À direita fica o campo de treinamento – ele explicou, apontando – à esquerda a cocheira real e militar, além do alojamento dos soldados.

Assim que entraram no agitado salão principal, em que ela estivera dois dias antes, ele apontou para os cinco conjuntos de escada.

- A ala sul é somente da família real, a ala sudoeste são os quartos de hóspedes, a ala oeste são os escritórios dos ministros, da rainha e dos quinze heróis! – ele a olhou de esguelha – A ala noroeste ficam a biblioteca real e os gabinetes dos antigos conselheiros. A ala norte é onde fica a cozinha, dispensa e a armazenagem bélica.

Em quanto andavam as criadas lhes sorriam. Até mesmo para o rapaz que andava ao seu lado – custava acreditar que ele fosse um general, apesar de já ter encontrado Fkake, Weslley, Polly e Ohan que estavam na mesma faixa de idade.

Ela o seguia, tentando decorar os caminhos e corredores por onde passavam – tinha que lembrar como fugir.

Talvez, se ela se sentisse mais confiante tivesse coragem de observar o corredor com mais afinco. Mas a vergonha fazia com que ela abaixasse os olhos.

Ele abriu uma porta no corredor, e sabia onde estava antes mesmo de olhar para dentro do quarto.

Era o aposento onde Eros – ou Mailon – estava. Seu irmão estava ali dentro.

Irmão.

O coração acelerou. Droga, se havia decidido estar ali era por que também havia decidido acreditar em tudo o que Fkake dissera. Tinha que se esforçar!

- Shaaron, você por aqui? – gracejou Fkake de dentro do quarto, ele a ignorou e olhou para Kagome, segurando a porta do quarto aberta.

Ela respirou fundo e entrou.

Shaaron inclinou a cabeça e recolocou o elmo prateado, fechando a porta logo depois.

Kagome finalmente ergueu os olhos, e, para seu prazer, Fkake a olhava com um sorriso gentil.

Ela estava sentada na beira da cama de Mailon, a mão pequena pousada sobre a dele.

- Olá!

- Oi! – respondeu Kagome.

- Fico feliz que você tenha resolvido acreditar em nós!

- Eu tinha saída?

Fkake riu e ficou em silêncio.

Depois de um suspiro, ela fechou os olhos – Eu queria poder dizer a ele que você está viva. – ela falou, abrindo os olhos para fitar o homem desacordado.

Kagome se aproximou devagar. De alguma forma, sentia um grande desejo de olhar seu rosto. Estudar cada traço como se eles pudessem fazê-la se lembrar do passado.

Fkake acompanhou sua vontade, olhando-o, maravilhada.

Kagome se sentou na beirada da cama e sorriu perante a expressão da outra garota. Uma expressão apaixonada sempre seria algo desconcertante.

- Você o ama. – garantiu Kagome, sorrindo. Era estranho constatar algo somente pelo modo como alguém olhava para seu "objeto" de adoração.

Fkake balançou a cabeça devagar, em um gesto de negação.

- Eu o odeio! – a testa de Kagome se vincou – Odeio o modo como ele me deixa fraca só por me olhar. Odeio o fato de me arrepiar só de ouvir sua voz. Odeio ser tão vulnerável a ele. Não posso lutar contra o que sinto por ele. Não vou lutar.

Parecia ter sentido. Os sentimentos não eram banais, afinal.

Fkake esfregou os olhos com a mão esquerda.

- Droga. – reclamou.

- O que foi?

Fkake não a olhou de imediato, parecia refletir sobre seus pensamentos.

- Eu não pude dizer para ele o quanto o amo. – ela sussurrou, parecia ser difícil dizer aquilo em voz alta – O incidente aconteceu no dia em que ficamos noivos.

Kagome pensou sobre o que deveria falar, e não achou resposta. A verdade é que não sabia como consolar alguém.

Tinha medo de falar algo errado e agravar ainda mais a situação.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, por fim. Mas se arrependeu no meio da frase. Falar sobre o que acontecera seria pior ainda.

Fkake olhou de esguelha para ela e balançou a cabeça bem devagar, em um sinal de rendição.

- É melhor saber por mim do que por outra pessoa. Acho que se eu mentisse agora seria pior. – Ela virou-se para encarar Kagome de frente – O que vou falar não será nenhum pouco fácil de ouvir.

Ela engoliu em seco, um pouco arrependida de ter feito a pergunta.

- Ele foi atacado enquanto tentava te salvar, Kagome!

O entendimento foi imediato. A sala inteira pareceu rodar e por pouco não desmaiou.

Segurou-se ao colchão com tanta força que os dedos doíam por causa da pressão.

Não.

Não podia ser!

- Desculpe-me, Kagome!

- Não, estou bem! – Era sua a culpa dele estar naquela cama. Respirou fundo. Sua culpa.- Como aconteceu?

- Venha, eu te conto enquanto te levo ao seu quarto!

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome mantinha a cabeça baixa enquanto Fkake lhe explicava o que acontecera.

- Desculpe por ter feito você sofrer! – pediu Kagome, ainda com a cabeça baixa, referindo-se ao fato de Mailon quase ter morrido por sua causa.

- Por favor, não se desculpe! – Fkake falou, rígida – Você não é culpada se seu irmão a ama. Ponha algo na sua cabeça: se não tivesse sido ele, seria eu, ou qualquer outro de seus amigos que tanto prezam a sua vida.

- Amigos... – sussurrou Kagome, surpresa.

- Sim, amigos. Você não achava que depois de passar um ano aqui em Elpard ninguém se importaria com você, pensou?

Kagome nunca havia pensado naquilo. Então havia pessoas importantes para ela ali...

E se odiava por não poder lembrar-se disso. Aquelas importantes pessoas não passavam de corpos sem rostos para ela.

Poderia cruzar com uma pessoa que amasse nas ruas e nunca se lembraria. Acabaria ignorando tal laço, pois se esquecera de tais sentimentos.

Suspirou pesadamente. Nunca imaginara que seria tão estranho.

Uma garota entrou no corredor. Ela era linda, cabelos e olhos castanhos. Mas não fora isso que chamara a atenção de Kagome, mas sim o fato de ter a impressão de conhecê-la.

- Oi, Sangô! – Acenou Fkake. A mulher sorriu e se aproximou delas. – Kagome, essa é Sangô, a guardiã do fogo.

As duas se encararam, congeladas.

O fato de ver-se frente a frente com outro guardião deixava toda a situação mais real do que já estivera em todos os últimos dias.

A garota a sua frente estava... Na mesma situação que ela. Também sofria as mesmas dúvidas.

Sangô sorriu.

- Eu sinceramente não faço idéia do que falar nesse momento. – sussurrou Kagome.

- Acho que "Prazer em conhecer você" seria muito estranho, já que deveríamos nos conhecer melhor do que ninguém. – respondeu Sangô sorrindo.

- Adoro proporcionar momentos dramáticos! – revelou Fkake, sorrindo – É tão interessante ver as expressões estupefatas de vocês, dá vontade de comer pipoca. Eu não espero a hora de contar a você que o Inuyasha também é um guardião. – Se aquilo foi de propósito ou não, Kagome nunca saberia. Ela só conseguia pensar no fato de, na ultima frase de Fkake, o nome **Inuyasha** estava relacionado à palavra **guardião.**

- O quê... – falou baixinho.

- Oops! – Fkake colocou a mão na frente dos lábios.

Inuyasha... é... um... guardião.

– Isso... É... Impossível. – Kagome resmungou, completamente atordoada.

**- **Impossível é você ser uma guardiã também, tola. – Kagome virou-se de supetão ao ouvir a voz de Inuyasha atrás de si.

NÃO...

NÃO!

Inuyasha NÃO estava a sua frente. NÃO ERA POSSÍVEL!!!

Fechou os olhos com força, como se quisesse que ele sumisse... Mas ele não sumiu.

- Não é possível! – disse colocando as mãos na frente do rosto e dando alguns passos atrás.

- Eu também não achava ser possível. – Disse Inuyasha com desdém – Mas você é uma guardiã também, não posso fazer nada! – pelo modo que ele falava, ele já sabia disso há algum tempo... Isso era tão injusto! Pelo modo como ele agia, tivera muito tempo para se acostumar com a situação. Estava tão tranqüilo...

Em compensação a cabeça dela parecia tão pesada. Como se tivesse lido, sem parar, um livro de setecentas páginas.

- Não... Não!

- Kagome, acalme-se. - Sangô disse, segurando seu braço.

- Isso é impossível.

- Ela se torna repetitiva quando está nervosa. – Explicou Inuyasha, mas parecia estar rindo de sua cara.

- Dá para calar a boca? – Kagome gritou, tentando acertá-lo.

- Ei, ei, ei. Se houver violência eu vou ter que bater em vocês... E isso vai estragar a minha imagem. – Falo um rapaz de cabelos castanhos escuros que estavam amarados em um rabo de cavalo baixo, seus olhos eram azuis como uma piscina limpa, a expressão dele era risonha, mas, de certa forma, cínica.

- Fica na sua, Miroku! – rosnou Inuyasha. O rapaz levantou as mãos, em um gesto de rendição.

Kagome olhou para Fkake, estupefata.

- Entre milhões de pessoas... Por que tinha que ser ele?

- Não pergunte para mim! – Fkake disse, imitando o gesto de Miroku.

- Nós estudamos juntos... Na mesma sala. Isso não é estranho demais? Você deve ter errado em alguma coisa. Isso... Isso é coincidência demais para eu conseguir engolir facilmente.

- Bom... – Fkake sorriu – Não foi exatamente coincidência...

- Não?!

- é... Amanhã quando meu pai chegar tudo vai ser explicado.

- Como assim amanhã?

Uma mão puxou Kagome pela cintura, e ela se calou. Virou-se por reflexo para ver quem era.

Ohan.

A presença dela a acalmou um pouco, mas não o suficiente. Suas mãos ainda tremiam.

- Ok, gente. – Disse Ohan – Eu levo Kagome no quarto dela, vocês se falam mais tarde. – Ele encarou Kagome – Vamos, querida, acho que você deve querer pensar um pouco sobre o que aconteceu.

Kagome acenou afirmativamente. E foi levada por ele.

Mas ainda pôde ouvir Sangô sussurrar:

- Que clima!

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Ao entrar no quarto que era destinado a ela, Kagome sentiu uma nostalgia quase sufocante. Fora naquele quarto que acordara quando fora seqüestrada pelos dois stripers – ou elfos.

Naquele dia ela vira alguns equipamentos de guerra em cima de uma mesa requintada de mogno, e eles ainda estavam ali. Só que dessa vez pendurados na parede como troféus ou objetos de honra.

- São seus. – Sussurrou Ohan em seu ouvido. Um arrepio subiu-lhe pela espinha.

- Meus? – Sussurrou. Observando com curiosidade a espada reluzente embainhada, o arco aveludado, e a aljava carregada com flechas guarnecidas de penas brancas e felpudas.

- Sim, o arco é de ferro da lua, um metal muito resistente usado pelos yokais. O arco é de madeira de_ Killhöuen_, e as flechas são guarnecidas com penas de cavalo-alado – os elfos dizem que dá mais personalidade à flecha ela ser feita do mesmo material que seus companheiros.

- Então... Essas penas são de... Crys? – Kagome perguntou alisando as penas. Ohan acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. – Eu usava essas armas antes?

- Sim... E, pode ter certeza, vê-la usando-as era motivo de temor entre os guerreiros.

Kagome observou as armas por mais algum tempo.

- Não consigo me ver como uma guerreira. Usando essas armas, lutando... Matando.

- Sei que é difícil, mas ainda é vívida em minha mente a imagem de você em batalha. Tão linda... – Ele não parecia estar falando para ela, parecia imerso em suas próprias lembranças.

- Eu... Vou tentar resgatar tudo isso, Ohan. Todos esses aspectos estranhos que me parecem irreais. Eu quero saber quem sou. – Ele segurou a mão dela. E não sabia se decidir entre abraçá-la ou não.

Ele não sabia explicar por que ele tinha esse desejo tão grande de protegê-la e confortá-la.

Aliás, parecia que todos os homens que entravam no caminho dela sofriam essa mesma influência.

Talvez ela tivesse algum poder misterioso de atração.

Bom, isso seria capaz de explicar tudo.

- Ohan?

- Desculpe, ideias idiotas. – E sorriu.

- Você... – Ele esperou que ela terminasse de falar – Você sempre soube, não é?

- Sempre soube... sobre o quê?

- Sobre o fato do Inuyasha também ser um guardião.

- Sim, sempre soube – ele respondeu.

- Desde a palestra na faculdade? – ela o olhou, um pouco vaga em sua determinação.

- Sim.

- Quer dizer... Que você... Agiu estranho naquele dia por causa disso? – Ele não precisou responder e ela sorriu – Isso explica por que você parecia um louco quando nos viu...

- Eu fiz papel de idiota, não foi?

- Fez! – ela acenou, olhando-o com uma expressão desafiadora.

Ele sorriu e soltou a mão dela.

- Acho que é bom você ficar sozinha por um tempo... Pensar sobre tudo. Até mais, Kagome-chan!

- Fugindo da verdade, covarde?

- Lógico. – E fechou a porta.

Ela não sabia se queria ficar sozinha para pensar. A mente nem sempre era um lugar seguro.

**Inuyasha era um guardião.**

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Lucius estava sentado no braço da poltrona, em suas mãos havia uma enorme barra de chocolate belga, a perdição de chocólatras como ele.

A campanhinha tocara fazia poucos minutos e Stacy fora atender a porta para o convidado.

- Ele está na sala da lareira! – a voz de Stacy estava abafada por causa da porta fechada.

O vento frio entrou junto com ela e Gabriel.

Lucius tratou de terminar a barra de chocolate antes que Stacy e ele travassem uma guerra pelo último naco.

- Olá, Gabriel. Como você está? – perguntou para o rapaz de cabelos e olhos prateados. Sendo os olhos a característica mais marcante dele, já que sempre pareciam sérios, mas mais que isso, havia algo neles que indicava a cegueira dele.

- Estaria melhor se eu pudesse terminar a investigação que terá que esperar até que você me deixe voltar. Afinal, em que tipo de roubada você está me metendo, Horaki?

-Ah, você sabe, uma briguinhas aqui, outras ali, esse tipo de coisa.

- Eu, sinceramente, odeio a sua família, Stacy! – ele declarou, virando-se para a mulher. Mesmo sem poder enxergar, ele podia sentir tudo a sua volta com uma exatidão maior do que a visão proporcionaria.

- Não odeia, não!

- Infelizmente. – murmurou Gabriel. O dragão-do-vácuo respirou fundo, farejando uma fragrância doce – Hum... Chocolate. Eu quero.

- Acabou! – resmungou Lucius, colocando na boca o último pedaço da barra de chocolate.

- Pensei que a gula fosse um pecado capital. – Recitou Gabriel, inclinando um pouco a cabeça.

- A inveja também, se você não sabe!

Gabriel colocou dois dedos na frente dos lábios... Aquele era o estranho jeito de Gabriel rir.

Já Stacy riu abertamente.

– Quando vamos para Elpard, Lucius? – Perguntou Gabriel.

- Amanhã de manhã.

- Então eu vou pro meu quarto habitual, boa noite. – E ele saiu, assegurando-se que a mochila negra estava bem presa às suas costas.

A porta se fechou, e o som decrescente dos passos de Gabriel quebrava o silêncio naquela enorme casa.

Stacy sorriu com o canto dos lábios. E virou-se para Lucius.

A garota o beijou levemente, e depois passou a língua sensualmente no lábio inferior dele, o que o fez fechar os olhos.

- Eu adoro chocolate belga.

- Sei...

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Depois de se perder, pedir informação e hesitar umas centenas de vezes foi que Kagome conseguiu chegar à porta do quarto de Mailon.

Passara uma tarde inteira no quarto, tentando conciliar a idéia de que Inuyasha também era um guardião, e depois de tantas horas ainda não estava pronta para encará-lo.

Por um impulso, ela decidiu ir ver o irmão; aquele que estava desacordado em uma cama por causa dela.

Estar junto dele dava-lhe forças para pensar em enfrentar o que viesse para recuperar suas memórias. Assim poderia se lembrar com perfeição do que precisava se desculpar com ele.

Abriu a porta devagar, hesitou mais uma vez e entrou.

Nenhuma pessoa estava no quarto, e **pessoa** é a palavra chave.

Um cavalo alado negro a encarou. Os olhos tão inteligentes quanto os de qualquer humano.

- Kagome... – o cavalo sussurrou. Ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Tinha que enfrentar todos os seus medos – Desculpe, acho que você deve estar assustada.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Meu nome é Cliah, eu sou companheiro do Mailon. – Os olhos dela procuraram o homem na cama.

- Olá, Cliah. Acho que você deve saber bem quem eu sou.

- Sim, eu sei! – ela teve a impressão de que o balançar de cabeca dele era um sorriso – Aproxime-se, não precisa ter medo.

E ela se aproximou. Não sentia mais nenhum medo, não na frente de um ser tão gentil.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama de Mailon, e o encarou. Ela não conseguia acreditar que tivesse um irmão tão bonito.

- Quem ele é? – perguntou, de repente. Mas Cliah entendeu sua pergunta, apesar da brusquidão.

- Mailon? Ah, ele é um idiota qualquer. – ela sorriu.

- Como eu não me lembro, quero conhecê-lo novamente.

- Entendo... – Cliah respondeu – Ele é um elfo, mas acho que você já deve ter notado isso. Mas em questão de importância... Ele é duque dos elfos, ou seja, o filho da Gran-duquesa. Como um príncipe para vocês humanos.

- Hum...

- Você também é uma duquesa, Kagome. – Cliah revelou.

Ela se lembrava vagamente dessa informação na conversa que tivera com Fkake dias atrás.

- Ele também é o General Elfo mais poderoso. Ele é o líder dos Riubers – Arqueiros de elite. São os guerreiros que tem a nós, cavalos-alados, como companheiros.

- No caso... Eu também sou uma... Riuber? – Kagome perguntou, referindo-se ao fato de Crys também ser sua companheira.

- Não diretamente. – Ele parou por alguns segundos – Kagome... Quanto a Crys... – ele parou por alguns segundos - Ela não está muito bem desde o dia em que você a rejeitou.

Kagome baixou a cabeça.

- Eu sei... – falou baixinho – Eu... Sinto muito. Eu não estava preparada para vê-la.

- Nós sabemos.

Kagome respirou fundo e tomou uma decisão.

- Você sabe onde posso encontrá-la?

- No novo alojamento.

- Novo alojamento?

- É, como agora os elfos vêm muito aqui, criaram um alojamento para que o cavalos-alados ficassem mais confortáveis. Eu, Klaus e Crys ficamos lá. – Ele "sorriu" mais uma vez.

- Obrigada.

- AH, aí está você! – disse Fkake, fechando a porta do quarto – Eu fui ao seu quarto e você não estava lá, então imaginei que estivesse aqui. Oi, Cliah! – Disse Fkake acenando feliz.

- Não venha com sorrisos felizes – ralhou Cliah – Você faltou à aula de vôo hoje.

- Oh... Você sabe que eu odeio vôo.

- Se você quer ser uma Riuber é o principal requisito. – Cliah reclamou – Klaus fica ansioso com as aulas, e você falta.

- Tenho certeza que Kaká vai me perdoar.

- Ele é um molenga com você. – Cliah resmungou.

A risada divertida de Fkake encheu o quarto.

- O.K., vamos jantar, Ka-chan! Se você morrer de fome o Mailon me esfola quando acordar.

- Até parece que você vai odiar isso. – alfinetou

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

O salão estava quente, mas também, havia tanta gente ali. As mesas estilo "piquenique" estavam abarrotadas de pessoas que riam e falavam alto.

E Fkake parecia mais que acostumada com toda aquela algazarra.

Elas seguiram para uma mesa no final do salão, onde estavam Inuyasha, Sangô, Miroku, Polly, Weslley, Ohan, Shaaron e, na cabeceira, uma mulher mais velha, que, pela importância de seu lugar, Kagome deduziu ser a rainha.

A mulher lhe lançou um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça, que Kagome respondeu timidamente.

- Oi, cambada! – falou Fkake, se sentando. O único lugar vago era bem a frente de Inuyasha. Kagome se sentou e não ousou olhar para ele.

- Quando é que você vai parar com esse seu comportamento de criança, Fkake? – perguntou, Shaaron, irritado.

- Quando você resolver se suicidar por não me agüentar! – ela respondeu, e, para provocar, mostrou a língua para ele.

- Fale sério, pessoas imaturas como você não deveriam liderar o exército mais forte de Elpard. – Ele resmungou, gesticulando com o garfo na direção dela.

- Pessoas ranzinzas como você não deveriam sentar à minha mesa.

- Não é a sua mesa, é a da rainha! – os dois olharam para a mulher mais velha.

- Não me metam nisso, estou só me divertindo com vocês! – a Rainha disse, sorrindo. Shaaron ficou vermelho enquanto Fkake ria.

As criadas chegaram com bandejas cheias de iguarias e carnes.

- Falando em exército... – disse Weslley enquanto brigava com Polly por um pedaço de uma carne escura – Por que seus soldados não – é meu - estão aqui hoje, Shaaron?

Shaaron engoliu o que estava mastigando e respondeu:

- Ordens minhas, um dia por semana eles tem que agir como se estivessem no acampamento de guerra.

- Castigo?

- Não, treino. Não quero homens molengas e inúteis no exército. – Shaaron disse, sério.

- Adoro homem com atitude! – Polly disse, sorrindo para Shaaron.

Weslley revirou os olhos e entregou o pedaço de carne para ela.

- Iepa, funcionou! – e sorriu para Weslley, que resmungava.

Kagome sorriu enquanto ouvia a conversa, era um grupo realmente espirituoso.

De repente, alguém roubou de seu prato um pedaço de carne. Ela olhou diretamente para Weslley, mas fora Inuyasha o gatuno.

Ela o encarou, surpresa.

- Desamarre essa cara! – ele disse – É bom se acostumar rápido, por que você vai ter que me agüentar.

Kagome fez uma expressão de puro desalento.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome tremia enquanto andava durante a noite pelo pequeno caminho que levava ao novo alojamento.

Ela só podia ser idiota para estar andando de madrugada naquele lugar estranho que poderia esconder milhares de monstros enormes para comer suas entranhas.

O pensamento a fez apressar o passo.

_Rápido, rápido._

O tal alojamento novo era um anexo do palácio ligado por um jardim interno. A lua cheia permitiu que Kagome notasse a pintura recente e os umbrais resinados.

- Ok, vamos lá! – suspirou e entrou no local.

Várias portas se estendiam por um único corredor, mas apenas três tinham as lamparinas que ficavam em cima das portas acesas. Tinha trinta e três por cento de chances de acertar o aposento de Crys.

- U-ni-du-ni-tê! – Ela seguiu para a terceira porta e bateu levemente.

Nada.

Não era aquela porta. Virou-se para tentar outra porta... E encontrou Crys parada no corredor.

As duas se encararam, e Kagome se esqueceu do que fora fazer ali.

Crys virou as costas e seguiu para a porta da frente... Ela estava indo embora.

- Espere... – chamou Kagome.

A égua-alada parou. Mas não se virou para olhar Kagome.

- Eu... Eu sei que... – Kagome engoliu em seco – Eu sei que a magoei muito da última vez que nos vimos. Que temos uma história... Mesmo que eu não me lembre dela. Mas... Eu vim aqui para ver você. Por que... Tenho que lhe pedir desculpas. Então, por favor, não vá por que está magoada comigo.

Crys suspirou.

- Eu... - ela parou, e se virou para Kagome – Você está errada. Eu não estava indo embora por que estou magoada. Estava indo embora por que imaginei que você ainda não estava preparada. Eu sei que você não se lembra, mas entre nós duas, você era a sentimental do grupo.

Kagome começou a rir.

- Então me faça lembrar isso.

- Você está bem com essa situação?

Kagome sorriu calmamente.

- Estou. – respondeu.

- Então entra... O quarto não se compara ao dos elfos, mas é ótimo. – As portas não eram trancadas, para abri-las só era necessário empurrá-las, desse jeito seria mais fácil para os cavalos-alados.

Kagome entrou no quarto incrivelmente espaçoso, mas que tinha somente os móveis básicos.

- Então, sobre o que você quer saber?

- Ah... Sobre os meus "amigos"... Quem diabos são eles?

A risada de Crys foi ouvida por toda a redondeza.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Alguém batia na porta.

- Morra.

Bateram novamente, dessa vez mais forte.

- Senhor Ohan! Senhor Ohan!

- Mais cinco minutinhos. – resmungou – Deixe-me dormir e eu mato quem você quiser depois.

- Senhor Oh... Ops! – a porta foi aberta com um tranco.

Ohan se escondeu debaixo dos lençóis.

- Pode levar o que quiser, só não faça barulho.

Silêncio novamente.

Depois de alguns minutos Ohan ouviu o barulho de pedras raspando umas nas outras. Ele abriu os olhos imediatamente.

- ISSO NÃO! – e se sentou rapidamente, vendo seu pai abrindo um pequeno pacote de barras de cereais que Ohan deixava escondido atrás de uma pedra na parede – Traíra! – resmungou.

Lucius sorriu e deu uma mordida na barra.

- Isso é hora de estar dormindo?

- Isso é hora de estar acordado? – Ohan reclamou – Que horas são?

- Sei lá, cinco da manhã.

Ohan lhe lançou um olhar fulminante.

- Saia daqui, agora.

- Ou vai fazer o quê? – Lucius ameaçou.

- Fiquei na dúvida. – Ohan respondeu, quase dócil – O que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

- A culpa é dele. – Lucius apontou para a porta com o polegar.

Encostado no batente da porta, radiante, estava Gabriel.

- Sádico filho da mãe.

Lucius bateu uma mão na outra para limpar as migalhas.

- Ok, vamos, levanta esse traseiro gostoso daí. – Lucius disse seguindo para a porta.

- Puxei para você, pai.

Os dois riram.

- Espera só um pouco pai, vou acordar a Fkake.

- O quê? Você é a pessoa mais cruel que conheço. Como você se atreve a acordar alguém às cinco da manhã? – Lucius lançou um olhar decepcionado para Ohan.

- Eu... não... vou... falar... NADA! – garantiu-se Ohan.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- Eu nunca imaginei! – exclamou Kagome – A Rin... Desse plano também? Uma cigana.

- A futura líder deles. Ela é realmente ótima.

- Eu passei todos esses anos com ela e nunca, nunca imaginei. – Kagome estava realmente surpresa.

- Imagino... – Uma trombeta tocou ao longe.

Kagome calou-se para ouvir.

- O que significa isso?

- É a alvorada dos soldados. – Crys respondeu – Já são sete da manhã.

Kagome arregalou os olhos.

- Sete da manhã? Quer dizer que nós ficamos conversando a noite inteira?

- Acho que sim! – Crys se levantou – Acho melhor irmos, a Fkake vai procurar você logo quando o Weslley convencê-la a sair da cama.

Kagome riu e se levantou também.

À luz do dia a figura de Crys era ainda mais impressionante. A pelugem bege brilhante, a altura, as asas. Os olhos.

- Antes que você se assuste. – Sussurrou Crys – Ele é manso.

- Ele?

- Oi, Kagome. Continua tão linda quanto antes! – Kagome olhou para frente, e soltou um grito. Um leão... Um Leão... Enorme...

Kagome ficou paralisada.

- Kagome, esse é Yan, é o companheiro do Inuyasha.

- Yan... é... Ele não é perigoso, é?

- Não me alimento de humanos... – respondeu Yan – Tecnicamente você não é humana. Mas também não comerei você.

- Está bem. – Kagome disse para si mesma – Acho que não vou me surpreender com mais nada que eu ver por aqui.

- Talvez, vamos ver! – As formas de Yan começaram a mudar, se deformando e tornando-se outra coisa. O leão se transformou em uma criatura humanóide marrom e careca. Kagome respirou fundo, mas não falou nada – Hum... Acho que está preparada para Elpard! Vamos! – Se transformou em um leão novamente e começou a andar.

- Ele é uma esfinge, um metamorfo, pode se transformar em qualquer raça que quiser.

- Queria te conhecer na época que eu ficava de castigo!

Os três riram e fizeram a volta no castelo para não entrar pela cozinha que deveria estar em completa polvorosa àquela hora... Que ilusão, ao passarem pelo campo de treinamento viram que os soldados gritavam e batiam as espadas nos escudos para aumentar a balburdia.

- Deve ser um dos Sguda, lutando. – Sussurrou Yan

- Sguda?

- É uma espécie de batalhão de elite que a rainha criou. São ao todo 12 guerreiros. Aliás, acho que serão 16 em breve, tenho certeza que a rainha colocará você no meio disso.

- Sério?

- Amham. Fkake é um Sguda. – Sorriu Crys.

- Alguém pode participar de dois batalhões ao mesmo tempo? – perguntou Kagome.

- Sim, aliás, todos da Sguda comandam outro batalhão. Quer ir lá ver a luta? – perguntou Crys, indicando com a cabeça os soldados.

- Isso me parece assustador.

- Bom, é. Mas ao mesmo tempo é fantástico. – Yan a empurrou com a cabeça grande.

- Tudo bem, só mantenha esses dentes longe de mim. – ela riu andando na direção dos soldados. Quase voltou ao notar que eles abriam caminho para ela, respeitosamente.

- Você não conseguirá desviar do meu golpe super-hiper-rápido. – Ah, então era Ohan o tal super lutador. E ela não sabia como conseguia ouvir a voz dele entre todo aquele barulho.

Kagome esticou um pouco o pescoço, e viu Ohan girando uma espada velozmente em volta de si. Ela era realmente rápido.

- Com quem ele está lutando? – ela perguntou para um soldado.

- Não sei, só sei que é muito bom. – ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da luta. Kagome franziu os lábios, era em momentos como aquele que ela queria ser mais alta. Foi tentando abrir caminho até poder ver a luta com nitidez.

As espadas se chocaram.

- Você não pode dizer que seu golpe é super-hiper-rápido se ele é lento como uma velha com prisão de ventre. – Falou outra voz, e Kagome estacou, sentindo aquela voz mexer com seu íntimo.

As espadas se chocaram, o som de atrito de metal a fez ranger os dentes.

- Agora, segura essa, pivete. Minha _espada estripadora_.

Ohan foi atingido. Kagome finalmente o viu. Estava caído na terra escura... Se torcendo de tanto rir.

- Espada estripadora? – ele ria mais – O senhor sempre foi horrível com nomes.

O tal senhor não era velho, tudo bem que ela só via suas costas, mas um homem com costas tão perfeitas não poderia ser um considerado um velho. O atacante passou a mão nos cabelos negros.

- Fala o senhor "Lança Arrasadora", lembra? – Ohan parou de rir quase que imediatamente – Qual o nome da sua espada?

- É emprestada. – Ohan respondeu, se levantando.

- Que tipo de idiota colocaria o nome de "emprestada" em uma espada?

- Muito espertinho pro meu gosto. – E Ohan lançou a espada na direção de seu pescoço.

- Sabe, Ohan... – a voz era baixa... Ela conhecia aquela voz – Eu só preciso que sua guarda esteja aberta por um milímetro.

A mão dele bateu exatamente no centro do dorso de Ohan. Ele arregalou os olhos e foi jogado com força para trás, se equilibrando arduamente e fazendo uma careta de dor.

- Não... vale.

- Você é muito previsível. – Ele virou-se e pegou a bainha da espada que estava no chão.

Kagome sentiu como se fosse uma estátua.

Não era possível...

Os olhos azuis encontraram os seus.

Não era possível...

- Apolo. – Ela não conseguia acreditar que na sua frente, bem ali, estava o cara que a salvou de uma queda no shopping Center de Tóquio.

O cara que a convenceu a ir em busca de seu passado e seu destino.

Nada vinha em sua mente. Nem mesmo uma frase coerente, somente: Apolo.

Ele se aproximou devagar, abrindo um pacote de algo.

- VOCÊ! – ela gritou, finalmente, apontando o dedo indicador na cara dele – COMO É QUE... cof! – ele enfiou algo em sua boca, e ela não conseguiu falar.

Ele a segurou pela cintura e a colocou sobre as costas suadas.

Ela mastigou o pedaço de barra de granola e se não fosse tão gostoso teria cuspido.

- Oi, Lucius. – Disse Crys, quando ele passou por ela.

Lucius... Então esse era o nome dele.

Kagome começou a espernear.

- Me solta, seu troglodita. Você mentiu para mim! – ela gritou, olhando em vão para a cabeça dele.

- Pare de se mexer, Kagome. Não sei se você se lembra, mas você está de camisola. – Ela arregalou os olhos, estivera andando entre os soldados de camisola? Tudo bem que era uma camisola comportada, mas... Instintivamente ela levou a mão à bunda para impedir que qualquer idiota visse o que ela passara anos escondendo.

- ME COLOCA NO CHÃO! – gritou.

- Nós temos que conversar antes.

- ME SOLTA! – foi quando ela viu Ohan vindo pálido atrás dela – Ohan, me ajuda! – pediu, estendendo a mão.

- Eu... – Lucius olhou para trás, Kagome não fazia idéia de qual era a expressão dele, mas fora feia o suficiente para Ohan ficar paralisado... Se é que havia alguma maneira daquele ser ficar feio.

- OHAN! – gritou, se desequilibrando.

Eles entraram no castelo.

E ela se segurou na primeira camisa que viu.

Lucius saiu arrastando ela e Inuyasha pelos corredores.

- O que diabos significa isso? – gritou Inuyasha, atordoado.

- Inuyasha, meu querido, me ajuda. – Ela pediu, chorosa.

Inuyasha lhe lançou um olhar enviesado enquanto corria para não ser arrastado pelo chão.

- Você só se lembra de mim nessas horas. – ele resmungou – Ô, amigo. Dá para soltar a garota?

- Não. – Lucius respondeu, simplesmente.

Inuyasha se soltou de Kagome.

- Eu tentei. – Disse. Virou as costas e foi embora.

- TRAIDOR! – gritou.

Lucius abriu uma porta e entrou na biblioteca real.

Finalmente a colocou no chão.

Ela respirou fundo e sentiu toda a ira aflorando dentro do peito.

- Você mentiu para mim. – ela disse, cruzando os braços.

- Eu não lembro de ter lhe dito que não sabia quem você era. – ele respondeu.

- Mesmo assim, você me enganou. Fingiu ser alguém que não tinha nenhuma ligação com esse maldito lugar para eu me abrir com você e me acalmar. – Ela rosnou – Eu sabia, eu sabia que aquilo foi estranho demais.

- Você está certa.

Ela o encarou, com raiva.

- Você me seguiu, não foi? – ela disse, batendo o dedo indicador no peito nu dele – Você me seguiu e esperou a melhor oportunidade para se aproximar.

Ela jogou as mãos para o ar. E segurou a vontade de chutar uma daquelas estantes.

- E aquela mulher? Ela é daqui também? A encenação foi perfeita, se você quer saber.

- Não foi encenação. – ele disse, sorrindo. - Eu realmente estava indo ver minha esposa, aconteceu que a encontrei lá e a reconheci pela foto que vi.

- Mentira.

Ele ficou sério.

- Eu não minto.

Ela suspirou, cansada.

- Eu vi sua expressão e achei que já tivessem lhe falado tudo. Sinceramente, achei aquela uma péssima idéia. – ele disse, quase como um pedido de desculpa. Não, aquilo nunca seria arrependimento.

Ela o encarou. A raiva começava a passar e ela se perguntava qual o verdadeiro motivo de ter ficado irritada. Talvez fosse por causa da surpresa.

- Acho que nada mais me surpreende. – Ela sussurrou – Se você sabia do plano deles... Então você está intimamente ligado com tudo isso, não?

Ele afirmou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Eu te conhecia antes de... _Esquecer_?

- Não... – Ela suspirou. Era melhor assim, pelo menos não tinha que ficar pensando que tipo de amizade eles tinham.

- Então... Como você foi se meter nisso?

- Bom, eu sou o principal atuante desse plano maluco.

- Não entendi. Por quê?

- Por que eu sou...

- PAI! – gritou Fkake, abrindo a porta. Lucius se virou para ela – Estava com saudades. Como está a mamãe? (N/a: A Fkake tem entrando em horas muito inoportunas ultimamente, neh?)

- Está ótima. Mandou lembranças. – Ele abraçou Fkake, enquanto distribuía beijos em seu rosto – Foi terrível passar três dias longe da minha filhinha linda e perfeita.

- Sei, sei. Não vai conseguir me fazer dizer onde é meu esconderijo de Doritos.

- Droga! – eles se calaram e sorriram um para o outro.

Foi quando conseguiram ouvir a voz fúnebre que os envolvia:

- Não é verdade... – Kagome batia a cabeça na estante – Não é verdade... – Provavelmente ela iria ficar com um hematoma – Não é verdade...

Fkake e Lucius se encararam e fizeram uma careta.

Fkake ergueu a mão na direção dela.

- Kagome...

Kagome também ergueu a mão, mas dessa vez foi para silenciar a amiga.

Anjo e elfa esperaram pacientemente ela sair daquela deprimente posição.

Kagome respirou fundo, e os encarou.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi... – ela respirou uma vez – Esse cara... que tem cara de ter no máximo vinte anos... é seu pai?

- Sim.

- Pai adotivo?

- Não! – Fkake respondia cautelosamente.

- Temia que você dissesse isso. – Sussurrou Kagome. Ela seguiu para a porta, abriu, saiu e fechou.

Fkake e Lucius se encararam novamente, e ouviram o grito de Kagome lá fora.

Alguns segundos depois a porta se abriu novamente e ela voltou a entrar.

- Vocês vão querer me explicar isso? – perguntou Kagome.

- Vamos só esperar os outros chegarem e eu explicarei tudo. Explicar uma vez já é difícil, explicar duas é impossível.

Lucius lhe lançou um sorriso amarelo.

- Desculpa – ele sussurrou.

Kagome revirou os olhos... Realmente, não se surpreenderia com mais nada.

**OooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooOooO**

******(todos gritam em coro: Aleluia)**

******Ok, pessoal. Depois de seis meses inativa, aqui estou eu!**

******Eu tive que parar de ecsrever por um tempo por que tinha escola, feiras (que foram muitas) e vestibular esse ano. Essa foi a causa d etal atraso. Mas agora estou de volta a ativa.**

******Paixão Repentina semana que vem. Parei para poder escrever esse capitulo. Não desistam de mim.**

******Por enquanto, me digam que o que acharam do capítulo.**

******E mandem reviews para me amaldiçoar (só não vale mandar bombas para minha casa... Pelo amor de Deus, não dê meu endereço, Fkake!)**

******P.s.: Capítulo que vem finalmente a aventura começa.**

_******Até o capítulo VIII: Planos.  
**_


	8. Planos

**Capítulo VIII: Planos**

Kagome encarava Lucius, nervosa. Ele se sentara em cima de uma mesa de madeira escura e batia os dedos impacientemente.

- Vai ficar me encarando por mais tempo? – ele perguntou, a certo ponto, cansado da forma quase ameaçadora que ela o olhava.

Ela limpou a garganta, envergonhada.

- Eles estão demorando, não é? – comentou, mais para quebrar o gelo que por curiosidade.

- Eu pedi ao Ohan para que fosse catar todos os outros quando o encontrei desesperado no corredor. – Fkake disse, enquanto escrevia algo em uma folha amarelada, e parecia bem concentrada no que fazia – Até fiz um caminho de migalha para ele não se perder.

- Que filha boazinha. – Lucius sussurrou, sorrindo embevecido.

- As migalhas eram de batatas fritas. – Ela resmungou.

- O quê? Você gastou batata fritas com aquele IDIOTA?!

Fkake acenou com a cabeça e não respondeu nada, fazendo com que Lucius desistisse do comentário que estava bolando.

Kagome se aproximou dela, sentindo que seria mais difícil tentar enforcar Lucius do outro lado da sala.

- O que você está fazendo? - Perguntou, olhando ela continuar a escrever.

- Hum? Ah... Uma lista.

- List...? – Kagome se calou, talvez estivesse sendo indiscreta.

- Sim, estou fazendo a criação da minha vida. – Disse Fkake, loquaz – Nessa lista, colocarei as coisas mais geniais e perfeitas do mundo.

- E para quê? – Fkake realmente não batia bem da cabeça.

- Para não me esquecer delas. Sabe, existem tantas coisas que nos fariam felizes por aí; coisas que conhecemos, mas que as esquecemos por não termos muito contato. Por isso estou fazendo isso, para não me esquecer das coisas boas... Quer ver?

- Quero... Bom, eu faço uma lista de homens gostosos que conheço – Kagome comentou, enquanto pegava a lista de Fkake.

- Esses também são facilmente esquecidos...

Na lista de Fkake havia coisas já esperadas como cinema, piscina, sites de busca... Por outro lado, havia coisas diferentes...

- Me explica... Por que _acelga_? – Kagome ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você pode deixar essa hortaliça por dias fora da geladeira e não apodrece. – Fkake sorriu, como se seu sorriso explicasse tudo.

- Margarina cremosa... (N/a: By Eduardo)

- A pior coisa que existe é margarina congelada no café da manhã... Aí inventaram a Margarina Cremosa. – Os olhos dela chegaram a brilhar.

- Hum... Extrato de tomate?

- É saudável, é gostoso, vai com tudo, e no final, você ainda fica com um copo.

- Sanduíche de queijo com extrato de tomate. – Fkake, apontou para "Extrato de tomate" – Lasanha com molho de extrato de tomate... Pão, salsicha e extrato de tomate... – Kagome começou a rir – Suco de tomate.

- Eu sou viciada. – Fkake deu de ombros.

- Semáforo?

- A melhor criação do homem. – Lucius acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Chocolate e guaraná.

- Combinação perfeita... – ela garantiu.

- Pizza de frigideira. (N/a: A Fkake é a Fkake, afinal)

- Fica crocante, oras. – Ela piscou.

- Calcinha comestível? – Kagome arregalou os olhos.

- Ei, eu não escrevi isso!

- Desculpa... Não consegui resistir. – Desculpou-se Lucius. Fkake lhe lançou um olhar sombrio.

- Hum... Me explica... O que é _Sesshoumaru_? – Kagome perguntou, sendo esse um dos tópicos da lista

Fkake se engasgou com a própria saliva.

- Segredo. – O sorriso de Fkake representava perfeitamente a palavra "malícia".

- Ui. – A porta se abriu bruscamente.

- Então, quem vai tirar o pai da forca? - Perguntou Miroku, junto com ele vinha Sangô, Ohan e Inuyasha. Esse encarou Lucius.

- Você... – Sussurrou.

- Eu. – Lucius respondeu. Ohan se aproximou do pai e bateu o dedo no peito dele.

- Chatinho, nojentinho, encrenqueiro... (N/a: Um amigo meu faz isso! Oo)

- Tenho saudades dos antigos apelidos. – Ohan rolou os olhos e mostrou dois envelopes que estavam em suas mãos.

- Recebi a resposta dos elfos e das sereias. Eles parecem confusos com nosso chamado, mas mandarão Biondha e Zack.

- Biondha? Pensei que sem o General dos Riubers ele fosse essencial no exército élfico. – Todos estavam em silêncio, ouvindo-os.

- É verdade, mas ele vem com Shiiro, para o caso de ele ter que voltar... Eu pensei que eles mandariam Laymê, mas parece que eles têm um monte de rituais nos últimos quatro meses da gravidez.

- Hum... - Eu realmente não iria querer dar uma de parteira na viagem. – Lucius suspirou – Então vamos esperá-los por aqui.

Miroku deu uma tossidela.

- Espero que você não precise fazer o parto da minha mulher... – E sorriu.

- Ele é casado com Sangô... – Explicou Fkake, baixinho – Ela está grávida.

- Hum... Isso foi antes da batalha?

- Amham.

- Hum... – Aquilo era, de certa forma, romântico... E pensar que Kagome presenciara tudo aquilo, que vira de perto o amor deles nascer.

Eles começaram a se ajeitar na sala, para ouvir o que de tão importante Lucius tinha a dizer. Ohan foi único que ficou distante, encostado na parede, esperando que todos se sentassem.

- Cara, isso vai ser difícil de explicar. Mas vamos lá... – Começou Lucius – Eu não sou humano, e acho que isso vocês já devem ter notado. – ele disse enquanto encarava Kagome - Eu sou um ser celeste que caiu...

Kagome coçou uma sobrancelha

- Tipo... Um tengun? – perguntou. (N/a: Na cultura japonesa, um yokai de asas negras).

O anjo encarou a filha, a boca estava apertada.

- Fkake... Quantos anos de prisão eu levo se matar alguém? – perguntou.

Fkake fez uma expressão pensativa.

- Dependendo de quem for eles podem até te dar a chave da cidade. – Ela respondeu.

- Sempre quis ter uma chave da cidade. – Lucius comentou, sorrindo.

- Foco! – pediu Ohan.

- Desculpa... – falaram Fkake e Lucius ao mesmo tempo.

Enquanto isso, Inuyasha e Miroku faziam uma aposta sobre qual era a raça de Lucius.

- Fada. – Sussurrou Inuyasha.

- Corvo. – Replicou Miroku.

- Ceifador, se vocês continuarem assim! - A voz macabra de Lucius fez Inuyasha e Miroku se calarem.

- Meu pai é um anjo! – Resmungou Fkake, cansada.

Tudo bem, isso sim era algo para surpreender.

Lucius, Ohan e Fkake esperaram alguma reação por mais de um minuto.

- Pai, acho que eles entraram em choque... – Ohan comentou, risonho.

- Será? – Fkake passou a mão na frente dos olhos de Sangô. Nada.

- Que ótimo. – Lucius suspirou. - Alguém tem água para jogar nesses idiotas?

- Sé... rio? – Sussurrou Sangô, finalmente.

Kagome sempre ouvira história de anjos, mas nunca imaginara que eles seriam reais, ou que tivessem uma forma carnal.

Sempre imaginara que eles eram metáforas da bíblia, uma personificação da mensagem de Deus. Não que eles fossem homens lindos e doidos como o que estava a sua frente. Ao mesmo tempo, toda aquela beleza dele se encaixava com a figura que um anjo passava...

Saber o que ele era passava um sentimento estranhamente solene. Por mais que ele não fosse, aquele momento lhe pareceu ser muito, realmente muito importante.

- Anjo... Anjo mesmo? Daquele de ficar guardando a gente enquanto dormimos? – Kagome perguntou, mal notando o que falava.

- Insolente. – Sussurrou Lucius.

Inuyasha riu baixinho.

- Sim. – Lucius respondeu – Por isso eu pareço ter vinte anos, Kagome. Eu não envelheço.

- Cara, isso acabou com tudo o que eu aprendi em toda a minha vida. – Comentou Miroku – Eu achava que anjos não tinham sexo.

- Originalmente não temos, somente em nossa forma carnal. Que é a forma a qual estou eternamente preso. – Ele sorriu – Mas essa é uma longa história, realmente longa.

- Quer dizer que Deus realmente existe, não é? – Sussurrou Sangô.

- Só se você tiver fé que ele existe. A existência de um ser supremo cabe somente a quem essa existência implica. – Lucius respondeu.

- Ele vai deixar de existir por que eu acho que ele não existe? – Perguntou Miroku, confuso.

- Não, mas vai fazer diferença para você?

Eles se calaram. E Lucius suspirou.

- Ok, garotos. Anotem suas perguntas no bloco de anotações e coloquem na caixinha de reclamações no final.

- Maluquinhooo. – disse Miroku, com uma voz estranha.

Lucius rolou os olhos.

- Bom, acho que está na hora de algumas explicações, não é? – Kagome não ouviu o que ele disse, e recebeu dele um peteleco.

- Ai.

- Menina desatenta.

- Não me chama de menina. – ela reclamou, baixinho.

- Você é uma menina, ponto. – ele disse, fechando os olhos enfaticamente – Acho que vocês já estão cansados de toda a história do passado, mas o fato é que vocês não devem entender nada do por que de estarem vivos mesmo depois de terem feito um feitiço mortal como o Dguve. E, podem acreditar, as coisas são bem mais complicadas do que parecem.

- Adoro esse discurso de conselheiro. – resmungou Inuyasha.

- Se quiser eu paro com ele e vocês voltam para casa.

- Por que parar se eu disse que o adoro?

- Humf... – Ele estralou os dedos da mão – O fato é: vocês não deviam estar vivos. Vocês optaram por morrer para que Naraku morresse. Por isso o feitiço se chama Dguve... Troca. Quando vocês mataram Naraku, vocês mataram a Segunda-mente de vocês... – Os quatro fizeram uma careta, como se não entendessem o que ele estava querendo dizer – Ai... Fkake, explique detalhadamente para eles depois o que é uma segunda-mente... Vamos imaginar que o ser humano é como... Um carro. O corpo é a lataria, o espírito é como se fosse o motor, a alma o combustível e a segunda-mente como um volante. Sem o volante, o resto não serve de nada, já que não há como direcionar suas ações. Vocês me entendem? Como vocês mataram a segunda-mente, era para o corpo se desintegrar, o espírito seguir para o mundo dos mortos e a alma voltar para a origem para reencarnar... Mas vocês estão vivos, mesmo depois de ter perdido a segunda-mente. E isso tem uma explicação. E é ela... Apareça, Kallen!

Kagome viu aquela mulher linda, e teve a impressão de já tê-la vista em algum sonho.

Inuyasha assobiou baixinho, e os cabelos ruivos e longos brilharam quando ela se pôs ao lado de Lucius.

- Ela é um anjo. Minha irmã. – disse Lucius, segurando a mão dela.

- Oi, tia! – disseram Ohan e Fkake em uníssono.

- Agora anjos têm irmãos... - Suspirou Miroku.

- Ainda bato nesse moleques.

- Eu sou Kallendriel, da classe dos arcanjos, terceiro anjo da casa do príncipe Gabriel. – O sorriso dela foi capaz de encher de paz os corações naquela sala – É bom vê-los novamente.

- Han?

- Ela foi quem salvou vocês. – Explicou Lucius – Aparentemente, a jóia de quatro almas tem uma ligação muito forte com os antigos guardiões. Forte o suficiente para imortalizar o espírito deles... – e sussurrou para si mesmo: - Isso explica por que eles não estão no mundo dos mortos. - limpou a garganta - Bom, não sei se vocês se lembram... Que idiotice a minha, lógico que não. Bom, vocês absorveram a jóia de quatro almas antes de "morrer", por isso, Kalendriel pôde fazer a ligação dos espíritos dos antigos guardiões com o de vocês, que tomaram o lugar de suas segundas-mentes... Eu sei, eu sei que não estão entendendo, tudo ao seu tempo... O fato é que para ela fazer essa ligação vocês tiveram que perder todas as memórias e poderes que as segundas-mentes controlavam. A única "herança" que vocês têm agora é o poder de controlar os elementos...

- Cara, minha cabeça tá doendo depois de tudo isso. – Gemeu Inuyasha.

- Sua cabeça vai doer é com o que eu vou dizer para vocês agora. Ouçam com atenção: As memórias de vocês não vão voltar sem as segundas-mentes originais. Fato. E para que vocês as tenham de volta seria necessário quebrar a magia antiga, coisa que nenhum mortal sabe.

- Eu contei para você, Kagome... – Kallendriel falou – Antes de você esquecer-se de tudo, que o segredo da magia antiga era guardado por um anjo que não estava mais entre seus irmãos.

Kagome arregalou os olhos.

- E vocês têm uma sorte tão desgraçada que esse anjo sou eu. – revelou Lucius – O problema é que fazer isso é uma roubada daquelas.

Todos pareceram suspirar junto com ele.

- Mas nada é impossível com o tanque cheio de combustível. – Fkake riu com o comentário do pai – O plano é um pouco milaborante, mas tenho fé nele. – Lucius enrolava nos dedos um colar estranho, com um pingente em forma de "V" – Para quebrar a magia antiga... Acho que vou me arrepender, mas tudo bem... Para quebrar a magia antiga, é necessário "o apoio de Deus e do Diabo".

Kagome respirou fundo. Estava com medo de saber o que significava aquilo.

Mas Kallendriel parecia entender bem o significado.

- Você só pode estar maluco! – ela esbravejou – Nunca, nunca me relacionaria com um demônio!

- Eu sei, Kallen, eu sei.

Ela mal conseguia respirar do horror.

- Ele não é mais um demônio de qualquer forma...

Kalllen deu dois passos atrás.

- Você... Você não pode... Você não está falando do... Aléxius? – ela balançava a cabeça fervorosamente – Ele o matará, Lucius.

- Ele nunca ganhou de mim antes, por que venceria agora?

- Por que ele está a quinhentos anos se fortalecendo. Você acha que ele está igual à batalha da Idade Média, acha?!

- Eu o encontrei há quarenta anos, Kallen. – Revelou Lucius.

- Quarenta anos? – ela arregalou os olhos – Na época em que você perdeu as asas... – ela arfou como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um soco - Stacy!

Lucius acenou fracamente.

- O que tem a minha mãe? – perguntou Fkake, olhando instintivamente para o irmão. – Você sabe, não é, Ohan? O que minha mãe tem haver com isso?!

Ohan baixou os olhos.

- Não é algo tão simples, Fkake... – disse Lucius, os olhos encarando Ohan – Isso não é algo para se falar agora. – Ele olhou para os guardiões, bem lentamente, como se quisesse ter certeza de o que faria estava certo – Para conseguirmos as memórias de vocês, precisamos ir ao mundo dos mortos, e, para entrar, precisamos ter ao nosso lado um anjo e um demônio. O problema não é esse, pelo menos não diretamente, o problema é sair de lá. Existem "guardas" por lá... São as Valkírias. Elas nos deixarão entrar por termos a "ajuda de Deus e do Diabo", mas não nos deixarão sair. Por isso, precisaremos lutar para conseguir sair de lá. Depois disso, uniremos novamente às suas segundas-mentes originais.

- Espera... – pediu Inuyasha – E o que diabos nós vamos fazer no mundo dos mortos?

- Vamos procurar pelos espíritos das segundas-mentes... Elas são espíritos também, sabia?

- Não.

- Ninguém se importa, de qualquer forma. – Ele sorriu ingenuamente – O fato é que precisamos que um antigo demônio chamado Aléxius aceite nos ajudar.

- Primeiro: quem é Aléxius? – começou Kagome. Kallen foi quem respondeu.

- Ele era um dos mais temidos demônios do inferno, era aquele que fazia qualquer anjo normal tremer com suas palavras. É o imbecil e idiota que espalhou a peste negra na Europa, séculos atrás.

Kagome engoliu em seco.

- Ele ERA um demônio? – Inuyasha perguntou, curioso.

- Eu lutei com ele há quinhentos anos. – Disse Lucius, a voz um pouco baixa – Passamos quarenta e sete dias lutando... E eu não consegui matá-lo. Tive que usar a dádiva do "anjo caído, demônio rastejante" para poder vencer.

- É uma técnica muito arriscada, onde o anjo perde sua graça para poder fazer o demônio perder seus poderes. Dessa forma, o anjo consegue arrancar o chifre do demônio, mas se não tiver fé suficiente pode perder suas asas para sempre. – Explicou Kallen.

- Mas como eu sou eu, consegui minhas asas de volta. E fiz com que ele perdesse seus direitos como demônio... Mas não consegui liquidá-lo.

- E por que ele vai nos ajudar? – perguntou Kagome, confusa. Ela não via como aqueles dois inimigos mortais poderiam se ajudar.

- Por que eu tenho algo que ele quer... – Lucius revelou.

Kallen voltou a ficar tensa.

- Não se atreva a devolver o chifre para ele! – ela falou – Você não pode... Se fizer isso... Ele vai criar o exército de Lilins. Ele vai acabar com o mundo!

- Não vai!

- Lógico que vai! Você sabe muito bem que ele já tem o "sangue de cordeiro".

- Eu sei Kallen. Mas ele não vai levar esse plano adiante. Ele não vai começar o apocalipse mesmo depois de ter voltado a ser um demônio.

- Você é um ingênuo? Ele passou milhares de anos executando o plano.

- Kallen... – ele disse sério – Ele nunca destruiria o mundo humano... Por que ele ama a Stacy.

A sala ficou pesada com a tensão. Parecia que aquele assunto era um daqueles que nunca deveriam ser comentados.

Kallen finalmente se calou.

Lucius suspirou alto, vendo a expressão estupefata da filha.

- Acontece que ele se esconde atualmente em um plano ligado a esse, chamado **Erase**. Teremos que ir para lá, para podermos achá-lo. E também aproveitaremos para ir até o Deus da Morte de lá para irmos para o mundo dos mortos.

- Isso tudo está parecendo um daqueles seriados baratos... – Comentou Miroku.

- Mas também precisaremos de guerreiros poderosos para poder enfrentar as Valkírias... – Disse Lucius, ignorando Miroku – Por isso levaremos todos os guerreiros fortes que pudermos. Outro fato é que o único portal que liga Erase e Elpard fica dentro das terras dos Yokais, do outro lado do reino. Por isso, aproveitaremos a viagem para coletarmos todos esses guerreiros que necessitamos, e aproveitaremos também para treinar vocês quatro... – Ele apontou para os guardiões – Afinal, vocês vão ter que lutar também, se não sabem.

- Resumidamente... – disse Sangô – Nós vamos viajar para a terra dos... Yokais, para viajarmos para Erase, acharmos Aléxius e irmos para o mundo dos mortos, lutar contra as Valkírias?

- Garota esperta! – Lucius disse, levantando-se. Em suas mãos havia algumas folhas, que foi entregando para cada um que estava naquela sala.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Fkake.

- Uma prova, para ver se vocês entenderam tudo direitinho.

- AH, NÃO! – e Fkake saiu correndo da sala.

Os guardiões riram e começaram a se levantar.

Inuyasha tocou o ombro de Kagome.

- Que é? - Ela perguntou.

- Estou com fome. E você?

O estômago dela estava roncando já fazia alguns minutos, mas não daria o gosto para Inuyasha.

- Não.

- Mentirosa! – ele disse, puxando-a pelo braço – Vamos logo, não ando com pessoas desnutridas!

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

O sanduíche estava delicioso.

- Está uma porcaria! – ela disse, fazendo careta.

- Sei. O que a fome não faz, não é? – ele riu e se sentou na frente dela, colocando o suco em um copo e arrastando-o para perto dela. Ele fizera tudo, dispensara a ajuda das cozinheiras e tratara de preparar aquele lanche para ela.

- Eu sei que você está nervosa e confusa, Kagome. Mas tenta relaxar. Deixe que tudo aconteça. Na hora certa você fará as escolhas certas.

Ela parou de comer para olhá-lo. Ele lhe pareceu extremamente gentil naquele momento. Como se soubesse como ela estava se sentindo, ou como se estivesse se sentindo da mesma forma.

Ela fechou os olhos e escondeu o sorriso com o sanduíche.

- Inuyasha... – chamou baixinho.

- Hum...

- Me explica... Por que diabos você fez o suco em uma chaleira? – alfinetou, finalmente comentando o estranho fato. Ele riu.

- Eu não achei a poncheira.

- Seu idiota!

**OooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooOooO**

_******Admitam, isso até que foi rápido. Tudo bem que o capítulo foi BEM pequeno. De qualquer forma muita coisa foi explicada, não é? Ao mesmo tempo novos mistérios foram jogados na mesa. Eu sei que vocês estão curiosos para saber a História da Stacy (que eh perfeita, aviso logo). Bom, espero que tenham gostado e eu REALMENTE fiquei MUITO feliz com as reviews de vocês (eu vou responbdê-la, amanhã eu as posto aqui). Ah, e tb estou feliz por que tirei 1º Lugar em Jornalismo da Federal do Maranhão! *-***_

**_Bom, vamos indo, não??_**

**_Me digam o que acharam, e esperem ansiosos pelo capitulo que vem._**

**_(Que o Deus do amor e dos Animes estejam com vocês)_**

**_- Como essas reviews demoraram para aparecer. Bom galera, ai estão elas:_**

_S2 Haylay S2_

_**Já concertei a parte do chocolate belga!**_

_**Obrigado por avisar, meu bem. Bom... E ai, como andam as coisas?**_

_Gheisinha Kinomoto_

_**MANAAAAAAAA!!**_

_**Que saudade, gheisa! É sério, estava lembrando um dia desses de nossas conversas e das suas fics /baba. Ah, quer saver vou reler elas!! ****_

_**-** Kagome e Inuyasha._

_**É verdade, tem época que simplesmente a gente não consegue escrever nada. Eu tava tão atarefada, tão cheia de coisas para pensar, que, sei lá, não vinha a vontade.**_

_**Beijosssssss**_

_carolshuxa_

_**Verdade, o capítulo sete praticamente não traz nenhum tipo de informação. Ai acabou que eu enchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii esse aqui de informação. Oo, Oh, quando eu não sou oito eu sou oitenta!! Blah!**_

_**Eu adoro o Ohan, tem horas que eu penso seriamente em deixar a Kagome com ele. Tipo... Ele é como um Ian O'shea da vida, lindo, perfeito e vai entrando aos poucos na história. (se não cohece Ian O'shea, leia a hospedeira, vale MUITO a pena).**_

_kha-Onee-chan_

_**T.T**_

_**EU prometo não abandoná-la mais!!!!!**_

_***agarra***_

_**Fique bemmmm!**_

_Bela_

_**O prometrido eu fiz. Postei um capitulo no dia um!!**_

_**Muahhahahaha**_

_**Estáis me devendo a vida minha cara. (mas me contento om Doritos e Coca)**_

_Ana_

_**T.T**_

_**Eu prometo nunca mais sumir assim!!**_

_***-***_

_**Piores seis meses da sua vida? Não se se fico feliz ou triste!**_

_-x- Aline L. -X-_

_**ALINE LERMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!**_

_**Que saudades de ti!! Eh serio!! T.T**_

_**Deu tudo certo sim! Graças a Deus!! *-***_

_**Inhai!**_

_**Ninguém pensou que o cara misterioso era o Lucius, eu fiz parece que era o Miroku mesmo! Ficou massa, neh?**_

_**Bom, eles vão lembrar de tudo ao mesmo tempo! E LÁ PRO FINAL!!**_

_**Pena, neh?**_

_Tai-chan_

_**A Fkake é doida - fato.**_

_**O Luciu é doido - fato.**_

_**O Ohan eh maluco - fato.**_

_**Ferrou tudo neh???**_

_**uhauahuahahua**_

_**Bom que **_

_**Eu fico tão feliz por você gostar de OGDE! T.T**_

_**Tipo, serio mesmo!**_

_**Bjsss**_

_Ana_

_**haahuahah**_

_**Espero que essa seja a sua review!!**_

_**Semana que vem PR, naum esquece!**_

_Belle Lune's_

_**Eu espero trazer novos capitulos logo que puder!**_

_** Agora sim a história vai ficar interessant*-***_

_**Bjss**_

_**Madyy**_

_**Senti sua falta!! T.T**_

_**Sim, mamae! Vou postar dois capitulos por mes!! Pelo menos vou tentar!**_

_**Bom... Ainda bem que vc estava sozinha em casa!! Oo**_

_**uhuahauhauah**_

_**Bjs, tia!**_

_Anaile-chan_

_**Só uma pessoa chama eu de Leite e a Fkake de Bolo!**_

_**!!**_

_**COMO VOCÊ PÔDE DESAPARECER ASSIM!!!!!**_

_**SUA INGRATA! EU SENTI TANTA FALTA!**_

_**apareça no e-mail agora e peça desculpas! Todo mundo morrendo de saudades, sua malvada!**_

_Sasnatsa's_

_**Oo**_

_**How!! Que bom que vc gostou da fic.**_

_**Para dizer a verdade, eu tb AMO a família da Fkake. Tipo... O Lucius é... É... Perfeito.**_

_**Nada mais resume ele!!**_

_**Hum... Os versinhos idiotas do Mailon e da Fkake... Não sei quem é mais idiota, os versos, ou eles!!**_

_**Uhauhauhaahaha**_

_**Bjs, garota! E para sua amiga tb!**_

_Tahliannah_

_**Oo**_

_**E eu feliz pq tinha postado soh um!!**_

_**Uhauhauha**_

_**o Seshy-sama aparece em no maximo dois cpitulos! Prometo!!**_

_**rs rs rs **_

_**Oo**_

_**Vc namorou, casou e teve filho! Oo**_

_**AIIIIIIIIII, MEU DEUS, COMO EU DEMORO PARA ESCREVER ESSA FIC!**_

_Belle_

_**Oo**_

_**Oh! Valeu por me acisa sobre a repetição! Já concertei o erro! Hehe!**_

_**Naum deixe de me mandar reviews! Assim a Fkake ficará feliz e lhe mandará um chokito de presente.**_

_**bjsss**_

_tataa'_

_**Espero que vc tenha gostado do cap 8! Apesar de naum falar nada.**_

_Brenda_

_**Sim, tia!**_

_**Nunca mais demoro tanto!! Juro!**_

_Dreza_

_**Não, não parei de escrever.**_

_**Eu não estava com a mesma vontade de antes, mas nao havia parado (A Fkake nunca deixaria, ela mandaria uma bomba para minha casa, e olha que ela sabe onde eu moro).**_

_kagome (sami)_

_**A Fkake eh a Fkake, eh claro que ela entra e fala nas horas mais inesperadas... Como num meio de um casamento... (Droga, Spoiler, ignora)**_

_**A Crys eh demais!! ****_

_Stra. Dark Nat_

_**O Lucius é perfeito, neh**_ **?**

**Já comecei a escrever o capitulo em que Guardiões se mistura com Darknesses!**

**Tah massa Natasha! O Richard tah... tah... Perfeito!!*-***

**E sequestra a Fkake no meio do casamento!!**

**Sim... Seu homem, Zack irá aparece!! /podedizerqueeleehseu, afinaleleéumadasminhascriaçõesmor**

**uhUAHAUAH**

**bJSSSSS**

Agome-Chan

**TATYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Saudades, realmente muitas saudades. Como você está, hem**?

**Saudades da Marine eu nem sinto tanto, ela vive aqui. Oo O Aléxius chama ela de Sobremesa, e não quero saber pq!! Oo**

**Verdade, a Fkake não vale nada!! Muahahahah, se a Mary ler isso ela me esgana!!!**

**uahauauaha, eh cruel deixar o nome do capitulo... Hum... O proximo capitulo se chama "Os Enviados"**

**Muahahahahaah**

**"**E isso inclui mandar bombas a sua casa... o sindicato dos leitores tem espiões em todo o Brasil e exterior, por isso não há lugar no universo onde possa se esconder... nem mesmo em abrigos nucleares..."

**Eu nunca fiquei tão assustada com uma ameaça. Eu emprimi sua review e anexei ao meu testamente. Se algo acontecer com a Minha pessoas, eles jpa saberão quem procurar. To de olho.**

_'-' Maril-chan lol'-'_

**Eu não consigo me imaginar abandonando uma fic, a não ser que eu esteja realmente desesperada.^^**

**Mas, Yoshi, eu voltei!! *dancinha da vitoria***

_Drika Veras_

**Eu jah estou escrevendo o capitulo em que eles vão para Erase. E realente tah ficando legal! *-***

**Claro que a Fkake (Mary) está me ajudando, por isso mesmo que digo que está bom.**

_Marismylle_

**DESCULPA!!**

**Eu não sabia que você tinha ficado tão mal com o final de OGDE.**

**Mas eu estou me redimindo, estou me redimindo.**

**Ah, o Naraku morreu mesmo (eu acho, pode ser que eu esteja errada), ele jah aprontou de mais na primeira historia.**

_ANNA_

***Tracy sai correndo desesperada***

**GOMEM, O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ? (Lucius: a pergunta certa é o que você NÃO fez) Quieto!**

**Prometo que não faço mais!! Juro que pretendo apressar mais as coisas, agora! T.T**

**Bjss *chora***

_suelen_

**Oi, su!**

**Não tia! Por favor, não deixe seu lado sombrio tomar conta de você.**

**Lados sombrios realmente me assustam. Pior que Lados Sombrios só guarda-chuvas!! T.T**

**Oo**

**Tah, Logo logo!**

**Bjss**

_danda jabur_

**Não chama o Ohan de aproveitador... T.T. Tá ele é só um POUCO aproveitador. Não muito!**

**Na verdade eu aindanão entendi qual eh a do Ohan, acho que eh soh o jeito dele mesmo que eh assim, naum eh que ele estah dando eem cima da Kagome deliberadamente, para se aproveitar. E acho que ele vai se afastar mais agora.**

**Eu nunca iria querer ser salva de Lucius, ao contrário, acho que falaria "Dirija toda essa sua ira, para mim"... Ou talvez não (lembrando agora de algo que vai acontecer daqui a tres capitulos)**

**Review as seis e cinquenta****? Estou te respondendo agora às... 7 e nove... Droga você ganhou!**

_Neko Sombria_

**Sim, sim! Gata sombria (que medo...) vc me deixou uma review decente! *-* Mais que decente.**

**A criatividade eu tiro de Doritos no café da manhã, Doritos no almoço, Doritos no Jantar... (espero que minha mãe não veja isso, tenho a leve impressão que ela me mataria)**

**Na verdade eu ainda me surpreendo quando pessoas dizem que gostam de OGDE, eu meio que mudei meu modo de escrever com o tempo e quando releio OGDE vejo que era muito ruim. Oo**

**Mas ainda bem que tem pessoas bondosas como você que relevam o estilo ruim e lêem mesmo assim!! (Obrigada)**

**Ah, as palavras mágicas****? Eu invemtei. ^^ Eu baseio no latim e troco algumas letras recoloco outras e eu consigo a palvra. (claro, com um padrão, para mesmo que eu não lembre o que significa eu consiga retraduzir e saber qual a palavra). **

**^^ Espero que continue gostando das fics (ajoelhando e implorando).**

**Bjsss, Neko Sombria. **

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila**

**Uuauiaha**

**VERDADE, BOMBAS SÃO CARAS! ESPERO NÃO TER NEENHUMA FÃ RICA!**

**hahuaahu**

**É realmente mágico ****descobrir que perdeu a virgindade e nem lembra como... Oujauhauahuahuah**

******Sim, sim! Vou tomar vergonha na cara, MAAH!! ^^**

******Te amo, ateh mais!**

******Ok, gente. Perdão pelo alarme falso do capitulo.  
**


	9. Os Enviados

.

**Capitulo IX: Os Enviados**

**

* * *

**

**Há muitas cenas envolvendo comida nesse capítulo, se você está com fome, aconselho a pegar o doritos mais próximo e tomar cuidado para não sujar o teclado.**

**

* * *

**

_Uma raiva fumegante fez com que minhas lembranças se dissipassem. E, com certeza, eu não era o dono daquele sentimento._

_Sinceramente, as emoções humanas são tão... Pesadas._

_Sempre tão cheias de inseguranças, dores e angustias. Parecendo retratarem sempre pessoas infelizes com o mundo. _

_Talvez seja por causa desses sentimentos que eu odeie estar na minha forma espiritual entre os humanos. Pois nessa forma consigo alcançar o âmago das almas à minha volta, consigo sentir o que escondem das outras pessoas. E nem sempre isso era algo bom._

_Sentir tudo aquilo me deixava sufocado, saber o que os outros sentiam resultava em algo indesejado: o conflito alcançava meus próprios sentimentos. _

_Toda aquela tristeza parecia invadir minha alma, e eu acabava me sentindo triste também. Como um sentimento de irmão mais velho em resposta ao sofrimento de um irmão mais novo. _

_E, mesmo eu tentando impedir aquelas sensações, meu espírito se esticava para todos os lados, a procura de mais almas, mais anseios... Mais tristezas. _

_Como se eu tivesse de ser punido por algum pecado ignorado. _

_Lentamente, deixei meu espírito se encolher em um único ponto: um corpo humano. Deixei que o ar – essencial para aquele corpo – entrasse em meus pulmões, ao mesmo tempo em que asas negras erguiam-no dolorosamente no céu._

_- Não importa, logo vai acabar... – Sussurrei, tentando me convencer que logo estaria livre de toda aquela névoa de receios e sensações humanas._

Lucius.

_Eu não ouvia aquela voz há muito tempo, e eu preferia ficar sem ouvi-la por mais séculos ainda. Mas não era o caso. Estranhamente, meu coração batia como louco, excitado, talvez até amedrontado. Tola reação humana. _

_As asas bateram mais rápidas, como se tivessem vida própria... E se tinham, me odiavam, pois estavam me levando para o pior de meus inimigos: Aléxius._

_A cidade estava em polvorosa lá em baixo, as buzinas e os motores brigavam por atenção... Como se eu ligasse para aquilo. Tudo o que me importava era aquela presença. _

_Fui descendo devagar até_ ele._ Sua presença era sedutora, vivaz, mas tinha um estranho quê de cinismo. Sarcasmo esse que estava presente em seus olhos, mas não em seu inocente sorriso. _

- _Demorou a chegar! – ele disse, acenando casualmente com a mão. Sentado de forma relaxada na mureta de proteção do terraço de um prédio de trinta andares estava o pior dos demônios que esse mundo já vira. Mas quem o visse, nunca acreditaria. _

_Era mais fácil acharem o contrário, que eu era o demônio e ele o anjo. Os cabelos loiros, lisos, dançavam em volta do rosto belo, os olhos verdes pareciam topázio à luz da lua. Uma beleza incontestável... Manchada com o sangue de inocentes._

_- Perdão, - coloquei os pés no chão com calma – acontece que tive que matar trezentos e dois demônios para chegar aqui._

_- Oh! – Ele se espreguiçou – O cerco. Esses demônios são bem teimosos..._

_- São?_

_- São. Querem me convencer. – O olhar que ele lançou para mim foi desafiador. _

_- Eu não tenho o mínimo interesse em saber o que eles querem que um demônio "erguido" faça. – Falei, ríspido. Por que eu estava nervoso? Quinhentos anos atrás eu consegui vencê-lo, eu consegui tirar-lhe o _chifre_. Agora seria mais fácil._

_- Veio para terminar seu trabalho? Você não conseguiu quinhentos anos atrás... – Crispei os lábios – Aliás, pensei que vocês, Senhores da Justiça, não eliminassem inocentes. Os demônios estão tentando me coagir... Não significa que eu seja a ameaça em questão._

_- Você sempre foi a ameaça. E não me importo se é inocente agora, você não pode falar em inocência. Seus pecados nunca serão absolvidos._

_- Você não sabe o que está falando. Que pecado é esse? O que é pecado para você pode não ser pecado para mim. E a justiça só pode acontecer quando feita baseada em uma verdade universal. – Era assim que um demônio lutava, com a inteligência. A maioria deles enganava seus oponentes, mentia para obter o que queria... Mas não Aléxius, ele fazia contrário, ele falava a verdade, mas com tal perspicácia que ele fazia a sua própria verdade parecer mentira._

_- Eu conheço seus joguinhos, Aléxius. Você sabe melhor que ninguém que esse tipo de coisa não funciona comigo._

_- Ah, é verdade. Você é o inteligente entre os inteligentes... Mesmo assim Gabriel, aquela criança mimada, ainda manda em você. Como você consegue agüentar isso?_

_- Você está certo. A criança mimada manda em mim. E sabe o que foi que ele me disse uma hora atrás? "Vá lá e chute a bunda flácida daquele demônio sem vergonha"._

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- Lucius. – chamou Kagome. O belo anjo ergueu os olhos do livro que estava em suas mãos e sorriu para ela.

- Bom dia. Como você está? – ele fechou o livro, afinal, nem se lembrava do que estava lendo.

- Estou bem. – Kagome suspirou – Eu pensei muito sobre o que você falou ontem... E acho que compreendo melhor toda essa situação... Acho que estou começando a aceitar quem sou.

Lucius sorriu, aquela era uma boa garota. Só não entendia por que ele sentia aquela vontade tão grande de protegê-la...

Lucius arregalou os olhos, de repente.

– Será?

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

Ele respirou fundo, aquela biblioteca tinha um delicioso cheiro de erva cidreira. E essa sensação o fez lembrar por que às vezes era bom ser humano.

- Nada! Estava pensando alto. – ele sorriu novamente – Você não iria me procurar se não quisesse algo, e como sei que você não está atrás do meu lindo corpo, apostaria um doce como você quer respostas de meu possante cérebro... Vamos, desembucha!

Ela o encarou, surpresa. Depois sorriu genuinamente.

- Eu só fiquei é... Curiosa com algumas coisas que ouvi...

- Hum...

- Está bem. É... – Ela fez uma longa pausa, como se quisesse se lembrar do que queria falar - eu ouvi Kallendriel falando sobre "Lilins"... O que ele são?

- Lilins? São filhos de Lilith.

- Lilith? Tipo, é como naquela série... _Supernatural_? – Kagome admitia que lá no fundo ela estava com vontade de irritá-lo, mas também era verdade que estava curiosa.

- Eu queria que a _Lilith_ fosse tão gostosa quanto a da série!

Kagome riu, pegando o livro que ele segurava com distração.

- Na verdade acho que a figura de Lilith se distorceu um pouco com o passar dos milênios. Lilith não é um demônio. É um pecado. O pecado do _desejo de pecar._

- É meio redudante.

- Nem tanto. Damos o nome de Lilith para o _Mal sem causa_. É por isso que em muitas lendas dizem que Lilith foi a primeira esposa de Adão. Por que ele foi o primeiro a ter o desejo de pecar. – ele coçou o meio entre as sobrancelhas – É um dos piores pecados que um humano pode cometer.

- Tipo os sete pecados capitais? – Kagome perguntou, ainda mais curiosa que no começo.

- Não... Tipo difamar o Espírito Santo e colocar beterraba no cachorro quente. – ele tirou o livro das mãos dela e se levantou da cadeira. Iria guardar o livro e ir à cozinha, falar em comida lhe dera fome.

Kagome se levantou, ainda estava ávida por informações.

- Mas como então existem esses tais de Lilins?

- Hum... Existem dois tipos de demônios, Kagome. Os demônios concebidos e os anjos decaídos. Os demônios concebidos são originados dos pecados humanos. Cada vez que um humano peca, ele cria um demônio, que é impulsionado pelo pecado que o originou. Dessa forma, os pecados humanos vão levando a humanidade cada vez mais na direção do apocalipse.

Ele abriu a porta da biblioteca e esperou que ela passasse.

- Continue... – ela pediu.

- Os anjos decaído, são os demônios como o Aléxius, que eram anjos antes de serem demônios, e se juntaram à Lucifer por causa do ódio a raça humana. – Lucius acenou para um soldado que os reverenciara - Os "Lilins" são demônios concebidos pelo pecado de Llilith, e são os piores demônios que podem existir.

- Por quê? – ela segurou a manga da camisa dele, como que para enfatizar a pergunta.

- Hum... É mais ou menos assim: Os anjos decaídos são os mais fortes entre os demônios, mas não é fácil ir contra o Pai, ainda mais para eles, que souberam como era estar perante o Amor Sagrado. Eles temem destruir a criação, pois é impossível se esquecer de como é servi-lo. Eles são como filhos rebeldes... Não é por que saíram de casa que deixaram de amar seus pais. – Ele sorriu, pensando consigo mesmo se não se sentia da mesma forma que eles.

- Então... Demônios não são maus?! – ela parecia confusa.

- Um demônio uma vez me ensinou que existem mais verdades nesse mundo que pessoas para acreditarem nela. Para vocês humanos... Sim, eles são maus. Eles os odeiam... E farão de tudo para destruí-los.

- Hum... E os Lilins? – Ela lembrava a Lucius Ohan quando tinha oito anos, ele passava dias seguindo-o, querendo saber mais sobre o mundo do qual o pai viera... Eram ótimos tempos aqueles.

- São os demônios concebidos pelo pecado de Llilith. E eles são os piores demônios por que são impulsionados pelo _Mal Sem Causa_. Ao contrário dos outros demônios, eles não tem senso real, nem temor, nem medo... São movidos pela irracionalidade. Pela atrocidade. Por isso eles podem ser facilmente usados para fins terríveis... Piores do que qualquer coisa que esse mundo já viu. Por essa causa, toda vez que um Lilin é criado, o anjo Uriel os sela, para que não possam ser usados.

- Existem muitos Lilins?

- Muitos... Acumulados pelos milênios!

- O selo dos Lilins pode ser quebrado? – O cheiro de carne assada fez o estômago de Kagome roncar alto.

- Essa não é uma história que quero contar agora... Primeiro vamos comer alguma coisa, antes que seu estômago comece a fazer Autofagia!

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Sangô sentou-se ao lado de Kagome no banco, passando o braço pelo pescoço da outra.

- Oi, Sangô! – disse Kagome, com a boca cheia.

- Bom dia. – Sangô respondeu, pegando um dos pães que estavam na bandeja. Lucius bateu na mão de Sangô e pegou o pão que ela tentara surrupiar.

- Eu já estava de olho nesse. – Ele resmungou. Sangô colocou uma das mãos no quadril.

- Eu sou uma mulher grávida. – Ela reclamou – Pense na criança que está em meu ventre!

- Eu não sou o pai. Já tenho muitas pensões para pagar a do seu filho também.

- É uma menina. – Sangô revelou.

Lucius franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Há quantos meses você está grávida? – perguntou.

- Uns dois meses.

- É impossível saber o sexo das crianças em apenas dois meses. – ele retrucou.

- Mas tenho certeza que será uma menina. O destino fará com que Miroku pague todos os pecados dele! – Os olhos de Sangô chegaram a brilhar. O que fez Lucius engasgar com o pão. Kagome riu dos dois.

Lucius bateu no peito, como que para se ajudar a respirar. Enquanto isso Sangô havia pegado o pão que ele lhe negara.

Kagome bateu uma mão na outra para tirar as migalhas e se lembrou de algo.

- Lucius. O que são as Valkírias?

Ele colocou a mão no queixo, talvez para pensar no que responder.

- São como... Guardiãs dos mortos... – Ele colocou a mão na frente dos lábios, enquanto bocejava – No plano da terra existem várias lendas sobre elas... Acho que assim você vai entender: na Grécia antiga existiam lendas sobre as servas de Hades, os demônios que guardavam o mundo dos mortos, as Fúrias. Esse é outra das nomeações das Valkírias.

- Você está querendo me assustar.

- Quem dera estivesse querendo. – ele sorriu, piscando para Sangô – Há também as lendas nórdicas, eles diziam que a aurora boreal era o reflexo dos escudos das Valkírias que levavam os heróis mortos.

- Isso era para ser uma lenda romântica?

- Não se deixe enganar. O que a lenda quer dizer é que elas são mais fortes do que qualquer mortal, até mesmo heróis. – Ele suspirou – Eu não quero me preocupar com elas antes da hora. Espero que Dolphy tenha me reservado uns bons guerreiros.

Braços apareceram ao lado do pescoço de Lucius, Fkake o estava abraçando por trás. Ela lançou um olhar quase irritado para Kagome.

- Não tente roubar meu pai, mocinha. Ou a vingança de minha mãe irá cair em sua cabeça. – ela disse, estreitando os olhos e fazendo gestos abrangentes, quase acertando outro pão que Lucius queria comer.

Ele, irritado, baixou os braços, mantendo o delicioso pão longe das mãos dela, e falou:

- Ela fala isso por experiência própria. Quantas vezes você já tentou me roubar, Cake?

- Umas duas mil.

- Está vendo? E quantas vezes sua mãe jogou um cutelo em você?

- Umas duas mil.

Sangô se levantou e começou a puxar Kagome pelo braço.

- Se mantenha longe dele, Kagome. Ele é gostoso, mas acho que as Valkírias são fichinha perto da mulher dele! – Ela disse, enquanto Lucius reclamava da má sorte.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- O que você quer, Daisuke? – Disse um homem alto, trancando a porta do próprio quarto – Já disse que não te quero! Vai atrás da Ignis!

- Não dá, Richie! Você é muito gostoso! É tentação demais! – Disse outro homem, que estava encostado na parede ao lado da porta.

Richard colocou a chave dentro do bolso da calça e seguiu junto com Daisuke pelo corredor.

- Papai mandou um recado para a minha irmã. – disse Daisuke, sério.

- Eu por acaso sou baixinho, uso óculos de armação de metal e sou a mulher mais gostosa desse castelo?

- Não.

- Então não sou sua irmã. Vá atrás do primeiro ruivo que você encontrar e com certeza a achará. – Richie fez um legal com a mão e apressou o passo.

- Ei, é da minha irmã linda e maravilhosa que você está falando, Richard Grimlock! Respeito é bom e não me forçará a lhe dar uma surra. – Daisuke acompanhava as passadas largas de Richie com facilidade, pois era quase tão alto quanto ele.

- Ok. Qual o recado?

- Teremos visitas.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Por incrível que pareça, Inuyasha e Kagome não estavam brigando. Ao contrário, estavam envolvidos em uma calorosa conversa, onde, na verdade, falavam mal do outro nas entrelinhas.

- E eu sempre odiei pessoas que ouvem rock. – ele sorriu, os dois estavam sentados no corredor, um de frente para o outro. Nada como se sentar em um corredor confortável e movimentado para queimar o seu inimigo.

- Eu nunca suportei as pessoas que ouvem brilhantina. – ela mordeu os lábios para não rir alto. O olhar que ele lançou fora quase assassino.

- Qual o problema da brilhantina?

- Ser a brilhantina. – ele tirou os pés do meio do corredor para um soldado passar.

- Você é tão engraçadinha! – Ele fez um gesto abrangente, que indicava o tamanho de sua irritação.

Ela riu abertamente, feliz por tê-lo irritado.

- Enão, Inu-kun... – Ela sorriu inocentemente, como que para impedir um assassinato eminente - ... como você vai fazer com a faculdade?

- Tranquei. Quando isso tudo terminar eu penso se vou voltar ou não. Sei lá, foi a Kallen que nos passou no vestibular, então...

- Oh, já está tão íntimo assim da "anja"? - ele ficou vermelho – De qualquer forma, não sei você, mas eu não precisava da ajuda dela.

Ele jogou o casaco nela, e ela começou a rir.

Kagome tirou o casaco do rosto e notou que Inuyasha estava sério, olhando para um homem que havia parado perto deles. Ela olhou para ele.

O homem vestia um calção de um material parecido com tactel, estava descalço e a camisa era de um azul muito escuro. Ele era bonito, se era. Mas não tinha traços marcantes. Os olhos eram azul-claro, quase da cor do mar em um dia calmo, os cabelos castanhos caiam lisos e úmidos ao lado do rosto suave. Atrás dele havia um homem mais robusto e de aparência um pouco mais velha. Mas ela não se importou com ele... O olhar do outro era angustiante demais para ser ignorado.

- Kagome... – Ele sussurrou.

- Hum? Você me conhece?

- Eu... – ele engoliu em seco, mas não tirou os olhos dela nem por um minuto – Eu sou Zack, fui seu treinador há um ano e meio. Sou o Príncipe Tritão, vim para cá por causa do chamado urgente de Fkake, com quem falei há pouco... Eu não consegui acreditar quando ela me disse que você estava viva.

Kagome e Inuyasha estavam estáticos.

Zack se sentou ao lado dela, apoiando o rosto nas mãos.

- Kliork, vá na frente e chame meu irmão. – o outro homem acenou para Kagome e Inuyasha e seguiu pelo corredor.

- Desculpe, mas... – começou Kagome.

- Eu sei que isso foi repentino. – ele disse – Mas você não sabe o que passamos por pensar que vocês morreram.

Kagome quase gritou quando ele a abraçou de repente.

- Ei... – ela disse, surpresa – Se você não me soltar eu vou gritar "PERVERTIDO".

Ele sorriu para ela, foi quando ela notou as manchas douradas nos olhos azuis, e as pequenas rugas nos cantos dos olhos de tanto sorrir. Ela nunca vira um rosto tão ternamente atraente antes.

- Esse tipo de coisa acontece muito por aqui, então pode gritar a vontade! – ele olhou para o Inuyasha – Oi Inuyasha... Hum, é bom ver você de cabelo preto, apesar de eles estarem muito curtos. Sem falar que eu odiava aquelas suas orelhas gays.

- Ou você é louco ou eu me esqueci de tudo que me aconteceu.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, depois desataram a rir como velhos amigos.

Kliork se aproximava rapidamente, com Miroku vindo em seu encalço.

Zack acenou para Miroku e esse parou a alguns passos.

- Você é meu irmão? O filho da rainha das sereias?

Zack acenou afirmativamente.

- Senti sua falta, meu irmão!

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Na frente de Zack a mesa estava com vasilhas cheias de água. Havia algo de muito engraçado em ver o modo como Zack e Kliork necessitavam dela.

- A Rainha tem que saber imediatamente sobre as novidades. – Disse Kliork, se levantando após dezenas e dezenas de copos de água – Se me permitir, Zack, irei na frente.

- Nesse caso, Kliork. Avise para Natasha que ela estará responsável pelas minhas obrigações nos próximos meses.

- Você vai mesmo para Erase? Nesse caso eu poderia mandar alguém para te acompanhar.

- Não se preocupe com isso, só peça para Natasha fazer meu trabalho, diga que eu a recompensarei com noites de paixão. – Zack brincou.

Miroku cuspiu praticamente toda a bebida em cima do prato de biscoitos caseiros de Inuyasha.

- POXA, MIROKU! – Gritou Inuyasha, pulando do banco.

- Desculpa... – Pediu Miroku, engasgado.

- Ok, noites de paixão... – comentou Kliork, tão sério que o engasgo de Miroku passou imediatamente - Então, cuide-se.

- Claro.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

O cabelo molhado de Kagome fazia com que o ar a sua volta ficasse ainda mais frio do já estava. A mão direita dela estava apoiada na asa esquerda de Crystal, como se a égua-alada fosse um guia particular, afinal ela se perdia constantemente naqueles corredores.

Naquele dia, Kagome fizera algo que fora desconcertante e ao mesmo tempo triste. Ela fora para sua Era para se despedir da mãe, do irmão e do avô – que finalmente tinha voltado de viagem. A mãe ficara triste por ter de ficar mais tempo longe da filha, mas a abençoara e dissera que ficaria feliz em saber que Kagome voltara a lembrar das coisas que eram tão importantes para ela.

- Opa, gato a vista! – sibilou Crystal ao ver a silhueta de um homem no corredor, e Kagome ficou em dúvida se ria ou se implorava para o "gato" não ter ouvido nada.

- Gosto de mulheres com bom gosto – ele suspirou alto.

Crys logo se crispou, afinal, ela não era uma humana, ela era uma gloriosa égua-alada, e queria respeito.

- Você por acaso é cego? – Kagome continuou calada. A única que falara demais ali fora Crys.

- Literalmente. – ele respondeu, virando-se para elas. A luz da lua bateu em seus olhos, e o brilho fosco fez Kagome colocar as mãos na frente dos lábios por causa da grosseria de Crys. A tal grosseira em questão não parecia constrangida. – Mas apesar de ser cego – continuou ele – eu sei muito bem que você é uma égua-alada e que a humana ao seu lado está completamente envergonhada.

Crys se aproximou dele, encostando o focinho na tez pálida, envolta de cabelos acizentados.

- Você é um dragão-do-vácuo! – a voz de Crys demonstrava surpresa e admiração – Eu pensei que nunca veria um em minha vida, eles são tão raros.

- Por favor, não fale sobre mim em terceira pessoa – Crys não se intimidou, ao contrário de Kagome que estava cada vez mais sorumbática – Quanto poder. – ele sussurrou, e Kagome sentia que ele estava falando dela. – Você deve ser Kagome Higurashi, a guardiã do ar – ele se inclinou respeitosamente. – Eu sou Gabriel, o guardião dos planos.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo. – Apesar de constante a voz dela saiu rouca, tímida.

- O que um dragão-do-vácuo está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Crys.

- Vendo a luta dos irmãos Horaki – Crys riu baixinho – Você entendeu a piada. – ele declarou.

- Luta? – perguntou Kagome, pensando consigo mesma que era tolice ficar acanhada.

- Olhe pela janela. – ele pediu.

Kagome se aproximou de uma das fendas-janelas e viu os "irmãos Horaki" treinando com espadas no pátio interno do castelo. Mais afastado o sádico – e gostoso – do pai deles observava eles se atracarem com fúria. (N/a: Por que será que tudo o que escrevo parece ter duplo sentido?)

- Lucius está treinando. – Comentou Gabriel.

- Treinando? – Estranhou Kagome, olhando novamente pata Lucius, certificando-se que ele estava tão quieto quanto no minuto anterior.

- Ele treina ao ver os filhos lutarem. A luta deles faz ele se lembrar de suas antigas lutas – Gabriel respirou fundo, quase como se estivesse procurando cheiros na brisa fria.

- E por que ele não luta para treinar?

- Ele é poderoso demais para isso. Eu não acho exista alguém aqui em Elpard com capacidade para agüentar dez minutos de luta com ele. E isso inclui seus dois filhos.

- O noivo da filha dele agüentaria. – alfinetou Crys.

Gabriel virou-se para ela.

- Eu não sinto ninguém com tal poder.

- Ah, isso pode ser explicado. Ma não tenho a mínima vontade de lhe contar agora. Vamos, K-chan, tenho fome.

- Claro! Até mais, Gabriel.

- Até mais.

Um sorriso se estendeu nos lábios de Kagome a lista de homens lindos estava aumentando consideravelmente.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Ohan tirou a camisa e a usou para diminuir a quantidade de suor que estava em seu rosto.

- Fkake está ótima, não está? – Perguntou para Lucius, que olhava a filha se afastar enquanto reclamava da quantidade areia que precisaria tirar do nariz.

- Sim. Incrivelmente. – Lucius sorriu – Por isso pretendo levá-la para Erase.

- Hum...

- Preciso de um favor seu, Ohan. – Lucius falava de forma calma, o que era um aviso para Ohan de que ele poderia não gostar do pedido.

- Só peça, pai.

- Eu quero que você fique aqui... Por dois motivos: eu preciso que você espere o noivo escroto da Fkake acordar para guiá-lo até nós. Eu não posso confiar a localização do portal a mais ninguém. – Ohan abaixou a cabeça, a admiração que ele sentia pelo pai era tão grande que ele faria qualquer coisa que ele pedisse. Qualquer coisa. – A segunda razão é que eu preciso que você proteja a sua mãe até que ela possa viajar para a casa dos "ryuuji", nas montanhas.

Ohan não entendia a necessidade de ela ser protegida por três dragões-do-vácuo.

- Ela está em perigo? Eu pensei que eles houvessem desistido de capturá-la.

- Se eu me afastar, eles atacarão. – Lucius respirou fundo, quase nervoso.

- Mamãe pode se proteger melhor do que nós. Você sabe disso.

- Eu não posso arriscar – o olhar que Lucius lançou para Ohan o atingiu imediatamente, era um olhar complacente, quase superior – Quando você se apaixonar, entenderá.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome estava jantando (N/a: eu avisei), junto com toda a cambada que viajaria com eles no dia seguinte. Enquanto faziam isso, Lucius explicava qual seria o itinerário deles.

- Vocês precisam ser treinados durante a viagem, e ainda bem que a maioria de seus treinadores irá viajar conosco. Isso vai facilitar muita coisa. Mas, principalmente, vocês tem que conseguir dominar os elementos antes de chegarmos à Floresta de Sangue, que é onde fica o portal. Posso contar com você, Zack? – Lucius perguntou para o moreno.

- Claro.

- Nós teremos que atravessar o deserto. Por isso vamos ter que seguir o leito do rio Toark até Urulac, onde espero encontrar os ciganos. Com eles ficará muito mais fácil para nós seguirmos pelos oásis que só eles conhecem. – Ele suspirou – O problema será entrar na Floresta de Sangue. Os elfos sabem o segredo para chegar lá, o que significa que teremos que esperar até eles chegarem para poder seguir.

E Lucius começou a dar mais detalhes sobre a viagem, detalhes que, sinceramente, confundiam os pobres Guardiões.

Foi em um desses momentos que Kagome os viu. Os três elfos que entraram no salão.

O grupo era incrível, a beleza da raça élfica nunca poderia ser questionada. Um deles Kagome reconheceu, era Shiro, o elfo que a sequestrara semanas antes. O outro homem, ao contrário de Shiro, tinha os cabelos loiros curtos, era alto e possuía uma expressão forte, porém serena. Havia uma mulher no grupo, e ela era linda. Os traços de seu rosto lembravam vagamente os do outro homem, como se fossem parentes, os cabelos lisos se encaracolavam nas pontas que caiam mais ou menos na altura da cintura. Atrás deles vinham três cavalos-alados, o que fez Kagome ligá-los imediatamente ao irmão que estava inconsciente em um andar superior.

- SOPHIE! – gritou, Fkake. Para a elfa que se aproximava – ESTAMOS AQUI!

A elfa sorriu e segurou braço do homem para mostrar-lhe a mesa deles.

- Finalmente vocês chegaram. – disse Lucius se levantando.

O elfo de cabelos curtos olhou para Kagome e sorriu. O que significava que ele a conhecia.

- Ainda bem que Shiro me avisou antecipadamente que vocês estavam vivos. – disse o elfo, sorrindo também para Inuyasha, Sangô e Miroku – Senão eu estaria tendo um ataque do coração agora.

- Esse é Biondha, ele é o Capitão dos Riubers – apresentou Fkake – Aliás, Kagome, ele é o marido de sua irmã.

Irmã? Que irmã?

- Essa é Sophie, minha treinadora e irmã do Biondha.

- Olá, Sophie! – cumprimentou Ohan, sensualmente.

A elfa deixou o sorriso morrer e acenou vagamente.

- E esse é Shiro, um dos seqüestradores oficiais de vocês. – Terminou Fkake – Agora se sentem, que nós temos muito que conversar.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome fechou a cinta da espada em volta do quadril. A aljava e o arco firmemente em suas costas. Por baixo de todo o aparato de guerra ela vestia uma simples túnica branca de tecido nobre por cima da calça colada de couro de dragão.

Ela tremia enquanto amarrava os cabelos. Ela achava que quando se vestisse daquela forma se sentiria tão estranha que teria ânsia de tirar tudo aquilo imediatamente. A realidade a surpreendeu. Pois, na verdade, sentia-se tão confortável que começava a se perguntar por que não tentara fazer aquilo antes.

Um soldado viera buscar meia hora antes a única mochila que ela levaria na viagem para amarrar à cela de sua égua – que ela nem sabia que possuía – Ichigo.

Suspirou pesadamente e saiu do quarto, Crys já devia estar esperando há muito tempo.

Qual foi a surpresa de Kagome ao virar em um corredor e encontrar um Inuyasha furioso discutindo com seu companheiro, Yan. Inuyasha estava vestido com uma roupa negra que lembrava vagamente uma armadura pela ombreira no ombro esquerdo em forma de garra de dragão.

Kagome se aproximou devagar.

- Uma hora você ia ter que ficar sabendo... – desdenhou Yan – Eu não tenho culpa nenhuma.

- Mantivesse para... – E Inuyasha parou de falar ao notar Kagome. Yan achou estranha tal interrupção e se virou para ela.

- Oh, olá, Kagome. Isso sim é sincronia. – gracejou Yan.

- Sincronia? – perguntou.

Inuyasha tivera a mais estranha das reações. Pois ruborizou como se houvesse se lembrado de algo realmente mortificante. E, sem uma única palavra, virou-se e seguiu apressado pelo corredor.

- Han? O que foi que deu no Inuyasha? – Perguntou Kagome, para um Yan que parecia genuinamente divertido.

- Oh? Nada demais, minha bela guardiã. Só revelei para ele que antes de se esquecer de tudo ele estava namorando você.

**OooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOoo**

**Não agradeçam esse capitulo a mim. Ontem eu fui desafiada a conseguir postar esse capítulo hj. E -tandan- aqui estou eu com um capítulo fresquinho.**

**É sério, a Fkake disse que me dava dois capitulos de Darknesses no domingo se eu entregasse OGDEM hj. EU FAÇO QUALQUER COISA PARA LER UM CAPÍTULO DO RICHARD. Qualquer coisaaaaa!! *-***

**Falando nele... Alguém notou que ele fez sua aparição nesse capítulo? (Meu lindo, perfeito, gostoso, tesudo e foda Richard)**

**MEU DEUS, EU QUERO MUITO CHEGAR NA PARTE ONDE ELES VÃO PARA ERASE.**

**To com muitas ideias para escrever isso. Sem falar que a Mary está me dando o incentivo correto: Richard.**

**Ok.... Parei. **

**RICHARD.**

**PAREI!**

**Bom... Ah, galera. Eu tenho algo interessante para falar para vocês. Quem aqui já leu Casamento Arranjado****? (tah, eh dificil desse jeito, Ok, vamos tentar de novo) Se alguém aqui leu CA (aquela minha primeira ficzinha, de quatro anos atrás, cheia de erro de português e tosca como soh ela), pois eh, se vc leu, vc naum vai acreditar no que uma pessoa ali (revelo o nome dela soh se ela deixar) veio me avisar que fizeram. Um tal cara, chamado Thyago (nick, thyagofire no nyah fanfiction) simplesmente ROUBOU a CA e começou a postar no nyah como se fosse dele. Dá para acreditar****? (Não****? Procure Casamento Arranjado no Nyah e tire a prova). Eu não tenho coragem de chamar isso de plágio, pois ele copiou ateh as minhas notas de autora. Eh serio, eu to possessa.**

**Está indgnado tb****? Então espere ele lançar somente o capítulo 13 e encha ele de review falando sobre isso (Por favor****? Por favor****? Pr favor****?). Depois que nós enchermos bem muito o saco dele (por favor****? por favor****? por favor****?) eu denuncio ele. Mas antes tenho que acabar com o sacana.**

-

**Hum... Será que tenho algo mais para falar****? Ah, sim. Comente esse capítulo e me diga o que achou. AH, Para os desavisados que acompanham Paixão Repentina, postei ontem o final. ACABOU! T.T Tô tão triste. Ok, pessoal. Até a próxima.  
**

**OooOooOooOooOooO**


	10. A Viagem

**Capítulo X: A Viagem**

_NÃO!_

_Eu me recuso a me deixar ser influenciado por ele. _

_- Você nunca conseguirá me vencer, Lucius. - Aléxius disse, a mão apoiando o braço que eu tentara deslocar - Vocês anjos possuem um defeito que os levará à extinção: vocês não tentam se fortalecer. Vocês podem ser poderosos, mas são fracos de espíritos. Vocês se limitam ao poder que nosso Pai concede._

_- É claro. - cuspi no chão o sangue humano que se aglomerara em minha boca... Tudo naquele corpo era fraqueza - O Criador sabe do que necessitamos. _

_- Seu tolo! - ele ficou ereto - Nosso Pai só liga para os filhos humanos dele. Os filhos pecadores e que não merecem seu amor. Ele dá poder a vocês somente para proteger essa humanidade doentia._

_- Se é verdade, então por que ele não tira o poder de vocês, Decaídos? Nós somos filhos Dele tal quanto os humanos. - Eu tentava controlar aquela raiva como todo o meu ser... Sentir tal sentimento era quase um pecado para mim. Mas, por mais que eu tentasse, eu odiava. Eu odiava Aléxius. _

Não tente me colocar contra meu Pai, seu demônio estúpido.

_Girei o corpo em trezentos e sessenta graus e tentei acertá-lo com um chute na cabeça. Aléxius desviou do golpe dando um mortal para trás._

_- Opa, essa foi perto. - ele disse, tirando a poeira de cimento das mãos. Aquele jogo era inútil, nós nunca venceríamos um ao outro com golpes tão simples._

_Imagens de anjos sendo dilacerados pelo fogo pecador apareceram rapidamente em minha mente. Minha boca escancarou com o choque, e fui tomado mais uma vez pela ira. Ele não tinha o direito... _

_- Não tente controlar meu corpo humano, lembre-se que continuo sendo um anjo. - grunhi, mas a verdade era que as imagens me abalaram, e ele sabia disso. _

_Não deixarei que ele me vença!_

_Arranquei duas penas de minhas asas e lancei na direção dele. Ele conseguiu se desviar com sua velocidade sobre-humana. _

_- Tentando me purificar? Essa é nova para mim. - ele disse, mas o sorriso irônico havia sumido de seu rosto._

_Alguém começou a bater palmas. _

_Tanto Aléxius quanto eu olhamos rapidamente para o autor de tal perturbação. _

_- Uau! A criança mimada aqui adora ver adultos vigorosos lutando até a morte. _

_Aléxius sorriu cruelmente. _

_- Sádico como sempre, não é, Gabriel? - ele disse para o garoto que estava em pé na quina da mureta de proteção do terraço. Os olhos do menino eram violetas como o céu depois do pôr-do-sol, os cabelos eram curtos, com exceção de duas mexas longas nas laterais do rosto. O corpo franzino e as mãos grandes nem pareciam pertencer ao anjo mais forte entre todos os milhares existentes. Gabriel era a figura humana da pureza, olhar para seu rosto trazia paz até para o meu coração irado. _

_- Oi, tio Aléxius. Como tem passado?_

_- Não muito bem. Meu antigo pupilo mandou seu principal cão para me matar. - Aléxius olhou de esguelha para mim._

_- Por favor, tio Aléxius. É por que você é mau. E pessoas más devem morrer. - O sorriso de Aléxius aumentou._

_- Claro que sim. _

_Gabriel pulou da mureta, caindo em pé no terraço._

_- Lucius, guarde as asas, por favor. - ele pediu, o sorriso gentil tornando quase impossível negar tal pedido._

_- Mas... - parei de falar e fiz o que ele mandou. Se tem algo que qualquer anjo tenta evitar, é irritar Gabriel._

_- Veio aqui para me matar, Gabriel?_

_- Por que eu viria? Se Lucius lutasse realmente a sério você já estaria morto. – Gabriel riu e tirou um cigarro do bolso, pude ver rapidamente pela embalagem da caixa que era um cigarro de chocolate._

_- Talvez sim, talvez não. _

_Gabriel passou a língua nos lábios para sentir os resquícios de chocolate que ficaram em sua boca._

_- Você disse uma verdade, tio. Nós não matamos inocentes. Eu vim aqui para convencê-lo a deixar-se morrer. - Aléxius olhou incrédulo para Gabriel._

_- Você enlouqueceu?_

_Gabriel deu de ombros. _

_- Se você continuar a viver, estará colocando-_a_ em perigo. _

_Eu nunca havia visto Aléxius ter uma reação semelhante àquela. Primeiro ele ficou pálido, assustado, quase assombrado, depois ficou vermelho, com uma raiva que beirava o incontrolável._

_- Se você se atrever a fazer alguma coisa com _ela_ eu juro... Eu juro que eu vou caçá-lo pelo resto da eternidade. - coloquei-me na frente de Gabriel quase que imediatamente, mesmo que não entendesse o assunto que eles discutiam._

_- Coloque-se em seu lugar, demônio. - rosnei._

_- Calma, Lucius. - Gabriel deu passo para o lado, colocando-se novamente no campo de visão de Aléxius - Não sou eu que estou atrás dela, Aléxius. São os demônios que estão tentando convencê-lo a voltar. - Gabriel sorriu - Por ela, você aceitará morrer?_

_Olhei incrédulo Aléxius engolir em seco. Nunca... Nunca em toda a minha existência imaginei ver algo parecido. O demônio mais seguro e inteligente que eu havia conhecido estava hesitando._

_- Por ela... eu não posso morrer. - Ele disse, apertando os olhos. Ele tentava a todo custo controlar suas emoções. - Eu vou protegê-la, se esse é o caso._

_- Não. - disse Gabriel - Eu mesmo me encarregarei de matá-lo se você tentar algo parecido. Não vou colocar o destino desse mundo em pauta confiando em seus sentimentos. Você pode ser inocente agora, mas seus pecados são maiores que qualquer inocência. _

_- Então me castigue. Faça o que você quiser comigo. Mas não posso morrer. - Ele parecia quase desesperado - Eu prometi..._

_Gabriel analisou a situação por alguns instantes._

_- Lucius... - ele chamou._

_- Sim._

_- Essa missão está abortada. _

_- Gabriel, você não pode... - o olhar que ele me lançou foi um desafio. Ele me perguntava se eu teria coragem de retrucá-lo._

_- Você tem uma nova missão agora. Você protegerá um aetéreo. _

_Eu fiquei em choque por alguns segundos._

_- Você só pode estar brincando. Você está mandando a MIM para proteger um humano? _

_- Vá. - ele mandou, virando-se novamente para Aléxius - Esse será seu castigo, demônio Aléxius, você verá a pessoa que mais ama ser protegida por seu maior inimigo. _

_As mãos de Aléxius se apertaram em punho, foi quando notei que as minhas próprias mãos estavam apertadas. _

_Respirei fundo, buscando calma. E alcei vôo imediatamente. _

_Não serei corrompido pela irritação. Nem por uma missão ínfima digna de um guerreiro de sétima categoria. _

_Enquanto eu voava por cima dos prédios altos, mãos escuras seguraram minha perna esquerda._

_- Um anjo... O que um anjo indefeso faz por aqui? - Disse a voz ecoante de um demônio belial¹._

_- Sabe, cara... Você não me pegou em uma boa hora!_

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- O QUÊ? – Kagome gritou. A espada bateu em sua perna quando ela deu alguns passos atrás.

Era... Impossível. Ela... E Inuyasha... Namorando?

Yan ria alto com a reação dela.

- Por que vocês dois ficam assim quando eu conto a verdade? – perguntou ele – Estou falando sério, vocês eram tão apaixonados que dava diabetes só de ficar perto de vocês.

Kagome colocou a mão na frente dos lábios, fechando os olhos e ficando completamente vermelha. Yan já estava para perguntar se ela estava bem quando ela explodiu numa barulhenta gargalhada.

Yan, desconcertado, limitou-se a encará-la.

- Yan... Cara, essa foi ótima. – ela estava chorando de tanto rir – Foi uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas foi boa... Foi boa.

Ela balançou a cabeça como se isso a ajudasse a parar de rir.

- Vou indo, Yan. Até mais. – E seguiu rindo pelos corredores.

Yan ficou para trás, estava realmente surpreso com tal reação.

- Ah, se você soubesse a verdade... – murmurou.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Biondha e Zack se entreolharam, sabiam que aquele plano de Lucius poderia matar a todos eles.

- Tudo bem. – Suspirou Biondha – Nós realmente precisamos do Mailon. Sem falar que se ele descobrir que o deixamos fora dessa, provavelmente vai nos ressuscitar somente para nos matar novamente.

- Eu sei. – Reconheceu Lucius, a contra gosto, e olhou para a filha que observava a conversa atentamente – De qualquer forma, eu já resolvi isso.

Fkake olhou curiosamente para ele. Lucius revirou os olhos.

- Há algo que não consigo entender. – começou Zack, com a expressão séria e cuidadosa – Por que ir para a Floresta de Sangue? Seria mais fácil mandar uma mensagem para Sesshoumaru e Rin e pedir para eles virem para cá e abrir um portal para Erase daqui. Tenho certeza que qualquer um de nós pode abrir um portal temporário com êxito.

- De fato. No entanto fui informado de que os Portais de Erase se enfraqueceram nos últimos tempos, o que significa que os portais de Erase para Elpard com certeza sumiram. O único que resta é o da Floreta de Sangue, pois foi aberto por um descendente dos Magos Victorys.

- Isso não nos impede de abrir outro portal...

- Impede. O conselho de Condor controla todos os portais. Só poderíamos abrir um portal para Erase se o conselho permitisse, e para tal, teríamos que ir para Erase.

- Entendo. – Zack disse – Biondha... Está bem em ir conosco? Laymê deve entrar em trabalho de parto logo. – Zack queria ter certeza de que Biondha iria por boa vontade, afinal, era o nascimento do primeiro filho dele que ele iria perder.

- Sim, eu irei... Isso é importante para ela também.

Zack acenou afirmativamente.

- Sim, claro. – E sorriu confiantemente - Vamos nos preparar, então. – E Zack e Biondha seguiram para dentro do castelo, deixando Fkake e Lucius no jardim. Lucius se encostou ao tronco de uma macieira e suspirou.

- Pai?

- Oi. – ele murmurou, fechando os olhos. Ele sentiu Fkake passar os braços em volta de sua cintura, o rosto apoiado em seu peito.

- Obrigado. – Ela sussurrou. Lucius colocou um braço em volta dela – Sei o quanto deve estar sendo problemático para você.

Ele sorriu, ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Não se preocupe. Estou adorando relembrar como eram os velhos tempos. – ele disse, animado.

Fkake apertou ainda mais o rosto contra o peito dele.

- Velho. – murmurou.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- Cara, isso parece incesto. Vocês deveriam parar com isso. Ficar se agarrando assim no jardim! Rá, você é novo demais para ser pai dela. – Reclamou Ohan, afastando Fkake de Lucius – E, você, está querendo me causar ciúmes? Se esse é o caso, minha dama, deixe que eu desafie esse homem sem honra.

- Pelos Céus, Ohan. Você não bate bem da cabeça. – Reclamou Lucius.

- Mal de família. – Ohan brincou, abraçando Fkake.

- Sua mãe vai adorar saber disso. – Lucius sorriu.

- Diga isso e eu direi quem foi que acabou com o estoque de chocolate dela.

Lucius arfou.

- Estou sendo ameaçado pelo meu próprio filho, onde esse mundo foi parar?

- É bom nem querer saber. – Comentou uma voz do lado deles. Era Giant, a Dugdugaruf parceira de Miroku, que aliás, estava ao lado dela, com uma expressão de quem estava achando aquilo tudo muito interessante.

- Só não peço para participar da brincadeira por que minha mulher é ciumenta. – Sorriu Miroku.

- Então tá. – resmungou Fkake – Mas você importa se eu a chamar para participar?

- De jeito, nenhum. – Imediatamente uma mão bateu na nuca de Miroku.

- Miroku. – Sangô disse, ultrajada.

- Ops. – Miroku massageou a nuca – Desculpa, sangôzinha. Eu não me importo, mas você escolhe se participa.

Kirara se enrodilhava aos pés de Fkake, que pegou a pequena gatinha de rabo duplo no colo.

- Esses daí não mudam nunca. – Resmungou Giant.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Lucius fechou a porta do quarto com cuidado. Por um momento quase tinha se esquecido de que tinha uma última coisa a fazer ante de a viagem começar.

Aproximou-se da cama sem cerimônia.

- O.K., rapaz. – Disse Lucius, colocando a mão esquerda em cima do rosto de Mailon – Já está na hora de voltar.

Quase que imediatamente o rosto do elfo se franziu por causa da dor.

- Calma, calma. Faça o processo de retorno aos poucos. Você está vivo, não tenha pressa. – as palavras não pareceram surtir efeito – Se você não voltar com calma, as conexões com sua segunda-mente serão danificadas. Se isso acontecer você não poderá ajudar a sua irmã.

O rapaz parou de se mexer repentinamente, quase como se estivesse petrificado.

- Sim, ela está viva. Mas perdeu todas as memórias desse mundo. Estamos indo de viagem para Erase, alguém irá ficar para acompanhá-lo até lá quando estiver melhor.

Lucius se levantou.

- Deixe-me ver... Acho que três semanas é o suficiente para as conexões serem feitas perfeitamente. Então, até mais.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- Será um grupo grande. – comentava Shiro, enquanto Kagome se aproximava – Nessa primeira parte da viagem serão Biondha, Sophie, Zack, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sangô, Gabriel, Fkake, Lucius, Crys, Yan, Giant, Kirara, Klaus, Benjamin – cavalo-alado de Sophie – e o cavalo-alado de Biondha, Karine.

- Ohan não irá conosco? – Kagome perguntou, notando, divertida, o desconforto de Inuyasha.

- Não ao que parece. – Shiro respondeu.

- E Kallen? – Miroku indagou.

Foi Fkake, que se aproximava, quem respondeu:

- Ela pode nos achar no momento que quiser. – Ela deu de ombros, e Weslley a abraçou por trás.

- Cake, cuide-se. – Ele pediu, cheirando o cabelo dela.

- Claro. – Ela sorriu. – E você e Polly cuidem bem do meu pelotão. Se eu chegar e encontrar soldados educados e sérios, juro que chutarei esse seu traseiro gordo.

- Fkake... – Reclamou Polly – respeite o traseiro do meu namorado, por favor.

- Esse traseiro já era meu muito antes de você aparecer na vida dele. Então vá pastar.

Polly riu alto.

- Ei, Fkake Karen Horaki, eu devo lembrá-la de que seu noivo irá ficar para trás? – Ameaçou Polly.

Fkake fez uma expressão tristonha.

- Ok, o traseiro do Weslley vale o risco. Mas vou deixar você pegar emprestado de vez em quando. – Fkake fez um "jóia" com a mão.

- NUNCA. – Gritou Ohan, enquanto se aproximava – O traseiro do Weslley é meu.

- Ok, - Weslley reclamou, lançando um olhar ameaçador para Ohan – Eu divido minha gostosura pacificamente com as garotas, mas com cueca não, Ohan.

- Que pena.

Zack riu baixinho.

- Certo, espero que o assunto tenha terminado. Agora, vamos? – Ele perguntou, lançando um olhar para Lucius que descia a escadaria do palácio.

Todos acenaram afirmativamente.

Ohan se aproximou de Kagome para ajudá-la a montar em Ichigo – a égua de pelo manchado de Kagome. Ele beijou a mão de Kagome disfarçadamente e pediu para ela tomar cuidado, afastando-se logo em seguida.

- Não acredito que você vai dar nessa lesma novamente. – Reclamou Crys, e Kagome notou que a égua que montava havia ficado irritada. Tal percepção fez Kagome se arrepiar.

Biondha dava as últimas instruções para Shiro, enquanto Lucius fazia o mesmo com o filho, que o ouvia com pequenos acenos.

- Tome cuidado com _Inccubus_. Esse maldito quer vingança.

- Está bem.

- Eu pedirei ao conselho para liberar meu poder mágico para abrir um portal. Assim que o fizer, venho aqui lhe chamar.

- Sim. Cuidarei da mamãe muito bem, a cama dela nunca esfriará.

- Faça isso e quando voltar jazerá seu corpo frio em alguma dessas estradas da vida.

- Valeu, peão. Boa sorte, e vê se cuida da Fkake. Ou juro que tentarei decepar sua cabeça.

Lucius riu.

- E quem acha que ganhará?

- Morrerei feliz. – Garantiu Ohan, dando um murro fraco na perna do pai, que lhe deu uma tapa na testa.

- Eles têm um relacionamento estranho. – comentou Sangô.

- Você também notou? – riu Miroku, acariciando a crina de seu cavalo.

- Sophie! – chamou Ohan aos gritos - Sei que elfos nunca andam montados em cavalos normais, por isso cuide bem desses seus pezinhos lindos.

- Por favor, não se atreva a abrir a boca para falar de qualquer parte do meu corpo. – ela rosnou, colocando as duas espadas parecidas com cimitarras nas bainhas que ficavam presas às suas costas por cintos.

- Acariciar as partes do seu corpo pode?

- Só se for a última coisa que você fará com vida.

- É uma proposta quase irrecusável!

- Morra, Ohan.

- Já que é assim, posso te acariciar? – ele se aproximou lentamente dela, que lançou um olhar enviesado e raivoso.

- Oh, Sophie, assim eu me apaixono.

- Ok, cambada. Vamos. –Lucius gritou, levantando o braço como se todos fossem partir para a batalha. Nenhum deles se moveu – Ninguém entendeu o espírito da coisa. – queixou-se.

E se foram.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Eles pararam quando o sol estava exatamente sobre as cabeças deles. Kagome sentiu como se todos os seus ossos tivessem saído do lugar. As pernas e as nádegas estavam rígidas por causa das longas horas de viagem.

- Eu bem sei que nós esquecemos tudo. Mas eu imaginava que meu corpo estivesse acostumado a esse tipo de coisa. – reclamou Miroku. Ao lado dele parou Kirara em sua forma de gata gigante com Sangô nas costas – uma mulher grávida montando um cavalo era insanidade, dizia Miroku.

- Isso é por causa de que vocês não montam em cavalos desde a temporada de treinamento com os ciganos. – Biondha respondeu enquanto amarrava as rédeas da égua de Kagome em uma arvore caída e se virava para ajudá-la a descer.

- Está tudo doendo? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

- Mantenha em segredo. Amanhã partes indesejadas estarão roxas. - ela resmungou, fazendo Biondha dar uma risada.

- Eu preciso de água. – Zack reclamou, balançando todos os cantis que estavam amarrados em seu cavalo.

- Eu tenho um pouco de água aqui. – Inuyasha disse, estendendo o próprio cantil.

- Eu preciso de _muita _água. – Zack explicou, passando a língua nos lábios – Minha pele está arranhando de tão seca. Miroku use seus poderes e ache um rio para mim.

Miroku deu um passo atrás.

- Como?

- Você é o Guardião da Água, meu caro. De acordo com Kallen você não perdeu seus poderes. Então tente achar água.

- Isso é impossível.

- Só siga seus instintos, por favor. Eu vou secar até morrer se você não fizer isso. Eu sou um tritão, pelos céus, preciso de água!

- A sede faz o Zack mostrar o pior da personalidade dele. – Fkake resmungou, sentando-se em algumas raízes expostas e abrindo uma mochila.

- Cake, meu amor. – Lucius chamou, estendendo as mãos para ela – Não sente aí. Pode haver cobras.

- Não se preocupe, minha pureza está segura.

Lucius ficou ereto, e Fkake ergueu os olhos da mochila.

- Não era disso que o senhor estava falando? – ela perguntou, tirando uma garrafa de água da mochila e jogando para Gabriel, que pegou a garrafa no ar e a abriu.

- Quem andou falando desse tipo de coisa para você? – Lucius perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

Sophie abriu a saca que estava presa em Benjamin e tirou algumas frutas vermelhas , sentando-se ao lado de Gabriel, que aparentemente era o integrante mais normal do grupo.

- O Ohan. Ele me ensinou tudo. – ela sorriu e mostrou uma barra de cereais de morango com o iorgute - Vai querer?

Lucius suspirou e sentou ao lado dela.

- Quero, qual o preço?

- Massagem nos ombros.

- Vale a pena. Vira as costas – pegou a barra de cereais, abriu a embalagem e colocou na boca como um charuto, depois começou a massagear as costas da filha – Ok, cambada, senta aí que a gente tem que conversar. – falou de boca cheia.

- Pelo amor dos deuses, um riachinho qualquer serve, Miroku.

- Mas eu não consigo.

- É bom aprender rápido.

Kagome se afastou lentamente deles, assustada com a impetuosidade da discussão e acabou esbarrando em Inuyasha.

- Desculpa, você 'tava no caminho.

- Tá. – ele disse simplesmente, ficando vermelho e se afastando dela. Ela não entendeu a reação dele. Mas logo depois lembrou da piada de Yan.

Kagome sorriu maliciosamente. Quem diria que ela teria nas mãos algo para irritar o Inuyasha?

- Água, Miroku!

- Mas Zack...!

- Só diga para onde.

- NÃO CONSIGO!

- Onde?

- Eu não sei.

- ONDE?

- NOROESTE.

Todos se calaram de repente, encarando Miroku. Um sorriso vitorioso apareceu no rosto de Zack, que se virou para o resto do grupo balançando as mãos como se pedisse aplausos.

- Consegui. – anunciou.

- Droga. – reclamou Gabriel, retirando algumas moedas do bolso. – Você ganhou, Lucius.

- Eu disse que ele ia conseguir. – Lucius pegou as moedas e jogou nas mãos de Fkake.

- O que foi isso? – Sangô perguntou, enquanto acariciava a pelugem de Kirara.

- Zack estava tentando forçar o Miroku a perceber a ligação que ele tem com a água. - Giant respondeu – E aparentemente conseguiu. E os dois ali apostaram envolvendo o nome do seu marido.

- Céus. – Miroku sentou-se no chão – Como fiz isso?

- Isso se chama talento, meu irmão. – Zack bateu no ombro dele - E valeu pela informação. - e entrou na floresta, indo na direção noroeste.

- Certo, certo. Então adiaremos a conversa até que Zack volte. – Biondha disse, tirando os arreios de sua égua-alada, Karine, para que ela fosse junto com Benjamin, Klaus e Crystal procurar alguma pastagem para se alimentar – Por enquanto temos mantimentos suficientes para não precisarmos de caça, então comam os alimentos que se estragarão mais rápido.

- Ele é sempre assim todo organizado? – perguntou Lucius para Fkake.

- É.

- Claro. – Biondha respondeu – O Mailon tem a gostosura e o poder, eu tenho a organização. Como você acha que os arqueiros de elite são tão fortes?

- Com poderes ocultos e muita determinação. - Sophie disse, analisando a superfície da fruta que comia.

- Legal, agora os arqueiros de elite são personagens de anime. – Lucius falou.

- Para de ser chato, e come logo. – reclamou Fkake.

- Estamos invertendo papeis aqui, não?

- Come!

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Zack balançou os cabelos molhados e se sentou ao lado de Kagome que lhe entregou um pouco do queijo que comia..

- Espero não ter demorado muito.

- Não. – Lucius sussurrou, repentinamente sério.

- O que foi? – Fkake perguntou.

- Estava pensando sobre o treinamento dos moleques. – Lucius se levantou e começou a andar em volta do grupo.

- Nós não temos tempo. – Zack começou – E isso com certeza é um problema.

- Não se confiarmos na memória. – Lucius replicou.

- Memória? Alô, você não andou se esquecendo de nada? – brincou Miroku.

- Piada legal. – Fkake sorriu.

- A memória do corpo. – Lucius falou.

- Memória... do corpo? – Sangô aparentemente não via sentido algum no que ele falava.

- Entendo. – Gabriel sussurrou – Você quer usar o costume que o corpo tinha com as técnicas para eles voltarem a lutar.

- Não faz sentido. – Sussurrou Inuyasha.

- Faz todo o sentido. – Zack disse – Mas aí temos um problema: eles precisam ser treinados novamente nas antigas técnicas que usavam. Assim poderemos usar as memórias do corpo para uma evolução rápida. Por sorte eu fui um dos treinadores deles no controle dos elementos.

- E Sesshoumaru é um yokai da linhagem dos Taisho. Ele usa a mesma técnica que Inu Taisho, quem os treinou nas lutas de espadas. E Rin poderá facilmente ensinar o controle da mente – Biondha comentou – Mas aí temos um problema: o treinamento com arco e flecha. O antigo treinador deles, Matrien, morreu.

- Só precisamos de alguém com a mesma técnica. – Lucius replicou.

- Matrien não ensinava para qualquer um. Somente para aqueles que tinham verdadeiro potencial... Além dos guardiões, ele não treinou ninguém nos últimos trezentos anos... Tirando o Mailon.

- É isso, o Mailon pode ensinar para eles.

- Mailon está inconsciente em uma cama no castelo de Moh'r. – Fkake argumentou.

- Então vamos ter que esperá-lo. – Lucius coçou o queixo – Ok. Zack, comece o treinamento para controle dos elementos imediatamente.

- Sim.

- Por enquanto não podemos fazer nada além de apressar o passo. Então levantem-se!

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome tentava prestar atenção às arvores e raízes para combater o tédio. Algumas vezes Fkake e Lucius começavam a discutir algum assunto inútil, arrancando risadas do grupo, quando não era isso, Crystal e Yan ficavam alfinetando um ao outro, o que distraia Kagome que tentava observar Crys sempre que podia para entender a personalidade de sua companheira. Fora essas ocasiões, a viagem era cansativa e dolorosa – seu traseiro que o dissesse.

Zack colocou o cavalo para andar ao lado de Kagome.

- Tem algo para me falar? – ela perguntou, olhando rapidamente para Zack.

- Sim, tenho. – ele suspirou – Vou começar o treinamento com você.

Kagome encarou ele, atordoada.

- Assim, tão de repente?

- Sim.

Ela piscou confusamente.

- Eu pensei que você faria isso de noite ou nos horários de parada... – ela comentou.

- Não gosto de treinar pessoas exaustas. Assim, pelo menos, venceremos o tédio.

- Sei.

- Então, está pronta? – ele perguntou.

- Agora? – ela questionou, surpresa.

- Sim. Você terá que fazer o trabalho sozinha, Kagome. Eu só vou indicar o caminho.

- Você está me assustando.

- Sei que estou. – ele sorriu gentilmente – Então, fará isso agora?

- Eu... está bem.

- Ótimo.

Kagome apertou as rédeas nervosamente, esperando alguma atitude de Zack. Esse parecia bem tranqüilo observando o cavalo que andava na frente deles.

- Zack? – ela chamou.

- Oi.

- Você não iria começar o treinamento?

- Estava dando tempo para você se acostumar com a idéia. – ele sorriu, e Kagome não conseguiu resistir a tal gesto, sorrindo de volta para ele.

Gabriel espirrou, provavelmente por causa do cheiro forte de algumas flores silvestres que infestavam àquela parte da estrada.

- Não vem passar gripe para mim. – reclamou Lucius, afastando-se teatralmente de Gabriel.

- Como se você se importasse de pegar alguma doença. Eu lembro ter ouvido você falar para a Stacy que adoraria ficar doente só para ver se ela deixava de ser violenta com você... – Gabriel deu de ombro, em um grosseiro pedido de desculpas.

- Você andou ouvindo minhas conversas?

- Não foi "muito" intencional. Além do mais, suas conversas com Stacy são melosas de mais para eu querer ouvir de bom grado. – ele falava de forma tão séria que era até difícil identificar que era brincadeira.

- Você é o pior de tipo de intrometido que eu conheço.

- Sério? E qual é?

- Do tipo que morre cedo.

O grupo inteiro caiu na gargalhada, enquanto Gabriel colocava a mão na frente do lábios, o que Kagome acreditava ser a forma de ele rir.

Curiosamente, Kagome respirou fundo, tentando identificar o cheiro das flores que fizera o dragão-do-vácuo espirrar.

- Galveneas, tem cheiro doce demais para ser agradável. – explicou Zack, e Kagome assentiu com um meneio de cabeça – Respire fundo mais uma vez, Kagome.

Ela olhou para ele, tentando entender se aquilo tinha haver com o treinamento, e respirou fundo.

- Quando você faz isso, o ar se torna parte de você, você o sente dentro de seu corpo, pressionando seus pulmões. – Kagome acenou, respirando mais uma vez só para ter aquela sensação novamente – O seu poder, Kagome, é que você pode controlar o elemento do ar, fazer com que ele obedeça seus desejos. Em outras palavras, ele se torna parte de _você._ O treinamento que eu vou lhe dar não será realmente um treinamento. Eu vou lhe indicar o caminho, claro, mas você terá que trilhá-lo sozinha.

- Eu não entendo...

- É simples, não se preocupe. Você tem que tentar sentir o ar como parte de você, como uma extensão de seu corpo. Você e o elemento como um só. Então você poderá obter o controle do elemento. – ele apeou o cavalo enquanto terminava – Não sinta o elemento como parte de você somente quando ele estiver dentro de seu peito.

Kagome ficou observando Zack parar ao lado de Inuyasha. Como ela faria para sentir o ar como parte de si?

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Aquela era um noite amena, a fogueira que eles haviam acendido esquentava a frente dos corpos, mas deixava as costas tremendo na brisa.

Kagome se encostou ao dorso de Crys, que fingia estar dormindo.

Aparentemente todos os guardiões haviam recebido o "treinamento" de Zack, o que havia feito com que todos se mantivessem concentrados o resto do dia.

Vagarosamente, cada um do grupo foi se arrumando para dormir; Fkake ao lado de Lucius; Gabriel encostado à uma árvore; Sophie aconchegada ao lado de Benjamin, da mesma forma que Biondha se encostava a Karine; Sangô e Miroku aconchegados nos braços um do outro, com Kirara enrodilhando-se aos seus pés e Giant os protegendo da brisa; Klaus protetoramente acima da cabeça de Fkake e Zack em algum riacho próximo.

Claramente ninguém estava dormindo ainda, mas ficar na posição apropriada para o sono talvez o ajudasse a dar as caras.

Kagome se sentia cansada até mesmo para adormecer. Inuyasha estava sentado em seu saco de dormir, Yan bocejando ao seu lado e jogando a juba felpuda em cima dele.

Kagome sorriu maliciosamente e trocou um olhar com Crys.

- Inuyasha... – ele olhou para ela – Eu fico pensando... Você deve achar que sou atraente, não?

Ele franziu a sobrancelha, confuso.

- Como?

- Eu acredito que sim, de que outra maneira você namoraria comigo?

Inuyasha estava boquiaberto, não sabia o que falar.

- Você... enlouqueceu.

- Claro que não. Cada vez que penso nisso, começo a crer que tenho razão. É capaz de você me achar atraente desde que nos conhecemos. Isso explicaria sua implicância... Deve ser difícil ser tão afetado por uma mulher.

- Por Deus, Kagome, o que você comeu? Eu também quero. Não é qualquer coisa que enlouquece a tal ponto. – ele fez um gesto de descaso e deitou-se.

- Eu começo a me perguntar também o por que de eu ter aceitado namorar com você. – ela deu de ombros – Sei lá... Eu sempre fui uma pessoa generosa, talvez você tenha implorado muito e eu tenho sentido pena.

- Cale a boca, Kagome!

- Isso explicaria muita coisa.

Yan sussurrou ao lado de Inuyasha:

- Explicaria ela ter entregado a virgindade dela para você?

Kagome quase gritou quando Inuyasha de um pulo.

- O QUÊ? – gritou Inuyasha, a luz da fogueira disfarçando sua palidez.

- O que foi? – perguntou Kagome – O que você falou, Yan?

Crystal riu baixinho, enquanto Yan colocava a cabeça enorme de leão sobre as patas.

- Vo... vo.. você não... po... pode estar falando sério! – Inuyasha gaguejou, sentindo o suor escorrer pelas mãos.

- Ora, se não é. – Riu Yan, fechando os olhos – Mailon quase decepou você por causa disso.

Inuyasha caiu sentado.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Kagome perguntou.

Inuyasha encarava as chamas, pasmo.

- Hey, me respondam.

- Vão dormir. – aconselhou Biondha – Amanhã viajaremos bastante antes de chegar a Farthenlac.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome estava entediada.

Não havia muito que fazer ali, teria preferido acompanhar eles pelo deserto escaldante que ficar naquele quarto cheio de tapeçarias caras e almofadas de tecido acetinado.

Kagome nem desconfiara quando eles haviam chegado a Farthenlac e alugado os quartos na hospedaria. Logo depois de eles se instalarem, Zack lhes informou de que ele e Biondha pretendiam ir procurar o acampamento dos ciganos e que eles deveriam esperar ali... Esperar.

Kagome odiava esperar.

Suspirou alto e deitou-se na cama de dossel. Desde o dia anterior ela vinha tentando fazer aquilo que Zack pedira: sentir o ar como uma extensão de seu corpo.

Mas era difícil, ainda mais por que ela não entendia muito bem o que ele queria dizer. Por fim, ela só podia contar com a imaginação. Ela _imaginava_ o ar como uma parte de seu corpo.

Ela tentava fazer o percurso do vento pelo quarto, se estreitando para passar na janela, ricocheteando na parede, curvando-se em seus cabelos.

Era um exercício prazeroso e relaxante, mas Kagome não sabia se estava surtindo efeito.

Infelizmente, ela estava tão concentrada em seu "treinamento" que não notou a figura toda vestida de negro que se movimentava sorrateiramente na direção da cabeceira da cama.

Um braço apareceu em seu campo de visão, e, antes que gritasse, uma mão enluvada lhe tampou a boca.

* * *

**¹Belial: demônio de mentiras.**

**

* * *

**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooO ooOooO**

**Fato: universidade de Direito com vida ficwriter não dá certo. (Cake, me explica como você consegue?) **

**Mas ok, consegui terminar esse capitulo, não ficou como eu queria, mas tah ai. O que estão achando o Aléxius? Ele não é um fofo? Entrou para minha lista de melhores personagens. uhauahuhauauha**

**Agora o que estão me devendo com esse capítulo:**

**FKAKE, ESTÁ ME DEVENDO CAPITULOS DE DARKNESSES.**

**BELA, ESTÁ ME DEVENDO CAPÍTULO DE FD.**

**ANIBAL, ESTÁ ME DEVENDO CAPÍTULOS DE CRÔNICAS E DA NOVA FANFIC QUE FALTA EU LER (mas tenho CERTEZA que está perfeita, aliás, é o Ani que está escrevendo... Maldito que escreve bem)**

**EDUARDO, ESTÁ ME DEVENDO CAIXA DE CHOCOLATE BELGA DA CACAU SHOW.**

**Sim, isso tudo foi suborno.**

**Alguém mais quer me agradecer? (Tracy sendo apedrejada).**

Coisas interessantes que provavelmente não são interessantes (acho que fui redundante! BAH, to com preguiça de reescrever):

Comecei a escrever uma nova história, chamada Doce Missão:

_Forte, corajoso, sempre alerta contra o perigo, Sesshoumaru Taisho, futuro suserano de Minoutch, não acreditava no amor. Até o dia em que o destemido guerreiro fora incumbido de arrumar um bom marido para Rin Yakamoto. "Os Taisho"._

Sim, é Sesshoumaru e Rin. Estou achando que a história está ficando muito massa. Quem sabe não vale a pena dar uma conferida.

Segunda coisa interessante:

Para aqueles que tem curiosidade para ler Darkenesses - a história que vai aparecer aqui nessa joça - a Fkake está reescrevendo e está postando na comunida do Orkut "Os Guardiões dos Elementos".

**Ok, galera. Até a próxima. **

**Promoção: AQUELA QUE ADVINHAR QUEM É QUE APARECEU NO QUARTO DA K-CHAN, GANHA O GABRIEL. (Se você acertar, te dou direito a uma personagem feminina ao seu gosto que irá ganhar o coração do nosso dragão-do-vácuo, que tal?)**

**(Se um garoto quiser opinar, dou uma personagem feminina ao estilo Kallen Weinberg)  
**


	11. Alguns Reencontros

**Capítulo XI: Alguns Reencontros**

_De todas as minhas formas, com certeza, aquela era a mais confortável para se estar entre os humanos. De fato não era a mais poderosa, mas era interessantemente "individual". Meus pensamentos e sentimentos não se embaralhavam com os dos humanos quando eu assumia uma forma carnal que não era a minha verdadeira._

_Aquele corpo era totalmente diferente de meu corpo carnal original – o rapaz de vinte e cinco anos com muito fôlego e músculos. Desta vez eu estava entre os humanos com um corpo que meus poderes haviam criado, o corpo de um senhor de sessenta e quatro anos que resolvera passar o resto de sua tediosa vida limpando os corredores da Faculdade de Direito da Universidade de Estocolmo, em uma um país estupidamente frio naquela época do ano: Suécia._

_A verdade era que eu estava irritado. Toda aquela situação era ridícula. Fosse quem fosse esse maldito humano que eu tinha que proteger, não havia motivos de seu anjo protetor ser eu, o oitavo anjo guerreiro mais poderoso dos céus. _

_As mãos daquele corpo se apertaram fortemente em volta do rodo. Parei de limpar e encarei as mãos enrugadas. Eu nunca havia notado que os humanos demonstravam suas emoções com o corpo. E, admito, aquilo me soava tão horrível quanto ficar preso nesse recipiente carnal. _

_Levantei a gola do casaco grosso e continuei com os movimentos repetitivos e tolos que eram necessários para limpar aquele lugar._

_Eu pedia mentalmente que o humano aparecesse logo. Mesmo sabendo que eu seria guiado espiritualmente a reconhecê-lo, eu queria vê-lo com meus próprios olhos. Alisar o que ele tinha de tão especial. _

_- ... Fiquei em casa, lendo. – Disse uma voz feminina, atrás de mim. Não me virei para observar, nem mesmo dignei-me a tentar prestar atenção ao que ela falava, mas sua voz fluía até mim como se não precisasse de convite._

_- Eu não te entendo, Stacy. Não teria sido melhor aceitar sair comigo ao invés de ficar em casa fazendo algo tedioso como isso? – a voz masculina soava indignada._

_- Não, não seria melhor. Você não me interessa. – a voz fora tão dura que eu senti um arrepio subir pela minha espinha. Virei devagar, olhando disfarçadamente para o casal. O homem era insignificante, cabelos e olhos escuros, altura mediana, mas sua expressão era horrível, chocada._

_No entanto, foi a mulher que me surpreendeu. Ela era bonita demais, beirava a perfeição. Cabelos castanhos e longos, olhos verdes como grama recém cortada, o corpo era curvilíneo – dava para notar, mesmo sob todo aquele monte de roupa - e era mais alta que o rapaz. Sim, ela era bela. Mas eu estava acostumado com a beleza, ela era totalmente normal para mim, quase tediosa. O que me surpreendeu realmente foi sua áurea. Não era triste ou amargurada, como a de todos os humanos que eu conhecia... Era... Feliz. Mas não um feliz normal e momentâneo, era verdadeira felicidade. Aquela mulher não se importava com coisas ruins, ela dava valor às coisas que lhe faziam feliz. _

_"É ela", ocorreu-me o pensamento._

_- Você não pode estar falando sério! – Guinchou o rapaz._

_- Se acha que não estou falando sério, então você se machucará seriamente se insistir. Pelos Céus, Shain , só vá embora._

_E ele foi. Eu não o recriminava por ter ido. Por incrível que parecesse, ela também me dava medo. E algo do tipo era inexplicável._

_Voltei a limpar como se não tivesse visto nada, e os passos dela ecoavam atrás de mim; ela estava vindo em minha direção. _

_"Esse é o humano que eu tenho que proteger. Interessante, mas ainda um humano"._

_Ela passou ao meu lado... E tropeçou no balde com desinfetante._

_Eu segurei o braço dela no mesmo instante, mas a queda foi inevitável. _

_- Você se machucou? – A voz saiu mais preocupada do que eu quisera. A verdade é que eu não tinha muita noção do que podia causar grandes danos a um corpo humano. E, afinal, eu estava ali para protegê-la._

_Ela ergueu o rosto pálido para mim, e sorria. A boca avermelhada pelo frio emoldurando um sorriso lindo. _

_Soltei o braço dela imediatamente. _

_- Perdoe-me, senhor. – Ela disse, levantando-se – Eu tenho um problema sério com coordenação motora. Às vezes não consigo controlar meus gestos._

_Sorri inconscientemente. A verdade era que eu também passava por aquilo, às vezes colocava mais força do que devia quando me movimentava, e sempre causava desastres._

_- Pequenas quedas são os privilégios de um corpo jovem. – disse minha voz rouca de velho senhor. – Assim como dispensar jovens homens apaixonados._

_Ela me encarou, o sorriso ainda presente em sua face._

_- E não é? – Ela ajeitou o sobretudo bege em volta do corpo – É tão divertido._

_Encarei-a. _

_- Você se diverte em desgraçar com um pobre coração? Uma garota bonita como você não deveria falar algo assim. _

_- Oh, sim. Eu me divirto. Eles não se importam com nada mais do que minha aparência. Então por que deveria me importar com eles? Se eles não querem saber de meus sentimentos e meus pensamentos, então também não quero saber dos deles. _

_Ela estava feliz. Realmente feliz, e eu não entendia o por quê._

_O sorriso dela se alargou._

_- Não se preocupe comigo. Ainda não é o momento de eu conhecer alguém que me entenda. Com licença, senhor, tenha um bom trabalho, e não se esforce muito. – E se foi, seguindo pelo corredor. _

_Eu suspirei._

_- Você é o meu trabalho, garota. – Sussurrei, soltando o rodo e começando a andar. _

_Não importava se Gabriel havia enlouquecido. Protegê-la era minha missão, não?_

**OooOooOooOooO**

Suas têmporas começaram a latejar como se todo o sangue de seu corpo estivesse tentando oxigenar seu cérebro.

Kagome sentia que deveria fazer algo, mas seus músculos pareciam não poderem se mexer.

A mão enluvada que tampava sua boca impedia também sua respiração.

"Eu vou ser morta", pensou desesperada, "tenho certeza que vou morrer aqui!".

Tal certeza a deixou ainda mais imóvel do que já estava. A morte lhe parecia um fato tão certo, que já sentia a dor do golpe que lhe tiraria a vida.

**Pare com essa tolice... Faça algo! E logo!**

Kagome teria olhado em volta para saber de quem era aquela voz masculina, mas tinha a forte impressão de que aquilo não passara de uma pensamento.

"O que diabos eu posso fazer?"

**Você é uma guardiã...**

Estar conversando com uma voz mental lhe parecia insano, mas não estava em posição de perder tempo com aquilo.

"Eu nem sei o que _ser uma guardiã _significa"

**É lógico que sabe. Seu corpo sabe...**

Como se estivesse sendo guiada, Kagome se lembrou das instruções de Zack para que ela pudesse acessar as memórias do corpo.

_Sinta o ar com uma extensão de seu corpo..._

Naquele momento de desespero, qualquer coisa serviria. Talvez acontecesse como nas historias, e ela adquirisse o poder quando precisasse dele. Mas, ainda que tivesse essa esperança, o _tal _poder não veio.

Algo foi pressionado contra suas costas... Talvez fosse uma faca, ou uma arma de fogo – se é que armas de fogo existiam naquele mundo.

"Que merda... Eu não sei o que fazer"

**Deixe seu corpo te guiar.**

"Parece tão fácil..."

O _assassino_ chutou o meio das costas de Kagome, que bateu contra a parede do quarto. Uma mão segurou seu pescoço, sufocando-a, e a puxou até que ela ficasse na altura do rosto de seu oponente.

Kagome tinha a vista embaçada, mas pode ver que o invasor tinha o rosto coberto por um capuz.

- Quem... é...

Ela foi jogada para o lado, amortecendo a queda com os ombros.

**Seu corpo sabe o que fazer, Kagome.**

"Cale a boca..."

**Troque de lugar comigo...**

"Eu nem sei quem é você!"

**Grande importância...**

"Eu... Eu não..."

**Quer morrer?**

Suspirando ruidosamente, Kagome se entregou àquela voz – o que ela acreditava ser os primeiros sintomas de loucura.

"O que faço?"

**Não pense em nada.**

Aquela com certeza fora a ordem mais difícil que Kagome recebera.

**É assim que se faz.**

Sua mente ficou entorpecida, e o seu corpo não respondia mais aos seus comandos, ele agia por conta própria, era como se houvesse linhas e alguém brincasse de marionete com seu corpo.

Seus braços fizeram um movimento longo, e seus cabelos chicotearam com uma rajada de vento.

Sim, finalmente ela entendia o que Zack queria dizer com sentir o ar como uma extensão de seu corpo.

Aquilo estava muito além de qualquer coisa que ela já experimentara. Era quebrar fronteiras, sentir a verdadeira essência do poder...

Oh! Ela podia!

A mão que tampava a sua boca sumiu. Kagome virou-se lentamente, observando o seu adversário caído no chão, as costas apoiadas em uma parede.

Sem ter poder sobre seus movimentos, ela se aproximou da figura encapuzada lentamente, os passos reverberando em seu corpo ansioso.

Kagome observou o rosto do seu atacante.

Seu corpo rugia, desejava a morte daquela pessoa.

"Não a mate!", ela gritou desesperada.

O corpo de Kagome estagnou, enquanto observava os olhos claros que choravam, encarando o rosto de Kagome.

- Meu Deus... – Kagome sussurrou, ajoelhando-se na frente daquele indivíduo – Eu... Não pode ser possível.

A mão enluvada que antes a sufocava, ergueu-se até o capuz, que foi tirado com um safanão.

- Eu pensei que você estivesse morta. – os braços envolveram o pescoço de Kagome – Você não sabe o que eu passei...

Kagome agora chorando também, abraçou aquele corpo pequeno.

- É muito estranho me desculpar por algo que eu não me lembro... – choramingava Kagome – Mas eu sinto muito... Rin.

Kagome mal podia acreditar... Rin estava ali. A sua amiga de infãncia. A cigana de Elpard... Rin.

A garota sorriu, e foi quando Kagome lembrou-se de Rin estava tentando matá-la.

- Por que você estava me atacando?

As duas viraram para porta, quando ouviram o pigarro de alguém.

Lucius, em toda a sua beleza (N/a: e gostosura) sorria para as duas.

- A idéia foi minha. Queria ver se vocês iriam conseguir trazer a memória do corpo.

Eles se calaram quando o quarto começou a tremer.

- Terremoto? – Kagome exclamou.

- Não, o Inuyasha... – Lucius fez menção de fechar a porta – Por que vocês não botam o papo em dia? Com licença, garotas. – e se foi.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- Eu não acreditei quando o Zack me disse que vocês tinham esquecido tudo. – era incrível como, aparentemente, todas as conversas daquele grupo se davam enquanto comiam. A taberna estava lotada, as portas fechadas para impedir que a tempestade de areia devastasse o lugar.

- Mas vocês realmente nos assustaram, hoje. – Sangô comentou.

– Falando nisso, onde estão os outros três ciganos? – Fkake perguntou de boca cheia.

- Rafiq e os outros voltaram para avisar sobre a tempestade de areia. – Rin sorriu – Eu vou viajar com vocês... Aliás, Lucius pediu para que eu treinasse vocês.

- Por favor, Rin. – Lucius sorriu, tentando roubar – como sempre – comida do prato da filha.

- Deixarei todos a par do treinamento quando a hora chegar – Rin confirmou.

Kagome não se cansava de olhar para Rin, ver seu sorriso alegre.

Ela nunca – realmente nunca – acharia que aquela garota era na verdade a líder dos ciganos – fosse lá o que isso significasse.

Kagome sorriu, e, ao erguer o rosto, notou que Inuyasha a encarava.

Ela sorriu sutilmente .

- Está me encarando por que, Inuyasha? – ela ergueu o queixo – Me achando atraente?

Todos na mesa pararam de conversar para observá-los.

- Está se divertindo com isso, Kagome? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- Muito. – ela respondeu.

Inuyasha se levantou, enquanto a encarava.

- Vou voltar para o meu quarto. Yan está sozinho. – ele sorriu para Kagome – Foi você quem começou... Lembre-se disso.

** OooOooOooOooO**

Era o café da manhã, Kagome tratava de contar para Rin tudo o que lhe havia acontecido: desde quando vira Ohan na palestra até quando fora seqüestrada pelos elfos.

- Devem ser os soldados do seu irmão.

Kagome observou Rin com cuidado.

- Ele é realmente meu irmão, não é?

- Você ainda duvida? – Rin gargalhou – Ele é louco por você. Tenho certeza que ele faria qualquer coisa por você...

_Mailon, em pé, olhava para um homem de rosto bonito, mas frio... Cruel._

_ - Você não pode me atacar... Ou vai quebrar o acordo dos deuses? – o homem de olhar frio sorria sarcasticamente, como se estivesse entregando um dilema para Mailon._

_- Esse maldito acordo é o que tem me feito não ir atrás de você e acabar com a sua raça... Mas se machucar a Kagome, eu não me importo de receber punição... – ele olhou de esguelha na direção dela, piscando marotamente. Olhos prateados que sorriam gentilmente._

- O que foi, Kagome? – Rin perguntou, assustada com a expressão dela.

- Olhos... Prateados...

- O quê?

- Os olhos dele... Do Mailon... São prateados...

Rin ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpresa.

- Sim. Você não sabia?

Kagome negou com a cabeça.

- O que você viu?

- Eu... não sei direito... Tinha... Tinha um homem de cabelo longo... E... E pessoas lutando.

Rin arregalou os olhos.

- Oh, Deus. É uma memória.

- Não pode ser... Isso...

Elas se viraram quando ouviram Gabriel falar:

- Um sentimento forte pode dar acesso momentâneo às lembranças. Mas você não pode controlar o fluxo. O único que pode é sua segunda-mente original...

Kagome encarou Gabriel, que simplesmente virou as costas e saiu.

- Isso foi repentino. – Rin resmungou, suspirando – Vou arrumar minhas coisas, a gente vai sair daqui à meia hora.

Kagome acenou afirmativamente.

Assim que viu Rin saindo da taberna da estalagem, Kagome sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas. Assustada, ela fechou os olhos.

Ela quase pulou da cadeira quando sentiu um tecido tocando sua bochecha – alguém estava enxugando seu rosto.

Ao abrir os olhos, ela, surpresa, viu Inuyasha segurando um lenço.

Era possível que ele... Ele... Estava sendo gentil com ela?

Inuyasha segurou o rosto dela e se abaixou, tocando levemente os lábios nos dela.

Kagome o empurrou, assustada.

- O... O... O... que? O que foi isso?

Inuyasha riu marotamente.

- Lembre-se: você quem pediu.

** OooOooOooOooO**

O deserto era exatamente como Kagome imaginava e aprendera nas aulas de Geografia: um mormaço de dia, um gelo a noite.

Se não fosse por Rin, que parecia conhecer aquele lugar como a palma de sua mão, ela tinha certeza que eles teriam se perdido.

Com o passar dos quilômetros, o deserto deixou de ser feito de dunas para ser uma imensidão de cascalho, de plantas retorcidas e répteis zanzando por todos os lados.

Foi quase um alívio quando eles, oficialmente, entraram na floreta de Sangue, o território dos Yokais.

- Todos tomem cuidado com as armadilhas. – Sophie gritou da ponta da fila indiana, e, quase que imediatamente Kagome sentiu seu corpo se retesar.

Zack emparelhou o cavalo com o de Kagome.

- Acalme-se, Gabriel está procurando as armadilhas... – Zack garantiu, dando um sorriso gentil.

Kagome olhou de relance para Gabriel. O dragão-do-vácuo parecia bastante tranqüilo... Era possível que ele estivesse procurando realmente as armadilhas?

- Dois metros à esquerda, Lucius. – Gabriel falou calmamente.

Lucius desviou do local e os outros o acompanharam.

Zack sorriu mais uma vez e olhou para Kagome.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

- Como aconteceu?

- Como aconteceu o quê?

- Como você conseguiu recuperar seus poderes? Você já consegue usá-los plenamente? Você já sabe como é a sensação?

Kagome sorriu.

- Uma de cada vez... Sei como é a sensação... E... Não sei como usá-los... Eu... Eu ouvi uma voz na minha cabeça... A voz de um homem.

Zack arregalou os olhos.

- Ótimo! – ele deu um toque gentil no meu ombro – Pergunte qual o nome da voz e depois, quando precisar usar o poder, apele para ela... Com licença. – E apeou o cavalo na direção de Inuyasha.

- Por que ele sempre faz isso? – Kagome resmungou.

"Perguntar o nome... Que coisa idiota..."

Kagome suspirou ruidosamente, tentada a fazer o que Zack pedira.

Por fim, desistira de suprimir a vontade.

"Qual o seu nome?"

**Grande garota... Meu nome é Roran.**

** OooOooOooOooO**

**-** Você está pálida, Kagome, aconteceu algo? – Rin perguntou, na hora em que eles pararam para almoçar.

- Han?... Não, nada. – respondeu, aérea.

Rin gargalhou e falou alto:

- A partir de agora a gente se separa. – ela olhou para Lucius – Vou usar um dia para treinar com eles na floresta.

- Um dia... – Lucius alertou, erguendo um dedo – Estaremos te esperando amanhã na tribo dos Yokais.

- Não está ansiosa para ver o Sesshoumaru, Rin? – Fkake perguntou.

Rin desconversou dizendo:

- Gabriel, você pode nos acompanhar? Preciso de alguém que consiga identificar as armadilhas.

Gabriel acenou afirmativamente.

- Então, levantem logo a bunda daí. – Rin olhou para os quatro companheiros guardiões: Yan, Crystal, Kirara e Giant – Vocês... Sigam com o grupo, eu cuido deles até lá...

** OooOooOooOooO**

Kagome não fazia a mínima idéia de para onde estavam indo. Mas, ao que parecia, Gabriel sabia.

A viagem durou mais ou menos uma hora, pelo menos era o que Kagome achava, pois ainda estava absorta com duas coisas: primeiro, a voz estranha que conversava com ela, e segundo, o fato de Inuyasha tê-la beijado.

Quando os seis pararam na frente de uma cachoeira, Rin sorriu, satisfeita.

- A água não é muito forte, mas servirá. – Rin desceu dos cavalos – Primeiramente... Sangô, preciso conversar com você.

Todos desceram dos cavalos, e Sangô, curiosa, se aproximou de Rin.

- Você não vai poder participar do treinamento... – Sangô abriu a boca para protestar – Você não vai querer colocar a vida do bebê em perigo, não é?

Kagome observou Sangô. Deveria ser terrível passar por aquilo. Imagine, ter que ver os outros treinando, e achar que está sendo um peso morto para o grupo..

- Então... Saiba que vai ser mais difícil para você... – Rin comentou – Você vai ser a que mais terá que se esforçar, já que vai passar pelo processo mais lento de treinamento.

- Ce... Certo. – Sangô garantiu.

- Boa sorte.

Kagome se afastou delas, observando o local.

Por sorte – ou azar – eles estavam na parte baixa da queda, onde a água, ao cair, espalhava respingos e deixava o ar úmido demais para ser confortável. Curiosa, Kagome tentou calcular a altura da queda.

- Vinte e dois metros. – Rin gritou.

Kagome virou-se, surpresa.

- Como você sabe o que eu...

- Estava lendo sua mente. – Rin informou despreocupadamente.

- O QUÊ?

- Longa história, longa história. – Rin sorriu – Agora, vocês três... – Rin apontou para Kagome, Inuyasha e Miroku - ... Tirem a roupa.

Kagome permaneceu calada por alguns segundos:

- Você está brincando...

- Não, logicamente. – Rin apontou para a cachoeira – As roupas vão pesar por causa da água...

- Mas... Eu não vou ficar nua na frente desse idiota... – Kagome apontou para Inuyasha – desse pervertido – Miroku sorriu, como se tivesse recebido um elogio – e desse...

Gabriel, tranquilamente, sentou-se aos pés de uma árvore, enquanto comentava:

- Nem vem, eu sou cego.

Kagome rolou os olhos.

- Você trouxe biquini? – Rin perguntou.

- Não...

- Vai ter que se contentar em usar calcinha e sutiã.

- Não... Não... – atordoada, Kagome deu dois passos atrás.

Aquilo aconteceu rápido demais. Antes que percebesse o que estava acontecendo, um braço já havia envolvido sua cintura e ouviu um repentino barulho de cordas retesadas.

Ela havia acionado uma armadilha.

- Essa foi por pouco... – alguém sussurrou ao seu lado. Kagome ergueu o rosto, e observou, surpresa, o rosto tranqüilo de Gabriel.

Lentamente, ela olhou em volta, vendo três flechas fincadas ao seu lado... E duas no braço de Gabriel.

- Seu braço! – Kagome gritou.

Gabriel sorriu ironicamente.

- Não machuca... – ele disse, mostrando-lhe o braço.

Kagome nunca acreditaria se não estivesse vendo com seus próprios olhos...

- Isso... Seu braço... Está coberto de escamas...

- Não gosto da nomenclatura, mas tudo bem chamar assim. – Gabriel suspirou ruidosamente, tirando as flechas que estavam fincadas nas escamas prateadas.

- Como é possível? – Sangô perguntou, atrás deles.

- É por isso que me chamam de Dragão-do-vácuo... – Ele bem podia ser cego, mas o modo como encarava Kagome a desnorteava. Aquele homem – ou fosse lá o que fosse – era escrutínio em carne e osso – Cuidado com esse lindo traseiro, meu bem... – ele resmungou.

- Pensei que você fosse cego... – Kagome sussurrou.

Gabriel deu uma rápida risada...

- Pensei que você fosse menos pretensiosa. – Gabriel virou-se para Rin – Vou estar tirando um soneca aqui. Vê se não faz barulho.

- Grosso. – Rin resmungou. Se bem que Gabriel, sendo como era, deveria encarar aquilo como um elogio. – Ok, vocês...

Kagome retesou as costas, surpresa.

- Vocês vão escalar a cachoeira. Atentem a isso: esse exercício é para que vocês lembrem de ter _controle._ Não há tempo para que eu os ensine a ler mentes ou saltitar por aí feito uma gazela... Mas se vocês souberem se controlar... Será mais fácil para conseguirem acessar a memória do corpo... Vocês têm quinze horas.

** OooOooOooOooO**

Kagome tivera que encurtar uma de suas blusas preferidas para poder se sentir vestida o suficiente para encarar aquela nova tarefa.

Quinze horas, Rin dissera.

Já fazia duas horas, e Kagome se surpreendia com o tamanho de sua força... Nunca imaginara que em tão pouco tempo já teria escalado mais de vinte metros, dos vinte e dois.

Quinze horas? Para quê? Rin realmente exagerara. Apesar de eles não terem as memórias do tempo de treinamento, o corpo deles parecia bem preparado para qualquer tipo de exercício.

Kagome parou por alguns segundos, notando que Inuyasha estava praticamente no topo.

Ela odiava saber que não fora mais rápida que ele, mas Kagome sabia respeitar os limites de seu corpo (mesmo que fossem imaginários).

De cima, Rin observava enquanto eles subiam.

Inuyasha, orgulhoso, ao chegar ao topo, ergueu-se de pé, sorrindo de forma vitoriosa.

Rin entrou na água, andando na direção de Inuyasha.

Ao chegar ao seu lado, sorriu calorosamente, e olhou o relógio.

- Incrível... Duas horas e sete minutos. – Rin colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Inuyasha – Você foi realmente incrível.

- Obrigado. – Inuyasha respondeu.

Mas sua expressão não estava tão vitoriosa quando, um momento depois, Rin o empurrava para uma queda de vinte e dois metros.

- SEUS IDIOTAS! EU DISSE QUINZE HORAS! EXATAMENTE QUINZE HORAS! – Rin bradava – EU DISSE QUE ERA UM EXERCÍCIO DE CONTROLE. DESÇAM IMEDIATAMENTE E RECOMECEM... E QUINZE HORAS DESSA VEZ.

Quinze horas depois, eles finalmente estavam indo na direção dos Yokais.

** OooOooOooOooO**

Por sorte, eles chegaram de madrugada no castelo de Inu Taisho, na terra do Yokais. Sorte, por que, nessa hora, pouquíssimos Yokais estavam acordados. E aparência animalesca da maioria deles não era algo com que Kagome estivesse acostumada.

Uma Yokai de orelhas pontudas e rabo de raposa levou Kagome para um quarto. Ao que a governanta dissera, a maioria dos guerreiros – Kagome supunha que ela estivesse falando do grupo de Lucius – estava descansando.

- Onde está a minha égua-alada, Crystal? – Kagome perguntou, ajeitando, cansada, a mochila nas costas.

- Ela está com o príncipe Sesshoumaru, Argletan. – a yokai-raposa comentou – Aqui é o seu quarto, sua égua-alada também está acomodada aqui. O senhor Lucius pediu para que eu avisasse que eles acharam o portal para Erase, e que estarão viajando ao amanhecer.

- Obrigada. – ela disse, vendo a porta ser fechada.

Kagome jogou a mochila na cama, observando o quanto seus músculos estavam doloridos.

Ela não sabia se o treinamento de Rin tinha tido efeito, mas sabia que estaria completamente enrijecida depois de algumas horas de sono.

Kagome virou-se para a porta, quando ela se abriu.

Por um momento, Kagome não acreditou nos seus olhos: ele era bonito demais para ser real.

Cabelos prateados – como os de alguns adolescentes que uma vez ela vira fazendo cosplay– Meia-lua na testa – ela tinha certeza que já vira um personagem de anime assim – e corpo alto e musculoso – como todo mocinho deveria ser.

Frente a um perfeito personagem de anime, como ela podia acreditar que ele era real?

No entanto, o homem-perfeito-de-seus-sonhos andou na sua direção a tomou nos braços em um abraço angustiante.

- Quem...

- Quieta.

Prontamente, Kagome obedeceu a voz imperiosa.

- Sesshoumaru... – Crystal chamou da porta – Pensei que quando eles chegassem, a primeira pessoa que você iria procurar seria seu irmão...

O homem-perfeito-de-seus-sonhos olhou por sobre o ombro, sem soltar Kagome.

- Irmão? Quem?

E lá ia mais um homem para a lista de homens lindos de Kagome – que crescia numa velocidade assustadora.

**OooO****ooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooO**

**Cara... Vocês não imaginam o quanto eu ui subornada para escrever esse capitulo.**

**O Ani se cadastrou no NFF.**

**Só a Fkake escreveu 6 fanfics... Sendo três Kallen&Gino (Code Geass), duas Yuuki&Kaname (Vampire Knight), e um PERFEITA fanfic Sesshoumaru&Kagome.**

**Sério... O capitulo que saiu caro... E eu ainda demoro.**

**Bom, mas tenho alguns presentes para vocês...**

**Se cadastrem no NFF (Need for Fic, joga no google), que eu tenho duas fanfics lá que podem interessar. Uma Mailon&Fkake, e outra Lucius&Stacy. E são lindas! **

**Basta colocar na apresentação que é daqui e que fui eu (Ladie) quem indiquei, que eu informo os links das fanfics. ^^**

**Bom... Eu to achando que to me perdendo um pouco na historia. Que to deixando a desejar em varios aspectos e tudo mais... Por favor, digam na review o que vocês querem ver na fanfic. Tipo: Se querem ver o relacionamento do Lucius com a Fkake. Se querem uma cena da Sophie brigando com o Gabriel. Se querem ver como o Ohan/Mailon estão...**

**Botem a boca no trombone. (Humf)**

**Agora... Quanto a promoção lançada no capitulo passado... Aqui estão os nomes de quem acertou:**

**Ayame Gawaine**

**Agome chan **

**Kuran Kitty**

**Sayuri Sofia  
**

**Então faremos o seguinte: A primeira que me mandar a descrição de sua personagem (nome, aparencia, personalidade, raça), ganhará o personagem.**

_Bjinhos! E não se esqueçam de se cadastrar no NFF._

?


	12. Erase

**Capítulo XII: Erase**

**Alguns anos antes de Lucius conhecer Stacy**

_O som da queda d'água era tranqüilizador. Aquela calmaria me fazia lembrar a minha casa: o céu – não o céu físico como todos pensavam, mas sim o espiritual._

_- Cerveja?_

_Abri os olhos, mirando o homem a minha frente. Dolphymalus Victory... Ele tinha dezoito anos. Um jovem muito peculiar, eu admitia – aliás, toda a família Victory tinha essa característica de serem peculiares._

_ Dolphymalus era alto, provavelmente tinha um metro e noventa de altura. Os ombros eram largos e o corpo musculoso: um verdadeiro soldado. Os olhos castanhos escuro do rapaz eram dotados de um brilho jovial, assim como o belo sorriso que sempre estava em seu rosto, o cabelo castanho escuro ficava amassado embaixo do chapéu._

_Passei a mão sobre o cabelo negro, arrepiando alguns fios. Meus olhos azuis acompanharam Dolphymalus quando ele se sentou ao meu lado, segurando duas canecas grandes de cerveja, uma delas já quase no fim._

_- Sou um anjo, não tomo nada alcoólico. – repliquei._

_- Deveria ter trazido um refrigerante._

_- Já ouviu falar que anjos não comem e nem bebem?_

_- Ouvi falar que eles não tem sexo... Lucius, você tem pipi?_

_Bati uma das minhas mãos em minha própria testa. Eu me recusava a acreditar que de fato aquele garoto – homem – havia me perguntando algo tão torpe._

_- Dolphymalus, cale-se._

_- É algo constrangedor de se falar? Deixa eu ver então. – Falou ele, colocando a caneca vazia no chão._

_- Tira mão da minha calça! Você esta derrubando cerveja em mim!_

_- Não seja tímido._

_- PARE COM ISSO OU MATO VOCÊ!_

_- Oh, frutinha venenosa. – Tomou um generoso gole da cerveja da caneca que havia trazido para mim._

_Soltei um longo suspiro passando a mão sobre o cabelo, mais uma vez. Logo minha missão seria oficialmente concluída. Nada de demôniosse divertindo por Erase. E eu ainda havia tido a certeza de que Aléxius realmente estava naquele plano. Depois era só ir à reunião no Conselho a noite – mero procedimento daquele Plano -, e, quando a reunião terminasse, eu iria embora._

_- Lasqueira._

_- Qual o problema, Dolphy?_

_- A cerveja acabou... Preguiça de ir buscar._

_- Preguiça é um pecado._

_- Eu a uso com moderação, não se preocupe._

_- Sinceramente. – Falei, rolando os olhos._

_- Estava falando com os elfos que nos ajudaram, e eles me disseram um nome forte para uma garota. – encarei-o, estranhando a mudança de assunto._

_- Já esta pensando em ter filhos?_

_- Sou um homem precoce. Agora fique quieto e me deixe falar, Lucius. – balancei a mão, sinalizando para ele continuar. – Fkake._

_- Nome estranho._

_- Também achei... Mas no dialeto élfico antigo daqui de Erase, Fik significa poder enquanto kake significa dragão. Fkake é..._

_- Poder do dragão... Tem certeza que é nome de mulher?_

_- Um homem chamado Fkake seria um tanto... Homossexual não?_

_- Talvez. Ainda acho o nome Fkake estranho._

_- Duvido que você coloque em sua filha esse nome, Lucius._

_- Eu sou um anjo, não vou ter filhos, Dolphy._

_- Para de se prender ao detalhe de você não ter pipi._

_Bati a mão contra a testa novamente._

_- Pai, me perdoe pela vontade de esganar esse ser ao meu lado. – resmunguei, olhando para o céu._

_- Então, Lucius, vamos fazer uma promessa._

_- Tenho medo de perguntar qual promessa._

_- Deixa disso, seu anjo rabugento. É simples... Se tivermos uma filha daremos a ela o nome de Fkake._

_- Para que então ela seja a gozação entre os seus._

_- Que nada. Nome único para uma garota única._

_- Gostei desse ponto de vista. Mas você sabe que eu não vou ter filhos... Você está trapaceando para ter uma desculpa para colocar esse nome na sua filha?_

_- __Estraga prazeres!_

_Eu ri alto e concordei:_

_- Certo._

_- Vamos selar a promessa. – Dolphymalus se levantou. – Quem subir primeiro no alto da cachoeira me paga uma cerveja._

_- Já está trapaceando de novo, sabe que vou ganhar._

_- Ok, você me paga uma cerveja como prêmio de consolo._

_Eu não consegui segurar a gargalhada. Aquele homem realmente não tinha concerto._

(N/a: Essa parte foi escrita pela Fkake (Mary Aline Pinto de Moraes), autora de Darknesses.)

** OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

O fato era simples e conciso: para eles irem para Erase, eles tinham que atravessar um portal. O problema era que o Portal ficava no tronco de uma espessa macieira... E, para os guardiões, atravessar o tronco de uma árvore era fisicamente impossível.

Kagome tinha que admitir. Até que fora uma viagem rápida e indolor. Mas nada mudava o fato de que passara por uma árvore!

Assustada, porém, esqueceu do que estava pensando ao ver o castelo a sua frente. Em volta daquela frondosa árvore havia um lindo jardim com canteiros e bancos. Caminhos de pedra que ligavam o jardim ao castelo. Que por sua vez era enorme e de pedras, mas não passava um ar medieval como as paredes sugeriam.

- Faz muito tempo que eu não venho aqui. – Sussurrou Lucius, ao seu lado. E parecia ter um olhar vago, de quem estava lembrando algo que há muito tempo esquecera. Como o cheiro peculiar daquele lugar – o cheiro de Pinheiros.

Depois de algum tempo Zack verificou se ninguém havia ficado para trás e seguiram para a escadaria principal.

- Tem algo errado. – Lucius comentou, casualmente – Esse castelo geralmente parece um formigueiro. Soldados correndo de um lado para o outro. Está tão... Quieto.

Os únicos soldados a vista eram os dois únicos que estavam ao lado dos portões. Eles subiram a escadaria, Lucius tateando os bolsos.

- Onde é que está? – resmungou, parando bem a frente do soldado da esquerda, que tinha cabelos bagunçados e olhos escuros. Os dois soldados usavam sobretudos, camisas e calças negras com as linhas da costura brancas. Uma espécie de farda que os faria ser reconhecido em qualquer lugar, mas discreta o suficiente para não chamarem a atençã. – Ah, aqui.

- Brasão, por favor. – Pediu o soldado, mas não fora rude ao fazer tal pedido. Ao contrário, parecia bem relaxado na presença deles. Lucius esticou o cordão que tinha o estranho pingente em forma de "V". O Soldado ficou surpreso por um momento. – Não é possível que você seja um Victory.

- Não sou. – disse Lucius – Vim aqui a mando do dono do brasão.

O soldado respirou fundo e observou Lucius com cuidado, procurando em seu rosto algum traço que lhe aguçasse a desconfiança. Depois olhou de esguelha para o outro soldado.

- Por favor, Carry, teste o brasão. – falou o soldado para alguém que estava dentro do castelo. Foi quando Kagome notou os dois homens uniformizados como os soldados vigiando a porta pelo lado de dentro. Um dos homens se aproximou, deveria ser Carry, a única coisa que o diferenciava dos outros dois eram os grossos anéis nas mãos.

- Eu sou um mago do conselho, farei somente uma magia de reconhecimento. – ele colocou o pingente no meio da mão e sussurrou – Revelação.

- Modo estranho de fazer magias. – Sussurrou Fkake – Eu pensei que elas só pudessem ser feitas na língua antiga.

- Não – disse Lucius, enquanto o mago se concentrava na magia – As palavras são só um modo de controlar o fluxo de energia, como uma meditação involuntária. Elpard usa a língua antiga por que foi assim que foi passado de geração em geração, mas é possível usar magia com a língua nativa.

Fkake fez um barulho estranho com os lábios.

- Então por que eu tive que decorar aquela porrada de nomes?

- Para te deixar ocupada enquanto eu e sua mãe...

- Ok, ok! Esqueça os detalhes! Já passou mesmo! – ela deu de ombros enquanto o mago sussurrava:

- Não é possível! – ele estava pálido como papel – O brasão... é de Dolphymalus.

Os soldados ficaram eretos imediatamente.

- Como... é impossível! O Brasão do Mago Dolphymalus foi queimado junto com ele. Você não errou na magia? – o soldado disse, completamente atordoado.

- Eu não errei.

- Ele não errou. – Disse Lucius calmamente – Eu sou Luciel.

O mago e os soldados se calaram, encarando Lucius estranhamente, depois desviaram o olhar.

- O anjo salvador... – sussurrou o mago. E pareciam completamente atordoados.

- Eu vim para falar com a filha de Dolphymalus. – revelou Lucius.

- Chame Sunny. – disse o mago, e o soldado pegou um Walk Talk no bolso do sobretudo.

- Capitão Sunny, chamado dos portões principais. – ele esperou alguns segundos, até ouvirem uma voz marcada pela interferência.

- Que é cara, eu 'tô ocupado, o Arthur está entregando os presentes dele.

- Há pessoas no portão. É urgente. Eles tem o brasão de Dolphymallus Victory,Capitão.

- Ok, cara. Não é uma boa hora para piadas, se continuar com isso eu vou mandar o Ashton aí para te dar uma surra.

- Eu não brincaria com algo tão sério. É urgente, capitão. – disse o soldado, calmo.

- Você não está brincando?

- Não.

- Ai, falar pro Richard, leve eles para o gabinete principal do conselho.

- Está falando sério?

- Vai logo.

O soldado suspirou.

- Podem me seguir?

** OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Ele sentia que algo estava certo - finalmente.

Toda a agonia se esvaiu e ele sentiu vontade de sorrir. E quase gargalhou de alegria quando seus lábios se estenderam em um sorriso

Estava vivo.

Mailon abriu os olhos lentamente. Sua mente rugiu de dor com a repentina luminosidade.

O primeiro pensamento que lhe ocorreu foi:

Minha irmã está viva.

** OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Eles esperaram por aproximadamente meia hora. Ao menos a sala era enorme, cheia de sofás confortáveis e quadros de caricaturas – e caricaturas sempre são importantes.

Algumas criadas haviam trazido chá e bolo, e pelo menos eles estavam alimentados.

Kagome levantou-se de onde estava. Observando Sesshoumaru sentado, que observava friamente enquanto Rin conversava com Lucius.

Kagome se sentou ao lado de Sesshoumaru. Na noite anterior, surpresa, não falara nada enquanto Crys expulsava-o de seu quarto. Agora ela não sabia como fazer para conversar com ele – havia coisas muito mal resolvidas ali.

- Como eu te conheci? – Kagome perguntou, optando pela sinceridade.

Kagome jurou ver uma sombra de sorriso no rosto perfeito.

- "O que nós éramos" seria a pergunta certa...

- "O que nós éramos"?

- Sim... – ele se inclinou na cadeira, pegando uma das mãos dela – Uma pena que você tenha esquecido que nós éramos namorados.

Kagome sentiu como se seu estômago tivesse esfriado uns vinte graus.

Namorados? Ela e aquele home perfeito? IMPOSSÍVEL!

- Eu namorava você quando perdi as memórias?

- Para de confundir a menina. – Crys reclamou.

Sesshoumaru se virou friamente para ela.  
- Estou mentindo?  
Kagome olhou para Crys, angustiada.  
- É verdade? Eu namorei o... Sesshoumaru?  
Crys olhou em volta, notando que grande parte dos olhares e ouvidos – principalmente os de Inuyasha – estavam focados neles. Sesshoumaru encarava Crys friamente.  
Como aquele maldito tinha coragem de colocá-la em uma situação tão desconfortável?  
- Sim, vocês namoraram. – Crys respondeu, decidindo que aquele não era o momento para confundir ainda mais Kagome.  
Aliás, essa olhou para Sesshoumaru imediatamente. Surpresa, ela se perguntava como fora capaz de agarrar um homem como ele.  
Sesshoumaru parecia que ia dizer algo, mas eles foram interrompidos pela porta se abrindo:  
Por um momento, Kagome se sentiu envolvida por um sentimento de alerta. Ela olhou para o homem na porta.  
Enquanto ele se aproximava, Kagome notou as peculiaridades dele: os olhos eram castanhos, quase dourados; os cabelos eram prateados - talvez um pouco mais escuros que os de Sesshoumaru – e estavam puxados para trás, com alguns fios caindo na testa – a mistura exata de jovialidade e aristocracia; ele era alto, talvez mais um metro e noventa, e o corpo era musculoso, felizmente, sem exageros. (N/a: eu to quase tendo um surto aqui! DEUS! ADORO ELE)

- Eu agarrava. – resmungou Fkake.

- Você é uma garota comprometida. Deixe isso para quem pode... – Sophie respondeu no mesmo tom.  
- Com licença, eu sou o Coronel Richard Grimlock. – Kagome prendeu a respiração. Coronéis poderiam ser tão lindos? Ele mais parecia um modelo! – É um prazer tê-los aqui.  
- Sem formalidades, garoto. – Lucius disse, sorrindo – Pelo jeito o exército ainda tem essas camisetas de tamanho único. O Dolphymallus e suas esquisitices...  
Richard olhou para a camiseta negra e simples que usava – que, aliás, ficava bem colada ao corpo dele.  
- Sim, esse é meu uniforme de treinamento. – Richard sorriu – Ainda bem que vocês chegaram, tava cansando de bater nos meus cabos desocupados. De qualquer forma, vocês chegaram em uma boa hora. Estamos na semana do Conselho.  
Lucius sorriu alegremente.  
- Também vou ganhar presentes?  
Richard encarou Lucius.  
- Você deve ser o Anjo Lucius, não?  
- Hum... Devo acreditar que Dolphymallus entrou em contato com o filho dele.  
Richard sorriu.  
- Sim.  
- Ele disse que eu era gostoso?  
- Não, disse que você era abusado.  
Lucius e Richard gargalharam como se fossem velhos amigos. E, pelo jeito, somente eles achavam aquela conduta normal.  
- O que essa Semana do Conselho? – Kagome ouviu Sango perguntar.  
- É uma espécie de "Natal" que dura uma semana...

- É bem legal, moça. A menos que você tenha amigos malas que te dão presentes inúteis e que te envergonharam quando eles espalharem para todo mundo que você tem um vibrador ou uma blusa de lantejoulas.

- Já fizeram isso com você?

Richard deu um meio sorriso.

- Não, eu que faço com os outros. - ele acenou com a mão – Venham.

Imediatamente, eles seguiram o tal Coronel.

- Grimlock... Você disse... – Lucius comentou – Você é do clã dos Grimlock, creio.

- Sim. – Richard respondeu, sorrindo.

- Otavius ainda está vivo?

- Sim, meu pai ainda está vivo e inferniza minha vida sempre que pode...

- Pai? Você é filho do Otavius? – Lucius parecia surpreso – É... Você se parece mesmo com ele.

- Tinha que puxar a gostosura de alguém.

Rin deu uma cotovelada no braço de Kagome.

- Linda visão, não? – ela comentou, fazendo Kagome observar Lucius, Richard, Gabriel, Zack e Sesshoumaru, que andavam mais a frente.

- Garotas assanhadas. – brincou Miroku – Eles são gostosos demais para vocês... Peguem o velho e normal Miroku aqui.

Inuyasha bateu na nuca de Miroku.

Rin gargalhou, enquanto dizia:

- Certas coisas não mudam.

- O que você disse? – Kagome perguntou.

- O Miroku fala besteira, o Inuyasha bate nele, você ignora, e a Sango faz chantagem emocional com o Miroku pelo resto do dia... É bom ver que isso ainda continua igual a antes.

Aquela não era, de modo algum, uma conversa confortável. Kagome olhou de relance para Inuyasha. Como será que era o relacionamento deles antes?

- Aqui. – Richard disse, parando na frente de uma grande porta de mogno resguardada por dois guardas. – Abram.

- A Senhora Victory disse para não deixar ninguém entrar, Coronel.

Richard encarou o soldado com uma expressão tão séria que Kagome sentiu o corpo estremecer.

- Mandei abrir a porta.

- Ela vai capar o senhor...

Richard deu um meio sorriso.

- Com quem você acha que está falando? Abra de uma vez.

Hesitante, o soldado se adiantou e abriu a porta.

Eles entraram numa sala espaçosa, com sofás e poltronas confortáveis, e uma mesa de mogno ao lado de uma janela de vidro que dava para uma sacada.

Atrás da mesa, estava em pé uma garota.

Ela tinha cabelos castanhos e curtos, olhos da mesma tonalidade, que estavam escondidos por trás de óculos de armações metálicas. Ela era baixinha, não devia ter mais que um metro e cinqüenta e cinco. Ninguém daria mais de vinte e dois anos para ela.

- Fkake. – chamou Richard.

Por um momento todos ficaram surpresos. Em que momento ele soubera o nome da Fkake? E por que ele a chamava olhando para aquela outra mulher?

A mulher arrumou os óculos no rosto, saindo de trás da mesa. Em um segundo, ela vinha correndo na direção de Richard:

- Trouxe meu chocolate? Você prometeu chocolate!

- Você vai virar uma balofa.

- Que cruel da sua parte. Eu só queria chocolate.

Richard suspirou e tirou uma barra de um dos folgados bolsos da calça.

- Amo você. Quando você vai me seqüestrar para uma ilha deserta para criarmos nosso ninho de amor?

- No momento em que o seu marido decidir que me divide com você. – Richard respondeu – O Arthur é gostoso demais. Só largo ele depois que ele me chutar.

- Homem sem coração...

- Necessariamente não sou um "homem"...

- Você tem pipi, não tem?

- Você sabe que sim, amor.

- Então é homem.

Aquela **estranha** conversa foi interrompida pela risada de Lucius.

A garota desviou os olhos de Richard para Lucius.

- Você é realmente igual ao seu pai. - ele disse.

Ela voltou a olhar para Richard.

- Quem é o gostoso?

Richard sorriu.

- Lucius.

- Lucius? - ela bateu uma mão na outra - o anjo que papai disse que ia vir... Sim, sim... Eu me lembro... Ele me trouxe trabalho, Richie?

- Acho que sim

- Anjo...? Trazendo trabalho na semana de Condor...? Lucius você está mais para um ser maligno que precisa reavaliar seus conceitos e ser adepto à preguiça.

- Fato... Você é como seu pai.

- Careca e gordinha?

- Maluca igual.

- É de família, me fale um ser normal na família e eu te falo... O resto dela que não é normal. – ela suspirou – Acho que esqueci de nos apresentar formalmente, né? Odeio essas malditas regras de etiqueta. Esse é Richard Otavius Grimlock, Coronel do Exército de Condor e Integrante Majoritário do Conselho. E eu sou Fkake Victory, líder do Conselho de Condor.

Por um momento, todos eles ficaram estagnados, sem conseguir acreditar. HAVIA OUTRA FKAKE?

- Mentira. – a Fkake deles sussurrou – Houve outro pai sádico que escolheu esse nome dos infernos para colocar na filha?

- Hem? – Fkake Victory perguntou.

- Acho que nós também precisamos nos apresentar. – Lucius disse, impondo silêncio – Eu sou Lucius Horaki. Esses são Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku e Sangô, guardiões dos elementos de Elpard. Yan, Crys, Giant e Kirara, Antigos Guardiões da Shikon no Tama. Gabriel, diplomata de planos. Sophie, Riuber. Sesshoumaru, futuro líder dos Yokais de Elpard. Rin, futura líder dos Ciganos de Elpard. E Fkake Horaki, minha filha e líder dos Magos Montanheses.

Fkake Victory encarou Fkake...

- Não vale! Ela tem o mesmo nome, mas é mais alta! – Fkake Victory olhou para Richard – E você não vai sair me trocando só por que ela é mais bonita.

- Nunca. Você é meu aviãozinho particular. Tem pneu e tudo.

- Nem vem com essa piada manjada. – ela virou-se novamente para Lucius – Como é possível que nós tenhamos o mesmo nome?

- Eu conheci seu pai há uns quarenta anos, em uma missão aqui em Elpard em que o seu avô o obrigou a ir comigo. Nós prometemos colocar o nome de Fkake em nossas filhas...

- Ok. Isso é surpreendente. Chará... Vou querer conversar muito com você. Agora... Mas sentem, comam, se divirtam... Esqueçam essa idéia maluca de me fazer trabalhar na Semana do Conselho de Condor... – Fkake sorriu, sentando-se na cadeira atrás da mesa – O que os trazem aqui?

Imediatamente, Lucius começou a contar a história de Elpard e dos guardiões.

Kagome realmente agradecia por ele ter tomado a frente. Sim, era bastante estranho... Mas apesar de todas aquelas pessoas estarem dispostas a se arriscar por ela, Kagome não sentia como se realmente fosse necessário. Era verdade que queria recuperar suas memórias... Mas ela não tinha consciência total da importância dela.

- ... Por isso, só queríamos a permissão do Conselho para podermos procurar Aléxius em Erase.

- Você disse... – começou Fkake – Que vocês irão no mundo dos mortos... Isso significa que vocês verão o meus pais, não?

Kagome encarou Fkake Victory, surpresa. Pela primeira vez naquela meia hora havia uma expressão genuinamente surpresa no rosto da garota.

- Provavelmente.

- Eu vou com vocês. – ela declarou – Você disse que precisava de guerreiros. Deixe que eu vá.

Lucius franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Você quer ir para ver seus pais? Mas seu irmão...

- Sim, sim... Meu irmão não deixa que eu vá. Há todo um protocolo entre os deuses. Eu só posso entrar no mundo dos mortos por um motivo relevante. Vocês precisam de guerreiros... Eu quero ir.

- Não sozinha. – Richard declarou – Você sabe que você for, vai ter que levar com você uma porrada de gente...

- Richie, você vai também?

- Lógico! Quem mais cuidaria desse seu traseiro lindo?

- Não fale de nosso relacionamento em público.

- Ok. Vou me lembrar disso...

- Vai ser perigoso. – Lucius disse.

- Grande coisa. Meu nome do meio é perigo. – Fkake calou-se quando levou um leve tapa de Richard.

- Andou assistindo Rei Leão de novo?

- Não venha controlar meus vícios. – ela resmungou – Agora... Nós precisamos chamar o povo, né?

- Nem vem me perguntar. Geralmente quem cuida disso é o Daisuke...

- Vocês realmente não vivem sem mim, não é?

Todos se viraram para a voz que vinha de uma poltrona em um canto. Desde quando aquele ser estava ali?

O homem se levantou lentamente, aproximando-se.

Ele era alto, tão alto quanto Richard, mas, ao contrário desse, que tinha um ar que obrigava obediência, aquele tinha um ar descolado. Usava calça jeans puída, sandálias de dedo e camisa estampada aberta, mostrando o peito. Os olhos eram ainda mais dourados que os de Richard, e os cabelos castanhos estavam penteados em um leve topete.

Kagome se perguntava o que aquele lugar era... Uma espécie de colônia de beleza**?**

- Prazer. Meu nome é Daisuke. Sou o irmão da pentelha sentada na cadeira. Amante do gostoso em pé ao lado dela. E Deus da Morte de Erase, prazer em conhecê-los.

Deus...

Um Deus?

Aquele tipo de coisa realmente existia? Deuses?

O assombro geral foi interrompido por alguém que abriu a porta gritando:

- Fkake, eu vou matar você!

Fkake Victory ergueu as mãos.

- Acalme-se, Lucy. – ela disse. A tal Lucy era linda. Tinha olhos cinzentos e cabelos castanhos e longos, estava vestida em um uniforme parecido com o de Richard, só que mais feminino. As orelhas pontudas foram o que indicaram sura raça élfica.

Fkake Victory suspirou ruidosamente, encarando Fkake Horaki com um certo ar de sabedoria.

- O que foi que você fez para irritar essa mulher a ponto de ela entrar aqui ameaçando você? – Fkake Victory perguntou.

- Eu?

- Sim. Isso que dá ficar irritando outras pessoas...

"Ao que parece, isso será muito, muito divertido", pensou Kagome.

**Até que eu fui rapida dessa vez.**

**Agradeçam à Fkake, ela simplesmente escreveu uma fanfic PERFEITA chamada "Festa de Halloween". Leiam, é surtante. **

**Ah, se vocês forem bonzinhos e mandarem bem muitas reviews, eu posso estar postando o capitulo em sete dias. Que tal? UHAUHAHUAUHAA**

**O que acharam o Richard****? ELE NÃO É PERFEITO****? (Surtando)**

**Tah dando problema na porra do ff. net, nao to conseguindo acessar na minha pagina de reviews. Que merda! Quando finalmente resolvo responder, a porra do site impede. Depois edito isso aqui...**

**Ah, a ganhadora da personagem foi a Sayuri (ela me passou os dados da personagem pelo orkut, assim que viu que eu tinha postado o capitulo). E, para minha surpresa, o dono do Gabriel, o Ani, disse que quer escrever uma historia do personagem**

**Isso vai ser legal. **

**Não se esqueçam de comentar! Bjs  
**

?

** OooOooOooOooOooOooO**


	13. Festa na Casa do Pervertido

**Capítulo XIII: Festa na Casa do Pervertido**

_Já fazia dois dias que eu a protegia às escondidas. _

_A mulher era uma traça de livros._

_Ela vive recebendo ligações de homens. _

_Ela tem mania de limpeza._

_É viciada em comida._

_É estupidamente inteligente._

_..._

_Isso é saudável?_

_A mulher é um demônio, isso sim. _

_Certo, admito que estou impressionado com ela. Ela é diferente de qualquer humano que eu já havia visto – pelo menos não era tão louca quanto o Dolphymallus... Ou era?_

_Observei enquanto ela saia de casa. Estava um pouco mais quente naquele dia, mas não tão quente a ponto de se usar menos roupa. _  
_Ela andou pela calçada congelada com leveza, enquanto as pessoas em volta pareciam andar como patos, morrendo de medo de caírem. _

_Suspirei, começando a segui-la. _

_Antes mesmo que ele a abordasse, eu já sentia o demônio que se aproximava – por causa da minha forma, ele não sabia que havia um anjo protegendo-a._

_Mantive-me afastado, esperando que ele fizesse algo. _

_E a filha da mãe fez o favor de entrar num beco. Que pessoa entra num beco? Ah, claro, uma garota linda que resolveu pegar um atalho! Ora, agora essa!_

_O demônio entrou no beco, atrás dela._

_Apressei o passo._

_- Ora, ora... – o demônio falou, fazendo ela se virar – _Que garotinha feia nós temos por aqui.

_Eu segurei o riso. Garota feia? Ela era linda como um anjo – realmente era -, como poderia chamá-la de feia?_

_Foi quando eu entendi:_

_Que ótimo, haviam mandado um maldito beliel atrás dela. _

_Antes que ele a tocasse, eu segurei o pescoço dele e joguei contra a parede, que afundou com a força que usei._

_Stacy, surpresa, me encarava. Pobre criatura, deveria estar se perguntando como velhinhos de sessenta anos podiam ter tanta força... _

_- Um demônio de mentiras. – resmunguei, sorrindo – Vamos brincar? _

_Os olhos avermelhados dele me encararam._

- Um demônio? – o beliel rosnou, me encarando_._

_- É horrível não poder falar uma verdade, né?_

- Fale mais.

_Eu comecei a rir, apertando ainda mais seu pescoço._

_- Por que eles mandaram você? _

- Ela não é importante_. _

_- Sim, eu sei que é... Senão, não me mandariam para protegê-la._

- Eu sei quem você é.

_- Verdade, esqueci de me apresentar: eu sou Luciel, classe dos arcanjos, segundo anjo da casa de Gabriel._

- Salve-me.

_- O que eles querem com ela?_

- Eles não querem usá-la. Salve-me.

_- Usá-la para quê?_

- Eu vou contar.

_- Vai sim._

- Se você me mata, eles não me matam. Salve-me de uma vez.

_Ele não precisava pedir mais uma vez. Deixei que o fluxo de energia – que não era muita, com aquele corpo – atravessasse meu corpo na direção dele._

_A cabeça do demônio explodiu em sangue e cinzas – o corpo e o espírito._

_Lentamente, virei para ela. Como uma pessoa, mesmo coberto de sangue, podia ser linda?_

_Ela me encarou, sem hesitar._

_- Finalmente você deu as caras. – ela comentou._

_Eu tenho que admitir que estava completamente surpreso. Ela sabia da minha presença? Ela sabia que eu estava vigiando-a?_

_Stacy virou as costas e se afastou, resmungando:_

_- Não precisa ficar se escondendo para me vigiar... – e se foi._

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Lucy! – Daisuke gritou. Agarrando a elfa pela cintura e abraçando – Meu amor, eu estava com tantas saudades de você.

- Nem adianta vir me adular, sua irmã não escapa dessa vez. – a elfa disse, tentando sair do abraço de Daisuke.

- O que foi que a minha irmã perfeita fez dessa vez? – choramingou Daisuke. Kagome ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquele homem fosse o Deus da Morte de Erase.

- Isso. – a elfa rosnou, colocando um livro colado ao nariz do Deus da Morte – Ela me deu isso de presente...

- Você não gosta de presentes, Lucy-meu-bem? – Fkake, perguntou. – E olha que isso foi uma presentão.

- Kamasutra. – Daisuke leu o título do livro, depois as palavras que Fkake Victory escrevera na contracapa – "Por favor, use isso para fazer o meu Richie Feliz". Ah, qual o mal nisso?

- Use isso para fazer meu Richie feliz? – a elfa rosnou – Se você quer fazê-lo feliz, então que tal ir jogar fribee com esse sarnento?

- Ei. – Richard reclamou – Já passou o tempo que eu ficava feliz com frisbee... Agora só fico feliz com coisas de adulto... Como essas do livro.

Lucy tirou o livro das mãos de Daisuke e o jogou no peito de Richard.

- Então seja feliz, Coronel Richard Grimlock.

- Isso é uma proposta?

- Sim: ache uma cadela e suma da minha vida.

- Ó, minha elfinha, assim eu fico magoado.

- Coronel, é bom se dirigir a mim pela patente, ou vou acusá-lo de insubordinação. – ela rosnou.

- Quer dizer que você pode me chamar de sarnento e eu tenho que aguentar? E que droga é essa de insubordinação? Sua patente é a mesma que a minha, Coronel Lucy Vannoy. Hierarquicamente somos iguais, o que significa que o segundo critério é o "cronológico", estou no exército há mais tempo que você... Você é a insubordinada.

- Seu...

- Deixe os apelidos carinhosos para a noite, amor.

Kagome quase gritou quando Richard dobrou no meio com o soco que Lucy desferiu.

- Ok, ok... – Fkake Victory disse, tentando estabelecer uma trégua – Richard, sei que você é masoquista, mas não assuste os convidados. Lucy... Vai, que mal há em fazer o sarnento feliz?

- Até você? – Richard rosnou, erguendo-se somente o suficiente para encará-la.

- Não me machuque. A sala foi limpa agorinha. – Fkake disse, fazendo manha.

- Que animação. – Lucius riu.

Lucy, pela primeira vez, notou que a sala estava cheia de pessoas. Mas os olhos dela pararam exclusivamente em Lucius, surpresa.

- Lucius? – ela disse, atônita.

- Olá. – Lucius sorriu – Você continua tão linda quanto antes, Lucy.

- Ai, Deusa Momiji! Eu não acredito! LUCIUS!

- Vocês se conhecem? – Fkake perguntou.

- Sim. – Lucius respondeu para a filha – Da última vez que estive aqui, Lucy era apenas uma tenente no exército élfico. Pensei que você já teria pego o lugar de seu pai como General, nessa altura do campeonato.

- Longa história... – Lucy disse, dando um meio-sorriso.

Lucius observou o olhar enviesado que Richard lhe lançava, e sorriu.

- Da última vez que você veio? Quantos anos você tem, Lucy? - Daisuke perguntou, tentando abraçá-la novamente.

- Algo em torno de oitenta anos...

- Odeio a juventude eterna desses malditos. – Fkake Victory resmungou.

- Ok, acabou o recreio. – Daisuke resmungou, virando-se para Lucius – Ao que me pareceu, você precisa achar esse tal de Aléxius... Você tem algum plano de como achá-lo?

- Sim... – Lucius respondeu – Mas para isso eu necessitaria saber em qual região de Erase ele está. Do contrário posso causar alguns... Transtornos...

- Entendo... Precisamos da Aggie, ela é a melhor rastreadora de Erase.

- A Aggie está com os elfos negros. – Lucy interveio – Não há portal para lá.

- Por isso você e o Richard irão atrás dela... – Daisuke explicou.

- Eu? – Lucy exclamou – Por que... Por que diabos você sempre me coloca na mesma equipe que ele?

- Por que vocês são lindos quando estão tentando se matar. – Daisuke sorriu – Lucius... Você disse que precisava treinar os guardiões rapidamente... Por que não deixa eles irem com Richard e Lucy?

- A Sangô não pode. – disse Rin – Eu treinarei ela, já que ela não pode passar pelo treinamento convencional.

- E eu vou ficar com ela. – Miroku disse, de pronto – Não vou deixar minha mulher grávida.

- Hum... – Lucius olhou para Kagome e Inuyasha – Ok, vocês dois vão.

- Eu também vou. – Sesshoumaru se prontificou – Irei treiná-los enquanto isso...

- A viagem é de uns três dias, já que não há portal entre os Elfos Negros... – Fkake Victory comentou – Tempo suficiente para eu convocar a cambada. Mas... Você pode nos ajudar assim, Daisuke?

- Poder, não posso. Mas, sabe, eu vim visitar minha irmãzinha linda e ela, desolada, me confidenciou que não tinha um plano para ajudar o anjo gostoso, e que eu era um irmão desnaturado que havia deixado minha linda irmã à míngua do destino... Depois dessa chantagem emocional, eu, que ainda estou muito ligado ao mundo humano, não tive alternativa, a não ser ajudá-la a criar um plano.

- Deuses podem mentir?

- Como ninguém.

- Ótimo. Vão se divertir por hoje, e boa sorte. – Fkake Victory disse. Mas Kagome não se sentia necessariamente sortuda por ter que viajar três dias ao lado de uma elfa briguenta, de um coronel gostoso, de um Yokai perfeito, e um Inuyasha irritante.

- RICHARD, SEU MALDITO, O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO? – aparentemente era normal as pessoas entrarem naquela sala gritando impropérios contra alguém.

A pessoa da vez era um rapaz que aparentava ter uns vinte anos. Tinha os cabelos ruivos, quase da cor de sangue, e olhos claros e gentis. Se bem que ele não parecia tão gentil quando mostrou um frasco de viagra.

- Que você não dá conta do recado, oras.

- Vou te mostrar quem não dá conta do recado.  
- Viu, Fkake? Ele já quer me mostrar do que é capaz de fazer na cama.

- Arthur, meu bem, não me traia assim... – Fkake Victory choramingou.

- Mas Fkake... Esse maldito... Vou esganá-lo!

- Lucy! Proteja seu homem! – Daisuke gritou.

- Eu? Mais fácil ajudar a matar...

- Se não tem mais nada para fazer, vá embora... – Richard resmungou, acenando com a mão.

- Quem você acha que é para mandar em mim?

- O amante da sua mulher. Agora chispa.

- Vou matá-lo! – Arthur rosnou.

Fkake Victory se levantou e abraçou o ruivo, puxando-o para baixo para falar algo em seu ouvido.

Logo Arthur estava rindo.

- Sei, sei... Quer dizer que eles estão numa nova missão... - Arthur sorriu para Lucy – Interessante.

- Não me venha com sorrisinhos, Arthur Amonster. – Lucy rosnou.

Arthur, aparentemente mais calmo, virou-se para os convidados.

- Desculpem a falta de educação. Eu sou o marido da Fkake, Arthur Amonster.

- Marido de quem? – Fkake rosnou, engasgando.

- Esse negócio está fritando meu cérebro. Nunca sei de qual Fkake eles estão falando. - Sophie resmungou, batendo no braço de Fkake.

- Então daremos apelidos a elas! – Daisuke disse – Chamaremos a minha irmã de _Bolo de Carne_, e a Fkake de vocês de _Bolo de Creme_.

- Eu tenho cara de comida? – Fkake Victory resmungou.

- Sempre tenho vontade de te morder. – ele disse, mordendo o ombro da irmã.

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor... – Sophie afirmou – Chamaremos a nossa Fkake de Baixinha I, e a Fkake de vocês de Baixinha II.

- Eu prefiro chamar de Fkake-gostosa-que-me-deixa-louco-na-cama, e Fkake-também-gostosa-que-logo-saberei-se-também-é-uma-fera-entre-quatro-paredes. – Richard declarou, levando um soco de Lucy.

- Chamaremos de Fkake de Erase e Fkake de Elpard. – Yan resmungou. E logo todos haviam caído na risada... Inclusive ele.

Gabriel se levantou, e todos se calaram.

- Chamem logo por Fkake Horaki e Fkake Victory. – ele disse, e abriu a porta e foi embora, resmungando como idiotas se divertiam com besteiras.

- Que homem frio. – Rin resmungou – Mas até que é uma boa idéia.

- Bom, já que todos chegamos a um consenso, vim chamar o pessoal para ir a uma festa na casa do Oliver – Arthur sorriu para eles – Vocês também estão convidados, se quiserem.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Cansados – ou usando o cansaço como desculpa – Yan, Crys, Giant, Kirara, Gabriel e Sophie resolveram ficar no castelo.

Kagome, por sua vez, ainda estava ansiosa para conhecer mais daquele mundo.

Ao que parecia, havia ares de uma época medieval, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha o melhor do conforto da modernidade – e Kagome sempre acreditara que isso nunca seria possível.

Ela até mesmo vira uma taberna ao lado de um fliperama!

Fkake Victory acenou para uma casa, indicando que aquele era o lar do tal Oliver.

- DAISUKE! – gritou Fkake Victory, de repente – Acabei de ver a Marina correndo atrás de um fedelho no jardim!

- Quem? MARINA? AMOR! – gritou Daisuke, correndo.

- Ei, idiota, a garota é minha! – Richard reclamou, correndo também.

- Quantas mulheres você tem, Richard? – ironizou Lucy, cruzando os braços.

- A lista é tão grande que tenho medo de falar e você ficar com ciúmes.

Lucy rangeu os dentes, observando ele e Daisuke entrarem na casa pelos portões.

- Eu ainda mato esse sarnento imbecil.

- Por que você chama ele de sarnento? – Sangô perguntou.

Lucy virou-se para a garota, sorrindo – as mudanças de humor da elfa eram assustadoras.

- Não te contaram? – Lucy resmungou.

- Ele tem sarna?

Lucy riu, virando-se para Arthur:

- Gostei da garota.

Um rapaz veio apressado na direção deles.

A mente de Kagome gritava: "PERVERTIDO! PERVERTIDO", e olha que nem mesmo havia visto o rapaz direito.

No entanto, Kagome provou ter os instintos afiados quando ele, ao se aproximar de Fkake Victory, deu um tapa afetuoso em suas nádegas.

- Gostosa! – o rapaz rosnou, fazendo uma careta sexy.

- Oliver... Por favor... Longe da minha esposa. – Arthur resmungou, passando a mão pelos ombros de Fkake Victory. Essa afastou-se de Arthur, resmungando:

- Conheci o Oliver antes de você. Se você não consegue conviver com o nosso relacionamento, a gente vai ter que pedir o divórcio.

Arthur lançou um olhar enviesado.

- Ótimo, então. A propósito, Oliver, o Daisuke e o Richard estão correndo atrás da sua mulher neste exato momento.

Oliver afastou-se de Fkake, surpreso.

- Tenho que salvar minha mulher, com licença. Ah, oi, pessoas que não conheço. Lembrem-se: surubas são importantes para o desenvolvimento da imaginação de jovens vigorosos. – e piscou para Kagome - A propósito, Fkake, tenho um novo filme para assistir. Depois me procura.

- Ok. – Fkake Victory disse, fazendo um "jóia" com a mão.

- Nem... – Arthur interveio – Só se me levar junto.

- E eu lá vou querer assistir filme pornô com macho, seu estraga prazeres.

- Opa! – Fkake Horaki gritou – Eu vou.

Oliver parou alguns segundos, analisando ela.

- Ok. Faço uma concessão para você. Qual seu nome, minha linda jovem?

- Fkake Horaki.

Oliver estagnou por alguns momentos.

- Fkake? Outra Fkake? Eu morri, 'tô no céu e não me avisaram?

- OLIVER! – gritou uma voz feminina.

- Não. No céu não teria dois marmanjos correndo atrás da minha mulher. – e saiu correndo na direção que a voz feminina o chamara.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

A festa nem era tão grande quanto Kagome imaginara. Depois da troca de presentes – que, aliás, fizera Oliver sair distribuindo beijos para quem ficara sem – eles haviam bebido alguma coisa, e, naquele momento, estavam em uma roda para brincar da velha brincadeira de "verdade ou desafio" - "Verdade ou Favores Sexuais", para o Oliver.

Fkake Horaki, que estava sentada ao lado de Richard, notou o modo como ele sempre olhava para Lucius e Lucy, que conversavam um pouco mais afastados – velhos amigos que tiravam um tempo para pôr o papo em dia.

- Não se preocupa. – ela brincou, dando um leve soco no ombro dele – Papai já tem a mulher dele.

Richard observou Fkake alguns segundos antes de replicar:

- Mas é perigoso. Ela é tão linda, e inteligente, e forte, e influente, e independente. Ela é perfeita!

Daisuke jogou um hambúrguer – sim, um hambúrguer – no rosto de Richard.

- Perfeita para um masoquista como você.

Richard retirou o hambúrguer da testa, estupefato:

- VOCÊ ESTÁ DESPERDIÇANDO COMIDA, SEU IDIOTA! ME JOGA UM TIJOLO, MAS NÃO UM HAMBURGUER! – Richard gritou, se levantando.

- NÃO GRITA COMIGO, SEU IMBECIL, OU EU ME APAIXONO!

- QUAL O MAL DE ME AMAR, SEU FILHO DE UMA... ?

Fkake Victory se levantou e colocou a mão na frente da boca de Richard.

- Mamãe não.

- Tá.

Eles voltaram a se sentar.

- Desculpa. – Daisuke falou, fazendo bico – Eu te amo, você sabe.

- Sei sim. – Richard respondeu.

- Eu não teria entregado a Lucy para você, se não amasse... – Daisuke garantiu.

- E eu a Ignis. Ame a minha prima, por favor. – Richard respondeu.

Fkake Victory apontou os dois dedos indicadores nos rostos deles.  
- Parem com essa gayzisse. Ou nada de dormir comigo, para você. – apontou para Richard – E banhos comigo, para você. – dessa vez para Daisuke.  
Richard, imediatamente, jogou o hambúrguer que ainda estava em sua mão no rosto de Daisuke:

- Vira homem, droga.

- SEU IDIOTA!

- NÃO GRITA COMIGO!

Antes que a briga recomeçasse, Marina resmungou:

- Fkake Horaki pergunta, Kagome (é esse teu nome, né?) responde.

Imediatamente, todos se calaram. Pobre Kagome, estava ela sonhando com uma espécie de briga na gelatina masculina protagonizada por Richard e Daisuke quando viu que seria sabatinada por Fkake.

E Kagome soube, pelo olhar, que ela perguntaria algo realmente constrangedor.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- FAVORES SEXUAIS, FAVORES SEXUAIS! – gritou Oliver.

- Desafio. – Kagome resmungou, hesitante.

Kagome surpreendeu-se quando Lucius sentou-se ao seu lado – maldito, tinha um faro ótimo para cenas constrangedoras.

- Hum... – Fkake resmungou – Você vai ter que beijar... – sangue de Kagome gelou imediatamente. "Inuyasha", veio a sua mente. ERA SÓ O QUE FALTAVA! ELA IA FAZÊ-LA BEIJAR O INUYASHA! -... O Sesshoumaru.

Imediatamente, Kagome olhou para Sesshoumaru, que estava sentado ao seu lado. Ele, que entrara na brincadeira por causa das alfinetadas de Inuyasha (irmãos, não?), mantinha a expressão serena. Embora encarasse Fkake, como se quisesse saber o que ela queria com aquilo.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos por dois segundos, e virou-se para Kagome, segurando seu rosto gentilmente, e tocando-lhe os lábios com a mesma leveza.

Kagome sentiu o ar escapar dos seus pulmões. "Bonito demais! Bonito demais!", gritava sua mente.

Quando ele se afastou, Kagome notou de relance que Inuyasha havia virado o rosto. Mas não foi isso que a preocupou, mas sim o fato de Rin ter se levantado e saído da sala.

Preocupada, mas cônscia de que se levantasse tão imediatamente, atentaria ainda mais para o fato dela ter se ausentado, esperou alguns segundos antes de sair da brincadeira.

Tinha que achar Rin. Havia algo de muito errado ali. Era possível... Que ela gostasse de Sesshoumaru?

Alguém segurou o braço dela. Surpresa, notou ser Lucius quem impedira seu caminho.

- Não vá. – ele atentou.

- O que?

- Não vá. Não alimente as esperanças dela. Eles nunca poderão ficar juntos...

Kagome encarou-o, surpresa. De quem ele estava falando? Ah, era de Sesshoumaru e Rin.

Por que não? Por que eles não poderiam ficar juntos se gostassem um do outro?

- Ela é a futura líder dos Ciganos. Ele dos Yokais. Eles não podem ter um compromisso dessa magnitude. Ele já notou isso, e por isso se afastou dela... E por isso a beijou...

Kagome sentiu o coração apertar.

- Lucius... Você caiu por amar uma humana, não foi?

- Sim.

- Quem é você para dizer que eles devem colocar o dever em primeiro lugar? – ela perguntou, angustiada.

- Alguém que acha que, se eles realmente vão ficar juntos, depende exclusivamente da vontade deles. Exclusivamente deles. – ele enfatizou - Não apresse o processo.

Kagome refletiu por alguns momentos.

Era certo deixar Rin sozinha naquele momento?

Ela respirou fundo, sentindo o coração se apertar ao tomar o caminho de volta. Naquele momento, sentiu que estava traído Rin. Mas, talvez, Lucius estivesse certo... Seria pior se tentasse apressar o processo.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Ao que parecia, aquele castelo não parava um momento sequer. Às cinco da manhã, horário que Richard havia marcado para eles viajarem, o castelo estava tão movimentado quanto às três da tarde.

Crys e Kagome haviam tido uma discussão naquela noite: Crys queria ficar no castelo junto com os outros animais, pois não se sentia confortável para andar naquele mundo – ao que ela dizia, eles já eram animais raros em outro plano. Naqueles as raças deles nem deveriam existir.  
E, tirando o fato do perigo (mercenários é uma das malditas "raças" que existem em qualquer lugar), ainda havia a complicação de locomoção.  
No final, só iriam ela, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, mesmo.

Kagome ajeitou a mochila nas costas, aproximando-se de onde Richard e Lucy esperavam. (N/a: Eu sou completamente apaixonada por esse casal, é impossível não enfatizá-los).

Richard usava uma calça jeans e a blusa negra, com os dois primeiros botões abertos, mostrando o pescoço.

Lucy usava uma calça de couro amarronzado, blusa branca, bem colada ao corpo, e um arco atravessado nas costas.

Ao que parecia, eles discutiam mais uma vez. Mas, ao contrário das outras vezes, aquela parecia ser uma briga séria. Richard franzia o sobrolho, de forma tensa, enquanto ela falava algo calmamente, mas claramente irritada.

- Eu já pedi desculpas, droga. – Richard resmungou, massageando as têmporas – O que mais você quer que eu fale?

- Não sou do tipo que obriga as pessoas a fazer algo...

- Claro que não. – ele ironizou.

- ... Que não queiram. – Lucy parou de falar quando viu Kagome se aproximando – Bom dia. – ela disse, sorrindo. Aparentemente tentando ignorar o assunto anterior.

Richard, no entanto, não parecia muito feliz em deixar aquilo mal-resolvido.

Enquanto conversavam, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru chegaram, juntos e em completo silêncio.

- Estão todos aqui, então... – Richard comentou.

- Não. – Arthur falou se aproximando, uma mochila nas costas – Pediram para que eu acompanhasse vocês... Para impedir que vocês se matem.

Kagome quase resmungou: aproveite e proteja o Inuyasha também.

- E nem me venha com discurso de liderança de equipe, Richard... – Arthur sorriu – Estou aqui como Capitão do Exército de Erase. E aceito pacificamente obedecê-lo.

- Por que ele sempre é líder? – Lucy resmungou.

- Por que se você fosse líder, eu sofreria na sua mão sádica. Ele é masoquista, você o controla.

- Obrigado pelo voto de confiança. – Richard resmungou, rolando os olhos – Bom. Prestem atenção no procedimento para passar no portal, certo?**  
**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Caramba! A Fkake simplesmente tentou me matar... Tenho nove (agora, oito) capítulos de OGDE prontos. Se continuar nesse ritmo, termino a historia em dois meses. UJHAHAHAAUHAHAHA**

**Obrigada pelas reviews gente. *-***

**Eu realmente adoro vocês!:horror:**

**ENTREM NO NFF!**

**Ah, a proposito. Mesmo sistema de antes: se forem generosos com reviews, eu sou generosa com tempo de postagem de capitulos. UHAUHAU Bjss**


	14. Algumas Brigas

**Capítulo XIX: Algumas Brigas**

_Fora ela quem pedira. Agora eu a vigiava da porta de sua casa. Bem onde seus olhos podiam me achar. Ela saia e eu a seguia – já estava até levando o apelido de velho pervertido, por aí._

_Ela não falava comigo. Eu não falava com ela._

_Eu estava ali para protegê-la, e ela para ser protegida._

_Sim, eu ainda estava muito surpreso por ela saber que eu era um anjo... O que me fazia indagar: o que ela tem de tão especial? O que faz com que ela seja tão importante para esses demônios?_

_Suspirei, olhando para o céu. O tempo climático daquele lugar era um dos mais estranhos que eu já vira. De manhã, o céu cegava de tão azul, nenhuma nuvem no horizonte; e após algumas horas a cidade era alagada por tempestades dignas de menções bíblicas._

_Mas eu não me importava. Por mais que eu estivesse em um corpo humano – e velho, diga-se de passagem – um anjo nunca poderia ficar doente._

_- Já faz nove dias... – Eu me virei para ela, quando a ouvi._

_Ela realmente era muito bonita – tão bonita que chegava a ser tediosa. Mas havia algo mais nela. Algo que eu não conseguiria identificar de pronto. Talvez fosse o sorriso espontâneo, ou modo como ela brigava fervorosamente com uma das vizinhas..._

_Ela era mais viva do que qualquer humano que eu conhecera._

_- Não vai responder? – ela perguntou, largando o cortador de grama com um gesto irritado._

_- Nove dias... Você disse. – eu odiava falar. A linguagem era uma criação tão humana que eu me sentia afastado de minha essência somente por usá-la._

_- Sim... Faz nove dias que você está parado na frente da minha porta, faça chuva ou faça sol. – ela ergueu os cabelos em um coque frouxo. – Afinal, por que mandaram um anjo para me proteger?_

_- Não é algo que eu deva lhe contar._

_- Sei... Sei... – ela deu um suspiro afetado – Vocês, seres etéreos, são tão problemáticos. Entre. Vai começar a chover logo._

_Olhei para o céu._

_- Não se engane, meu caro. Quanto mais quente, mais chuva teremos. – ela sorriu, empurrando o cortador de grama – É bom se apressar._

_Hesitante, eu a segui para dentro da casa._

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Ao passarem pelo portal – eles ainda estranhavam muito tudo aquilo – saíram em uma praça, que logo na frente tinha uma placa com o nome "Beccaria" (N/a: brincadeira com um grande autor).

- Ok. Vamos pegar um trem em dois minutos. – Richard disse, olhando para o relógio. – Vamos andando.

- Qual o percurso? – Lucy perguntou.

- Vamos até Mickaiu, onde vamos passar a noite no quartel provisório do conselho.

- Você vai levar a gente para um covil de ataques de demônios?

- Demônios? – Kagome perguntou, engolindo em seco.

- Calma. – Arthur tocou gentilmente o ombro dela – É só um nome que deram para umas criaturas famintas de alimento humano. Não há um ataque de verdadeiros demônios desde que Lucius pisou aqui há quarenta anos.

- Me acalmou bastante. – Kagome ironizou, perguntando logo após - Como você sabe?

- Aula de história para pessoas do plano da terra. – o sorriso gentil do ruivo lembrava a Kagome vagamente o de Zack... Acalmava.

- Você é do plano da terra? – Inuyasha perguntou, surpreso – Nós também.

- Entendo. Acontece bastante por essas bandas.

- E por que você veio para cá? – Kagome perguntou.

- Fui mordido por um lobisomem.

- Lobisomem? – Kagome engoliu em seco.

- Sim, eu virei um Lobisomem Transformado. Do tipo que perde a sanidade na lua cheia. – Arthur riu.

- Quer dizer... Quer dizer que...

- Não se preocupe. – Richard garantiu – Ele não é mais um dessa raça assustadora.

- Lobisomens são realmente assustadores.

- E gostosos. – garantiu Richard.

- Han?

Arthur riu, e virou-se para Kagome.

- Não liga para ele. E sim, eu não sou mais um lobisomem.

- Não?

- Mas é uma longa história. E a gente está perdendo o trem. – Arthur avisou, apontando para o maquinista que começava a acelerar a máquina.

Sotero bateu várias vezes na porta do quarto de Lucy. Onde diabos aquela elfa estava?

- Procurando a Coronel Vannoy? – um soldado perguntou, observando o elfo loiro.

- Sim. Sabe onde ela está?

- Ela foi em uma missão na terra dos elfos negros.

- ELFOS NEGROS?

- Sim.

- Mas... Ela não pode lutar...

- Por que ela não pode lutar, Sotero? – Fkake Victory perguntou, se aproximando.

O elfo sempre se surpreendia quando Fkake aparecia do nada.

- Longa história. Vou atrás dela. – Sotero suspirou – Trate de inventar uma desculpa para o Exército de Sompries para explicar minha ausência. Diga que você precisava de um representante do exército élfico.

- Não me dê ordens, gostoso Sotero.

- Faz esse favor, ta?

- Você sabe que o Richard vai te matar se você for atrás dela...

- Como se eu me importasse com aquele pulguento duma figa. Estou indo.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome descobriu três coisas naquela viagem de trem:  
Fazer Richard e Lucy se sentarem juntos, era passar horas se divertindo com as brigas deles.

Arthur era capaz de fazer até mesmo o Inuyasha conversar de forma civilizada.

E que Sesshoumaru era o pior companheiro de assento que uma pessoa desejosa de conversas poderia ter.

Depois de uma hora de viagem, Kagome desistiu de esperar e finalmente perguntou a Sesshoumaru como eles haviam começado a namorar.

Por sorte, Sesshoumaru era sincero – pelo menos com ela – o suficiente para dizer a verdade por trás do "tal" namoro.

Sesshoumaru era um homem de poucas tudo para ela em apenas alguns minutos.

- Então foi isso. – Kagome sorriu aliviada – Então... Eu não estava apaixonada por você.

- Acho que não. – ele disse. E ela pode jurar que aquela frase merecia um sorriso. Mas sorrisos não pareciam ser do feitio deles.

- Desculpe. – ela pediu – Eu só imaginei que... Que eu sentiria se amasse alguém. Mesmo que tivesse esquecido.

Sesshoumaru olhou de relance para Inuyasha.

- Será?

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntou.

Ele nada respondeu – e Kagome sabia que ele não responderia. Aquele homem era enigmático demais.

O trem deu um leve tranco, e Richard anunciou o fim da viagem.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Fkake Horaki observava calmamente os mangás que havia trazido em sua mochila. infelizmente nunca mais fora no plano da terra para comprar novos, por isso já relera aqueles tantas vezes que se sentia enjoada só de olhá-los.

- Que tédio. – resmungou, soltando os mangás e abraçando um travesseiro – Acho que devo arranjar um divertimento enquanto espero.

- O papai está louco para se divertir. – Lucius gritou do banheiro, de onde dava para ouvir o barulho do chuveiro.

- Fique quieto, seu velho pervertido. – Fkake reclamou – Preciso do meu homem...

- E eu que sou pervertido. E vê se me poupa desses comentários sórdidos. Já disse: ruim por ruim, melhor seu pai.

- Pervertido e incestuoso. – Lucius desligou o chuveiro e saiu do banheiro com uma toalha em volta do quadril enquanto enxugava os cabelos negros com outra.

Fkake fez uma careta.

- O senhor é gostoso demais... Me faz ter vontade de pecar.

- Não resista à vontade. – Lucius sentou-se ao lado dela, colocando a toalha molhada em cima do rosto da filha – Vou afogar você!

- Velho louco!

- VELHO? Sou mais gostoso que muito garoto bonitinho que tem por aí.

Fkake tirou a toalha do rosto, pensativa:

- Pior que é mesmo. – ela concordou calmamente.

- Eu disse. – ele sorriu – VOU AFOGAR VOCÊ!

- Como assim: não tem carro algum?

- O conselho não mandou nenhuma notificação de liberação de materiais.

Richard estava a ponto de pular no pescoço do soldado-recepcionista.

- Vou te explicar, fedelho: eu sou um Coronel do Exército. Isso é uma ordem.

- Eu preciso de uma notificação formal do conselho. Os militares não têm permissão para isso.

Richard revirou os olhos.

- Três assinaturas de integrantes do conselho é o suficiente?

- Sim, senhor.

Richard pegou um guardanapo e uma caneta, assinando. Depois passou para Lucy e Arthur, que assinaram também.

Com ar de deboche, Richard entregou o guardanapo para o soldado.

- Suficiente?

O soldado arregalou levemente os olhos e acenou afirmativamente, entrando em uma sala.

- O Daisuke deve ter feito de propósito. – Richard rosnou – Aquele idiota gostoso.

- E por que ele faria isso?

- E ele precisa ter motivo? E é para arranjar um carro que caibam sete pessoas! – Richard gritou, na direção que o soldado fora.

- Sete pessoas? – Kagome perguntou, notando que só havia seis pessoas para viajar.

- Sim, caberá todos nós, e ainda haverá espaço para darmos carona para alguma gostosa que encontrarmos no caminho. – Richard sorriu, relanceando Lucy. Que rolou os olhos teatralmente enquanto resmungava:

- Ai, Deus. – e se afastou.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Fkake e Lucius pararam de brincar de "pedra, papel e tesoura", quando alguém bateu na porta.  
Fkake Victory abriu, entrou e sorriu.

- Chará! Você está entediada?

- Ela está na cama comigo, querida... – Lucius disse, apontando o polegar para o próprio peito – Como ela estaria entediada?

-... Boa pergunta. – Fkake Victory coçou o queixo.

- Fkake. – uma voz masculina e rouca soou atrás de Fkake Vicory, como uma espécie de aviso.

- Tá, tá... Quer treinar um pouco de luta? – Fkake Victory perguntou para Fkake Horaki. Essa pulou da cama imediatamente, animada.

- Claro. Com você?

- Não, com o meu treinador. – e Fkake abriu a porta completamente, mostrando um homem de cabelos negros que batiam nos ombros e olhos frios. – Eu chamei o Gabriel, mas ele usou o portal para ir ao Plano da Terra, para levar as coordenadas para o seu irmão poder abrir o portal de Elpard para cá. Blank, leve ela até o dojo.

- Sei. – e, animada, Fkake Horaki acompanhou Blank.

Lucius olhou para Fkake Victory, que sorria macabramente.

- Por que você a chamou? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

Fkake sorriu e disse:

- Por que eu não quero apanhar sozinha. Com licença.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Richard entrou no lado do motorista da minvan (aquela que tem mais três lugares atrás). Lucy do lado do carona.

Enquanto todos estavam entrando no carro – Sesshoumaru pareceu algo relutante em entrar – Inuyasha fez questão de que Kagome não se sentasse ao lado do irmão.

- O que diabos você está pensando? – ela perguntou, quando ele se sentou ao seu lado.

- Impedindo de você ficar perto dele.

- Com medo de perder a garota, Inuyasha? – Sesshoumaru ironizou, sentando-se.

Kagome encarou Sesshoumaru – ironia já era algo a mais do que a típica frieza.

- Estou protegendo você. – Inuyasha falou com ares de sábio.

- Você acha que depois de namorar com ela eu preciso de alguma proteção?

Inuyasha encostou a cabeça no apoio, resmungando:

- Tanto faz, minha consciência está limpa.

- Ok, crianças. Não briguem. O carro é novo e manchas de sangue demoram a sair. – Richard advertiu, dando partida no carro.

Lucy ligou o som e colocou em uma rádio que tocava hard rock – quem diria que haveria aquele estilo de música naquele plano.

Richard suspirou e mudou de rádio.

- Está querendo me irritar?

- Eu só não gosto do estilo de música que você gosta.

- Não? – ela mudou de volta para a rádio anterior.

- Lá vão eles de novo. – Arthur resmungou, colocando a mão na frente dos olhos.

- Qual o problema com o meu blues? – Richard resmungou, voltando a mudar a radio.

- Rock.

- Blues.

- Rock.

- Blues.

- Rock!

- Blues!

- ROCK!

- BLUES!

...

Cinco minutos depois, quando Richard mudou de radio, o som parou e subiu uma fumaça acinzentada e malcheirosa dele.

- VOCÊ QUEBROU O SOM! – Lucy gritou.

- Droga.

- Vai sair do seu salário.

- Eu não quebrei sozinho!

- Agora vai fazer todas as pessoas que usaram o som antes de você pagar o conserto? Seu pai nunca te ensinou a ser honesto?

- Ele também me ensinou a ser machista. Quer que eu leve todas as lições dele à regra?

- Idiota.

- Pode falar o que quiser. Vai pagar metade do conserto. Vocês mulheres queriam igualdade, pois ai está...

- Ao contrário de você, não sou sovina.

- Ótimo.

- ÓTIMO!

E se calaram.

Kagome teve que colocar a mão na frente da boca para não rir alto. Eles eram realmente muito engraçados.

O silêncio do carro era quebrado somente quando Lucy, com certeza para irritar Richard, dizia:

- Olha a curva.

- Olha o buraco.

- Olha o animal na pista.

- Olha o quebra-mola.

- DEUS! – irritou-se Richard – Dirigir com mulheres do lado já é irritante, dirigir ao lado de ELFAS É MAIS IRRITANTE AINDA.

- Eu sou uma mulher... Apesar de ser elfa. – ela resmungou.

Richard ficou calado por alguns instantes, antes de resmungar:

- Isso eu bem sei.

- IDIOTA!

- TÁ RECLAMANDO DO QUÊ?

Com certeza aquelas brigas deles ia causar algum acidente. Mas até lá, aquilo tudo era muito engraçado.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Lucius não levantou um dedo quando viu a filha sendo jogada na direção de uma parede. Ela estava toda machucada, sangue escorrendo pelo nariz. Pobre garota.

- Ele... – ela resmungou, tentando se levantar – Ele é um demônio!

Blank se aproximou, girando a espada algumas vezes na mão.

- Lorde demônio, na verdade. – ele disse friamente, girando e acertando um chute no seu estômago.

- E eu que achava que meu pai era cruel. – ela resmungou, cuspindo sangue.

- Por isso que eu não queria vir sozinha. – Fkake Victory resmungou – Ele não tem piedade. Maldito Lorde demônio.

- EM GUARDA, FKAKE! – ele gritou.

- NÃÃÃÃÃO!

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Richard desceu do carro, se espreguiçando.

- Coronel Grimlock. – um soldado disse, descendo as escadas do local no qual ele estacionara o carro na frente – Estávamos a sua espera.

- Ótimo.

- Coronel Vannoy. – o soldado disse, inclinando-se levemente para Lucy.

Arthur desceu do carro e pegou a mochila de Lucy, carregando-a. Inuyasha quis pegar a de Kagome, mas ela fez careta, fazendo questão de levá-la.

- Entrem, por favor. Há comida no refeitório.

Eles começaram a subir as escadas, entrando num salão amplo infestado de soldados zanzando por ali e por aqui.

- Como está a situação dos demônios, major? – Lucy perguntou.

- Estão temporariamente controlados. Não há nenhuma ação há uns três dias. Achamos que eles resolveram adentrar na floresta. – o major disse prontamente.

- Peça para alguém levar nossas coisas para os quartos, por favor. – Richard pediu – A minha mochila e a dela vão para o quarto de casal que eu pedi. – ele completou, apontando para Lucy.

- Claro, senhor. – o major disse, pegando a mochila de Lucy, que estava com Arthur.

- Mesmo quarto? – Lucy perguntou, surpresa.

- Está surpresa por quê?

- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!

**OooOooOooOooOooO OooOooOooOooOooO OooOooOooOooOooO OooOooOooOooOooO**

**Tio Ani que pediu.**

**Só para avisar, gente, quem gosta do casal Sesshoumaru e Kagome, TEM que ler a fanfic "Festa de Halloween"... Acho que eu nunca surtei tanto com uma fanfic. (a propósito, ela eh da Cake. =D**

**Bjs**


	15. Guerreiros de Erase

**Capítulo XV: Guerreiros de Erase**

_Eu a segui. Não sabia para onde ela estava me levando, mas eu estava seguindo ela._

_Acho que estou começando a ficar idiota. Se isso for uma armadilha, eu vou ser pego nela... Não... Eu não quero ser abusado por demônios loucos para encontrar um indefeso anjo pela vida._

_Mantenha-se alerta, Lucius._

_Ela abriu uma porta e apontou para um banco ao lado de um balcão, como se quisesse que eu me sentasse.  
_

_- Você me trouxe para uma cozinha... – comentei, olhando em volta._

_- Obrigada por sinalizar o óbvio. – ela disse, rindo. Em situações normais eu teria esquartejado alguém que falasse algo do tipo para mim... Eu realmente não estava bem._

_- Falei isso por que estou me perguntando o que você vai fazer..._

_Ela se abaixou, procurando algo embaixo do balcão. _

_De forma estupidamente solene, ela colocou uma pequena caixa na minha frente._

_Encarei aquela caixa, enquanto ela abria a geladeira e colocava algo escuro em um copo._

_- O que é isso?_

_ - Comida. – ela falou lentamente, tirando algo da caixa – Isso é chocolate. E isso é refrigerante. É uma combinação perfeita._

_- Anjos não comem. – falei friamente. Se havia algo que não me interessava, era o alimento humano. _

_- Não... – ela sinalizou com o dedo – Anjos não _precisam _comer. Isso não significa que eles não comam... Experimente._

_Encarei o chocolate mais uma vez. Poderia ser uma armadilha... Mas, de qualquer forma, eu não via como comida humana poderia me afetar._

_Ergui lentamente minha mão na direção da barra. _

_- Obrigada por confiar em mim. – ela disse gentilmente quando me viu cheirando o chocolate. _

_Encarei-a._

_Pela primeira vez em minha existência eu não fui capaz de identificar uma ironia._

_- Você é boa._

_Isso arrancou um sorriso dela. _

_- Como você sabe tanto sobre anjos?_

_- Uma longa história... – ela apoiou o queixo na mão. E eu me senti como uma criança que não sabe como se portar. Maldita humana! Que gama densa de sentimentos ela causa em mim! (a maioria irritantes, mas isso não vem ao caso) – Você é diferente deles._

_- Deles?_

_- Dos outros anjos..._

_Sorri cinicamente, enquanto perguntava:  
_

_- Você conheceu muitos?_

_- Não. Mas me falaram muito deles. Você não se encaixa com a figura que eu criava... Qual o seu nome?_

_- Lucius._

_- Pois bem, Lucius. Vou deixar que você me siga..._

_Encarei os olhos dela. Stacy era sincera demais... Estupidamente sincera, para dizer a verdade.  
_

_Suspirei. Estava resoluto a não me deixar envolver por ela. _

_Lentamente, dei uma mordida no chocolate – eu não tinha a mínima noção de quanta força empregar para conseguir tirar um pedaço._

_- É bom. – exclamei, surpreso. _

_Eu imaginava aquilo como algo tão mecânico... Era... prazeroso._

_- Isso é o que nós chamamos de chocolate belga. _

_Talvez – e somente talvez – houvesse algo de realmente bom no mundo humano._

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome acordou cedo naquele dia.

Depois de uma briga dos diabos, Lucy acabara dormindo no mesmo quarto que ela... Ao menos ela podia agradecer pel fato de a elfa não roncar.

Espreguiçando-se, Kagome saiu do quarto e seguiu pelo corredor. O quartel do Conselho era pequeno, mas confortável. Embora bastante abafado.

Querendo aproveitar o ar frio da manhã antes do sol nascer, ela seguiu para a porta.

E qual foi a sua surpresa ao encontrar Arthur sentado em um dos degraus da escadaria. Mas, ao contrário dela, ele não tinha aquela expressão de sono marcada pelas olheiras e face pálida.

- Não dormiu? – ela perguntou, sentando ao lado dele.

Arthur a observou, sorrindo.

- Eu não preciso dormir muito. Três horas por dia é o suficiente, e eu posso ficar sem dormir durante semanas.

Kagome arregalou os olhos.

- Sua raça? Os... Lobisomens?

Arthur sorriu, segurando a mão dela.

- Não. Os Lordes Demônios. Eu fui curado da lycantropia quando fui morto para ressuscitar através da Necromancia como um Lorde Demônio.

Kagome arregalou os olhos.

- É uma raça forte?

- Mais do que qualquer outra. – ele sorriu – E somo raros também. Além de mim, só conheci mais dois. E um é o treinador da minha mulher.

- Isso parece assustador.

- Assustador é encontrá-la cheia de machucados no final do dia. – ele riu.

A conversa deles foi interrompida por um alarme.

Arthur levantou-se, surpreso.

- Demônios! – ele rosnou, puxando Kagome para que ela se levantasse, e eles puderam ouvir os gritos aterrorizantes dos soldados que corriam para fora do quartel – Corra para dentro! Agora! - Arthur exclamou, empurrando Kagome.

Mas, antes que ela pudesse entrar, os demônios atacaram, vindo de uma das laterais, urrando e correndo sem organização alguma.

Eles eram altos – quase dois metros de altura -, e usavam machadinhas e grandes porretes de madeira. A aparência lembrava muito a dos orcs que ela tanto vira nos vídeo-games.

Um deles, ao ver Kagome, jogou uma machadinha na direção dela. Paralisada, a única coisa que ela pôde ver foi um par de asas negras entrarem no seu campo de visão.

- O que diabos...

Arthur – sim, as asas negras eram dele – virou-se para ela. A machadinha fincada em seu peito, que, aliás, estava escuro... Como se fosse de pedra.

Arthur tirou a machadinha, e o peito voltou à cor normal. Ela se jogou quando ele jogou a machadinha na sua direção, mas essa passou bem ao seu lado e se fincou na testa do demônio que estava atrás dela.

- Para dentro, Kagome. – ele disse, abrindo as asas novamente para alçar voo.

Ela não pensou duas vezes, correu escadaria acima - o que foi uma tarefa difícil, já que os soldados se atropelavam para sair do quartel.

Kagome olhou para trás, notando os demônios que subiam atrás de si. Ela ia morrer!

Um demônio se aproximou rapidamente, passando rapidamente pelos soldados enquanto ela se apressava. Ao que parecia, os Demônios a atacavam por que ela tentava fugir tão claramente o que a denunciava como uma presa fraca.

O demônio rugiu. E ela, de forma idiota, virou-se para ele, assustada.

Estava morte. Ela sabia disso.

Para sua sorte – e ela agradeceu por isso – aconteceu a coisa mais clichê de todas:

O herói apareceu e matou o vilão.

O problema era que o tal salvador era um lobo de pêlo prateado que media quase dois metros de altura. A ferocidade com que ele mordeu o pescoço do demônio, e o balançou de um lado para o outro até quebrar os ossos, foi deveras assustador para Kagome, que, horrorizada, só podia olhar.

_Lobisomem._

Kagome sabia o que era aquele monstro.

Ela caiu sentada, enquanto o lobisomem soltava o demônio morto, sangue pingando de sua boca.

Os olhos azuis da fera a encararam, e ela se aproximou, rosnando baixo – o que, ao menos, mantinha os demônios afastados.

Arthur pousou ao lado da fera, fazendo uma espécie de barreira em volta de Kagome.

- Richard, idiota! – Lucy gritou atrás de Kagome – Vai ficar parado aí sem fazer nada?

O lobo começou a se contorcer, os membros encolheram e, depois de apenas alguns segundos, o lobo havia se transformado num homem. E, para surpresa de Kagome, era Richard.

- Essa mulher ainda me mata. – Richard resmungou, virando-se para Kagome – Você está bem?

- Você... Você é um...

- Depois nós conversamos.

E Richard começou a se transformar novamente. Dessa vez ficando em uma forma meio-humana, meio-lobo.

Lucy parou ao lado de Kagome, uma flecha de prontidão. Flecha essa que logo estaria fincada entre os olhos de um demônio.

- Bela mira, amor. – Richard disse, quando voltou à forma humana.

Lucy mirou no peito de Richard, acertando uma flecha bem em cima do coração.

Ele fez uma careta de dor, arrancando a flecha.

- Sua desvairada. – ele rosnou, observando enquanto o machucado cicatrizava – Você tem muita sorte de eu não morrer tão fácil.

Ela fungou e continuou matando os demônios com sua pontaria absurdamente boa. Ela conseguia acertar mesmo quando os demônios estavam atrás dos soldados.

Quando as flechas acabaram, ela colocou o arco nas costas e enrolou uma corrente na mão, começando a lutar com os demônios.

Sesshoumaru apareceu ao lado de Kagome, acompanhado de Inuyasha, que a puxou, para que se levantasse.

- Eles trancaram a porta para que os demônios não entrassem. – Sesshoumaru falou, tirando uma espada da bainha – É bom que vocês consigam se manter vivos.

E ele se afastou para matar os demônios. Kagome, enquanto o observava lutar, pensou que não sentaria ao lado dele de um trem se soubesse que ele era tão letal.

- Venha. – Inuyasha disse, abraçando-a – Vamos nos manter longe.

- Não tem como nos manter longe! – ela rosnou.

- Droga. Você já consegue manipular os elementos?

**Não vou te ajudar sempre.**

"Por favor..."

- Talvez. Mas não muito bem. E você?

- Eu consigo.

- Se eles se afastassem dos soldados, seria mais fácil.

- Richard! – gritou Inuyasha – Junte os demônios.

O lobo encarou Inuyasha por alguns momentos, e depois começou a rosnar para os demônios, tentando juntá-los. Lucy pegou algumas flechas de um soldado e fez o mesmo.

Em alguns minutos, todos eles estavam juntos no centro.

As pedras embaixo deles se moveram, prendendo os pés dos demônios. Que, desesperados, urraram.

Kagome sabia que agora era a vez dela.

"Por favor..."

Imediatamente, ela sentiu o fluxo de poder. E, cônscia do que a voz de sua mente queria, ela sentiu quando se formou um vácuo em volta dos demônios.

Um sentimento ruim se apossou de Kagome. Ela tinha a impressão que já fizera algo como aquilo antes.

Em questão de um minuto, os demônios estavam mortos.

Richard voltou a sua forma humana.

- Boa, garotos! – ele disse, sorrindo – Isso foi incrível.

- Golpe de sorte. – Kagome disse, sorrindo também. Mas ainda sentia seu coração doer... O que era aquilo? Foi quando ela finalmente notou: ela havia matado.

Imediatamente, ela colocou a mão na frente da boca, tentando impedir o mal-estar.

Lucy abaixou o arco, suspirando. Mas soltou um grito abafado quando um demônio surgira de um dos becos e lhe acertara as costas com um dos porretes.

Richard virou-se quando ouviu o grito.

Kagome nunca pensou que veria o rosto bonito dele se contorcer daquela forma. E também nunca imaginou que uma transformação pudesse durar menos de um segundo.

Richard matou o demônio sem piedade.

Arfando, ele voltou à forma humana. Arthur já estava ao lado de Lucy.

- Você está bem?

- Eu vou ficar bem. – ela gemeu. Soluçando, de repente – Droga.

- O que foi?

- O bebê. – ela sussurrou, colocando a mão na barriga e se contorcendo de dor.

- Bebê? – Richard perguntou, completamente atordoado.

Algo muito estranho tinha acontecido.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome sorriu aliviada quando um dos médicos do exército disse que ela estava bem. Que por ela ser uma elfa o ferimento não chegou a abalar tanto o feto a ponto de causar aborto. Ela estaria boa em poucas horas.

- Você estava grávida? – Richard perguntou, irado – Você estava grávida e não me contou?

- Me deixe em paz. – ela rosnou.

- Te deixar em paz? Você simplesmente escondeu que estava esperando um filho meu! COMO VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU VOU TE DEIXAR EM PAZ?

Kagome quase não conseguiu segurar o grito de surpresa.

- Filho dele? – Kagome perguntou para Arthur. Ele piscou marotamente, como se dissesse que explicaria depois.

- Eu ia criar meu filho sozinha. - Lucy falou, virando o rosto para o lado.

- Eu vou matar você. – Richard rosnou.

- Vai bater numa mulher grávida? – ela perguntou, fazendo manha.

Ele suavizou a expressão.

– Você sabe que você não conseguiria sozinha. O nosso filho é um híbrido... Somente nós dois podemos protegê-lo de nossas famílias.

- Você é um idiota... Como eu ia lhe contar? Aquela sua família imbecil se mete entre nós dois e você simplesmente fica do lado deles.

- Por Deus, eu não fiquei do lado deles. Eu realmente achei que você tinha feito aquilo com a minha prima... Eu nunca imaginei que ela estaria mentindo.

- Pensou que eu estivesse...?

- Você não desmentiu.

- Você deveria ter ficado do meu lado. – ela rosnou – Droga.

- A minha prima tem seis anos... Como eu ia saber que os pais dela haviam forçado ela a mentir?

Lucy respirou fundo, provavelmente tentando conter as lagrimas.

- Eu sei. – ela sussurrou – Mas você continua sendo um idiota.

- Claro. – ele ironizou, rolando os olhos. Ele se aproximou lentamente dela, segurando seu rosto e beijando-a suavemente, e sorrindo – Estou feliz.

Ela olhou para ele.

- Eu sei. Você é realmente um idiota que fica feliz por qualquer coisa.

Kagome resolveu que já era hora de se afastar dali – embora eles estivessem no salão do quartel – aquela cena era intima demais.

Arthur a acompanhou, e ela não conseguiu evitar a pergunta:

- Eles... Realmente são um casal?

Arthur a encarou surpresa.

- Deus... Vê-los brigando é tão normal para mim que nem me toquei que vocês devem achar que eles se odeiam. – ele riu – Eles são casados.

Por um momento Kagome teve a certeza que o queixo caiu.

- Ca... Casados? Espera! Isso só pode ser brincadeira!

- Sim, eles são casados. Eles não deveriam, mas se casaram.

- Não deveriam? – ela perguntou, ainda atordoada.

- Ele é o herdeiro da maior família de lycan de Erase. Ele simplesmente deveria casar com uma lycan. Mas ele se apaixonou por ela. – ele riu – Ela é a sobrinha da anciã elfa... Sem falar que é filha do maios General Elfo. Ela, à essa altura, se não tivesse se apaixonado pelo Richie, já seria uma General, também.

- E... Eu não entendo...

- Eles não podem ficar juntos por que um filho nascido deles é simplesmente um dos seres mais poderosos que existem. As duas raças proíbem esse tipo de relacionamento... Por sorte ele é um Grimlock, e é afilhado do Dolphymallus. Antes de ficar com ela, ele entrou no Conselho de Condor, representando os Lycans. E entrou no exército... Isso o ajudou a quebrar os laços familiares. Sabe... Lycans são muito unidos à família. – Arthur olhou de relance para eles – Ela saiu do Exército Elfo e entrou no do Conselho. Ela é quase como uma elfa desgarrada... Se não fosse filha de quem é... E forte como é...

- Eu nunca imaginaria.

- Tenho certeza que não. – ele agradeceu quando um soldado entregou um pano para que ele se limpasse.

- Os lobisomens... Pensei que só se transformassem na Lua Cheia... – Ela comentou.

- Só os transformados. O Richard é um lycan puro. Descendente direto daqueles que foram amaldiçoados pela deusa da floresta. Lycans puros são muito mais fortes que os transformados... Foram ele e a Fkake que me salvaram quando eu fui mordido pelo lobisomem.

Kagome se calou. Pensando no que ele falara. Era informação demais – principalmente a parte de Richard e Lucy serem casados.

- Não vai prestar. - Arthur comentou, de repente, enquanto olhava as postas do salão.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

- Lucy... O que foi que aconteceu? – uma voz masculina soou. Kagome olhou para traz, vislumbrando um elfo loiro e bonito se aproximando de onde Lucy e Richard estavam.

- Sotero. – Lucy exclamou, surpresa – O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

- O que você acha? Você simplesmente vai para uma missão... GRÁVIDA!

- Espera... – Richard interveio – Você contou para esse varredor de templos que estava grávida, mas não contou para mim, que sou o pai?

- Grande inútil, você é. – Sotero resmungou – Como você deixa a sua mulher lutar, seu sarnento?

Kagome riu – finalmente entendia o por que de o chamarem de sarnento e pulguento.

- Ela não me contou.

- Você poderia reconhecer pelo cheiro!

- Eu não ando cheirando mulheres grávidas, seu elfo pervertido.

- Seu idiota.

- Vamos resolver isso lá fora...

Preocupada, Kagome observou enquanto os dois saiam da sala.

- Não se preocupa. – Arthur garantiu – Eles são imortais... Não vão morrer tão cedo.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- Bom dia. – Fkake Victory ergueu os olhos, ao ver um rapaz na porta. Ele tinha cabelos negros, olhos verdes e uma cicatriz fina que passava por cima do nariz. Ele era Cristopher Picts, príncipe da região Leste, e general do exército de sua região... Primo de Fkake, para variar.

- CRIS! – ela gritou, correndo na direção dele.

- MINHA PRIMA LINDA! – ele abraçou ela, levantado ela do chão – Estava com saudades!

- Eu sei que tava. – ela acariciou o rosto dele – Onde está a Tracy? (N/a: so para deixar claro: isso não é egocentrismo. A Tracy é uma personagem da Fkake. Ela criou. Baseada em mim... Mas a personagem é dela :hebeacusa:).

- Foi ver se o quarto que você designou para nós tinha sacada... Ela disse que se não tivesse vinha aqui te bater.

- Não deixa, Cris, não deixa.

Cristopher olhou em volta.

- Cadê o cabeça de fósforo?

- Está falando do meu marido?

- Sim, estou falando do seu estorvo.

- Você sabe que se ele te ouvir vai querer te bater.

- Como se eu me importasse... Morro feliz. – e sorriu. – Agora me explica: em qual roubada você está me metendo agora?

- Só uma luta com as Valkírias. Umas provas de Deuses... E, é claro, usar a sua mulher para treinar umas pessoas.

- É... O de sempre. – ele resmungou.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

A partir do quartel do Conselho, eles só poderiam seguir a pé por uma estrada que cortava a floresta.

- Por que esse idiota está vindo com a gente? – Richard resmungou, olhando de soslaio para Sotero.

- Por que você não é capaz de cuidar da sua mulher. – Sotero resmungou.

- Eu vou matar esse varredor de templo.

- Nada de bater no Sotero. – Lucy resmungou – E você, Sotero, nada de irritar o Richard. Esse é meu hobby pessoal.

- Bom saber disso... – Richard disse. – E você, trate de não ser muito amigável com esse elfo.

- Não dá. – Lucy resmungou, abraçando Sotero – Ele é gostoso demais.

- Eu também te amo, minha elfinha. – Sotero respondeu, abraçando-a também.

Richard rolou os olhos - melhor isso que cometer homicídio.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Sangô observava calmamente enquanto Rin falava com Miroku.

- Tudo é uma questão de controle. – Rin respirou fundo, intimando Miroku a fazer o mesmo – Você sente?

Eles foram interrompidos quando Fkake Victory bateu na porta do dojo.

- Oi. – Rin sorriu.

- Eu trouxe uma ajuda para vocês. – e entrou junto com uma garota de cabelos castanho-escuros curtos, bem mais alta que Fkake (N/a: não resisti) – Essa é Tracy Duran... Ela é uma sacerdotiza do Deus dos Elementos, Gorki. Ela é capaz de manipular todos os elementos.

- Todos? – Miroku exclamou, surpreso.

- Sim. Mas acredito que não com o mesmo poder que vocês. – Tracy sorriu – Espero poder ajudar...

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Eles levantaram acampamento assim que anoitecera. Sotero, Lucy, Richard e Arthur, que pareciam bastante acostumados com aquele tipo de situação, arrumaram tudo em questão de vinte minutos.

Depois de comerem e se esquentarem ao lado da fogueira, Sotero disse que iria procurar algum riacho para tomar banho, e Arthur garantiu que poderia ficar da guarda.

- Kagome... – Sesshoumaru chamou, se levantando. Enquanto os outros iam se arrumando em sacos de dormir – Aqui. – Sesshoumaru tirou a espada da bainha, e estendeu o cabo para Kagome.

Ela, hesitante, segurou o cabo.

- Como você se sente? – ele perguntou.

Kagome analisou a espada com cuidado.

- É bem mais leve do que eu imaginava. – ela sussurrou.

Sesshoumaru pegou a espada de Inuyasha, que protestou inutilmente.

- Não pense em nada. – Sesshoumaru mandou.

- Han? – quando ela notou, ela já havia defendido com a espada o golpe de Sesshoumaru.

Atordoada, ela olhou para Sesshoumaru.

- Seus olhos estão prateados. – Sesshoumaru disse – Boa garota... – e se afastou.

Atordoada, Kagome se sentou no seu saco de dormir. Observando Richard se transformar num lobo e deitar-se ao lado do saco de dormir de Lucy. Que, sonolenta, o abraçou.

- O bom de estar casada com ela é que você não vei estar com o olho roxo pela manhã. – Arthur gracejou, recebendo um rosnado baixo de Richard.

Kagome, ao que parecia, tinha um imã para pessoas estranhas.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Eles pararam na frente dos portões de madeira.

- Eles não permitem que forasteiros entrem. – Arthur explicou.

- O que querem? – um elfo gritou de cima da muralha de toras.

- Queremos falar com a Aggie.

O elfo fez uma careta.

- O que querem com a mulher do líder?

Lucy rosnou, apontando uma flecha para o elfo:

- Olha, idiota, eu só quero falar com a minha prima, tem como dizer para ela vir aqui?

- Você não sabe o que é diplomacia? – Richard resmungou para Lucy.

- Sei sim, mas esses malditos elfos negros não.

- Dá para controlar a garota enfezada? – o elfo resmungou, desaparecendo.

- Só não o mato, por que...

- LUCY! – uma voz gritou, enquanto os portões foram abertos.

Uma elfa de cabelos loiros ondulados saiu dos portões, jogando-se em Lucy.

- Sua maldita! Você simplesmente some! – a elfa resmungou.

- Aggie! – Lucy a abraçou de volta – Como você quer que eu venha aqui? Esse povo do seu macho é bem hospitaleiro, sabe...

- Falando em macho... – Aggie lançou um olhar para Richard – Continua gostoso como sempre, Richie.

- Só para você, meu bem. – Richard gracejou.

- SOTERO! – Aggie gritou, soltando-se de Lucy para agarrar o Elfo – ARTHUR!

- Ela nos troca tão facilmente. – Sotero resmungou, fingindo chorar.

Agarrada a Arthur, Aggie virou-se para Richard:

- Diga, meu lobinho, precisam de mim para algo?

- Claro que sim. Brincar sem você não tem a mínima graça...

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

**Finalmente. Meu pc voltou e eu finalmente tive acesso aos capítulos.**

**Devo postar o 16 logo!**

**Gente, só avisando: O Need For Fic é o oásis de fanfics Sesshomes. Nós vamos abrir o trhead de Sesshoumaru e Kagome antes de Inuyasha e Kagome... Daí vocês tiram!**

**Então, entrem lá e postem suas fanfics Sesshomes!  
**


	16. Onde Mailon Procura Fkake

**Capítulo XVI: Onde o Mailon Procura Fkake**

Finalmente estamos em Erase. E como foi estranho passar de uma forma amistosa entre os Yokais. Afinal, parece que a guerra trouxe algo de bom: a paz entre as raças - ao menos o inútil do Naraku serviu para alguma coisa.

Observei o castelo a minha frente. Era gigantesco, mas precisava de uma decoração nova. Está muito rústico, meio caidinho, baixo astral.

- Mailon, pare de fazer caretas e venha logo.

Olhei para Ohan, que estava já alguns passos a minha frente. Suspirei enquanto o seguia.

Mal acredito que fiquei dormindo por tanto tempo... Mal acredito que Fkake viajou e nem me deixou uma carta. Ela me deixou o irmão.

Ela poderia ter deixado uma câmera com fotos dela de biquíni em vez do irmão dela, seria bem mais interessante.

- Brasão. – Pediu o soldado que cuidava da entrada do castelo.

- Somos de Elpard, não temos brasões desse plano.

O soldado nos analisou por alguns segundos e pegou um estranho objeto, um dos quais eu não tenho conhecimento, por serem modernos.

- Capitão Sunny, temos mais visitantes de Elpard

- "Já estou indo." – Falou uma voz saindo daquele objeto.

Estará possuído?

- Esperem, por favor.

- Com tanta educação até tomo um chá com você. – Brincou Ohan.

Acho que demorou uns dez minutos para o tal Sunny chegar. Droga, estou muito ansioso, quero ver minha irmã! Quero ver minha noiva! Quero pegar as duas e sair correndo e escondê-las em um local que apenas eu terei acesso!

- Olá, sou o Capitão Sunny. Venham comigo, por favor.

O pessoal daqui até que é educado.

Seguimos o tal capitão.

A parte de dentro do castelo é mais bonita, mas ainda acho que eles deveriam mudar o decorador.

- Sabe se Kagome e Fkake estão no castelo? – Perguntei sem conseguir me conter.

- Senhorita Kagome saiu com Senhor Inuyasha e o Major Richard. Eu estou levando justamente vocês para Fkake e o Arthur.

- Quem é Arthur?

- O marido dela.

Arregalei os olhos e posso jurar que o Ohan fez o mesmo.

- Ma... ma... marido? – Gaguejou Ohan ao meu lado, então ele se recompôs e sorriu. – Papai e suas brincadeiras.

- Seu pai?

- Sim, ele deve ter falado que é o marido da Fkake.

- Mesmo que ele pedisse, Arthur nunca ia permitir.

Esse Arthur de novo? Quem diabos é essse?

Por que a Fkake esta casada com ele?

Ela é minha noiva!

Eu me lembro claramente de ter pedido ela em casamento.

Será que ela não entendeu?

Pintora de roda pé.

Salva vidas de aquários.

Cria de microorganismo.

Olhei Ohan ao meu lado, ele parecia tão confuso quanto eu, finalmente Sunny parou de andar e abriu uma porta.

- Com licença, senhora Victory.

Senhora Victory?

Que se dane a senhora Victory! É ali que está a Fkake ( sei que é, afinal ele ia nos levar direto para ela e parou nessa porta).

Adiantei-me, empurrando Sunny.

- FKAKE VOCÊ ME TRAIU, SUA MALDITA!

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ CASOU... COMO O PAPAI PERMITIU? – Gritou Ohan entrando do meu lado.

Uma mulher me olhou, curiosa. Ela arrumou o óculos sobre o nariz, enquanto me analisava. Ohei para os lados. Fkake não estava lá. Havia um homem no quarto, ele estava sentado em uma poltrona, lendo um livro, do qual desviou atenção para Ohan e para mim.

- Quem são vocês? – Perguntou o homem ruivo.

Fkake não estava lá. Onde diabos ela estaria com aquele tal de Arthur?

- Mailon Omse.

- Ohan Horaki.

- Horaki? – a mulher falou, se aproximando. Eu diria que ela tinha a aparência de uma garota de vinte anos – Parente de Lucius e Fkake Horaki?

- Exatamente... Senhora Victory?

- Fkake Victory.

Fkake?

Homem...

Deuses...

É outra Fkake e aquele ruivo é o marido dela?

Fala sério, duas Fkakes... É demais para mim!


	17. Onde Mailon Continua Procurando Fkake

**Capítulo XVI: Onde o Mailon Continua Procurando Fkake  
**

Existe um limite para a quantidade de frustrações que uma pessoa pode ter num dia. E uma frustração do tipo da que eu tivera – descobrir que minha noiva havia se casado com algum idiota, e no final descobrir que havia outro ser com o mesmo nome que ela (sendo essa a que estava casada) – valia pelas frustrações de um ano inteiro.

Se os deuses eram bondosos – quem sou eu para falar isso? – logo encontrarei a minha irmã e a apertarei tanto, que quebrarei cada osso daquele corpo lascivo. E, se eu der sorte, minha noiva não estará casada com ninguém – o susto havia sido forte o suficiente para eu ficar desconfiado pelo resto da minha vida.

Olhei para o homem que andava ao meu lado. Ohan, apressado, resmungava enquanto seguia aquele tal de Sunny pelo corredor.

- Nunca mais quero passar por uma situação dessa novamente. Imagine: minha irmã casada! – ele disse.

Revirei os olhos.

- Pelo menos, mesmo que ela estivesse casada, você continuaria a ser irmão dela. Eu tava ferrado... Seria quem? O amante?

- O amigo gay.

Lancei um olhar enviesado para ele.

- Você não preza sua vida?

- Você não teria coragem! Aí digo para Fkake o que você fez e ela acaba de vez com a sua raça. Olha que nem amigo gay você será mais.

Lancei minhas mãos na direção do pescoço dele. Maldita hora em que a Fkake me deixou irmão. Ainda preferia mil vezes fotos dela de biquíni!

- Ok, crianças, comportem-se ou nada de sorvete para vocês. – Sunny resmungou, batendo nas nossas testas.

AGORA SOU UMA CRIANÇA? Eu sou, no mínimo, uns oitenta anos mais velhos que esse cara! Como ele se atreve?

- Se continuar fazendo caretas você vai criar rugas. – Ohan resmungou.

- Se continuar falando besteiras vai criar hematomas...

- Aqui é o quarto da Fkake "de vocês". – Sunny disse, parando na frente de uma porta.

- Antes de entrarmos gritando... – Ohan pediu, erguendo uma mão – Esse quarto é o de uma garota baixinha, de olhos azuis e com ares de retardada, né?

- Você quem diz. – Sunny sorriu e se afastou pelo corredor, acenando com a mão.

Ohan respirou algumas vezes e abriu a porta. Desconfiados, entramos no quarto.

Por um momento, eu senti como se toda a raiva e frustração não existissem mais.

Ali estava minha noiva, apenas com uma tolha em volta do corpo, a materialização das minhas fantasias mais pecaminosas. A única coisa errada na imagem era o homem só de cueca samba-canção deitado na cama.

Observei o homem com cuidado, ele era bonito – isso até eu admitia -, mas o que ele estava fazendo no quarto da minha noiva só de cueca e com ela seminua?

Fkake e o cara-que-logo-estaria-morto olharam para nós.

- Mailon? – Fkake sussurrou, colocando a mão na frente da boca. Ela estava surpresa... Mas surpresa por finalmente me ver ou por eu pegá-la quase nua num quarto com outro cara? – Você... Você está bem?

- Acho que sim. – sussurrei, estreitando os olhos.

Fkake sorriu e veio na minha direção. Mas eu não conseguia parar de encarar aquele homem – que, aliás, também não parecia gostar da minha presença.

Os braços dela envolveram meu pescoço.

Admito, ter o corpo dela colado ao meu, com apenas uma TOALHA separando-me da pele nua, foi o suficiente para desviar minha atenção do tal homem.

Já comentei que a Fkake me leva a loucura? Sério! Nunca encontrei uma mulher que me fizesse tremer apenas com um sorriso, ou um olhar... IMAGINE UMA SEMINUDEZ!

- Olá. – disse, sorrindo.

Infelizmente, um braço a afastou de mim. Surpreso, encarei o tal homem. Quando ele havia se levantado da cama?

A mão dele agarrou o meu pescoço, e ele me jogou para trás. Ser jogado para trás com força não causaria nenhum dano para um elfo... Mas ser jogado para trás com força suficiente para quebrar uma porta não é lá algo tão inofensivo.

Complemente atordoado, vi que ele ainda me agarrava pelo pescoço.

Quem ele achava que era? Ou melhor _o quê _ele era?

Meu corpo tremeu. Aquele homem era muito mais perigoso do que qualquer criatura que eu já havia enfrentado na minha vida.

- Maldito. – ele rosnou.

Estreitei os olhos.

Por mais que ele fosse poderoso, eu era o Deus da Magia... Ele estava muito enganado se achava que eu iria deixar aquilo passar de forma tão simples.

Acertei o estômago dele com o chute, e ele foi jogado para atrás. Mas não demorou nem um segundo para que ele agarrasse meu braço e girasse em cento e oitenta graus.

Meu corpo bateu na parede, e ele espalmou a mão no centro do meu peito.

Ele sorriu ironicamente. Foi quando eu senti um choque no meu coração, e uma dor que se alastrou em ondas por meu corpo.

Era como se eu estivesse morrendo!

Arregalei os olhos, e minha mente procurou rapidamente uma magia de cura.

Um único pensamento foi o suficiente para iniciar o fluxo de energia – adoro ser o Deus da Magia, já disse isso?

- Como imaginei. – ele comentou, voltando a apertar meu pescoço – Você é mesmo um Deus.

Eu encarei os olhos azuis dele - olhos iguais aos da Fkake.

Além das palavras dele, e a constatação de tal semelhança física, foi a voz dele que me causou um certo sentimento nostálgico.

Era a mesma voz que me guiava quando eu estava preso no plano entre o dos vivos e o dos mortos.

- Quem é você? – perguntei.

- O cara com quem você deveria ter falado quando pediu minha filha em casamento... Eu juro que só não te mato por que, do contrário, a minha filha nunca mais falaria comigo.

Filha?

Olhei para trás dele, vendo Fkake nos encarar com olhos arregalados.

- Você é pai... da Fkake? _Você_ é o Lucius?

- Garoto esperto. – ele ironizou.

Por um momento eu não consegui acreditar que um homem que aparentava ter, no máximo, vinte e dois anos pudesse ser um dos anjos mais fortes dos céus.

- A propósito... – ele rosnou – Você está me devendo sua vida.

- Foi você quem me salvou quando fui envenenado pela garra de dragão? Não era tão necessário... Eu iria conseguir curar meu corpo...

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Lucius apertou ainda mais minha garganta – Vai ter que pagar com favores sexuais.

Por um momento eu não acreditei no que havia ouvido... Agora eu entendia o por que de a Fkake não bater muito bem da bola.

Sorri de forma vitoriosa.

- Só se eu pagar para sua filha... – respondi.

De uma coisa tinha certeza: ou nós nos mataríamos, ou destruiríamos aquele castelo.

Ao que parece, a Fkake tem muita sorte. Afinal, com um pai como o dela, se o noivo dela não fosse um Deus – um dos únicos seres capaz de _sobreviver_ a uma luta com um anjo – ela iria morrer solteira.

Eu me pergunto seriamente onde foi que eu amarrei meu burro.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Lucius se afastou alguns passos e me encarou. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo agora?

- Você vai fazer a minha filha feliz? – ele perguntou, mas baixo o suficiente para que Fkake não ouvisse.

- Eu não posso garantir tal coisa. Mas posso prometer que darei a minha vida se for necessário para manter a dela. Eu me darei de corpo e alma...

- Você ao menos sabe o que isso significa? – Lucius perguntou, estreitando os olhos em ameaça.

Eu sorri ironicamente e abri os braços.

- Se você deseja, vá em frente... Tire a vida que você salvou. Eu não farei nada para impedir a minha morte... – garanti, encarando-o.

- Isso é completamente estúpido. – ele disse, parecendo não entender o que aquilo tudo significava.

- Só alguém estúpido seria capaz de cumprir a promessa que acabei de fazer.

Ele me encarou mais alguns segundos e suspirou.

- Eu vou dar a você uma das coisas mais preciosas para mim... Por favor, não deixe que ela se machuque. – ele pediu, e saiu andando pelo corredor.

Naquele momento, eu senti que começava a gostar dele. Não pelo o que ele era, mas por que ele não me ameaçou para garantir a segurança da filha... Ele pediu para que eu cuidasse dela, acreditando que eu tivesse sentimentos tão profundos quanto os dele, e que, portanto, eu seria capaz de entendê-lo... Aquilo sim era algo inesperado.

Fkake se aproximou lentamente de mim.

- O que ele falou? – ela perguntou – Ele tinha uma expressão de quem estava com prisão de ventre.

Com uma expressão bem séria, eu disse:

- Ele te chamou de _coisa_!

- O quê?

- Seu pai é bem cruel... – foi quando eu notei que ela estava nos corredores do castelo de **_toalha_**, e ainda havia um monte de soldados que haviam se agrupado para ver a briga (o que me faz indagar o porque de eles não terem impedido... Será que esse tipo de coisa é costume por aqui?) – Nós... Precisamos falar em particular... – Eu disse, segurando o braço dela para levá-la na direção do quarto. Foi quando eu lembrei que a porta havia sido arrebentada pelo pai dela.

- Vamos para o meu quarto. – ela chamou.

- Tentador. Mas não gosto de entrar em ação com gente me observando.

Ela beliscou o meu braço.

- Esse não é o meu quarto, é o quarto do meu pai! O meu é aquele ao lado. – e ela saiu me puxando na direção da porta que ficava do lado esquerdo do rombo na parede onde um dia estivera o vão do quarto.

Eu me deixei levar enquanto ela me puxava, observando a toalha dela com bastante cuidado, pronto para segurá-la caso ela quisesse brincar comigo e mostrar o corpo da **minha **mulher para aquele monte de cuecas!

Ela abriu a porta e me empurrou para dentro, fechando a porta com a chave. Ela se virou para mim e nós ficamos ali, nos encarando.

Era normal um homem ficar encarando a mulher que ama assim quando ela está apenas de toalha? Ela queria me dizer algo? Algo estava diferente?

Não suportando mais aquilo, eu perguntei:

- O que mudou entre nós?

A verdade é que em nenhum momento, depois que acordei, eu duvidei do que ela sentia. Eu havia passado meses longe dela... E se algo tivesse mudado durante esse tempo?

Ela tirou a toalha do corpo e se aproximou de mim. Eu fiquei olhando a toalha branca no chão. Eu juro que fiquei tão atordoado que nem mesmo lembro do que vi! Cara... Eu sou um completo idiota!

Ela colocou a mão no meu pescoço para me puxar na direção do rosto dela, eme beijou.

Em primeiro momento, era apenas os lábios trêmulos dela contra os meus, mas eu não resisti e a puxei pela nuca para aprofundar o beijo. Eu passei a mão pela sua cintura e a espalmei na base da coluna dela. A pele era macia, mas eu era capaz de sentir os músculos firmes que ela cobria.

Fkake suspirou de prazer contra os meus lábios e enlaçou o meu pescoço enquanto eu instintivamente nos guiava para a cama. Eu cai sentado no colchão, mas ela continuou de pé a minha frente.

Ela puxou a minha camiseta de tecido fino para cima e a tirou, passando pelos meus braços. Eu a segurei pelo quadril e beijei a barriga dela, alguns dedos acima do umbigo.

Onde estava a reserva que eu sempre vira nela? Onde estava aquele comportamento recatado que ela escondia sob as brincadeiras atrevidas? Eu ergui o meus olhos para observar o rosto dela.

Fkake sorriu gentilmente.

- Depois do que aconteceu, eu não posso me dar o luxo de esperar. – ela segurou o meu rosto com as duas mãos – Eu posso perdê-lo amanhã, então eu quero tê-lo hoje!

Eu é que não reclamaria disso, mas o Mailon otário brincou:

- Estou me sentindo usado.

- Que bom, você seria um tolo se não se sentisse assim. – ela abaixou o rosto e beijou a minha boca de forma rápida – Espero que você seja capaz de se entender com o papai depois que ele descobrir que você desvirginou a filha dele.

- Não posso dizer que você me seduziu?

- Ele vai acreditar?

Eu parei por uns segundos e a encarei.

- Você realmente está me usando!

- Então faremos uma aposta, você não gosta delas? – ela sugeriu.

- Que tipo de aposta?

- Se você conseguir ficar cinco minutos longe de mim, eu digo ao meu pai que eu te amarrei na cama e te dei Viagra!

Eu a encarei por alguns segundos e suspirei.

- **Droga!**


	18. Alguns Momentos Interessantes

**Capítulo XVI: Alguns Momentos Interessantes**

_Nos intervalos entre uma aula e outra, ela procurava o velho zelador, para que ele experimentasse uma nova comida humana._

_Vezes sem conta os homens a seguiam, querendo saber se ela tinha um novo namorado. E quando viam a mim, um senhor idoso, eles riam e diziam que ela estava fazendo caridade._

_Stacy se divertia muito com tudo aquilo._

_Eu, no entanto, estranhava cada vez mais aquela rotina. Não era para eu estar tão envolvido com ela. Não era nem mesmo para ela saber de minha existência, imagine estar mostrando as belezas do mundo humano – e todas elas são comidas, quero deixar claro._

_No entanto, de qualquer forma, eu não estava deixando de cumprir ordens._

_Eu a protegia melhor quando estava tão perto do que se a vigiasse de longe. _

_- Tem um novo aluno na minha sala. – ela disse, certo dia – Acredito que você gostaria de dar uma olhada nele... _

_Segurei a mão dela._

_- Como você sabe tanto sobre os anjos_?

_- Já disse que é um mistério. – e piscou para mim._

_Assim que eu terminei de limpar os corredores, eu segui na direção da sala dela. _

_Que garota esperta... O novo aluno era um demônio. _

_Observando-o pela janela de vidro, notei que ele possuía uma aparência bonita. E demônios não eram lá muito preocupado com beleza._

_Suspirei ruidosamente – depois de algumas semanas, as reações humanas já eram mais familiares -, haviam mandado um demônio Inccubus para atacá-la. _

_Olhei para minha mão enrugada. Eu nunca o venceria naquela forma... _

(N/a: o demônio Inccubus é um demônio que seduz as mulheres com sua beleza, e é muito, muito poderoso.)

_ **OooOooOooOooOooO**_

- Kagome... – Fkake disse, entrando no quarto – Acho que tem alguém aqui que você gostaria de conhecer.

Kagome desviou a atenção de Crys e olhou para a porta.

Antes, quando ele era apenas alguém inconsciente em uma cama, aquela verdade não era tão brutal. Mas agora, que ele era um homem desperto, ela sentiu como se tivesse engolido nitrogênio.

Kagome o observou enquanto ele se aproximava. Por Deus, ele era ainda mais alto do que ela imaginara. E ainda mais bonito!

- Me contaram sobre tudo. – ele disse. A voz era bonita, ela reconhecia. Era alegre, rouca... – Não tenha medo de mim. Eu sou seu irmão.

Kagome limpou a garganta. Ela simplesmente não sabia como reagir. O normal, para ela, er aque, quando ficava nervosa, começava a falar coisas grosseiras das quais ela se arrependeria em muito pouco tempo.

- Você está me tratando como se eu fosse um cachorrinho que você acabou de pegar para adoção. – ela resmungou.

- Que língua ferina! – Mailon parecia indignado – Não se preocupe, meu bem, eu não mordo... Pelo menos não com força.

Kagome deu um passo atrás.

- Não farei nada que você não queria. – ele garantiu, estendendo uma mão – Você quer uma mordida?

- Eh... Não.

- Vai, deixa eu te morder. Pede, por favor! – e ele jogou ela na cama, fazendo cócegas em sua barriga.

Louco! Alguém a salvasse daquele louco!

Mas, lá no fundo, ela estava até que alivada com a situação.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Lucius sentou-se na beirada da cama. Observando a garota que dormia tranquilamente.

Ele tinha certeza que ninguém notaria que ele escapara por algumas horas – ainda mais agora, que o noivo idiota da filha havia aparecido.

- Você está fazendo caretas estranhas. – Lucius olhou para Stacy, que sorriu calmamente.

- Estava pensando em coisas não muito agradáveis. – ele se deitou ao lado dela, abraçando-a pela cintura – Em breve eu vou encontrar o Aléxius...

Stacy fechou os olhos, escondendo o rosto no peito dele.

- Ele vai matar você.

Lucius sorriu, hesitante.

- Quer que eu dê algum recado?

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele.

- Não... Há certas coisas que devem ser ditas pessoalmente. – Lucius quase sentiu pena de Aléxius... Quase.

– Como os irmãos do "mudinho" estão te tratando?

Ela riu baixinho.

- Os irmãos do Gabriel estão me tratando muito bem. Até me chamam para jogar beisebol.

Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você... Jogando beiseibol? Eles estavam querendo perder?

- Melhor perder no beisebol do que na queda-de-braço. – ela o abraçou mais forte, beijando-lhe o pescoço – Senti sua falta.

- Você sempre sente. Eu sou irresistível.

- Sim, você é. Lucius... – ela gemeu baixinho – Preciso que alguém desentupa a pia da cozinha.

- Interesseira.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

**- **Essa é uma vida bem estranha. – Mailon deitou-se na cama, apoiando a cabeça nos braços cruzados – Num momento você esta numa batalha, pedindo a mulher que você ama em casamento... No outro você está morto... E um pouco depois você acorda, descobre que sua irmã morreu, reviveu, e que sua noiva foi levada para um mundo estranho cheio de homens prontos para deflorá-la.

Fkake deitou-se ao lado dele, rindo.

- Acho que você exagerou. Não é por que você é pervertido que todos têm que ser...

Mailon fechou os olhos, franzindo os lábios.

- E, acima de tudo: seu pai é jovem demais para ser pai.

- Quer agarrar ele?

- Vou pensar no caso dele.

E Mailon girou, segurando Fkake pela cintura, deitando-se sobre ela.

- Controle seu lado pervertido.

- Impossível. Você e gostosa demais. – e apertou a barriga dela, fazendo-a gritar.

- Está machucando. – ela reclamou.

- Sei, sei... – ele sorriu, encostando o nariz na bochecha dela. – Eu pensei que fosse morrer... Eu só me lembro da sua voz, dizendo que me amava... Maldita, deveria ter dito isso enquanto eu estava vivo.

- Eu não. Você é egocêntrico. Uma palavra seria o suficiente para você acreditar que é o homem mais gostoso do universo.

- E não sou?

- Vou pensar no seu caso.

Ele a beijou, enquanto sorria. O coração dos dois batia tão forte dentro do peito que pareciam uma sinfonia de tambores.

- Céus... Quando eu finalmente consigo te convencer a se casar comigo... Aparece um dragão imbecil para me manter longe de você por três meses.

Fkake o abraçou forte, angustiada.

- Nós temos muitos séculos pela frente, agora. – ela sorriu lentamente – É bom arranjar logo um emprego que pague bem... Sou uma garota que se alimenta de coisas caras.

- Se casou comigo por causa do dinheiro?

- E por que outro motivo seria?

- Por que eu beijo muito bem.

- Não disse... Você tem o ego de um gorila.

Mailon franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Gurilas são egocêntricos?

- Lógico que são. Se não fossem, não teriam a ousadia de escalar o Empire States.

Ele se manteve calado.

- King Kong... – ela falou, tentando explicar a piada.

- Desculpe. Informação não identificada.

Ela sorriu.

- Ok. Só cala a boca e me beija... Você é tão chato!

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Sophie retesou o arco, mirando no centro do alvo.

- Você vai errar.

Ela apontou a flecha para o meio do peito de Ohan.

- Dessa distância? Nunca. – e sorriu ironicamente.

- Pode atirar, se isso vai te fazer feliz... – Sophie ergueu os olhos para. Ohan estava sério demais. Era quase como... Ele estivesse sendo sério.

- Posso mesmo atirar?

- Pode. – ele respondeu.

Sophie abaixou o arco, surpresa com tão repentina seriedade.

- Você é tão estranho. – ela resmungou, suspirando – Eu não consigo te entender.

- E por que você acha que é preciso me entender? Entender-me não significa que você me conhece. Significa que você é pretensiosa ao ponto de achar que alguém pode ser entendido apenas por um estereótipo. – ele se aproximou lentamente dela, tocando o rosto com as costas da mão – Eu não preciso entender você para acreditar que você é interessante.

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele.

- A proposta de atirar em você ainda está de pé?

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- A-há! – Mailon exclamou – Finalmente achei você! – ele atravessou o jardim e sentou-se ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

- O que você quer?

- Como você é frio. Está querendo que eu bata em você?

Sesshoumaru lançou um meio-sorriso.

- Fiquei sabendo que você andou agarrando a minha irmã de novo. Você não tem vergonha na cara? – Mailon resmungou, olhando para o céu.

- Melhor eu que o Inuyasha.

Mailon encarou Sesshoumaru por alguns momentos.

- Válido. – disse, desatando a rir.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Daisuke e Arthur se entreolharam, enquanto observavam Fkake Victory falar para os quarenta integrantes do conselho que iria se ausentar por um tempo.

- Mas Senhora Victory... Os problemas estão acumulados por causa da semana do Conselho... Você não pode se ausentar. – alguém falou.

Daisuke ignorou o comentário e relanceou os olhares conhecidos que integravam o grupo do Conselho: Lucy e Richard.

Richard lançou um olhar do tipo "quando a porrada começar, você pega os da esquerda e eu os da direita". Daisuke sorriu.

Fkake espalmou as mãos na mesa.

- Vou deixar algo bem claro: eu sou a líder do conselho. Eu decido. – os que protestavam se calaram imediatamente. Ninguém em sã consciência ousaria desafiar um Victory – Eu sou a cabeça do Conselho, então quem está imediatamente abaixo de mim na hierarquia toma as decisões. E não quero saber de bagunça quando eu voltar, ou vão receber punição. Estamos decididos?

Para o conselho sobrou apenas a ação de acenar afirmativamente.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Mailon e Fkake Horaki se aproximaram da mesa do refeitório, em que estavam os guardiões, Daisuke, Richard, Fkake Victory e Arthur.

- Vocês deveriam resolver suas diferenças em uma queda-de-braço. – Daisuke disse para Inuyasha e Kagome – Mostrem um para o outro quem realmente pode...

- Eu sou uma garota. – Kagome resmungou – Não tenho tanta força como um homem.

- Franguinha. – Inuyasha resmungou.

- Vai logo, Kagome. – Fkake Horaki incentivou – Quem perder tem que pagar uma prenda.

- Eu escolho qual a prenda. – Fkake Victory – A menos que você tenha medo do Inuyasha, Kagome.

- Eu não tenho! – ela gritou imediatamente.

- Ei... – Mailon interveio – Não gosto dessa historia... Não aceita, Kagome... Pelo pouco que eu conheço da minha Fkake, essa aí vai pedir para você fazer coisas promíscuas com esse filho de cruz credo.

Fkake Horaki pisou no pé de Mailon, que fez uma careta.

Kagome observou Mailon por alguns segundos – ainda era tão estranho vê-lo agindo como um irmão!

- Então... Kagome... – Desafiou Inuyasha, falando lentamente.

- Lá vem. – Mailon disse, rolando os olhos.

- Em suas marcas! – gritou Daisuke – Já.

E eles começaram a queda-de-braço. Ao que parecia, Kagome estava realmente determinada a vencer. Apesar de não conseguir impor força, conseguia segurar o braço de Inuyasha.

- Não machuque minha irmãzinha... – Mailon choramingou. O que fez com que Inuyasha se desconcentrasse e Kagome vencesse.

- Isso foi trapaça! – Inuyasha exclamou.

- Você que não consegue se concentrar, seu idiota.

Inuyasha encarou Mailon por alguns segundos.

- Eu mal conheço você... E você está me chamando de idiota?

- Mal te conheço? Quem você acha que tentou te matar quando você começou a namorar com a minha irmã?

Kagome, confusa, encarou Mailon.

- Vocês estão com essa história de novo?

- Ok, Ok. – Fkake Victory interveio – Agora... Inuyasha.. Você tem que pagar a prenda.

Inuyasha respirou fundo, esperando que ela dissesse:

- Vai ter que beijar a Kagome.

- O QUÊ? – Kagome exclamou – Isso não é justo!

- Se você tivesse perdido, eu teria mandado você beijar ele.

- Minha pobre irmã. – choramingou Mailon.

- Vai lá, Inuyasha, pega a garota. – disse Miroku, socando o braço dele.

Inuyasha se levantou, parando na frente de Kagome.

- Você não vai fazer isso! – Kagome protestou.

- Cala logo a boca, vai. – ele reclamou, segurando o rosto dela e encostando os lábios nos dela.

O corpo todo dela pareceu formigar. Droga! Por que ela tinha aquele tipo de reação?

"Está demorando demais", ela quase reclamou. Mas não conseguiu... Apenas ficou lá, esperando que ele se afastasse.

Antes dele se afastar, Kagome pôde sentir o toque da língua dele em sua boca.

O que fora aquilo?

Ele voltou a se sentar no lugar de antes.

As duas Fkake's começaram a exclamar sua satisfação.

- Dá para vocês ficarem quietos? – Aggie reclamou da mesa ao lado, onde ela conversava com Sophie.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Kagome perguntou, tentando despistar a atenção das pessoas.

- A Sophie está me ensinando a rastrear através da ligação de mente. – Aggie fez uma expressão alegre – Vocês trouxeram uma gênio de rastreamento para mim.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Crys observou enquanto Cliah se aproximava.

- Então você também veio... - Crys comentou para o cavalo-alado de Mailon.

- Sim, o Mailon não vive sem mim. – ele deitou-se na grama – É bom ver que você está bem.

- Claro que sim. Agora fica calado. Quero ouvir meus pensamentos...

Todos observavam enquanto Aggie se abaixava para tocar um pentagrama no chão.

A elfa fechou os olhos por alguns momentos, procurando a presença do demônio Aléxius.

- É difícil ser exato... Que estranho. – Aggie sussurrou.

- Nós só precisamos de uma região. – Lucius garantiu – Consegue identificar?

- Não consigo. Não sinto a presença...

- Tente procurar um ponto onde exista ausência completa de presença. – Lucius instruiu – Até mesmo plantas e insetos emitem algo... Ele deve estar anulando sua presença por completo.

- Isso é bem complicado... – Aggie fechou os olhos, para se concentrar melhor.

- Use cores para rastrear, Aggie. – Sophie instruiu – Use um gradiente de branco a negro de acordo com o tamanho da presença. Aí procure um ponto completamente branco.

Aggie respirou fundo. Foram quase oito minutos esperando que ela dissesse algo.

- Achei. – Aggie sorriu, exultante, como se mal acredtasse em seu sucesso – Iremos para a Região Norte.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

**Faz bastante tempo que eu escrevi essas coias. E não estou gostandop, agora que estou relendo. T_T**

**Mas tudo bem! *-* Está indo pro caminho que eu queria, de qualquer forma. E, acreditem, nesses meses meu estilo de escrita melhorou bastante.**


	19. O Demônio Aléxius

**Capítulo XVII: O Demônio Aléxius**

**Essa memória não é de Lucius**

_As coisas haviam mudado._

_ Ao menos, eu havia vencido o tédio com isso. _

_O ruim dessa nova situação era só ter que enfrentar o mundo humano. Aprender a conhecê-lo e vagar por ele, escondendo-me de meu passado – não que eu realmente precisasse me esconder, mas eu queria isso – não seria prazeroso, de modo algum._

_A primeira coisa com a qual eu deveria me habituar era o tempo. _

O ano é 1700.

_Isso não me dizia nada. Mas eu tinha ouvido alguns humanos exclamando isso numa mesa de taberna como se houvesse algo de importante no fato de ser aquele ano em questão – eu, sinceramente, não consigo entender como eles se prendem a coisas banais como arredondamento numérico. _

_Olhei por sobre o ombro. Uma garota de não mais que dez anos me seguia, pulando sobre as pegadas que eu deixava no caminho._

_Eu admito: aquilo me irritou imensamente (embora tenha me intrigado). Eu era um dos demônios mais fortes do inferno – pelo menos o era, antes daquele maldito anjo esperto como um demônio conseguir arrancar meu chifre -, e agora eu tinha garotinhas me seguindo!_

_Respirei fundo, resoluto a ignorá-la._

_A garota começou a cantarolar uma música de ninar._

_Apressei o passo._

_A garota começou a correr para me alcançar._

_Eu quase sai correndo, quando finalmente notei que estava fugindo de uma criança! Eu sou idiota, por acaso?_

_ Parei e me virei para ela, que quase trombou comigo. _

_Ela ergueu os olhos verdes e brilhantes para mim, os cabelos castanhos eram tão longos que batiam no quadril. _

_Ela era bonita como um anjo – e isso me deu vontade de quebrar aquele pescoço._

_- Acho melhor você ir embora, humana. – minha voz soou irônica (era difícil não agir assim depois de milênios de costume)._

_- Por quê? – ela perguntou._

_Agachei-me para ficar na altura dela – eu queria que ela notasse o brilho assassino em meus olhos._

_- Por que eu não posso matá-la. Fazer isso seria como sinalizar minha localização.Vá embora, é o melhor para nós dois.  
_

_Ela sorriu. O que me surpreendeu bastante. _

_- Tudo bem. _

_Que tipo de resposta era aquela?_

_- Por que você está me seguindo? – admito que a garota me interessou, havia algo de muito estranho nela._

_- Sua presença é igual à do meu pai. – ela sussurrou._

_Pela primeira vez eu tive certeza que meu rosto estampava uma expressão surpresa. Uma garota humana deveria saber coisas como presença vital?_

_- Você está mentindo. – eu disse friamente – Eu não estou emitindo presença alguma. _

_- Por isso que eu disse que é igual a do meu pai. _

_Os olhos verdes pareciam sorrir, alegres. O que era aquela garota?_

_- Acho melhor você não me seguir mais... Eu sou... Mau. – que ótimo! Agora estou me preocupando com a segurança de uma humana!_

_- E dái? – as mãos pequenas envolveram meu rosto – Qual o problema de ser mau?_

_Foi com aquela frase que ela ganhou meu coração._

_O demônio vencido pela garota humana. Havia algo mais clichê?_

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Lucius fechou os olhos, invocando uma presença.

Foram apenas alguns segundos até que Kallendriel aparecesse na frente dele.

- Estou indo atrás de Aléxius. – Lucius falou sem rodeios.

- Ele é perigoso, Lucius. – Kallen sentou-se na cama, ao lado dele – Desista disso, por favor.

- Já disse que você não deve se preocupar. – ele segurou uma das mãos dela – De qualquer forma, lhe chamei para perguntar se você quer ir comigo.

- Eu não posso. A atenção dos anjos com certeza vai estar no local. Já que é o primeiro encontro de vocês desde que você caiu. – ela suspirou – Não vá sozinho, por favor.

- Vai fazer alguma diferença?

- Vai inibi-lo. Ele está há tanto tempo se "comportando bem", que ele vai pensar duas vezes antes de atacar um protegido.

Lucius rolou os olhos.

- Está bem.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Eles haviam atravessado o portal para uma cidade do norte de Erase. Mas como Lucius afirmara que precisava estar em algum local onde não houvesse moradores em um raio de quinze quilômetros, eles estavam agora em carros na direção de um templo nas montanhas, que a família que regia a Região Norte protegia.

Kagome se mexeu no banco, desconfortável.

Por que o Inuyasha vivia fazendo aquilo? Mais uma vez ele fizera questão de sentar ao seu lado – o tiro saira pela culatra. Ao invés de ela irritá-lo, era ele quem fazia isso.

- Desconfortável, Kagome? – Inuyasha perguntou.

Kagome observou as outras três pessoas que estavam no carro: Aggie, Sophie e Gabriel.

- Só me deixa em paz, certo?

- Está incomodada com algo.

- Sim, a sua presença.

- Ou seria o fato de mais uma vez terem dito que nós namoramos?

Kagome engoliu em seco. De fato, desde que Mailon falara aqui, Kagome se sentiu incrivelmente desconfortável em ficar perto do Inuyasha.

- Não estou desconfortável. Aquela só foi uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

- Será? – Kagome ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, surpresa – Por que você acha que não pode ser verdade?

- Impossível.

Ele suspirou ruidosamente.

- Acho melhor você perguntar a Crys sobre isso.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

O grupo parou no meio de uma clareira que ficava na parte baixo da colina onde se localizava o templo.

- Eu realmente não queria que vocês estivessem aqui. - Lucius disse, observando os rosto ansiosos – Não façam nada, independente do que aconteça entre eu e Aléxius. E, por favor, tentem suportar o máximo que puderem.

- Do que diabos ele está falando? - Resmungou Inuyasha.

Kagome abriu a boca para mandar Inuyasha calar a dele quando sentiu aquele poder latente.

O ar escapou bruscamente de seus pulmões. Era como se ela estivesse embaixo de uma cachoeira. A pressão tão grande em cima de si que era quase como se estivesse se afogando.

Sangô gritou, desesperada. E Kagome, ao tentar olhar para ela, notou que não estava enxergando as coisas com definição, era quase como se tudo estivesse derretendo... Ou era ela?

Os ouvidos de Kagome começaram a doer, e ela levou as mãos às orelhas, assustada. Doia tanto. Parecia que seus tímpanos iam explodir.

A dor era acompanhada por uma zumbido enorme, que a fazia ter a impressão que sua cabeça inchava a ponta de estourar.

Kagome caiu no chão, sem conseguir suportar mais. Ela iria morrer. Tinha certeza. Estava morrendo.

Que tipo de presença era aquela?

Foi quando ela entendeu. Em algum lugar, no meio de todo aquele desconforto e dor, seu cérebro trabalhava desesperadamente para entender o que estava acontecendo. Aquilo tudo era a presença de Lucius.

Lucius estava "se deixando notar".

Kagome não conseguiu acreditar que o poder dele era tão monstruoso assim... Ela não conseguia acreditar que algo como aquilo existisse no mundo em que viviam!

Então, como começou, toda aquela força monstruosa parou.

- Pelos Céus, pai. - Ohan reclamou - Se eu soubesse que o senhor faria isso, com certeza teria ficado no castelo.

- Eu avisei. - Disse Lucius, sorrindo sonsamente.

Kagome olhou em volta. Só havia uma pessoa que não parecia estar realmente abalado, e essa pessoa era Mailon.

Como era possível?

Ela sentiu o coração bater rápido quando ouviu uma voz que vinha da floresta:

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – imediatamente, ela olhou para Lucius. Que franziu o cenho, confuso.

Algo saíra errado?

Da floresta, saiu um homem que aparentava ter vinte anos, olhos verdes, sérios demais, e cabelos castanhos curtos. Ele, ao que Kagome notava, era um pouco mais baixo que Lucius, mas nem por isso era menos imponente. Era lindo.

O rosto de Lucius se contorceu, como se ele estivesse tentando controlar a raiva.

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – Lucius rosnou, avançando ameaçadoramente na direção dele.

- Não é da sua conta.

Lucius estacou, as narinas se dilatando, tão rapidamente ele respirava. Ele parecia a ponto de matar alguém.

- Irio... – Lucius resmungou – É bom você falar antes de eu usar a força.

- Onde ela está? – Irio perguntou, erguendo o queixo.

O rosto de Lucius ficou pálido.

Kagome tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela estava preparada para que Aléxius aparecesse, mas, pela reação de Lucius, aquele homem que surgra da floresta não era Aléxius. Ele até mesmo o chamara de Irio!

- Não se atreva... – Lucius advertiu.

- Onde ela está? – ele perguntou novamente.

Kagome não soube quando aconteceu, mas no momento seguinte as mãos de Lucius estavam no pescoço de Irio.

- Eu vou matá-lo! - Lucius exclamou – Vou transformar cada osso do seu corpo em pó.

Irio não demonstrou emoção alguma.

- O que você quer com ela? – Lucius arfava – Depois de três séculos... O que você quer com ela?

Irio segurou os braços de Lucius.

- Solte-me.

- Você a abandonou! Que direito você acha que tem sobre ela?

- Eu não a abandonei! – Irio gritou – Eu passei os últimos três séculos perseguindo aqueles que poderiam oferecer perigo à ela... Não se atreva a me julgar!

Lucius soltou, apertando as mãos em punho.

- O que você está fazendo em Elpard? – Lucius falou baixo, tentando se controlar.

- Estou caçando o _detentor do sangue de cordeiro_. Se eu matá-lo, eles vão deixá-la em paz. – Lucius parecia surpreso – Estou caçando Aléxius.

Alguém riu atrás de Irio. Ninguém o havia notado até aquele momento. O que fez com que Kagome o estudasse, surpresa;

Cabelos loiros, olhos verdes, alto, aparência de um rapaz de dezoito anos. Belo como um anjo, como os outros dois homens que se encaravam de forma hostil no centro da clareira;

- Perdão. – disse esse novo desconhecido – Você está querendo dizer que quer... Me matar?

Kagome ficou em choque, encarando aquele homem. Então aquele... era Aléxius.

Ela tinha que admitir que ele era belo demais para ser considerado um demônio. Ela tinha uma imagem de Aléxius que não se acentava de forma alguma ao rapaz que ela via. Poderia parecer idiota, mas ela imaginara algo com chfres, três metros e meio de altura, cabelo negro e olhos vermelhos como brasa.

Aléxius lançou um olhar significativo para Lucius, que o devolveu com a mesma intensidade.

Uma briga particular se estabelecia com aquele olhar. E Kagome morria de medo das conseqüências dela.

- Quem é você? – Alexius perguntou para Irio, sorrindo arrogantemente.

- Você por acaso é idiota? – Lucius resmungou – Só é necessário observá-lo por alguns segundos para notar as semelhanças.

Aléxius lançou um olhar frio para Lucius, enquanto alargava o sorriso.

Uma pena que o sorriso esmoreceu depois de alguns segundos, chegando a ficar tão colérica quanto a de Lucius, enquanto ele se aproximava de Irio e o observava.

- Eu vou matá-lo! – Aléxius exclamou – Vou transformar cada osso do seu corpo em pó!

Irio sorriu ironicamente.

- Vocês são tão parecidos que me dão nojo. – ele exclamou – Que bom que você apareceu, agora vai ser fácil matá-lo.

- É mais fácil ocorrer o contrario. Faz muito tempo que eu não mato... Será um prazer relembrar os velhos tempos matando você.

- Eles têm que deixá-la em paz. – Irio falou lentamente.

- E o que você sabe sobre isso? O que você sabe sobre protegê-la? – Lucius perguntou, alterado. Kagome estranhou o rumo da conversa (por mais que não entendesse nada) (N/a: nem eu estou entendendo. Faz muito tempo que escrvi essa conversa! HAUHAHUA). – Sou eu quem venho protegendo ela nos últimos trinta anos. E antes de mim, quem a protegia era esse demônio imbecil. Você deixou que um demônio a criasse!

- Cale-se, travesseiro de penas.

- Cale-se você, filho de cruz credo.

- Vocês não entendem... – Irio resmungou, aparentemente cansado – Eu perdi a mulher que amava. Eu a vi envelhecer até morrer. Eu precisava de um tempo, e ela me lembrava tanto a mãe...

- Que desculpa imbecil. – Aléxius rosnou – Me dá ainda mais vontade de esganá-lo.

- Não se atreva. Se alguém fará isso, será eu... – Lucius advertiu.

- Esgano você primeiro, depois ele...

Lucius, visivelmente tentando ignorar Aléxius, disse:

- Você a deixou sozinha.

Aléxius suspirou, antes de falar:

- Ela era só uma criança...

- Eu a deixei aos cuidados de uma amiga. Ela fugiu. Eu não consegui encontrá-la depois daquilo.

- Ela fugiu para procurar você!

- Eu não a encontrei, por que esse demônio fez o favor de ensiná-la a esconder a presença...

- Eu estava protegendo ela!

- Eu também tentei fazer isso. Você não entende que eu não queria que ela notasse minha tristeza? A única coisa que eu poderia fazer era lhe dar segurança.

Lucius e Aléxius rolaram os olhos. Não teria saído de forma mais sincronizada se eles tivessem ensaiado.

- Você deveria agradecer pela sua sorte, Lucius. – Irio garantiu – A sorte de se apaixonar por alguém imortal. Ao contrário de mim.

- É... Possível? – Ohan exclamou. Irio, Aléxius e Lucius olharam para ele - Vovô? - Ohan exlamou, estarrecido;

- Vovô? – sussurraram perplexo Irio e Aléxius, que encararam Lucius imediatamente.

Aléxius agarrou o pescoço de Lucius.

- O que isso significa? – Aléxius rosnou.

- O que você acha que significa?

- Ele... É filho da Stacy?

- O que você fez com a minha filha, seu anjo pervertido? – Irio perguntou, pálido.

- Eu me apaixonei por ela. Vocês são idiotas?

- ESPERA! - gritou Fkake Horaki - Vovô? Filha? O que diabos isso significa? Vocês estão fritando meu cérebro!

Fkake gritou quando Irio apareceu na frente dela em questão de mil´simos.

- Céus. – Irio resmungou – Você tem o rosto da sua mãe!

- Han?

Irio abraçou Fkake, apertando-a forte.

- Ei, velhote, dá para soltar minha filha?

- Não. Deixe que eu aproveite minha neta.

Kagome não acreditava que alguém pudesse mudar tão rapidamente de personalidade.

- Neta? – Fkake se abraçou dos braços de Irio – Acho melhor vocês me explicarem o que está acontecendo, ou eu vou dar piti...

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

**Cara... Esse capítulo é uma confusão só. Oo Nem eu estou entendo direito!1 UHAAHA Ok, acho que eu devo explicar no proxima capitulo. (sim, eu ainda n li)  
**


	20. Algumas Verdades Por Trás de Stacy

**Capítulo XVIII: Algumas Verdades Por Trás de Stacy**

_Estava um pouco mais quente naquele dia – o que era bom depois de tanta chuva. _

_Os portões da universidade estavam abertos, e eu a esperava do lado de fora. Maldito Inccubus. Estava tentando seduzi-la há pelo menos dois dias... Ele realmente me forçou a tomar medidas drásticas. _

_Ela finalmente apareceu, acompanhada pelo demônio imbecil – eu realmente não conseguia compreender com ela conseguia se mostrar tão tranqüila enquanto andava ao lado de um maldito caído._

_- Stacy... – chamei, aproximando-me dela. _

_O demônio me encarou imediatamente. Eu estava na minha verdadeira forma carnal... Era impossível que aquele demônio não notasse quem eu realmente era. _

_- Ele é seu namorado? – uma das amigas insignificantes dela perguntou. Mas ela não respondeu. _

_Segurei a mão dela, enquanto, surpresa, ela me encarava – aquela era a primeira vez que eu aparecia na minha verdadeira forma para ela._

_- Lucius? – ela perguntou, piscando de forma confusa – É você?_

_Ela realmente não deveria entender o que estava acontecendo. Depois de tanto tempo vendo o anjo "Lucius" como um senhor idoso, deveria ser estranho ver a minha verdadeira forma, que era a de um belo rapaz de vinte e dois anos.  
_

_- Surpresa? – eu sorri gentilmente para ela – Agora nós devemos ir... – ela entendeu o que eu queria dizer: eu estava ali para lutar com o Inccubus, não havia outro motivo para eu revelar minha verdadeira forma._

_Nós nos afastamos da universidade, de mãos dadas. As pessoas olhavam para nós, surpresas – talvez por minha causa, ou ainda por ela estar andando de mãos dadas com alguém (afinal, ela tinha a fama de inconquistável)._

_Entramos em um beco – aquilo já estava virando rotina – e esperei que ele aparecesse. _

_- Eu não sabia que você era tão bonito... – Stacy sussurrou – As garotas devem estar todas apaixonadas, agora._

_- Eu não quero começar uma discussão filosófica sobre beleza, meu bem, agora fique quietinha... Ele chegou._

_O demônio apareceu na entrada do beco._

_- Então realmente havia um anjo protegendo ela... Estou surpreso... – o demônio se aproximou lentamente – Mas não se preocupe, já estou acostumado a matar anjos da guarda._

_Eu senti meus lábios se estenderem em um sorriso cruel._

_- Você realmente acha que eu sou um mero anjo-da-guarda?_

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Irio foi afastado de Fkake por Aléxius.

- Você acha que tem o direito de se aproximar dela? – Fkake, surpresa, encarou o demônio.

Aléxius apontou o dedo para Lucius:

- O que você fez com a minha Stacy, seu avestruz mal-desenvolvido.

- Vocês são tão repetitivos... Você vai ter que pagar se quer os detalhes sórdidos... – Lucius declarou.

A expressão de Aléxius se retorceu.

- Você tocou nela com essas mãos sujas? – ele rosnou.

- Mãos sujas, não... Elas estão limpinhas. Sempre as lavo.

- Eu vou matar você... – Aléxius rosnou, indo na direção de Lucius.

Fkake entrou no espaço entre eles, dizendo:

- Afaste-se do meu pai.

Por um momento, Fkake ficou encarando Aléxius. O demônio, perplexo, observava a obstinação da garota.

Lucius abraçou Fkake.

- Você me orgulha tanto! – ele exclamou, com voz chorosa.

- Ela é realmente igual a mãe... – Aléxius resmungou – Eu não me conformo com o fato dela ter se apaixonado por um anjo imbecil. Tanto que eu falei para ela sobre vocês...

- Não há nada de mal nos anjos... – Irio resmungou.

- Não? Grande exemplo você é... Deixou sua filha de apenas onze anos vagando sozinha pelo mundo... – Aléxius rosnou.

- E ainda deixou que um demônio a criasse. – Lucius completou.

- Melhor que ela se casar com em anjo... E ainda mais um como você...

- Eu vou quebrar a sua cara.

- Venha. Ninguém vai me condenar por matá-lo.

- Alguém, por favor... – exclamou Fkake -... dá para me explicar o que está acontecendo?

Ohan abraçou a irmã, apontando para Irio:

- Aquele é nosso avô. – ele apontou para Aléxius - Considere esse como nosso tio... – e ele apontou para Lucius – E esse o marmanjo que deu sorte e a agarrou a nossa mãe.

- O que? – Fkake ainda parecia bastante confusa.

- Aléxius, Irio e eu precisamos ter uma conversa em particular... – Lucius virou-se para Fkake Victory – Você permite que usemos o templo?

Fkake Victory entendia o por que de Lucius escolher o templo – até mesmo demônios deveriam respeitar a integridade de lugares sagrados.

- E você, Ohan... Explique para sua irmã toda a situação...

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Eles encontraram uma clareira com bancos e mesas de madeira – provavelmente usada quando tinha alguma festividade no templo.

Kagome se sentou ao lado de Sangô.

- O que você acha de tudo isso? – perguntou baixinho.

- Não sei. – Sangô resmungou – Eu estava com medo... – os olhos de Sango procuraram os de Miroku – Sei lá... Imaginava que ia acontecer uma luta. E esse tal de Irio que apareceu...

- O Aléxius não parecia um demônio, não é? – Miroku comentou, coçando o queixo – Ele me parecia uma rapaz qualquer.

- Um bem bonito, você quer dizer... – Kagome reclamou.

- Mulheres só sabem dá valor a um homem pela beleza... – resmungou Inuyasha – Se não, pelo dinheiro...

- Algum problema com isso? – Kagome perguntou, espalmando uma das mãos na mesa – Esse interesse é provado cientificamente como genético... Como você pode chamar de caráter?

- Eu falei caráter em algum momento?

- Cala a sua boca, logo.

Richard deu um leve tapa na cabeça de Inuyasha.

- Continue assim, rapaz... Foi desse jeito que consegui minha mulher... – ele disse, piscando para Kagome.

- Ok, rapaz pretensioso. – Lucy resmungou – E desse jeito você vai perdê-la...

- De novo? Você não se cansa de se separar de mim a cada momento, não?

- É bem divertido...

Eles pararam de conversar quando notaram que Fkake Horaki se exaltava.

- E por que você sabe disso, e eu não? Eu sempre achei que a mamãe não envelhecia por causa da presença do papai...

- Se fosse assim a cozinheira lá de casa dançaria em boates até hoje. – Ohan resmungou.

- Se alguém tivesse me dito que minha mãe era filha de um anjo, eu não teria que pensar esse tipo de coisa, sabe? – ele respirou fundo – O que aconteceu? A nossa avó morreu e o quê?

- Isso foi há mais de trezentos anos. Ela morreu e ele deixou a mãe com uma nephilim... Ela fugiu para procurá-lo e foi quando ela encontrou o Aléxius, que a criou.

- Espera... O Aléxius é como... Pai adotivo da nossa mãe?

- Nem tanto... Você o viu. Dá para chamá-lo de pai com aquela aparência? É mais como irmão mais velho... – Ohan agradeceu a garrafa de refrigerante que Fkake Victory estendia.

- Mas o Irio... vovô... Não aparenta ser mais velho... – Fkake resmungou.

- Ele é pai biológico... Não tem como fugir do estereótipo.

Fkake suspirou.

- Nosso avô é um anjo...

- Ele não era tão forte quanto nosso pai, antes de cair, mas era forte o suficiente para sobreviver até hoje... – Ohan apontou para Mailon – Você, rapaz, está com grande problemas para amarrar o seu burro com o da torta de carne aqui...

- Estou notando isso... – Mailon revirou os olhos – Sesshoumaru! Quer treinar enquanto a gente esperar os malditos se matarem lá dentro?

Sem responder nada, Sesshoumaru se levantou e seguiu Mailon floresta a dentro.

- Toma cuidado, Rin, o Mailon vai agarrar teu homem... – Gabriel resmungou ao lado dela, que segurou o rosto de Gabriel e o esticou.

- Se você quer fazer uma piada, faça isso com uma expressão menos ranzinza, seu idiota!

- Não bata nele, ele é fofinho! – Aggie gritou, abraçando Gabriel. Que, ao que parecia, resolveu ficar quieto para não fazer a besteira de matar alguém.

- Eu tenho que arranjar novos amigos... – Zack resmungou para Sophie, suspirando – Essa corja de loucos está me enlouquecendo também.

- Gostei! – gritou Miroku – Me chama de corja, Sangô, me chama!

- IDIOTA!

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Dentro do templo, os três anjos caídos se encaravam. Um havia se tornado um demônio. O outro havia se apaixonado por uma humana. E o terceiro havia infligido uma ordem.

Fora isso, eles só tinham uma coisa em comum: amavam a mesma mulher. De forma diferente, obviamente... Mas ainda assim, um amor capaz de tudo. De amansar o demônio, de enlouquecer o pai e de transformar o amante em um indigente.

- Você deve saber... – Aléxius disse calmamente, para Lucius – Que eu só não tentei matá-lo ainda por que esse ser apareceu... E eu o odeio ainda mais que a você.

- Então os rumores que ouvi estavam errados? Pensei que você não matasse... – Irio disse, sorrindo ironicamente.

Aléxius sorriu – embora não transmitisse nenhum bom sentimento com aquele sorriso – enquanto respondia:

- Eu não mato. Impeço de viver. – ele se virou lentamente para Lucius – O que você quer de mim?

Pela primeira vez, Aléxius e Lucius se encararam realmente. As lembranças povoaram a mente deles. Na Pérsia, lutando por semanas a fio. Na França, quando ele conseguiu o sangue de cordeiro. No plano de Erase, quando Gabriel dera a missão de proteger Stacy.

E mais que lembranças... Havia mágoa em tudo aquilo. Principalmente da parte do demônio. Ele não conseguia perdoar Lucius por ele poder ficar ao lado de Stacy, enquanto ele era obrigado a ficar longe dela para que os anjos não a matassem.

- Preciso de sua ajuda... – Lucius falou calmamente.

Aléxius encarou Lucius, sério – o que era bem raro naquele rosto.

Irio se engasgou enquanto começava a rir.

- Ok. Posso tentar matá-lo agora?

- Irio, você realmente está me enchendo. – Lucius resmungou.

- Jura? – Irio cruzou os braços, enquanto encara Lucius – Eu pensei que você já tivesse entendido o por que de eu estar aqui. Mas vou ser claro. Se ele morrer...- e apontou para Aléxius - ... A Stacy pode viver tranquilamente, sem estar ameaçada a cada passo que der... Eu tenho muita culpa no que aconteceu. Mas todos nós temos. Se esse demônio não tivesse se atrevido a pegar o sangue de cordeiro. Se eu não fosse um Serafin. Se você não tivesse arrancado o chifre dele. Tudo seria muito não é... Aceite a culpa que você tem nisso tudo e cale a boca, enquanto eu o mato.

- Eu não vou morrer. – Aléxius disse, ainda sério – Eu prometi à Stacy que eu nunca a deixaria... Se eu morrer, será definitivo...

- Então me ajude, Aléxius... – Lucius pediu, fazendo o sorriso irônico voltar ao rosto do demônio.

- Aí você já está querendo demais... – imediatamente, Aléxius liberou sua aura. Um poder bastante parecido com o que Lucius mostrara para atrair Aléxius – e, infelizmente, Irio – até ali.

- Você acha que seu poder me abala? Ou você está querendo deixar claro que ainda tem poder para me vencer? – Lucius deu um soco no rosto de Aléxius – Deixe sua arrogância.

Aléxius sorriu – o soco tivera o mesmo efeito que um leve empurrão no peito.

- Arrogante? Eu? Você é o idiota que vem até aqui para me pedir ajuda... Você enlouqueceu? Acha mesmo que eu o ajudaria... Saiba que isso nunca acontecerá.

Lucius o socou mais uma vez.

- Deixe-me matá-lo. – pediu Irio.

- Não... – Lucius pediu, erguendo uma mão – Eu te devolverei o chifre.

Aléxius parecia algo surpreso.

- Eu não quero... – Aléxius garantiu – Ajuda negada. Estou indo embora.

Lucius segurou o braço de Aléxius, o que causou uma raivosa expressão no demônio.

- Solte-me.

- Você é o detentor do sangue do cordeiro. – Lucius sussurrou.

- Vocês vivem repetindo isso... O que querem? Meu arrependimento? Lamento... Ainda sou suficientemente demônio para não me arrepender de nada.

- Eu vou precisar socá-lo, de novo? – Lucius olhou para Irio – Eles estão atrás de Stacy por que eu lhe tirei o chifre. E se eu devolver? Se você o tiver de volta, os demônios não irão atrás dela. E... Os anjos não poderão impedir que você se aproxime dela.

Aquele argumento finalmente teve algum efeito em Aléxius.

- Mas... Se eu tiver o chifre de volta... Eu terei que voltar ao inferno.

- Talvez...

- O que é esse talvez?

- Tudo vai depender de você. – Lucius garantiu.

Lucius observou enquanto Aléxius dava alguns passos atrás, atordoado. Quem diria... Era a primeira vez que via um demônio tão humano.

- Ela não vai mais estar em perigo... – Aléxius sussurrou – E eu vou poder vê-la. – ele olhou em volta, meo que angustiado e se afastou para a porta do templo. Aléxius lançou um olhar para Lucius - Anda assim, vou querer nosso acerto de contas.

Lucius acenou vagamente com a cabeça e Aléxius foi embora. Os trÊs sabiam o que aquilo significava: Lucius tera a ajuda do demônio.

- Quer dizer que eu não preciso mais matá-lo? – Irio perguntou – Tive minha viagem perdida.

- Eu não encararia dessa forma. – Lucius disse, e, apesar de não gostar nem um pouco da idéia, sugeriu: - acho que já está na hora de você ver a sua filha...

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

**Não vou mentir! Eu amo esse capítulo! É quando praticamente tudo é revelado, han?**

**Sem falar que eu AMO o Aléxius. Ele é perfa demais! *-***

Aos interessados: portalskipbeat. co. cc

É perfaaa! *-*


	21. Lembranças de um Demônio

**Capítulo XIV: Lembranças de Um Demônio**

A fumaça saía de minha boca em lufadas. O tempo estava muito frio.

Rolei os olhos, aproximando-me da mulher de cabelos compridos de uma tonalidade clara de castanho e olhos verdes, brilhantes de raiva naquele momento.

- Ninguém entra após as portas serem fechadas. – Repetiu o porteiro do teatro, ora por favor, uma peça de teatro, Stacy estava louca para me levar para assistir tal peça.  
Disse que eu ia amar.

Ficou brava quando disse que demônios não amam, em seguida ela fingiu uma depressão dizendo que aquela frase levava a analogia de que simplesmente eu era incapaz de amá-la. As coisas só pioraram quando disse que ela precisava de um analista.

- Mas você fechou as portas nesse segundo.

- Madame, não posso..

Adiantei-me ficando na frente de Stacy, precisei inclinar meu corpo para ficar com o rosto da mesma altura do porteiro... que era gordo, fedido e cheio de espinhas.

- Abra.

Ele abriu a porta, Stacy estalou a língua irritada e adentrou, a segui com um meio sorriso, vitorioso, ela odiava quando eu consiga algo que ela – com seu charme e sedução – não conseguia, mas é que ela não sabe como é fácil para um demônio manipular os humanos.

- Aqui. – Segurou meu braço me puxando para me sentar, com mudança tão brusca de percurso, quase cai.

- Não me puxe dessa forma, menina.

- Deixa de ser fresco, seja mais macho.

- E a senhorita seja mais dama.

- Certo, papai.

Rolei os olhos, menina encrenqueira.

Observei o palco. Uma peça musical, voltei atenção para Stacy, ela balançou a cabeça e usou a mão para força meu rosto para direção do palco. Resmunguei e deixei o corpo escorregar na poltrona, odeio, musicais.

Um humano idiota contando uma historia idiota com um ritmo ainda mais idiota.

- De uma chance ao musical, você vai gostar.

- Aposto que não.

- Se eu ganhar. Me pagará um jantar.

- Se você ganhar, vou a falência.

- Presta atenção na peça. – E ela me deu um soco no ombro, se fosse qualquer outro ser existente seja humano ou não, eu simplesmente teria afundando o nariz em um soco então começaria uma sessão de torturas. – Alexius pare de imaginar cenas de torturas.

Voltei minha atenção a Stacy, rolei os olhos e voltei atenção aquela peça chata, foi quando eu vi o barbeiro corta o pescoço do cliente, joguei meu corpo para frente.

- Legal.

- Há! Vou ter uma noite de jantar. – E ela fez sua dancinha da vitória.

Voltei a me encolher em meu acento fingindo estar desgostoso, isso durou até a próxima garganta degolada, sei que é mentira, mas ao ver aquilo com aquela melodia mórbida, me trouxe um sentimento de nostalgia.

Observei Stacy ao meu lado, ela tinha um belo sorriso enquanto apoiava a cabeça em sua mão me observando.

- O que?

- Nada. – ela voltou sua atenção a peça. – Só fico feliz em te deixar feliz.

Admito, por mais que meu orgulho não me deixei admitir em voz alta. Gostei da peça. Stacy aceitou completamente dessa vez, afinal toda sexta-feira a noite ela decidiu que devíamos aproveitar nossa existência na terra e fazer algo diferente, semana passada me deixou duas horas na lama, algo sobre... hidratante natural.

Mas eu sei que a verdade é que ela se perdeu quando estávamos indo na tal pousada e o resultado foi um caminho de terra com o carro atolado.

- Nunca duvide de minha capacidade de lhe agradar. – ela estufou o peito de forma orgulhosa.

- Menina.

- Não seja frígido. – Ela agarrou meu braço enquanto saíamos do teatro, entrelaço os dedos com os meus, mania que tem desde de criança.

Ela estava tremendo levemente, claro, está frio. E essa menina me saiu com um casaco fino demais para noite. O que uma mulher não faz por vaidade? Desvencilhei-me dela por alguns segundos, o suficiente para tirar meu casaco e colocá-lo sobre os ombros dela.

- Viu, não lhe mata ser mais carinhoso.

- Não lhe mata ser mais calada.

- Tirano.

- Saber ficar em silencio é uma virtude. Stacy... cale essa linda boquinha.

Um estalo chamou minha atenção, o cheio que me envolveu era familiar demais. Mas não era desejado. O que eu menos precisava era dar de cara com um demônio naquele exato momento.

- Ale...

Segurei Stacy pela cintura dando um salto para trás, um carro atingiu a loja por onde estávamos passando, pessoas foram feridas, gritos, casos. Algo que os demônios simplesmente adoram, mas eu não estava gostando nada daquilo, e sabia muito bem o motivo.

Aquele carro... era para mim!

- Alexius. Atrás.

- Eu sei.

A puxei comigo seguindo para um beco escuro e deserto, não sou o tipo de demônio que foge de uma luta.

- Fique atrás de mim e tome cuidado. Lembre-se de...

- Eu me lembro do treinamento.

Fiquei na sua frente, um homem se aproximou, cabelos castanhos espetados, olhos acinzentados, cara de sonso abestado. Esse demônios de hoje em dia me deixam muito a desejar.

- Que casal mais lindo. – Ele ironizou, rolei os olhos.

- Stacy...

- Estou me protegendo.

Voltei minha atenção para o idiota, ele avançou liberando sua aurea, tentando me atordoar, sacou um estilete e desferiu um ataque, claro que desviei com facilidade, ele pareceu surpreso e começou a desferir ataques sucessivos e fracassados.

- Parece que hoje não terei uma boa luta. – Falei segurando o seu punho.

- O que é você? – Ele revelou seus chifres e seus olhos ficaram mais escuros, estava irritado, tadinho, quase tenho pena.

Sorri avançando segurei o rosto dele com minha mão esquerda.

- Falar meu nome aumentaria seu tormento. – Quando estava para acertar o soco no estomago dele o grito de Stacy me chamou atenção, ela havia sido arremessada contra a parede. Estreitei os olhos acertando o demônio a minha frente, ele se ajoelhou a minha frente, chutei seu rosto fazendo com que ele caísse.

Voltei minha atenção para o outro demônio que correu até Stacy, mas antes que ele se aproximasse o suficiente dela, corri, ele não seria mais veloz que eu e arregalou os olhos ao me ver na frente dela.

- Mas...

Acertei um chute frontal em seu peito lançando-o contra a parede que estava a quase dez metros de distancia, na parede surgiu rachaduras... pobre parede.

- Eu estou bem. – Stacy ficou na minha frente segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos me forçando a olhá-la nos olhos.

- Ele vai...

- Não... eu não gosto quando você age dessa forma.

- Essa é minha verdadeira natureza!

- Não é. Muito mais justo que qualquer outro anjo. Muito mais forte que todos os demônios. Você é simplesmente está acima de tudo isso, Lex.

Respirei fundo, ela sabia como me controlar.

- Agradeça a ela por não ter seus chifres arrancados.

- O que é você? – Perguntou o segundo demônio.

- Alexius.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos, mas em seguida riram.

- Se fosse Alexius. Já estariam mortos.

- Não me tentem... sumam!

Eles estreitaram, liberei minha áurea, sem me importa se seria ou não detectado, os dois tremeram, engoliram em seco.

- Senhor...

- Vamos. – Segurei a mão de Stacy e saímos a passos largos, precisarámos sair da Inglaterra o mais rápido possível, antes algum anjo idiota aparecesse.

- Que sexta-feira.

Ri com o comentário dela.

- Temos que fazer essa nossas sextas mais interessantes como essa Stacy.

- Ainda bravo por causa da semana passada? Quantas vezes vou ter que falar, tempo comigo nunca é perdido.

- Não, minha cara. Nunca é e nunca será.

Ela sorriu e me abraçou.

- Lex. – Ela só me chama assim quando quer me pedir algo.

- Não tenho comida.

- Sem graça.

Entramos na estação de trem.

- Você me promete nunca mais matar?

A olhei por um instante.

- Como poderia lhe prometer tal coisa se sempre temos conflitos dessa forma?

- Simples... não os mates... você pararia de matar por mim?

Soltei um sonoro suspiro comprando as passagem para o próximo trem. Mulheres eram mestres em manipular seres do sexo oposto. Isso não me incluía. Não era a beleza dela que me manipulava, era ela em si. E aquela frase que ela me dissera quando nos conhecemos: _qual é o problema em ser mau?_

Voltei minha atenção a ela, estava ansiosa esperando uma resposta, analisei seu estado, o vestido havia ficado sujo pela pancada, mas não estava machucada, massageie meu próprio ombro rolando os olhos.

- Por você eu seria capaz.

Então ela me deu um belo sorriso me abraçando forte, não resisti e sorri.

- Obrigada.

Não se acostume. – na verdade eu queria dizer "por você seria capaz de muito mais", mas eu é que não vou inflar esse ego já deveras grande.

** OooOooOooOooO**

**Escrito pela Fkake! *-* Tem uma penca de fanfics como essa no Need For Fic. Anda não sei se integro elas à fanfic.**

**Bem, por hoje é só, crianças. *-* Espero que tenham ficado felizes com essa penca de capitulos. **

**XOXO**

**Capítulo XIV: Lembranças de Um Demônio**

A fumaça saía de minha boca em lufadas. O tempo estava muito frio.

Rolei os olhos, aproximando-me da mulher de cabelos compridos de uma tonalidade clara de castanho e olhos verdes, brilhantes de raiva naquele momento.  
- Ninguém entra após as portas serem fechadas. – Repetiu o porteiro do teatro, ora por favor, uma peça de teatro, Stacy estava louca para me levar para assistir tal peça.  
Disse que eu ia amar.  
Ficou brava quando disse que demônios não amam, em seguida ela fingiu uma depressão dizendo que aquela frase levava a analogia de que simplesmente eu era incapaz de amá-la. As coisas só pioraram quando disse que ela precisava de um analista.  
- Mas você fechou as portas nesse segundo.  
- Madame, não posso..  
Adiantei-me ficando na frente de Stacy, precisei inclinar meu corpo para ficar com o rosto da mesma altura do porteiro... que era gordo, fedido e cheio de espinhas.  
- Abra.  
Ele abriu a porta, Stacy estalou a língua irritada e adentrou, a segui com um meio sorriso, vitorioso, ela odiava quando eu consiga algo que ela – com seu charme e sedução – não conseguia, mas é que ela não sabe como é fácil para um demônio manipular os humanos.  
- Aqui. – Segurou meu braço me puxando para me sentar, com mudança tão brusca de percurso, quase cai.  
- Não me puxe dessa forma menina.  
- Deixa de ser fresco, seja mais macho.  
- E a senhorita seja mais dama.  
- Certo, papai.  
Rolei os olhos, menina encrenqueira.  
Observei o palco. Uma peça musical, voltei atenção para Stacy, ela balançou a cabeça e usou a mão para força meu rosto para direção do palco.  
Resmunguei e deixei o corpo escorregar na poltrona, odeio, musicais.  
Um humano idiota contando uma historia idiota com um ritmo ainda mais idiota.  
- De uma chance ao musical, você vai gostar.  
- Aposto que não.  
- Se eu ganhar. Me pagará um jantar.  
- Se você ganhar, vou a falência.  
- Presta atenção na peça. – E ela me deu um soco no ombro, se fosse qualquer outro ser existente seja humano ou não, eu simplesmente teria afundando o nariz em um soco então começaria uma sessão de torturas. – Alexius pare de imaginar cenas de torturas.  
Voltei minha atenção a Stacy, rolei os olhos e voltei atenção aquela peça chata, foi quando eu vi o barbeiro corta o pescoço do cliente, joguei meu corpo para frente.  
- Legal.  
- Há! Vou ter uma noite de jantar. – E ela fez sua dancinha da vitória.  
Voltei a me encolher em meu acento fingindo estar desgostoso, isso durou até a próxima garganta degolada, sei que é mentira, mas ao ver aquilo com aquela melodia mórbida, me trouxe um sentimento de nostalgia.  
Observei Stacy ao meu lado, ela tinha um belo sorriso enquanto apoiava a cabeça em sua mão me observando.  
- O que?  
- Nada. – ela voltou sua atenção a peça. – Só fico feliz em te deixar feliz.  
Admito, por mais que meu orgulho não me deixei admitir em voz alta. Gostei da peça. Stacy aceitou completamente dessa vez, afinal toda sexta-feira a noite ela decidiu que devemos aproveitar nossa existência na terra e fazer algo diferente, semana passada me deixou duas horas na lama, algo sobre... hidratante natural.  
Mas eu sei que a verdade é que ela se perdeu quando estávamos indo na tal pousada e o resultado foi um caminho terra com o carro atolado.  
- Nunca duvide de minha capacidade de lhe agradar. – ela estufou o peito de forma orgulhosa.  
- Menina.  
- Não seja frigido. – Ela agarrou meu braço enquanto saímos do teatro, entrelaço os dedos com os meus, atitude que tem desde de criança.  
Ela estava tremendo levemente, claro, está frio. E essa menina me saiu com um casaco fino demais para noite. O que uma mulher não faz por vaidade?  
Desvencilhei-me dela por alguns segundos, o suficiente para tirar meu casaco e colocá-lo sobre os ombros dela.  
- Viu, não lhe mata ser mais carinhoso.  
- Não lhe mata ser mais calada.  
- Frigido.  
- Saber ficar em silencio é uma virtude. Stacy... cale essa linda boquinha.  
Um estalo chamou minha atenção, aquele cheiro, um demônio.  
- Ale...  
Segurei Stacy pela cintura dando um salto para trás, um carro atingiu a loja por onde estávamos passando, pessoas foram feridas, gritos, casos. Algo que os demônios simplesmente adoram, mas eu não estava gostando nada daquilo, sabia o motivo.  
Aquele carro... era para mim!  
- Alexius. Atrás.  
- Eu sei.  
A puxei comigo seguindo para um beco escuro e deserto, não sou o tipo de demônio que foge de uma luta.  
- Fique atrás de mim e tome cuidado. Lembre-se de...  
- Eu me lembro do treinamento.  
Fiquei em sua frente, um homem se aproximou, cabelos castanhos espetados, olhos acinzentados, cara de sonso abestado. Esse demônios de hoje em dia me deixam muito a desejar.  
- Que casal mais lindo. – Ele ironizou, rolei os olhos.  
- Stacy...  
- Estou me protegendo.  
Voltei minha atenção para o idiota, ele avançou liberando sua auria, tentando me atordoar, sacou um estilete e desferiu um ataque, claro que desviei com facilidade, ele pareceu surpreso e começou a desferir ataques sucessivos e fracassados.  
- Parece que hoje não terei uma boa luta. – Falei segurando o seu punho.  
- O que é você? – Ele revelou seus chifres e seus olhos ficaram mais escuros, estava irritado, tadinho, quase tenho pena.  
Sorri avançando segurei o rosto dele com minha mão esquerda.  
- Falar meu nome aumentaria seu tormento. – Quando ia acerta o soco no estomago dele o grito de Stacy me chamou atenção, ela havia sido arremessada contra a parede, estreitou os olhos acertando o demônio a minha frente, ele se ajoelhou a minha frente, chutei seu rosto o fazendo cair no chão.  
Voltei minha atenção para o outro demônio que correu até Stacy, mas antes que ele se aproximasse o suficiente dela, corri, ele não era pareou para minha velocidade e arregalou os olhos ao me ver na frente dela.  
- Mas...  
Acertei um chute frontal em seu peito o lançando contra a parede que estava a quase dez metros de distancia, na parede surgiu rachaduras... pobre parede.  
- Eu estou bem. – Stacy ficou na minha frente segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos me forçando a olhá-la nos olhos.  
- Ele vai...  
- Não... eu não gosto quando você age dessa forma.  
- Essa minha verdadeira natureza!  
- Não é. Muito mais justo que qualquer outro anjo. Muito mais forte que todos os demônios. Você é simplesmente está acima de tudo isso Lex.  
Respirei fundo, ela sabia como me controlar.  
- Agradeça a ela por não ter seus chifres arrancados.  
- O que é você? – Perguntou o segundo demônio.  
- Alexius.  
Os dois arregalaram os olhos, mas em seguida riram.  
- Se fosse Alexius. Já estariam mortos.  
- Não me tentem... sumam!  
Eles estreitaram, liberei minha áurea, sem me importa se seria ou não detectado, os dois tremeram, engoliram em seco.  
- Senhor...  
- Vamos. – Segurei a mão de Stacy e saímos a passos largos, precisaram sair da Inglaterra o mais rápido possível, antes algum anjo idiota aparecesse.  
- Que sexta-feira.  
Ri com o comentário dela.  
- Temos que fazer essa nossas sextas mais interessantes como essa Stacy.  
- Ainda bravo por causa da semana passada? Quantas vezes vou ter que falar, tempo comigo nunca é perdido.  
- Não minha cara. Nunca é e nunca será.  
Ela sorriu e me abraçou.  
- Lex. – Ela só me chama assim quando quer me pedir algo.  
- Não tenho comida.  
- Sem graça.  
Entramos na estação de trem.  
- Você me promete nunca mais matar?  
A olhei por um instante.  
- Como poderia lhe prometer tal coisa se sempre temos conflitos dessa forma?  
- Simples... não os mates... você pararia de matar por mim?  
Soltei um sonoro suspiro comprando as passagem para o próximo trem.  
Voltei minha atenção a ela, estava ansiosa esperando uma resposta, analisei seu estado, o vestido havia ficado sujo pela pancada, mas não estava machucada, massageie meu próprio ombro rolando os olhos.  
- Por você eu seria capaz.  
Então ela me deu um belo sorriso me abraçando forte, não resisti e sorri.  
- Obrigada.  
- Não se acostume. – na verdade eu queria dizer "por você seria capaz de muito mais", todavia o ego dessa menina já é grande o suficiente para ser mais inflado.


	22. Lembranças de um Demônio PARTE II

**Capítulo XXII: Lembranças de Um Demônio - PARTE II**

* * *

**Tem uma penca de contos Stacy e Lucius no NFF. Aí, resolvi postar eles como capítulos antes de continuar a história *-***

Essa One-Shot foi escrita pela Fkake, e abaixo está o título original que ela deu à história. Agradeçam a ela nos comentários, hamo-q-hamo!

* * *

**Natal**

Contive minha mão antes de ela acertar minha testa, em um sinal de incredulidade.

Eu poderia gritar um:

- QUE MERDA É ESSA, STACY?

Mas eu sabia que, ainda assim, ela apenas me lançaria um de seus biquinhos magoados enquanto tentava me explicar o que se passava naquela cabecinha perturbada.

Eu não estava bravo... Eu estava em um estado muito além de bravo. Eu estava furioso, não muito mais que furioso... eu estava EMPUTESSIDO!

- Não é linda?

- Claro, será um charme na lareira.

Stacy apontou aquele enorme pinheiro em nossa sala, estava decorado com bolinhas de cristal, anjinhos de vidro... Ah, que meigo, havia um estrela de cristal no seu topo.

**Lucifer me mate, por favor!**

- Alexius, me deu tanto trabalho decorar a arvore! – ela tomou fôlego. – Nós vamos comemorar o natal e você vai gostar!

- Eu sou um demônio! – levantei e apontei a arvore. – ISSO É BLASFÊMIA!

- Eu sou filha de um anjo, posso comemorar o natal se eu quiser. – ela apertou o dedo contra o meu nariz. – E você vai comemorar comigo. – se aproximou erguendo a sobrancelha apertando com mais força o dedo contra o meu nariz. – E você vai gostar.

Soltei um longo suspiro. Eu deveria suspeitar que ela estava aprontando quando saiu essa tarde e depois insistiu que eu colocasse uma venda para ir até a sala.

Como ela montou uma arvore tão rápido?

Eu sou um demônio e não tenho espírito natalino, todos os natais foram ignorados por mim, ela ignorou sempre... Não sei que deu nessa menina para querer comemorar esse ano em questão.

Talvez seja por estarmos tanto tempo em uma única cidade, vivendo em uma casa e não em uma hospedagem, como de costume. Acredito que esse tempo em um único lugar e em uma casa que podia ser chamada de lar a fez desenvolver um sentimento natalino naquele mês de Dezembro.

Ela sorriu e entrelaçou os dedos da mão com a minha me levando até a sala de jantar. Um verdadeiro banquete sobre a mesa.

- Teremos convidados?

- Somente você e eu.

Puxei a cadeira para que ela pudesse se sentar, observei a mesa. Não parecia uma mesa feita para apenas duas pessoas.

- Você e eu? – sentei na cadeira ao lado dela. – Perfeito.

- Podemos mandar as sobras para alimentar um pequeno país de terceiro mundo. – ela brincou.

- Por que faríamos isso?

Ela soltou um longo suspiro.

- Para ajudar.

- Eles nunca me ajudaram, por que diabos eu iria ajudar? Eles que trabalhem em lavouras e saiam das crises sozinhos.

Stacy rolou os olhos enquanto colocava um prato preenchido com comida na minha frente.

O silêncio preencheu a sala de jantar enquanto jantávamos. Sentia-me tentado a perguntar a Stacy de que restaurante ela havia comprado a comida, tenho serias duvidas da veracidade da informação de que ela havia cozinhado aquilo.

Girei o cálice com vinho, a observando enquanto ela comia. Depois de tantos anos freqüentando restaurantes de luxo, ela havia se tornado uma bela dama. Sua forma de se sentar, repousar os talheres na mesa, limpar os lábios sujos com molho.

Adiantei-me, deslizando o dedão pelo canto de sua boca limpando o molho branco, lambi meu próprio dedo enquanto ela terminava a refeição.

- Se acha que vou lavar a louça a senhorita está muito...

- Certa.

Lancei um olhar fulminante a ela.

- Lex. – ela fez biquinho e eu me levantei pegando os pratos.

Lavei a louça.

Eu não queria, mas aquele biquinho tinha poderes sobre mim que até eu mesmo desconhecia, mas infelizmente ela sabia o quanto poderoso aquele biquinho era.

Voltando a sala com aquela estúpida arvore de natal Stacy me estendeu um embrulho pequeno.

- Feliz natal! – ela disse sorrindo.

- Blasfêmia. – resmunguei enquanto rasgava o embrulho.

Havia uma caixa de veludo que quando abri vi um anel, estreitei os olhos para ela.

- Eu não vou usar um anel.

- Lex... ele é lindo e bem masculino.

- Desista.

- Lex, eu escolhi pensando em você.

- Desista.

Ela passou os braços pelo meu ombro agarrando os fios do meu cabelo, eu não precisava abaixar a vista para saber que ela estava na ponta dos pés. Os seus olhos verdes me encaravam de forma penetrante – isso soa lascivo. – e seus lábios carnudos e rosados se contorceram em um sorriso.

- Vai recusar um presente meu? Que estou lhe dando de todo o coração?

- Está certo. – suspirei repousando minha mão sobre sua cintura. – Eu aceito o presente, mas não espere que eu te de algum presente.

Ela sorriu pulando sobre mim, precisei dar um passo para trás evitando que os dois fossemos ao chão.

- Você já é o meu presente, Lex.

Eu não reconheci minha voz quando respondi:

- Você é o meu.

** OooOooOooOooO**

**Eu adoro os contos da Fkakes. Acho que tenho mais uns tres para postar. Mas vocês me dirão se posto, ok? Se acham que vai distanciar demais a história, então eu fico sem postar. *-* Bjs  
**


End file.
